Naruto Uzumaki: The Prince of Death
by Reaper4991
Summary: Arthas sought an Heir and found one in a demon container of the Elemental Countries. Now the boy will be trained and empowered to take the Lich King's throne if needed and to get the revenge he deserves. May Kami have mercy on the Elemental Nations, for Death now walks the lands and he is furious. Actually WoW but i couldn't choose that.
1. Chapter 1: The King finds an Heir

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new Naruto cross over, The Prince of Death, formerly known as 'The Lich King Reborn.' This, obviously, means that it won the next Naruto fic poll the first time, I say first as I have reposted it with even more options so please check it out as it will be up and put on the cycle with the other polls I have.**

 **I am not abandoning my other stories and the next to be updated will be World 1: The Elemental Ghosts, so please do not freak out about me starting a new story.**

 **A Couple of things to start off with, 1) Naruto will be like his surrogate father. He will be a butcher to his enemies as his father was, but he will not slaughter those who are not in his way or that don't deserve his wrath (this will be explained later in the chapter). He will care for people that gain his trust, which will be a gauntlet in and of itself, and will protect them with a fury that would make Kyubi beam with pride upon seeing it.**

 **2) He will possess Death Knight and Necromancer powers while also being able to command undead with his mere presence. Which means that YES, he will have a Runeblade and YES it will steal souls from his victims and empower him.**

 **3) This will take place during a different time/version of WoW as Naruto being there would change things. So if some things are different then you believe would occur/have actually occurred, I apologize but we have no idea what Naruto, disregarding being raised by Arthas all together, would do and change if he were there.**

 **4) This chapter, the next, and maybe one more will be in Warcraft, but the rest will be in Naruto's realm. This is centered on him, his training, and his conquests, not him ensuring his Father's. So I will touch subjects and the campaign Arthas is leading while Naruto is being trained by him, but this will NOT be a story where half of the story is about Arthas's conquests and then the other half is going back to Naruto's.**

 **5) Pairings are undecided, though a character from Warcraft, though I doubt many of you know her, that will serve Naruto is likely but will not be the only one paired with him, so feel free to give opinions on that. HOWEVER, check the bottom for the guidelines on giving your opinions on who should be paired with Naruto as I would prefer options that work with this type of Naruto.**

 **Anyway, that should be it for items. There will be a slightly long A/N at the bottom so you may have to search slightly to find the guidelines.**

 **Also some inspiration for this fic goes to VFSNAKE and his Fics, "Naruto of the Force" and "Kitsune Sith Lord." If you haven't checked them out or just haven't checked out VFSNAKE at all, then I highly recommend you do. Just a heads up, he tends to lean towards the pairings of Naruto and Hinata or Naruto, Hinata, and one or more others. Also yes, both fics I mentioned are Star Wars, but I am focusing on the two versions/mindsets/attitudes of Naruto he used/created in those two rather than the actual subject and abilities Naruto held.**

 **Now, Arthas is still a butcher and a bastard to his enemies, but he doesn't throw away his soldiers… unless they fail repeatedly and then he sends them into suicide situations and he does not leave his allies to their deaths especially to pathetic weaklings who should have been easy to destroy. This will be elaborated more in this chapter, so your questions should be answered, and if not then review or PM me. Also, Frostmourne, for this fic anyway, transfers a SMALL portion of power from any soul it takes unless the soul is willingly giving the power to Arthas. When I say small, I mean a newborn's chakra capacity when compared to Naruto's, so a tablespoon of water compared to an ocean.**

 **Next, this fic will have some time skips here and there for the first two chapters as I would prefer not to have to cram 15+ years of Naruto's Azeroth life, in detail that I could stand behind, in here as the majority is his training under Arthas and a few individuals before going into the war. Also, if I do something that is not canon, then oh well. I left canon the moment I made it so Naruto was being taken by Arthas so canon is dead as far as this story goes.**

 **IMPORTANT! For those of you who are reading or have read my two fics "World 1: The Elemental Ghosts" and "The Lich King's Ascension," my OC won't be here at all. So no freaking out about that as it will NOT be happening in this fic.**

 **Lastly, this is set four years after Kyubi attacked Konoha and 10 years since Arthas awakened. But this timeline will be different then how the game progressed, since the creators want the bad guy to lose, and I am changing it up a little besides Naruto being around would change things drastically.**

 **Now that that's settled, let's start the show shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and characters. If I owned Naruto, he would have been at Kakashi's and Itachi's level when he was 6.**

(Authors Notes)

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, Undead, Lich King, Dragons, Naruto's Pissed off/Demonic Knight voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts"**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 1: The King Finds an Heir**

 _You believe you know all about the Lich King and his successor, but you don't know anything at all. Here is the real tale about a King's need and a boy's rise to power._

 _Elemental Nations: Fire Country: Konohagakure: 4 Years since the Kyubi attack: Night Time_

It had been four years since Minato Namikaze sealed the beast known as Kyubi into his newborn son, Naruto. It has been four years of peace for the village and everyone is content and happy. Except one person that is. You see the villagers never honored the request to see his son as a hero and to protect him while the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, never really cared as he didn't feel he could assert his position without risking it being lost and if that meant allowing the public to get their ten pounds of flesh, literally in some instances, from the boy then he would allow it so long as they didn't actually kill him. Of course, this was kept from people who would have stopped it; Namely the Clan Heads, friends of the boy's parents, and the boy's godparents, the former using their clans to protect the boy and make many unhappy, the middle striking down anyone who tried to harm the boy, and the latter either taking the boy away or staying to crush anyone who tried to harm him.

Hiruzen now stood on a building watching Naruto run for his life, again, from a mob, again, while waiting for them to catch him, beat him for a good while, and then he would swoop in and save him so Naruto would feel indebted and loyal to him and he could ensure Naruto stayed in the village, again. Seeing them corner him in an alley, Hiruzen left the area to gather a few Anbu to 'control' the situation. You see, Hiruzen, never believing in the teachings of his predecessors or their families' views on Jinchuriki, couldn't allow the people who would defend Naruto to do so because the boy HAD to be loyal to Konoha and protect it as it would deter anyone from trying to go to war with them since Naruto held the strongest of the Tailed Beasts. Jinchuriki were weapons and Naruto was going to be one for Konoha no matter what had to be done to ensure it occurred. The rest of the world could burn and its people suffering eternal torment for all he could care, as long as Konoha was the strongest and stood above everything else.

If he only knew that some of that would occur to people in the future and the man/entity that would be the catalyst was approaching as the current attack was happening or that he was about to lose that which he desired to keep and his views would unleash a wrath upon him that he could never have fathomed.

 _In the nearby shadows and darkness_

A man outfitted in grey plate armor, a tri horned helmet, black cape, a pale blue glowing sword underneath said cape, and all of said armor and sword were covered in skulls, stood in the shadows watching the mob attack while three figures stood beside him. One was a man outfitted in black plate armor with twin swords strapped to his side and pale skin from what was shown, another was a skeleton with sharpened teeth and elongated canines that was wearing long flowing robes and a headdress while he gave off a chilling feeling, and the last was a woman who was dark skinned, white haired, and had blood red eyes, pointed ears, and light metal armor that accentuated her body's curves with a hooded cloak covering most of her form.

The first was Arthas Menethil, the Death Knight turned Lich King, the man was Falric Malwyn, Arthas's most trusted captain when they were human and now Arthas's most trusted Death Knight and Commanding General of the Death Knight order, the skeleton was the wizard turned Necromancer turned Lich known as Kel'Thuzad who was Arthas's Majordomo (Advisor, trusted confidant, etc. etc.), and the last was Vereesa Windrunner, younger sister to Sylvanas Windrunner (not OC) and Shadow Hunter in service to Arthas of her own freewill after she aided in the destruction of Quel'Thalas by showing Arthas the way into her people's home and then was killed by her own people before Arthas resurrected her.

Now, you might be wondering why these beings were here, well the answer is they felt the power of Kyubi during the attack four years ago from their realm and spent time and energy to find a way to this realm. Now they were here and were bearing witness to the holder of the being they were searching for, **"These fools harm that which they could use to claim more land for themselves. I will never understand mortals, even if I was one at one point and time."** Arthas spoke as he saw the boy fight back, only to be harmed worse.

The others nodded, **"They are hopeless, my king, they are not ignorant because no one has taught them better, they are ignorant because they choose to be. What are your orders?"** Kel'Thuzad spoke as he saw the boy actually held high potential as seen from the multitude of wounds Kel'Thuzad could see him being inflicted with and he was still struggling.

Arthas stood there a moment, **"Kill them, but spare the boy. Kel, prepare the gate to return home, we'll be taking the boy with us."** They nodded and Falric charged forward before cutting down members of the mob while Vereesa shot them with her bow and Arthas calmly walked forward before leaping over and standing in front of the boy, **"You will not harm this boy."** Arthas stated while Falric stopped his attack for his King to keep their attention while Vereesa held her bow still until the fools made a foolish move.

The mob froze at the sight of the man in front of them, "Hey! Get out of the way so we can kill that demon!" Shouted a random villager while the crowd gave shouts of confirmation and Naruto hid behind his savior.

The response they thought they would get was him moving once he realized this boy was a Jinchuriki/demon and then aiding them in attacking. The response they got was a dark and chilling laughter, **"You fools, the boy isn't a demon. He merely is the prison for it and I cannot allow you to harm him as he could be of use to me."** In a swift motion he drew his sword and cut ten in half while their souls were absorbed by his blade, Frostmourne. As if on cue, Falric cleaved through another dozen and 6 more were dead with black arrows, which then rose up as skeletons outfitted in armor with a large shield and sword that began attacking the mob as well. The mob charged Arthas but he simply raised his sword and cut through another five before his sword pulsed and the corpses, that didn't change into Dark Minions (the skeletons), reformed and started attacking the mob as well.

Within moments, the mob was dead or turned into Dark Minions to serve Arthas as his soldiers. Arthas then turned towards Naruto who was looking at Arthas with both awe and fear, **"Do not fear me boy."** _ **"That comes later."**_ He spoke and then added mentally, **"If I planned to harm you, then I would have allowed that mob to continue with attacking you."**

Naruto seemed relieved at that and bowed before smiling, "Thank you Mr…" Naruto spoke before stopping as he had no idea how to address the man before him.

Arthas smiled at the boy from behind his helmet, **"Arthas Menethil, I am also known as the Lich King and leader of the Undead Scourge in another world called Azeroth, which lies beyond the true boundaries of this world."** He stated while seeing Naruto's eyes widen.

"Wow, it's an honor to meet you, your majesty. Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, sir." Naruto said while bowing again having seen other people do the same when the Daimyo came to the village at times.

Arthas chuckled, **"You are very respectful young man. I feel that I must ask; do you know why they attack you?"** Arthas stated as he wanted to know how much the boy knew, especially since two of the souls that he just took were knowledgeable about Naruto. Both were privy to information on what was sealed into the boy exactly, who the boy's parents were, and what he was entitled to for his lineage as well as what happened to his families on both sides. One man held this information because he had some… dealings, so to speak, with a pink haired, which Arthas found strange, member of the Civilian Council, which Arthas found ludicrous as civilians had no right to have a say in military affairs, on an almost weekly basis and another man that was apparently part of a 'shutdown' military program of this village. The man's job was to ensure the boy didn't die if Hiruzen wasn't fast enough to stop the situation.

Naruto nodded and looked down, "Yes, they hate me for having the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside me." Arthas raised an eyebrow at the fact that apparently this world's demons were animals in appearance as the demons of his world were classified as monstrosities, but Naruto took it as Arthas asking how he knew what was sealed inside him, "With the constant beatings and close brushes with death that I have experienced, it is only natural that I met it since it has kept me alive. Well, it did before stating that if I didn't become stronger to become a worthy host, then it was not going to help me much more than necessary for it to survive."

[Using it for the Fox for the time being, because 1) Naruto doesn't know it has gender let alone what it is as they are at the whole 'I'll help keep you alive but nothing more' phase right now and 2) if you want Kyubi paired with Naruto then I will make it a female and if not then it will be male. The only other time I see a female Kyubi working when not paired with Naruto is when she takes on a mothering role or in the case of one story I read, she ACTUALLY IS/WAS his mother].

Arthas nodded at the reasoning, both for knowing of the fox and its willingness to help, if he himself were somehow sealed into a being then he would not tolerate a weak host as that would be an insult to his power and title, **"Then I may have an offer for you boy."** He saw he had Naruto's attention, **"I require a successor, and while I am unlikely to die and am still able to have heirs, I feel you have great potential and I have lived long by planning out every scenario possible and there must always be a Lich King. However, I require only strong heirs so if this Demon of yours will train you in this world's arts and forms of combat, then I shall train you in ours and make you into a force that is worthy of both of us. Also, you may turn down the Throne should you wish and I will grant a request should it be in my power to do so. So child, what say you and your tenant?"**

Naruto's eyes beamed in excitement before they glazed over and then changed back, "The Fox said it agrees." Arthas saw he was holding something back and motioned for him to speak, "But it also says that if you try to take its power or try to enslave us in any way, then it will show you why it is the strongest of the Tailed Demons." Naruto finished nervously as this man could strike him down or rescind the offer to train him if he felt insulted.

However, he was shocked when Arthas laughed, **"I would expect nothing less from a Demon Lord. But no, even I could not control or harness such power without assuming a large risk. So your tenant has nothing to fear of me. Now come along and remember that no matter what you see or sense, nothing will harm you while I am around."** _ **"Except during your training, of course."**_ Arthas stated and then added mentally as he was already planning out how to train the boy and was sure the Demon was doing the same, **"Falric."** The other man Naruto saw came up and stood at attention, **"You and Vereesa take young Naruto back to Kel and cross over as soon as he is done. I sense some people coming to stop us and I will keep them from doing so."**

Falric nodded and motioned the boy, who would more than likely be his commander one day if he proved himself, to follow him while the Dark Minions took up positions around him while the woman took the front beside Falric, though Naruto blushed at her beauty and her outfit, which for some reason got her to smile, but not in any form of amusement. As they left, Arthas stood in the center of the street outside the alley with Frostmourne grasped in his hands, point down, in front of him while breaking his control over the corpses, as they were just limited ones not true Undead, this caused them to explode in blood and gore. All of which, missed Arthas entirely.

Less than a minute later, Hiruzen and 6 Anbu jumped down in front of him, notably a Dolphin, Dog, Weasel, and Cat masked Anbu, the other two were just cannon fodder, "What have you done with Naruto Uzumaki?" Hiruzen demanded while suppressing his shutter at the feeling of death the figure before him gave off along with the blade he held, while the Anbu were doing the same.

This feeling only increased as the person chuckled darkly, **"I don't know a boy by that name, I do know a boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato 'Yellow Flash' Namikaze also known as the Fourth Hokage and Kushina 'Red Death' Uzumaki the Crown Princess of Whirlpool and the former container of the Kyubi no Kitsune, which is now imprisoned inside Naruto."** As he finished speaking, he saw Hiruzen and the four specifically identified members of Anbu stiffen before the four directed Killing Intent at Hiruzen, **"Yes I know who and what he is. And I can honestly say that I am disgusted that you would betray him and his family like that, especially since you allowed his mother's murderer to go free and even lied to his grandparents about him, which in turn means you betrayed them and your predecessor since his grandmother's grandmother was your teacher's sister in law and was also the first container of the Kyubi."**

This got further shocked looks and the four Anbu were now directing even more Killing Intent at Hiruzen with rage evident in their stances, **"Then there is the fact that you willingly allow him to be beaten into submission and nearly killed on a DAILY basis to force him to be this village's lapdog and slave and keep the competent and caring soldiers from getting to him before he has been dealt what you consider appropriate levels of damage. However, that will change now that I have taken him under my wing and am making him my heir."**

Arthas finished stating while feeling the four getting angrier at Hiruzen, who was ready to have a heart attack at the prospect of losing the Kyubi, "You will not take Naruto, his place is here!" Hiruzen rushed forward only for Arthas to backhand him, with speed that shouldn't be possible with the armor Arthas wore, and send him flying into a wall.

Arthas simply rolled his neck, **"You have allowed time to crush you, old man. I, on the other hand, can and have transcended time and kept my body in shape. Your current form is too pathetic to be a threat to me."** Arthas stated while feeling the Anbu were hesitant since he basically just treated the leader of their village, aka the strongest person in the village, like an Anbu would treat a civilian attacker that had no training… and was blind… and deaf… and only had two fingers holding the weapon they were attacking with… while only using one leg to move, **"The boy is already gone and is beyond your reach. Even his Demon is willing to go along with this to have a host that is worthy of containing it… or did you assume he was so foolish that all those near death experiences wouldn't have forced him to meet the very thing keeping him alive throughout the pain he was enduring. You are a sad and path…"**

He was stopped as the two no named Anbu struck out at him and in a swift motion he bisected one and blasted the other with a putrid green skull. The second one dropped screaming as his body withered away into nothing, Arthas then pivoted and backhanded Dolphin, before spinning and kicking Dog in the chest. He then turned his blade and slammed the side of it into Cat, before he swatted away a fireball from Weasel, and then moved forward and buried his fist into Weasel's gut forcing him to hunch over and then get sent flying backwards from the hit. Arthas merely retook his starting position as he looked at them trying to get back up, **"You mortals are all fools; I may have been one of you in the past but no longer. You are not even worth my time, but be warned should you continue to test my patience, not even your gods will interfere to save you."**

He paused for a minute before sighing, **"More insects to deal with."** He stated as more Anbu came into the clearing with weapons brandished. He simply raised his blade again and the Anbu he bisected and some of the mob corpses rose while being extremely pale, **"Deal with them until I am gone."** He commanded while adding the mental command of, _**"Do not kill or cripple the old one or the four injured. The old one will be dealt with in time and the four actually did their job when they were not being conspired against."**_

As he finished giving orders, he turned and started walking away. Of course, Hiruzen and the others tried to stop him, but met heavy resistance from the corpses as no matter how much damage they did to them, the corpses just attacked again. Meanwhile, Arthas walked to where Kel'Thuzad held the portal, **"Are we done here my King?"** Asked the Lich as he saw his King and friend approach him, and the gate he maintained, with a purpose showing in his steps.

Arthas stayed silent a moment before a cruel smile made its way to his face, **"** _ **WE**_ **are done here, but I feel my new heir has only just begun to deal with this village."** Arthas stated cryptically as he turned just before entering the portal to see the Hokage there with his robes gone and showing his samurai type armor that was dented and he himself was scraped and beat up, **"Begin praying my heir never returns here. For if he does, it will be the end of you and no one, not even your gods or soldiers will help you."** Arthas stated while going through the portal with Kel'Thuzad, the latter of which had frozen the Hokage from the feet to his waist… literally, before the portal closed behind them.

 _Azeroth: Northrend: Icecrown Citadel: At that moment_

Arthas exited the portal to find Naruto sitting cross-legged on the floor of his Citadel. He turned to Falric who simply bowed, **"He stated the demon inside wanted to talk and he should get comfortable."**

Arthas nodded and was about to reply when they felt a surge of Demonic energy come from Naruto and saw his body filling out more as muscles seemed to grow on him while his fingers were claws and his whisker marks got more defined. Naruto opened his eyes to show they were red and slitted before they returned to normal along with his whisker marks and fingers, "I'm sorry if I have disrupted something your majesty, but Kyubi was telling me that my body was damaged from the trauma I had suffered and did a small jumpstart to get my body back into shape to train while it works on finishing the procedures to heal me completely."

Arthas nodded while being intrigued, **"Interesting, can it jumpstart you again? And what level of effectiveness are you at right now?"** He asked as he wanted the boy to be ready to train immediately and Arthas planned to be a better king and instructor than his own father ever was. Especially since Naruto's potential with his lineage alone was staggering and then add the Demon Fox, the training he would receive, and whatever Arthas could add to the mix and Naruto could rival him during his Death Knight days before Naruto even turned 20.

Naruto's eyes glazed for a second before stating, "Yes, but it would take some time as my body can't handle it yet. Also my effectiveness is at 80% according to Kyubi. It says that in a few years' time it should be able to jumpstart me again and fully restore my body to the point where there would be no trace of what I had gone through."

Arthas nodded and motioned for Naruto to follow him before walking over to a large ledge that overlooked a frozen landscape with large black gates blocking the ways into the land in the distance, **"This is my kingdom Naruto and there are those who wish to take it from me and then kill me. They think that I am my predecessor and hate me for my path of destruction that I caused while in the service to my predecessor. However, it was necessary as it was done to allow this realm's people a chance to destroy an army that sought to enslave and consume this world before moving to others. While in the service to my predecessor, I was controlled to the point that I was only able to be myself in combat or when I held conversations with my fellow Scourge commanders, but even then I had limited control and had to hide my feelings on different subjects so the former Lich King would not be aware of it. I made many enemies that way and many more as they either want me dead to destroy my undead minions or to take my place and then conquer the world. I desire this world as it is in turmoil and many beings in it do just deserve to die and the so called heroes of this world are too busy either focusing on me, flaunting their power and wealth, or using their power to get something they want, to pay attention to the people that are suffering. I also desire a realm beyond an open portal, called Outland, in order to do what my enemies were unable to do and destroy the remnants of the enemy I spoke of before. I do not want all races dead, but I do want obedience and loyalty."** Arthas stated before he then explained to Naruto that his forces were losing for five years of war until five years ago when he destroyed his predecessor and assumed total control.

How he then began coordinating attacks and such that pushed his enemies away from his main stronghold and this was continuing, **"Now young one, I hope to turn you into a destructive force that can aid me in crushing the rest of the invaders before expanding to claim this world and its races as my soldiers. If it is not possible in my lifetime, then I want you to do so as my Heir which is why I wish to tell you about your parents and give you a new name in addition to your own that will be used when you are leading while your true name will be for those close to you."**

Naruto's eyes widened and before he could ask questions, Arthas raised his hand, **"I will not tell you now. You need more control because from what I was able gleam from one of the ninjas of your world is that when you get into any emotional level you can't handle, then you release your demon's power which could prove dangerous to myself and my allies as our power originated from a Demon's and we do not wish to risk it. However, as I know you are a curious lad, if you are able to discern who your father was on your own, without your Demon's help, then I will reveal everything I know. Is that agreeable?"**

At Naruto's nod, Arthas grinned and replied, **"Marvelous, then, from this point on, you will be known to any servants of yours as Ammon Menethil, The Prince of Death, and we will begin your training immediately."** With that Arthas led him back into the Citadel.

 _5 years later_

In the last five years, Naruto had excelled and grown from the scared child that Arthas had saved into a warrior prodigy and had been a great boon to the Scourge as they continued to push back the invaders of Northrend. All of Icecrown was now free again and the Storm Peaks were getting there. This was partially accomplished by Naruto sneaking into Alliance, Horde, and the Neutral faction's camps whether normal or under a Henge to poison the supplies or sabotage the armories. What shocked the actual intelligent Undead commanders was how easily they had come to care for the boy and not just because he was the future leader if Arthas fell. Arthas was even at the point that he actually cared for Naruto as a son and began planning on getting him mother figures as he had his eye on some women that he truly cared for and could be powerful queens to rule beside him and aid Naruto in growing as well.

One such person was his first love Jaina Proudmoore, who he turned when he himself snuck into Theramore and showed that he still had the same feelings and loyalty that he always did while there was no trace of Ner'zhul left. She joined him and then he converted her to a new mage version of a Death Knight called a Shadowmancer. She was essentially a mage combined with a necromancer but with the powers of a Voidwalker and had powers over darkness and shadows. Needless to say, Arthas aided in her training before having her train more soldiers in the arts.

Now, you all might be going, 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN LOVE?! HE CARVED HIS HEART OUT TO GET RID OF THAT LOVE BECAUSE HE THOUGHT IT WAS A WEAKNESS!' And NORMALLY you would be correct, however it was Ner'zhul's influence that wanted him to do it as he feared Arthas may break free from his control and influence if Jaina ever confronted him. For this reason, and the fact that Ner'zhul couldn't lead effectively besides brute force and sheer numbers, Arthas and his Death Knight side obliterated Ner'zhul's soul and then fused together to lead the Scourge to greatness. So Arthas still kept his love of Jaina and one other, while his Death Knight Side held love for two specific women also and their combined mind wanted another specific woman.

One such woman happened to be none other than Sylvanas Windrunner, whom he convinced when he showed that her younger sister had actually willingly joined Arthas and was not killed by him like Sylvanas had been led to believe by the former king of her people. You see, Sylvanas had known her people were becoming corrupt and were even planning on breaking their alliance with the Humans and such to expand their borders while thinking that they were invincible with the Sunwell's power at their command. Then Arthas attacked and the only reason she had fought back instead of fleeing with the good Elves, as she felt the Sunwell was more of a curse than an asset, was because she was told that Arthas had butchered her sisters, which was now known to be a lie as Vereesa had joined him willingly and Alleria (her older sister that is not an OC) had apparently been killed near Silvermoon while Arthas was still fighting at the first Elf Gate. Arthas then found her corpse and felt the rage of her spirit and turned her into a banshee that happened to be Sylvanas's right hand woman.

Of course, now you're all wondering 'Well how the heck does that possibly translate to either of them having feelings for the other?' Well, Arthas was intimate with her throughout her service between him converting her and Illidan attacking the Frozen Throne, but had NEVER actually ORDERED her to be with him or to enjoy their time and the only reason she would have denied it was because of her hatred for him. Now that the reason for her hatred was gone, and the fact that she had met him a few times in his younger years (Arthas stated in the game that he had been to Quel'Thalas before), she was willing to attempt a relationship and she became the second queen two years after Naruto had been saved by Arthas and both she and Jaina took a shine to the boy rather quickly and aided in his training and schooling.

Now, since Sylvanas was no longer keeping Arthas's control from reaching her soldiers and Naruto/Kyubi had actually been able to restore his control to what it was before Illidan attacked the Frozen Throne, Arthas retook control of the Forsaken. He immediately began restructuring them to be more effective while also ordering the Forsaken to remain like they were still the Horde's allies until he was ready to strike. The shocking part was that most of those who could have resisted and even freed themselves and others from Arthas' control; didn't and seemed to be content to serve Arthas again.

Back to Naruto, he had grown in the past five years and had not changed much as Arthas decided to wait until his body was at its peak before he would give Naruto powers of the Undead. Arthas had told him of his birth parents, his heritage, and the crimes of Konoha had committed, a year ago and the results were surprising as power had exploded from Naruto in a fury. However, the truly shocking thing was it was NOT demonic in nature and Kyubi even confirmed that the power was all Naruto. Apparently, Naruto's Chakra Network had given him a massive amount of Mana when he came to this world and he could utilize both Chakra and Mana without one affecting the other. They were also pleasantly surprised to find that combining the two forces created attacks that were on par with an Archmage's power as Chakra was wild, a force of nature, and untamed while Mana was controlled, flowing, and directed.

Here and now though, Naruto was now able to get the jumpstart from Kyubi and was currently standing in an open fjord with his torso bare and him standing in a meditative pose. While they would deny it to anyone, those gathered, the four rescuers, the other commanders, and the queens, were all worried about this as he was informed that if he and Kyubi were not careful, then he could potentially die. Naruto opened an eye and smiled at his 'family' while the look in his eye promised that he was not going to die. They had already discussed this with him and he simply stated that 'he was the Prince of Death dammit! He wasn't going to let anything bring him down, let alone a power up from a demon.' The others stood away in the fjord and saw him become enshrouded by a dark red sphere of power, _**"Incredible, such power and this demon is restrained!? This one could rival Archimonde in power alone and then adding in this regeneration factor that Naruto has and it could lead the Legion with little trouble."**_ Was the thought of those gathered there before they saw the sphere slowly start to fade away and reveal a new Naruto.

He stood there with the body of an 18 year old that looked to be built for combat and rigorous training while standing at 6' 5", his whisker marks were more defined, his fingers were claws, and he had shoulder length blood red hair, slitted crimson eyes with the slits being cerulean, lengthened canines, and, most shocking of all, blood red fox ears on his head and a same color tail swishing behind him. Luckily, the power also gave him some clothes as he stood in a pair of red ninja pants and combat boots. While everyone was shocked, most being Kyubi as it had no idea what form Naruto would take afterwards and Vereesa who was blushing up a storm at the sight of Naruto, Naruto simply grinned at them, "Sorry about that."

His voice was deeper now and it served to only increase Vereesa's blush, "Kyubi said that my body was still malnourished and damaged from the first four years and would have taken a few years to restore perfectly so it had to jumpstart my body even harder and even offered to age me to what I would be at 18 to allow myself to take more punishment in training and learn faster. I'm still mentally a 9 year old, but can process like an 18 year old and will age normally once I hit 18. For now though, I will stay like this until that time." Noticing his father looking at him strangely, Naruto turned and saw the tail, "Oh that. Yeah, Kyubi said that I would more than likely have demon blood running through my veins from the sealing and the healing four years ago and that its power would awaken my dormant side this time around. So basically, I'm now a half breed of a human and Demon with powers of both and in addition I can access Demon techniques to be even stronger."

Arthas was both shocked and happy, **"This is good news my son. Now that your body is prepared, I can gift you with the powers of a Death Knight and Kel can begin training you in Necromancy."** Naruto smiled and nodded as he walked forward and stood before his father while Arthas's power flowed through his hands, **"This will hurt, my son."**

Naruto nodded and Arthas thrust his hands into Naruto's chest, who screamed out in pain as more power exploded from him and actually forced Arthas back several feet. When Arthas regained his senses, he saw a pillar of white, crimson, purple, and cerulean energy swirling where Naruto stood before the colors combined into black and started condensing into a figure before they saw the brand new Naruto. His body was the same as before except now his hair, ears, and tail were white; his eyes were the same form but black instead of crimson and the slitted pupils were crimson with cerulean magatama in a ring around his slitted pupil with purple rings going throughout his eyes.

He held, what Arthas knew as, a Katana but it was double-edged, curved slightly less than usual, serrated on the back edge, at the base of the blade were dual demonic fox skulls with the canines being elongated into blades beside the main blade on both sides(along the flat sides similar to a Sai's [not the person] but two blades on each side and they aren't curved), a handguard came from the base of the fox skulls to the hilt that resembled 9 intertwined tails, and the hilt was the Uzumaki spiral (google a Templar sword and replace the end piece with an Uzumaki swirl inside a kunai ring). The entire sword was black, the serrated edges were white, the fox skull and handguard were crimson, the spiral was cerulean, and the actual handle was purple and grooved to fit Naruto's hand while the entire sword gave off a black glow to it while a black sheath, with a Kyubi, Dragon, Scorpion, and Tiger were on there in Crimson, Cerulean, Purple, and White respectfully, was on his left side attached to him by a belt.

On that note, the boy/man now wore a thin metal armor across his body except his head: his hands were in metal cestuses, his feet were in boots, the belt seemed to be in the style of his home world as it was attached to several pockets/pouches, his legs and chest were in padded plate, a cloak with the hood pulled down was attached to his shoulders, and the whole armor was silver colored with human skull designs on them and accents of black, crimson, purple, and white with each color being the Uzumaki swirl emblazoned on each piece, the mark of the Demons which was a burning demonic skull, which in this case was a fox's skull as Naruto was now part fox demon, a purple ripple pattern in the eyes of the skulls, and the Scourge Emblem respectively. The cloak was also designed with black flames along the bottom of the cloak, a crimson imprint of Kyubi growling viciously while guarding a silver Uzumaki swirl, and white magatama surrounding Kyubi with a rippling purple pattern in the eyes of the Kyubi. All in all, both he and the blade stood as a threat to anyone who stood against them and Arthas and Kyubi couldn't be happier. Kyubi especially since it knew the meaning of the ripple pattern and knew it made the right choice to aid the boy.

Naruto gazed at the blade knowing it was tradition for Death Knights to name their blade/blades and one name echoed out to him, **"Death's Embrace."**

As he spoke those words, the sword hummed in his hand and the glow intensified as the sword seemed to accept the name. Naruto's eyes then barely glazed over for a moment before he looked towards his father and mothers, **"Kyubi informs me that I basically have three forms. One is my Human Form; the next is either my Demon or Death Knight Form, and then this one that I am in, which you could technically call my hybrid form which is both options for form two being active at once. Each one will increase my power by a factor of two and that will only increase as I train more and it does not drain me to be in this state, but for now I think I will remain in my human form to allow my enemies the mistake of underestimating me."** He decreased his power slightly and his eyes remained black with the slits going cerulean, his hair stayed white, the whisker marks diminished, and his tail, claws, and ears vanished. All and all he appeared like a white haired teenager with black eyes. He then decreased it further and appeared as a cerulean blue eyed, shoulder length blond haired teenager with whisker marks. As for Death's Embrace, its glow diminished slightly when he reverted from his demon side, and the glow faded to a low aura when he reverted back to his human side before he sheathed the blade.

Arthas smiled at his son with pride as did Jaina and Sylvanas, though the latter also smirked at her younger sister still blushing at the blonde and actually wasn't opposed to it should they get together as she knew Naruto would treat her sister well. Arthas walked forward and patted his son on the head, though they were close in height now, **"I am proud of you my son. Once your training has been complete, we will begin to force our enemies from our borders before we then begin marching on their homes and claim these lands."**

Naruto nodded, "I won't fail you father. Anyone who stands in my way will be converted or killed and converted. Let all who live tremble before the might of the Scourge." He stated with a tone that told everyone that he planned to kill every mortal on this planet if he had to.

Arthas smiled with pride before leading them back to the citadel to continue Naruto's training. And then? Hehe, then the march of Scourge would begin anew and the world will either submit or die and submit afterwards, _**"Beware all who stand before the Scourge. Death rules these lands and it now comes for you!"**_ Arthas thought as he already had a proper test for his son when he was ready.

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed my take on how the war would go so far, though I didn't give you much but that will be made up for later. Next time will, hopefully, be the end of the wars for Azeroth and Naruto's decision on his future. Not that long this time, but it was just the starter chapter. The war will begin in earnest and Naruto will have major battles in the next chapter and gain some new family as well before he returns to his home world.**

 **Please note: When Naruto is ready, he will not have Undead serving him in the traditional sense. He will have resurrected allies, but they will be closer to the Edo Tensei then walking Corpses. That little bit of magic will be saved for when he does that during combat as he will take every advantage he can get. The way I see it, Death Knight + Necromancer + Mana + Chakra + Demon Chakra + Souls willing to return and serve = better form of necromancy than seen in Warcraft when not in the middle of combat.**

 **Also a shout out to METALHELLSPWN who has some interesting challenges up. I have an interest in one, but I have 120+ stories on my 'to write' list so I can't do it for now/the foreseeable future. Check them out and see if any are for you, an author you know, or if you have a suggestion on what you think may make another author want to do it.**

 **Also he had three specific ideas that he wanted people to check out and since he has helped me out, I am helping him out as well, First: "A Brütal legend overlord crossover where Eddie is next overlord but decides to keep his little campaign of conquering on the sidelines while he helps Lars with his battle against the demons. Now backstory, Lars's father was the previous overlord but he walked away from the title saying "it's not for me" but maintains the minions to ensure they stay together when Eddie gets the gauntlet Lars pledges to serve Eddie but he prefers working side-by-side with Lars instead. Will follow canon storyline with some extensions here and there, Eddie will have Lars and Gnarl around him to help minimize the workload Eddie deals with, Brütal world will be at least twice as large if not 3x as large as the original, the minions appearances will be as big as the headbangers for general size, will use different weapons depending on class (clubs or other weapons for browns, razorfire bows for reds, knives similar to Ophelia's for greens, and bass guitars similar to the thunderhogs for the blues), Eddie will have at least a third of the total bouncers for his own army."**

 **Second: "A command and conquer/fallout crossover where the commanders of the Allied Military Command get sent to the world of fallout during an accident involving a chronosphere without a limiter after the event occurs the Commander (your character) takes control of the situation and assigns each of the other commander's jobs that best suited them: Giles for airborne recon, Warren for ground based ops and patrols, Lisette basically becomes the new Eva in being a communications liaison and cyber warfare specialist via hacking restricted areas, robots, terminals, security systems, etc. while the commanders forces protect and patrol the area around there location. They will appear by helping the CO in charge of the HELIOS 1 solar power plant after saving them from a massive legion attack, they agree to help the NCR in taking Hoover Dam and offer their forces to stabilize the territory in exchange they require resources money, materials, manpower, etc. they will help courier six in his quest for revenge when they come across Big MT. They will establish control of the area and put the scientists there to work that will ACTUALLY help the world not their own selfish desires."**

 **Third: A Devil May Cry reincarnation story that has been barely used. Naruto: Second Coming of the Prince of Darkness, where he's the reincarnation of Mundus. Naruto is in the forest of death and gets separated from his 'teammates' and winds up in Mundus's throne room where upon meeting him, enrages Mundus because his reincarnation is so weak. He immediately infuses a third of his power with Naruto while using the Kyubi as a catalyst to jump start the process of powering him up, making Naruto's physical abilities on par with Dante's in a sense he is a high speed type of fighter when the situation calls for it, his skill surpasses Virgil's when he faces stronger enemies (which are ANBU level and above) but overall he's two steps down from Sparda's level of power. After the process(which he absorbs the Kyubi during the procedure), Mundus tells him to prove that he isn't weak so that he can earn more of his power(second third would be just before the VotE fight, final third before the three year training trip which he does in the demon realm). Harem style: older women (Mei Terumi, Anko Miterashi, Tsume Inuzuka and Hana Inuzuka, Tsunami, people like that [though I am a major Naru/Mei fan, never Naru/Hina it's overused and barely makes sense. Would you date your stalker?])**

 **The note about the pairings for Naruto was his wording not mine. So if you're interested; review this story and I will let him know, PM him (which he would prefer), or let another author you know take a look and see if they're interested.**

 **Now, as promised, the guidelines for the pairings: 1) Please state valid arguments for them being paired with Naruto, while following the other guidelines, and not just that, "She is hot" "She needs to be with Naruto" "She didn't get enough screen time so Naruto can resurrect her now" or any of that, please give REAL reasons as it helps provide some depth to their relationship.**

 **2) Please keep in mind that this is basically a DARK Naruto fic. He isn't going to let very many people escape his wrath as he begins his own agenda and conquest of the nations, but he won't destroy those who are surrendering, unless they already earned his wrath, that won't betray him and won't betray those who ally with him. So give opinions with people that would either help with that or can at least support it.**

 **3) Do NOT say Tsunade, Tsume, or anyone that is loyal to a fault/caring towards Konoha/the world at large or a Fangirl. I personally have nothing against either of the two women mentioned, nor the others that fall into the third item, but it will not work for this fic and frankly I think there are too many Sakura and Naruto stories at times and she is still stuck in the Uchiha phase especially since I don't even have Naruto there, and Ino is too loyal to the village/her family is. Older women are fine as Naruto will technically be older than others would normally think as I am having Azeroth time be different than Elemental Countries time. Meaning he may be gone 9+ years in his world but in Azeroth he was there 16+ years.**

 **4) Please do not ask for me to expand this into a massive Harem. I would prefer to keep it from 2-5 and no more.**

 **Here are some examples that would work are: Haku, Tayuya (will not be Uzumaki, but it wouldn't surprise me if she actually was), Kin, Guren (Crystal user from Shippuden), Yakumo Kurama, Yugito, Fu, Kyubi (if picked give a name for her and I will pick the one I like most), Matatabi (two tails same thing with Kyubi's name), Yugao, Anko, Mikoto, Vereesa, and Hinata. IF you have issue with those listed read the next few lines instead of just leaving the fic.**

 **Now, the reasons that the mentioned will work: Haku, could become a tool to Naruto and will serve dutifully (doesn't mean I will kill off Zabuza), Tayuya would probably love to beat the crap out of anyone that looked at her wrong… oh wait, she already does so she would just get someone backing her up and giving her more people to beat on, Kin would like to not be weak and crush Orochimaru, Guren never really had a job she didn't want to take from Orochimaru so she may be open to a new master to keep her safe, also for the last three, they freaken kept serving Orochimaru despite knowing they could be the next experiment on the table so they probably enjoyed some form of their work. Yakumo, I mean really, she has a monster dark side that loved torturing people, the Jinchuriki and Biju would love to crush any and everyone who dared to try and control/harm them.**

 **Yugao would be PISSED if it was discovered that not only did the Village condone Kushina's (who was her sensei for this fic) death, but also covered it up as well. Plus she probably took on Kushina's ruthlessness in battle as well as maybe an Uzumaki's sense of Loyalty. Anko would want payback for all the crap the village put her through and she does LOVE her job in the Torture and Interrogation department. Mikoto, if she found out that the village had ORDERED he son to destroy his clan instead of trying to reason with them, then she would be ticked off at the village and would have a sore spot towards certain villages if I made it where she was almost kidnapped and she was Kushina's best friend when the latter was almost kidnapped, but I will make a slight change to who did the kidnapping if that route is taken. Plus, I get the feeling that Fugaku wouldn't have made it exactly… pleasant during sometimes she was married and heck I could make it so she snapped and helped Itachi, but still pissed that the village ordered him to do it. Vereesa is fully corrupted, not controlled, is serving Naruto, and would not mind being intimate with him as under his command she had freewill.**

 **Now the most controversial one: For those of you who are screaming "NOOOOOOOO" for Hinata, I get it. However, this is fiction and if Naruto was not around anymore and she continually got beaten down by her clan with no real shining light for her, especially having to be around Kiba, Sasuke, and the latter's fangirls on a daily basis when in the academy, then she could have turned into a woman that would have made Sylvanas look tame in her hatred and vindictiveness towards anyone who managed to piss her off, so it is not OUT of the realm of possibility, but I do realize it isn't exactly glaringly obvious either.**

 **Also, IF, and I do mean IF, you can give me enough valid arguments, enough being an amount needed to convince me, on any of the women that fell under the categories or the women that I mentioned as a NO, besides Tsunade and Tsume, then I will consider it.**

 **Anyway, I have said my peace. Also I have a series of polls, not for this fic, at least not yet, on a 2-3 day circulation on my profile.**

 **NOTE: I am NOT taking requests for Arthas as I have chosen for him already. At least for this fic.**

 **Well, that should be it. Later everyone, please review or pm me with your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2: Growth and Family

**Hello all, thank you for the approval, follows, and reviews (more are always appreciated).**

 **Next, sorry but I lied. This chapter turned out to be way longer than I thought it would for the items I wanted and will not be finishing Azeroth yet. Anyway, this chapter will show some of Naruto's advancement and set up for next chapter when our time in Azeroth will hopefully end. This chapter will also show the first three women that are being paired with Naruto. The other 2-4 will continue to be picked by a poll that is on my profile while being cycled with the other polls I have.**

 **Also sorry for the wait, but I was getting ready to and actually meeting an uncle that my family and I never knew about, while still dealing with School. I was also asked to co-write a fic with YinShadow that he has already started called "Overlord of Nothingness." Which I recommend checking out as it is a Kingdom Hearts/Overlord/mass X-over. On top of all that, I also decided to edit ALL my chapters and stories to fix the grammar errors that were strewn throughout them so I apologize for not updating sooner.**

 **Of course I also suffer from the bane of all writers, the evil known as writers block. *Ques the music from the shower scene in psycho* But yeah, I am being tied up with a few things so bear with me here.**

 **Another item is that there are two Naruto world events taking place this chapter. So before anyone questions it, I have looked over THREE different sites and none list when these actually happened in the timeline. As such, I am setting it where I would like it, which is where it won't be completely unrealistic but still believable.**

 **Also some inspiration for this fic goes to VFSNAKE and his Fics, "Naruto of the Force" and "Kitsune Sith Lord." If you haven't checked them out or just haven't checked out VFSNAKE at all, then I highly recommend you do. Just a heads up, he tends to lean towards the pairings of Naruto and Hinata or Naruto, Hinata, and one or more others. Also yes, both fics I mentioned are Star Wars, but I am focusing on the two versions/mindsets/attitudes of Naruto he used/created in those two rather than the actual subject and abilities Naruto held.**

 **IMPORTANT! For those of you who are reading or have read my two fics "World 1: The Elemental Ghosts" and "The Lich King's Ascension," my SIOC won't be here at all. So no freaking out about that as it will NOT be happening in this fic.**

 **Also, don't forget to check my profile for the polls as I switch them out, or try to, every 2-3 days.**

 **Lastly, I have thought of a few topics and questions that I can't find an answer to regarding Anime, games, movies, or some such. So, at the end of this fic is a topic of discussion that I am posting and I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter. It also has another note attached to it at the bottom.**

 **Notes: DK=Death Knight**

 **Now that that's settled, let's start the show shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and characters. If I owned Naruto, Kurama would have made sure Naruto was a justifiable container for him.**

(Authors Notes)

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, Undead, Lich King, Dragons, Naruto's pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts"**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 2: Growth and Family**

 _Icecrown Citadel: 6 years since Chapter 1_

Arthas sat on his throne while his son knelt before him while Kel'Thuzad was standing to the side of the area waiting for his King to need him. Beside Arthas were his loves both from before and one that he had gained three years ago. The woman was none other than Queen Alexstrasza of the Red Dragonflight.

Now you may be curious as to how this occurred and it is rather simple in essence. You see, ever since Arthas merged with the Lich King, she had been channeling her energies to enter the plain that Arthas and his Death Knight side resided in and was working on aiding them in breaking Ner'zhul's control over them. Now, this had been going on for over a decade and they had had plenty of time to talk and get to know each other especially because the plain's time was slower than the real world's. Over the decades, on the plain's time, they had grown from animosity, to respect, to friendly, to flirting, to budding romance, and finally to love and wanting to be together.

The only reason they had not been together when Arthas awakened, meaning when he killed Ner'zhul not when Ner'zhul awoke and began a new attack, was because she could not risk having to fight the Horde and Alliance while they were so close to her borders as no matter how powerful her flight was, even they could be overwhelmed by different forces attacking simultaneously. This was even more plausible as the blue dragon flight was still out of control and attacking. However, once Arthas had beaten back the Horde, Alliance, Argent Crusade, and Dalaran from her borders, she was free to be with her beloved… After marking him as her mate and the new King of the Dragonflights, which resulted in him gaining Draconic blood and powers.

Now, you may now be saying, _Ok, that explains her, but what about her flight? They couldn't be going along with this, right?_ Well if it was our people then yes that would be a high probability, but these were beings that had served the same queen, who had never steered her people wrong, for several millennia. Don't get me wrong, there was a lot of doubt and mistrust about Arthas and that may have continued had Arthas not given up his blade and armor to show he meant nothing but respect to the Dragons so long as they respected him and even led the Scourge assault against the blue dragon flight to try and force Malygos to awaken from his insanity.

Not surprisingly, Naruto had aided in turning the tide of opinions by swearing his service for 2 years to the flight and swearing an oath under magic that his father would never harm the dragons without just cause. Naturally, his family was worried for him as a few of the less trusting dragons sent him on what could be considered suicide missions and he had gained some reminders of the tasks he had to do to prove his worth, but he had come out successful and battle hardened while gaining the respect of the few remaining flights and even admiration of the Bronze dragons. Of course, this became a large shock to the Horde, Dalaran, Alliance, and the Argent Crusade when the dragons did raids on their positions thereby forcing them farther back.

Back to the current area, for now, towards the back of the area were two other women who were paying attention to the blond haired boy that was kneeling before his father. Their names were Kira and Vereesa and they thought about how Naruto had grown in the past few years. The boy, now young man, had risen to glory for the Scourge as he had surpassed all other Death Knights, Necromancers, Shadow Hunters, and most Shadowmancer recruits in skill and ability. True to Kyubi's word, Naruto had not aged at all and his body was in top physical condition. The only change being his hair turned black which they assumed had to do with his powers maturing along with him. If anything, his body had only filled out more with muscles and a few scars too.

Now you may believe that scars were not possible for Naruto because Kyubi healed his body, well you would be right… on most occasions. However, to ensure Naruto earned his skills and ranks to the best of his ability, both Kyubi and Arthas had decided that he would not have access to his healing abilities during training exercises and his assignments that were designed to test him and he had even blocked the powers himself when he served the dragon flight of his third mother, who had taken to him rather quickly and began training him in advanced magical arts.

Speaking of his mother, he and Kyubi actually found a way to call forth her soul and then bound it to his blade upon her request and she had even helped him in gaining his Uzumaki Clan heritage of Seals and swordsmanship. Speaking of seals, he had also managed to pry his birth father's soul from his seal and put it into his blade as well… which from the sounds Naruto could hear; his father was getting a pummeling from his wife for what had happened to their son since the sealing. They had been able to stay with him, in spirit (Ha I made a funny), for 2 years before they were absorbed by the blade completely… or at least their knowledge was. Apparently his sword was semi sentient and knew his desires, so it released the souls into the afterlife when he had gained all the knowledge from them possible. Of course his mother, being how she was, made him swear on his life that he would grant her lots of grandchildren and to love any women he picked with all of his heart. He of course agreed, though he was blushing a bit from his mother's ranting about grandchildren.

In addition to growing in power, Naruto had pushed the Scourge to victory beyond what they had gained in the first five years that he was with them. Besides gaining the remaining Dragonflights' allegiance, he had also used his new sealing knowledge to improve two professions Azeroth had that were known as Rune Crafting and Rune Forging. He had developed new runes, based on his sealing knowledge, and made them take less than half the space they took before and even fixed the flaw in the Runeblades that limited them to only one rune being active at one time.

He personally had 10 runes as his sword doubled as both a one-handed and a two-handed weapon, which gave him a distinct edge. They were; Cinderglacier: Increases the damage of his spells that deal Frost or Shadow damage. Razorice: Causes Frost damage and increases vulnerability to Frost attacks when a blow was dealt. Spellbreaking and Spellshattering: Deflects a portion of all spell damage back on the attacker, which he found worked for Jutsu as well. Lichbane: Adds Fire damage and deals more damage to Undead targets. Fallen Crusader: Has a chance to heal and increase total Strength for a limited time for each kill. Stoneskin Gargoyle and Nerubian Carapace: Improved Armor and stamina. Lastly, the runes of Swordbreaking and Swordshattering: Increases reaction time thereby increasing chances that a Parry of an attack would occur and increases the likelihood that disarming efforts will not work on the user. Needless to say, he only increased the deadliness (no pun intended) of his fellow Death Knights.

Though from the conversations both the girls and he had heard amongst the ranks, his family, and his allies, he was being called a Demonic Knight as his new class. They honestly thought the name fit him as he was a demon and a knight and both dealt in death in major portions. He took the name in stride and all four factions of his enemies had bounties of over 100 gold pieces for the head of the "Black Demon Knight," "The Demon Prince of Death," "The Lich Knight," and the "Death Demon." Each one held his general description and he found it amusing that not one of these factions had seen him go to the next level of power as none had proven to be effective enough to take him on and push him into his demon or DK form, let alone his hybrid form.

Another change that he had made was releasing Kyubi without killing himself through his sealing skills and he was pleasantly surprised that Kyubi was a girl named Kira and they had gotten along well during the past few years, especially through having to endure the teasing from Arthas and his wives that Naruto and Kira were going to become closer than they were. This was only more evident when Kira would blush when Naruto fought in his other forms, which may be why she was friends with Vereesa as they both had to endure the teasing and embarrassment when they both blushed when they saw him like that. However, despite the looks he possessed, he was still young and he had already told his father and mothers he would not be considering dating/courting for a few more years. They also discovered that because of the seal, regardless of if Kira was out or not, they were mentally connected. This was both a blessing and a curse as when one was teased by the 'adults' the other would know and get the blush as well.

Back on task though, Naruto had utilized his abilities by fighting and killing various leading members or destroying positions of the enemy war effort. Including, but not limited to, destroying their flying bases with Kira by using Lightning and Fire styles to cause mass damage. He even went toe to toe with Tirion Fordring, leader of the Argent Crusade, and Darion Mograine, leader of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, on separate occasions of course, before they retreated from their positions. However, he had gained two large reminders of those battles as he was able to go toe to toe, but not defeat them as they had years of experience over him. Of course, had he gone up a form then he probably would have been on pure equal footing despite their experience over him.

Now, thanks to his efforts, the only occupied areas of Northrend that remained were Borean Tundra and the Howling Fjord. Now don't get me wrong, they are still trying end the Nerubian rebels that existed in Zul'Drak; however, they had to be careful not to awaken more of the faceless ones as that would have caused further problems. Naturally though, some of the battles were hard to pull off as they had to fight the Forsaken, make it look real, and not kill them as they served Arthas.

Anyway at the here and now, as stated before, Naruto was currently kneeling before his father in his normal form with a new kind of armor on him as Arthas had managed to recreate the armor of his son's DK side and while the armor he created was not as strong as his son's, nor gave off the same deathlike feeling, it was still stronger and more flexible than any other armor in existence. Naruto's new armor was a pure black version of his DK armor but with crimson fox skulls that were burning in a silver flame with the rippled rings in the eyes and the Uzumaki swirls carved into the skulls with his sword strapped to his back under his cloak with the hilt sticking out of the top of the cloak behind the hood and Naruto could wear his actual armor when he changed forms.

Arthas was very pleased with his son's progress, talents, and knack for finding, creating, or gaining anything and anyone that would be useful to have on one's side, and said man/demigod (try to deny he isn't, before Arthas took the Lich King throne, he defeated a demonic Illidan Stormrage in single combat without being injured, now he has the powers of the Lich King and dragon blood in him) stared down at his son with intrigue while the others in the room were giving the same looks as well, **"What is it that you need, my son?"** Arthas asked as he had never had his son kneel before him before as Naruto had proven to be the perfect student/apprentice/successor and was to not kneel to anyone. This of course is what made everyone intrigued as Naruto had shown his willingness to never kneel or bow to anyone, yet here he was kneeling before Arthas.

Naruto took a breath before speaking, "I wish to travel to my home world for a few days." This caught everyone by surprise and they wondered what he could possibly want from there. Seeing his father's questioning gaze, he elaborated, "My birth mother, before she passed to the next world, managed to help me concoct a seal, which combined with my Necromancy powers, allows me to summon forth other Uzumaki or they may contact me if the need arises." Arthas nodded, understanding so far, while both he and the audience were intrigued by the seal's capabilities, "A short while ago, my mother's elder sister Fusō (actual Uzumaki that never had family listed beyond a husband and son, so I am making her Kushina's sister as neither had siblings that we are aware of so it may be possible) contacted me and apparently, I have an uncle living in what is called Rain Country and he is in danger."

This got shocked looks from everyone as they had thought that most, if not all, Uzumaki's were wiped out and what, if any, were still alive were scattered across the world. Arthas leaned forward, **"And you wish to go, find him, and save him, correct?"** Arthas asked as he would not be surprised by such an act by his son.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, not only would I have another family member to continue my Clan's lineage, but my aunt also informed me that he has the same eyes that I do." This got further shocked looks as Naruto had unlocked his Rinnegan during a fight with Malygos a few years ago when said dragon launched an attack on Wyrmcrest Temple and Naruto nearly lost Vereesa because she was visiting him at the time. His fury made him activate it and he then blasted Malygos back with an attack that Kira recalled as Shinra Tensei. The amount of power had drained him and he subsequently collapsed, but he got the satisfaction of knowing that he blasted the dragon back over a mile away which gave the dragons under his third mother's command time to mount a defense, "Not only would I gain a teacher and more family, but it also gives me a chance to test myself against warriors of my world." Naruto stated as he knew he would never disobey his father, but the temptation to do so was always there.

Arthas sat there in silence for a minute before he turned and saw Sylvanas had placed a hand on his shoulder before nodding towards him. Arthas reciprocated the nod before turning back to his son, **"Very well, you have my permission to go. However, you must know that time passes faster here than it does there. We are unsure of the exact time difference, but we suspect that it is rather weighted towards our side of the realms."** He stated as he gazed at the boy/man that had become important to him.

Naruto nodded, "So while I may have been here for nearly 12 years, it may could have been anywhere from 1 year to maybe 8+ years there depending on the exchange." Arthas nodded towards him, "I understand father, I will leave at once and return successful." Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone that left no argument that he would succeed.

Arthas smiled with pride at his son, **"Kel, get a portal ready to the area we researched as Rain Country."** Arthas commanded as he had requested Kira to give them a detailed map of the Elemental Countries, as she had known it, so if they ever did need to portal there, then they knew the exact locations to go in relation to the portal they used in Konoha. The Lich prepared to do just that, while Arthas walked up to Naruto and gave him a black stone with a glowing green rune on it, **"This Hearthstone will recall you, and anyone with you, back to Icecrown Citadel. We believe that it will work even in the other realm as it works in Outland."**

Naruto nodded and embraced his father before giving his three mothers a farewell hug each and, for his own personal amusement and desire, gave Vereesa and Kira a peck on the cheek. Naturally, both blushed brightly while the others found amusement in the act, "I said I wouldn't court anyone yet… I never said I wouldn't flirt." Naruto stated before going through the portal. Both Kira and Vereesa blushed harder at the thought of more 'flirting' in the future as both knew that his demon side would make him very dominant if he courted them… not that they minded that idea in the least.

 _Elemental Countries: Rain Country: Unknown exact location, time, and year_

Naruto stepped out into a rocky area that was currently in the middle of a rainstorm, _"Guess this is why it's called Rain Country. Now the question is; which way do I go?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he focused out with his senses as his mother had informed him that all Uzumaki had some sensor abilities in one form or another. He felt a large group of chakra signatures in one direction and they were heading towards two other signatures and from what he could sense, thanks to Kira giving him the ability to sense negative emotions, one member of the group was scared. Taking a black skull mask with crimson eyes and the Scourge's emblem engraved on the forehead, Naruto placed it on his face before pulling the hood of his cloak over his head and taking off towards the location.

He arrived in time to find a battalion of Ninja with a blue haired young woman bound and being held hostage by a tall man wearing a breather and head plate like his family member the Second Hokage, while an older man with one eye and dressed in Anbu gear stood beside him. They were Hanzo the Salamander of Amegakure and Danzo the Warhawk of Konoha and they stood atop a cliff facing two figures, one red haired with the Rinnegan and one orange haired, and both wearing a cloak with red clouds on it, "You with the red hair, kill your friend and the girl will be spared." Shouted Hanzo just before his danger senses kicked in and told him to move. He jumped just as a glowing green skull flew past his previous position and hit one of his soldiers before the man dropped to the ground dead, with a look of horror plastered on his face.

Before anyone could react, a man dressed in black armor with designs of crimson fox skulls ignited in silver flames, with purple rippled eyes, and a spiral engraved on the forehead appeared, grabbed the girl, and was down next to the other two before anyone knew what happened. Naruto cut the girl/young woman free and turned towards the cliff in an uncaring attitude, "I have a better idea, how about you leave before I crush you and your soul." Naruto stated as he stood there while mentally counting the number of thralls he would obtain for his father if he killed the battalion.

Hanzo was pissed at this person for interfering, as was Danzo, as not only had he got the girl back, but now they had to risk soldiers to kill the three and now this new person, "Who the hell are you? You have no right to interfere in our village's affairs!" Hanzo yelled down in fury while Danzo was no better, but was better at hiding his emotions.

Naruto smirked and then flipped them off, "None of your business. I don't serve you or anyone, so I have the right to do as I please." Naruto then channeled some chakra, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Ten copies of himself appeared and they rushed at the enemy, who were shocked at a Konoha Jonin level technique being used with no seals, and started fighting the enemy while Naruto stayed by the three, "Don't worry, I'm here to help you."

"Who are you?" The red haired man asked as he felt something from the person in front of him and was erring on the side of caution.

Naruto sighed before stating, "Your cousin." This got shocked looks from the three before Naruto drew Death's Embrace and blocked sword attack from Danzo, "You're looking for trouble old man. Especially after what you did to my birth mother" this got four shocked looks before Naruto slammed his boot into Danzo sending him crashing into the cliff face. Naruto turned back to the top of the cliff when he felt a surge of Chakra and saw Hanzo there with a giant salamander and had just smashed 4 of his clones but the corpses at his disposal were more than enough as his clones had destroyed the ranks of the battalion with 5-8 kills apiece. Naruto raised his blade into the air and a black aura shot out and flooded the corpses before they rose up and started attacking the remaining ninja and Hanzo. Of course the site of corpses rising had scared and shocked the remaining ninja, even the emotionless members of Danzo's Root, and some fled while Hanzo bisected the walking corpses. However, he discovered too late that the corpses would just rise again, after pulling themselves back together.

He was forced to block with his scythe as Naruto crashed into him from the side with his sword poised to take his head off. Hanzo was pushed off his salamander, which didn't remain long as Naruto beheaded it before charging Hanzo again. They locked weapons and Hanzo was shocked that he was being matched this easily.

(To be fair the real Naruto fought Pein and won and since Pein defeated Hanzo, it is not that outrageous and it is clearly stated on the official site that Hanzo grew complacent and comfortable in his power after the second war, so it isn't wrong to think that maybe he didn't keep in the best of shape [personally, I feel my Naruto is stronger and more badass than the real one]).

"You're supposed to be the legendary Hanzo, leader of Ame, survivor of two ninja wars, has the black salamander's venom in his veins, and the one who gave the Sanin their title? I am… unimpressed." Naruto stated before he pivoted and cut open Hanzo's right side. In the same motion, he shoved his hand in and ripped out the venom sack of the salamander. Naruto examined the sack with a critical eye, while ignoring his screaming and writhing opponent on the ground, "Interesting, this will aid my father's army greatly. Thank you for your contribution to our cause." Naruto said, to no one in particular, as Hanzo too busy was screaming in pain and his remaining troops were grabbing him and hightailing it out of there while Danzo disappeared during the fighting.

Naruto sealed the sac away, sheathed his sword, and turned towards the three who were looking at him impressed and awed. He walked forward removing his hood and mask, after sensing no other ninja within a mile's radius of him. The three now looked over the black haired, slitted cerulean eyed, whisker marked cheek, teenager outfitted in strange armor. Naruto stood before the red head and stuck his hand out, "Ammon Menethil, formerly Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, biological son to Kushina 'Red Death' Uzumaki and Minato 'Yellow Flash' Namikaze."

The three widened their eyes at the names before Nagato took Naruto's hand and shook it, "Nagato, though I suppose my last name is Uzumaki if what you say about us is true." He stated while his friends were ready to strike should Naruto prove to be a threat.

Naruto nodded, "It is, your mother, Fusō, was my mother's older sister. When Whirlpool fell, many Uzumaki scattered and were unaware of any other living Uzumaki. The only way I knew of you was because of some skills and abilities that I gained from my adoptive father, which allow me to communicate with the dead." This got surprised looks; they would have been shocked if not for the still moving corpses that were behind Naruto, "If that is not enough, then there is this." He closed his eyes before opening them, which revealed the Rinnegan. This, of course, shocked them, "I came to offer you sanctuary with my adoptive father. We are currently working on uniting his world under his banner and I was hoping to keep any biological family I had left alive."

The three looked at each other with uncertainty, "You do not have to stay indefinitely, if you are concerned about abandoning your village. Of course, my father won't give you sanctuary for free, but will not demand your life in exchange for your services. You may return here if you so wish at any time."

Nagato looked towards his friends and they nodded as they had lost all their comrades and staying in Ame was not an option as they were outgunned now and were probably going to be labeled terrorists or rebels, "We will come with you cousin, but we do wish to return here at some point to end Hanzo and perhaps your father can give us some aid in achieving peace in this world." Naruto nodded before he turned to the cliff again, more specifically to the trees on the far right.

Without a word he returned his hood and mask, leapt up the cliff, and moved into the forest, while the three followed him and the resurrected soldiers trudged up the long way. He came upon a scene of a young girl running with a loaf of bread from a group of people with weapons. The girl then tripped and scrambled back to a tree while shaking in fear as the group approached her, brandishing weapons. Knowing the girl shouldn't be harmed for trying to survive; Naruto leapt in front of her and, in a flash of black, decapitated the group in one swing. He moved to the girl who was shaking in fear and Naruto removed his mask, "Are you alright?"

He asked as the girl looked at him with some fear, "Ye… Yes, thank you." She then shivered slightly and teared up a little, "But, I don't know what to do now. My family is gone and my village either treats me like a pest or as something they don't want to have anything to do with." She hugged her legs to her chest and cried slightly.

She stopped abruptly when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked to see Naruto smiling softly at her, "What's your name?" He asked softly to her with a kind smile.

She took a few breaths before speaking, "Kin. My name is Kin, Mr?"

Naruto smiled, "Amon Menethil, would you like to come with me, Kin?" He asked with a smile, while the four individuals were shocked, "I was treated similar and worse in my village before my father found me and took me in. My father would not mind if you came, though you will have to work hard afterwards. Would you like to leave here and come with me?" He stated before having to brace himself for the response.

Kin stared with wide eyes at Naruto before she nearly tackled him in a hug, "Thank you. Thank you; take me with you, please. Please get me out of here; I don't want to go back there." She said through tears of joy.

Naruto chuckled and patted her back before he stood, sealed the new minions, and had the others place hands on his shoulder before he took out the Hearthstone and it glowed brightly before they vanished.

 _Three years (Azeroth Time) later: The Frozen Throne_

The past few years had been good to Naruto and his family; Arthas had welcomed the new comers to his kingdom under the condition that, should the need arise, they would aid his forces in combat, which was readily agreed to. Sylvanas's apothecaries were delighted as they began to study and use the venom sack that was taken from Hanzo in their own brands of poisons which only became more potent and allowed for airborne warfare. Nagato had been training Naruto in the powers of the Rinnegan and both were experimenting for the powers that neither one knew about, though Naruto's was considered stronger from his other three types of power affecting and changing it. Konan and Yahiko had officially become a couple and were discussing a wedding date for when the land was not at war anymore or both just got fed up with waiting. Naruto had officially begun to court Kira and Vereesa, much to the girl's enjoyment and slight pleasure as they had informed him that they weren't against a grope here and there, which he was perfectly happy to oblige.

Kin had become a little sister to Naruto while Konan and Yahiko had become like an aunt and uncle to him and parents to Kin. Kin had trained hard and was becoming adept with throwing weapons and Shadow Hunter Skills. Naruto's power had only grown and if Arthas had to guess then he would say that Naruto now equaled him when he faced Illidan Stormrage at the Frozen Throne, while in his base form as Naruto had never gone all out in his demon, DK, or hybrid form.

On another note, the entire continent of Northrend was free of the Horde, Alliance, Argent Crusade, and the wizards of Dalaran. Naturally, the factions dug into their last area that they possessed a foothold in; Dalaran especially was stubborn… until both Naruto and Nagato blasted the city with twin Shinra Tenseis, which forced the leaders to warp the city away before it was torn apart.

The Nerubians had been both recruited and defeated because when Alexstrasza joined Arthas, it caused a ripple effect in their ranks and a small civil war broke out. Many Nerubians believed that joining Arthas would grant them access to their kingdom again and prosperity as serving him was better than extinction and perhaps Anub'arak was right to side with the Lich King. While many still held that he was not to be trusted and they were vehemently arguing/fighting back. Naturally, Naruto led a squad of soldiers to aid the first group, which was a test to show his leadership skills. He proved himself yet again and even more so when the second group of Nerubians decided that Arthas would never have their homes and released the Faceless Ones out of their makeshift prison of being buried beneath the earth. Naruto ordered an evacuation and held the hordes back for 4 hours before reinforcements arrived and were able to help him push them back and then seal them away again.

For his success and duty, his father rewarded him with a pair of pistols that his soldiers had been experimenting with by using Runes and Seals that actually drew on his power and unleashed the attacks accordingly depending on which energy he used and the amount used. They were both pure black in the form of skeletal dragons whose maws were the barrel with putrid purple eyes in the heads, the hammers were bat like bone wings, the hilts were dragon bone claws that held black crystals that had a silver swirling glow within, and nine tails came up to form the triggers and guards. Across the entire length of the pistols were Black, Silver, Cerulean, Crimson, White, and Putrid Purple runes and seals.

The idea for them came from Sylvanas as she knew Naruto tried his hardest with a bow and was decent in it, but he was more situated to guns. Which Sylvanas didn't mind at all as that was the only slight downside of Naruto for her. However, having a son whose only flaw was that he wasn't excellent in skill with a bow was completely fine with her.

The same could be said for Jaina and Alexstrasza, with the former being happy to have a young man that was an attentive student for magical arts, even if he favored pure combat like his father, as Naruto happened to be a prodigy for learning techniques and theories that normally would take years to master, even with his Shadow clones. While his battle skills were better than his magic skills, he was still by far greatly skilled in magic which Kira theorized was because of his monstrous reserves of human Chakra being converted into Mana, then you had to add in his demonic chakra and mana, and his Death Knight Powers. Put it all together and you have a boy/young man with archmage level powers who is still growing.

Alexstrasza was happy to have such a bundle of energy and optimism to teach Dragon forms of combat, which led them to the discovery that the Sage of Six Paths did grant something to the Uzumaki clan, his third descendant's clan, as the Jubi was apparently a corrupted Aspect like Deathwing was and the Sage gave some of Jubi's power to his third descendent which in turn made them lower level Dragonkin and over time the DNA and power was watered down and became dormant. However, Naruto's arrival in this world, plus his power converting to Mana, had unleashed the suppressed genes. Then those genes took in the added power of his Death Knight and Demon sides and he was almost at a full powered Dragon and was almost a fully matured Dragonkin. So now Naruto was a Human, Demon, Undead, and Dragonkin formed into one being, which was unheard of for the world of Azeroth.

Alexstrasza was happy about his development as it gave her a feeling of Naruto being her actual son and that she could actually train him in some arts. However, she did not know what type of Dragon blood was held within Naruto as he had to reach full maturity for the blood to take full effect and even then she could only speculate as no Dragon had held Undead or Demon powers within them, let alone both. Needless to say, Arthas and the rest of their family group were anticipating Naruto unlocking his powers. Of course, Arthas also felt more of a connection to Naruto through the dragon's blood as they now had another thing in common and he was only getting more proud of his son and was thanking the gods, even if he hated them at times and had every right to, for allowing him to have Naruto as a son.

At present, Naruto stood before his father now showing signs of aging again as he was approaching his 19th birthday and Kyubi's power only stopped him from aging until 18. He still wore the same armor as before and appeared the same except for his hair being longer and made into a small pony tail in the back and two bangs framing his face. The reason he was here was because his birth mother had contacted him about a friend of hers that was in need of help and asked her son to aid her and her eldest, while also stating that her friend was a looker and Naruto should keep that in mind, as he could gain three strong fighters for when the need arose. So now he stood before his father while he waited for his decision on going back.

Of course, Arthas was debating as he had planned to give Naruto a graduation exam of sorts to test Naruto's full progress both in Azeroth's abilities and the ninja ones he had obtained. While he wanted the test done quickly as to better prepare for their first assault on the other factions before they could remount an offensive strike to try and reclaim a landing zone, he knew Naruto would still wish to do the request as he would have someone to tell him of his mother from her childhood to adulthood and knew the boy wanted to know about his mother a little more… like the entertaining items that she may have left out when she told him about her life. So with those thoughts in mind, he sighed and nodded to his son while tossing him a Hearthstone as they had taken the last one to study any effects the travel from world to world may have had and it turned out that the stone took a week to reset instead of the usual few hours.

Naruto nodded towards his father and left to get ready while Arthas sighed tiredly while his loves comforted him as they knew that while the world viewed him as a heartless monster, he truly loved the young man that left as his own son.

Back with Naruto, he was packing a few supplies into some storage scrolls when he felt two people behind him and he grinned. In a fluid motion, as the two people jumped him, he spun and pinned them both to the wall before taking one into a soul searing kiss and then kissing the other with just as much passion. When he pulled back, Kira and Vereesa were blushing and in a daze while his arms held them close to him, "What can I do for my beautiful ladies?" He stated with a smirk as ever since he hit his actual puberty, his demon side had made him more dominant with his girls and they were not complaining about it one bit.

While Kira and Vereesa were in a daze, thinking about how much they wanted more of Naruto's affection and anticipating when he would do more, but his words broke them out of their daze, "We came to see what you were doing. We heard you were going back to the Elemental Countries and were wondering why?" Kira spoke as she instinctively cuddled into Naruto's embrace while Vereesa did the same.

Naruto chuckled as he knew they wanted him to be more dominant but part of his demon side wanted to hear them actually ask/beg for it to occur before he would actually do it. However that didn't mean that he wouldn't have some fun with them which was why he lowered his arms slightly before groping their asses, which caused them to squeak before moaning, "My birth mother asked me to help a friend of hers and that maybe I could gain three fighters from it. She also mentioned that her friend may be good mate for me." When he said that the girls looked up at him, while still blushing from his hands, "You both know my position on that, I will love anyone who I decide to be with, equally, and I will not play favorites. You both know this and I will not explain it again every time a woman catches my interest."

He stated and they both nodded as Naruto got close to their ears and whispered, "Also, I imagine you both will need a bit of help once my more… primal desires rise to the surface as I had Kage level stamina before I gained my Demon, Death Knight, and Dragon powers. So, I am sure you can imagine the amount of, trouble, you will have to deal with when the time comes." He finished before licking both of their ears.

Both girls were bright red as several thoughts went through their heads before they both moaned slightly from the lick, "Now, I have to go and see if I can help out my birth mother's friend. You two behave while I am gone and you may get a reward." He stated before he released them both and left the room while both were still cherry red with the thoughts of them and him in various positions either solo, together, or with more women were rushing through their minds, while Kira missed Naruto giving a large mental smirk.

 _Elemental Countries: Land of Fire: Konoha_

It was a dark night in Konoha as screams echoed out from the Uchiha district as three people were slaying several of their clan mates as they wanted to stop a possible coup that was directed not only at the Hokage, but also at the Daimyo. The three were the most skilled of their clan, Itachi Uchiha age 13, Shisui Uchiha age 14, and Mikoto Uchiha age 29, the latter being a woman who was forced to marry her husband Fugaku when she was 16 and had a Itachi that same year. She also had a 7 year old named Sasuke who was currently in the academy and would not be home for another 15 minutes. While all three could care less about the village anymore, due to news about Naruto spreading like wildfire by Itachi (weasel Anbu) and the other three Anbu that were pissed, but did not want the Daimyo and then other lands to suffer from the ignorance and they had been ordered, under penalty of death for not doing so, to wipeout the threat. Which they were, they were simply only killing the actual fighters of the clan instead of the entire clan.

Before they could continue, they stopped as a dark purple portal opened and an armored figure stepped out with a sword strapped to his back behind a cloak, two odd items in holders along his waist, black hair pulled back in a small ponytail and two bangs framing his face, blue slitted eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, a face that held no baby fat, and a body that was lean and muscular, but not too much. Mikoto blushed at the sight of him, while slightly drooling, and felt like she knew him while Itachi and Shisui were cautious about him while Itachi felt like he knew him as well. Before they could react, he had drawn, threw three kunai, and impaled three other Uchiha members that were coming up behind the three killers.

The man walked forward, "I suggest we hurry before Anbu and Jonin arrive or we will be facing even larger hordes and that would be unwise." The man stated as he shifted to the right and stabbed another Uchiha that came up behind him, "Once we are done, I can get us out of here."

Itachi held his tanto tightly, "Who are you and why should we trust you?" He stated dangerously with his Sharingan activated.

The man smirked, "Weasel, I'm hurt. It's only been a few years, for you anyways, and yet you have already forgotten the boy you protected when the old geezer allowed you to." This got Itachi to show a face of shock and to stiffen, "Nice to see you face to face Itachi, though I wish this could have been when my birth mother was still alive." He then turned to Mikoto, "So you're Mikoto Uchiha, my birth mother was not exaggerating when she said you were beautiful." He stated as he looked her up and down with lust in his eyes.

Mikoto blushed brightly at being called beautiful and how the man was looking at her, "Thank you, but who was your mother?" She asked while not being able to control her blush.

Naruto smirked, "Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." He stated as the three of them widened their eyes, "Before you ask about my appearance, it is due to the world I live in moving faster in time than here. I am almost 19 years old now and I plan on going back with or without you so don't try to get me to stay."

He spoke before spinning and blocking a katana held by Fugaku Uchiha, "Hello, you old bastard. I believe I owe you quite a bit of pain for what you attempted to do to my mother." Naruto stated before spinning and slamming his heel into Fugaku's ribcage, which broke with an audible crunch, and flung him into a wall where he left an imprint. Naruto quickly made a few shadow clones and they went out across the district while Naruto walked forward and cut off Fugaku's legs and arms, hit him with a weak Death Coil, and then shoved his blade up to the hilt into Fugaku's chest and watched as the color drained from him and the light leave his eyes, "Don't worry, until I pull the blade out, you won't die." He stated as his eyes held rage towards him.

The three attackers were surprised at the swordsmanship Naruto displayed while Mikoto had an eyebrow twitching as she wondered what Fugaku did to Kushina, "What did he do?" She asked in a voice that promised pain.

Naruto turned towards her, "Tried to force himself on her and take her as his before he married you. Then he made a deal with the one who released Kyubi on the night of my birth, that he would help if he got to keep my mother has a pet to use as he pleased. However, that was messed up by Danzo Shimura killing my mother while she was in the hospital after Kyubi was released." Naruto spoke and three large killing intents hit Fugaku as Mikoto was Kushina's friend, Itachi was trained by Kushina for Anbu, and Shisui was trained by Minato for Anbu.

Fugaku spit up some blood that was clearly darker than normal, "Bastard… That woman… should have just submitted… and been a good little pet… I was the Uchiha clan head… she should have been mine… Oh the things I would hav…" He was cut off by Naruto gripping his sword and turning it sharply before tearing it straight up and out and then sheathing the blade in one quick motion.

Naruto then turned and threw his sword at a figure behind him, who the three Uchiha's recognized as Fugaku's father Saran Uchiha (OC name as Fugaku's father is never mentioned). Naruto walked up and stabbed a kunai through his hands, knees, elbows, shoulders, and feet. He then took his sword and smirked evilly at the old man, "Don't think I forgot about you setting me on fire a month before I disappeared from here old man. Now, I'm going to return the favor." Naruto flashed through handsigns faster than their Sharingans could follow, "Fire Style: Soul Searing Flames." He called out as pure white flames leapt on the man and began eating away at him.

Naruto sheathed his sword and walked over to the other three, "My clones have dispelled and inform me that they have eliminated every combat member of the clan. What will you do now? You can stay in this world and be on the run as the village will send hunter nin after you or you can come with me to my father's world, where you will have to help in the war effort but beyond that you will be safe." Naruto stated as he leaned against the building before perking up, "Decide quickly, there is a boy on his way here and he seems to be in a hurry."

Just as he said that, Mikoto's youngest came around the corner before freezing when he saw his father and grandfather dead and his mother and brother standing by an armored figure, "What happened? Niisan, mother, Shisui, what happened here? Who did this?"

Itachi sighed before disappearing and slamming Sasuke into a wall, "We did this little brother." Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and shock, "We are tired of weaklings having Uchiha blood within them and calling themselves warriors when they are not. So we killed all the military members and left the civilians as they don't boast about the Uchiha power. However, we aren't going to kill you as you may have potential to be a strong warrior. So we want you to hate us and grow into a true Uchiha, then, when you are one, you can face us." With that he knocked out and dropped him on the ground.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the reason, but left it alone as it wasn't his business and stopped leaning on the wall when the three turned towards him, "So? Where will you go?" The three looked at each other and then nodded towards him. He nodded back and had the two males place a hand on his shoulder, while he took Mikoto's hand and kissed it, which caused her to blush, and then used the Hearthstone to vanish just before Anbu and the Third arrived.

 _Ice Crown Citadel: One Week Later_

In the past week the three Uchihas had adapted to life in Azeroth and had become acquaintances with Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko, while everyone found it amusing when Kin almost knocked Naruto over in a hug when he got back while she was shouting _Niisan_. Arthas, of course, allowed them to stay as long as they aided when needed and all three helped Naruto in ninja arts as all three were in Anbu before leaving. They were of course shocked to meet Kira in the flesh and Mikoto had to deal with some teasing from her and Vereesa when they both caught her with a blush that made her look like a tomato when she first saw Naruto in his hybrid form during one of his training sessions and it only got worse, the blushing and teasing, when Naruto stated that if she wished, he would court her.

Currently, Naruto stood on one of the outlooks of the Frozen Thronewith his father standing before him and his created family to the side, **"You have done well, my son. Now though, now is your final test to prove yourself worthy of Generalship of my army and heir to the throne of the Lich King."** Naruto stood straighter with a look of determination in his eyes that promised he would succeed no matter what he faced.

 **Done. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and my take on the battle between former Akatsuki, Hanzo, and Danzo as well as the Uchiha massacre. I know that you all may be saying that this timeline is wrong, but as I said, I checked THREE sites and none gave an actual date. All it said is that Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan started the group during the third war, they were approached by Obito a few months before Hanzo attacked, and Nagato didn't kill Hanzo until the first Chunin Exams that Naruto participated in. So, it would take so many years to gain a large enough force and following that they could be perceived as a threat, so long for them to actually decide to try the talks with Hanzo, and then actually having the event.**

 **For the Massacre, all that is stated is that it occurred after the Kyubi attack but before Sasuke graduated. Therefore, I am not out of the realm of possibility for this timeline. Also for Sasuke's age, it was due to Naruto having failed two graduation exams before Sasuke took his first and they never mentioned Naruto taking an early graduation so I figured he could be 2-3 years older than Sasuke and the class they were both in.**

 **Also before anyone mentions the Faceless Ones; no one knows how many there actually are. All people know is that they are down there, but are unknown in numbers. So Theoretically, Naruto could hold them back for 4 hours or he could have had to hold them for even longer and it still wouldn't be impossible.**

 **Next remember the pairing poll for Naruto is still up so check it out as I added a few choices and I am debating on how many Naruto will have as I want 5-7 but am unsure right now which to have. Before anyone says Naruto is getting more love than Arthas, I have two things to say. 1) His pairings aren't done yet which you will see more of next chapter and 2) THIS IS A NARUTO FIC! He should be getting more love than Arthas. Anyway, check for the poll as I redid it to take off Kira and Vereesa.**

 **Another shout out to METALHELLSPWN (who hasn't got any offers or suggestions which bums me out slightly) who has some interesting challenges up. I have an interest in one, but I have 130+ stories on my 'to write' list so I can't do it for now/the foreseeable future. Check them out and see if any are for you, an author you know, or if you have a suggestion on what you think may make another author want to do it.**

 **Also he had Four specific ideas that he wanted people to check out and since he has helped me out, I am helping him out as well, First: "A Brütal legend overlord crossover where Eddie is next overlord but decides to keep his little campaign of conquering on the sidelines while he helps Lars with his battle against the demons. Now backstory, Lars's father was the previous overlord but he walked away from the title saying "it's not for me" but maintains the minions to ensure they stay together when Eddie gets the gauntlet Lars pledges to serve Eddie but he prefers working side-by-side with Lars instead. Will follow canon storyline with some extensions here and there, Eddie will have Lars and Gnarl around him to help minimize the workload Eddie deals with, Brütal world will be at least twice as large if not 3x as large as the original, the minions appearances will be as big as the headbangers for general size, will use different weapons depending on class (clubs or other weapons for browns, razorfire bows for reds, knives similar to Ophelia's for greens, and bass guitars similar to the thunderhogs for the blues), Eddie will have at least a third of the total bouncers for his own army."**

 **Second: "A command and conquer/fallout crossover where the commanders of the Allied Military Command get sent to the world of fallout during an accident involving a chronosphere without a limiter after the event occurs the Commander (your character) takes control of the situation and assigns each of the other commander's jobs that best suited them: Giles for airborne recon, Warren for ground based ops and patrols, Lisette basically becomes the new Eva in being a communications liaison and cyber warfare specialist via hacking restricted areas, robots, terminals, security systems, etc. while the commanders forces protect and patrol the area around there location. They will appear by helping the CO in charge of the HELIOS 1 solar power plant after saving them from a massive legion attack, they agree to help the NCR in taking Hoover Dam and offer their forces to stabilize the territory in exchange they require resources money, materials, manpower, etc. they will help courier six in his quest for revenge when they come across Big MT. They will establish control of the area and put the scientists there to work that will ACTUALLY help the world not their own selfish desires."**

 **Third: A Devil May Cry reincarnation story that has been barely used. Naruto: Second Coming of the Prince of Darkness, where he's the reincarnation of Mundus. Naruto is in the forest of death and gets separated from his 'teammates' and winds up in Mundus's throne room where upon meeting him, enrages Mundus because his reincarnation is so weak. He immediately infuses a third of his power with Naruto while using the Kyubi as a catalyst to jump start the process of powering him up, making Naruto's physical abilities on par with Dante's in a sense he is a high speed type of fighter when the situation calls for it, his skill surpasses Virgil's when he faces stronger enemies (which are ANBU level and above) but overall he's two steps down from Sparda's level of power. After the process(which he absorbs the Kyubi during the procedure), Mundus tells him to prove that he isn't weak so that he can earn more of his power(second third would be just before the VotE fight, final third before the three year training trip which he does in the demon realm). Harem style: older women (Mei Terumi, Anko Miterashi, Tsume Inuzuka and Hana Inuzuka, Tsunami, people like that [though I am a major Naru/Mei fan, never Naru/Hina it's overused and barely makes sense. Would you date your stalker?]) The note about the pairings for Naruto was his wording not mine.**

 **Four: A Naruto and Blazblue crossover: Naruto soul of the white armor challenge. "We have read stories where Naruto is the reincarnation of Vergil (Dmc), Halibel (bleach), Raizen (Yu Yu Hakusho), even Ragna the bloodedge himself, but what if he was the reincarnation of Hakumen? See where I'm going here. If you wish to take this challenge pm me and let me know so we can iron out all the details."  
The rules are as follows:  
[It must take place during the forest of death stage of the Chunin exams after Orochi-teme uses the five prong seal.  
He must take after Hakumen in personality in a sense he is no nonsense, no playing around, no mercy as well as addressing people with unique titles like in chronophantasma where he addresses Rachel as "harlequin".  
Rachel Alucard must show up during the one month break and help Naruto/Hakumen learn to control his newfound powers. If you want, have Naruto interrupt Kakashi when he's in the middle of talking to address Rachel about training him. Hayate Gecko and Yugao Uzuki can train him in swordsmanship to help him polish is already crystalline skills as well.  
Other characters from Blazblue can show up as well whether by reincarnation of other Naruto characters or by them using the cauldron is up to you.  
Main pairing must be Naruto-Litchi Fay Ling I've always wanted to see this pairing in use but no one seemed to have used it before. Harem is optional, mind you his powers aren't bloodline based its pure skill that could be believed as a bloodline.  
His empty sky form: Perish Evil: must be able to eradicate anyone who's soul is absolutely corrupted beyond redemption i.e. Orochimaru, kabuto, Madara, etc. while purging others of their corruption as well like if it were used on Sasuke he would quite literally carve the emo out of the little brat.  
His drive Zanshin must be able to absorb 50% of the chakra used in an attack against him.**

 **Certain characters can be bashed, but have them be redeemable in the end if you can or want to. If not, then whatever.]**

 **So if you're interested; review this story and I will let him know, PM him (which he would prefer), or let another author you know take a look and see if they're interested.**

 **So here is the question for any/everyone to answer as you will,** _ **"In Yugioh, why does Dartz, a villain from the original Yugioh that was part of Atlantis and tried to call forth the Great Leviathan, have the same eyes that Jaden Yuki, main character of Yugioh GX, has when he uses the combined powers of Yubel and the Supreme King?"**_

 **Was he Jaden's predecessor? Was he trying to harvest the powers of Yubel and the Supreme King for himself? Was Yubel using him for some plan or goal? Were the Yugioh creators just forgetful and then messed up badly?**

 **Let me hear your thoughts and ideas, while I will try to get chapters out as soon as I can. Also, whoever can give the most believable answer, besides that the artists just dropped the ball (which is entirely believable but I like hearing the conspiracy theories), can give me a question to ask on here if they want so long as it will not offend anyone.**

 **Also, if anyone wants to give a suggestion on something to add to the test, as it will be multi-tiered, feel free to as I will consider all items so long as it isn't outrageous like taking on Kil'Jaedan by himself or killing Thrall. So long as it doesn't involve something like that then it is fine. Not everything will be picked as I have two tasks for Naruto that will be added as they are personal to Arthas.**

 **Next, anyone who wants to can give a pairing option for Nagato but it cannot be Mei Terumi, Tsunade, Mikoto Uchiha, Vereesa, Kira, or anyone with Arthas.**

 **Well, that should be it. Later everyone, hope to hear your comments, opinions, and ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Test

**Hello all; thanks for the approval, follows, and reviews (more are always appreciated) and welcome to the chapter involving Naruto's test.**

 **Sorry for the delay but I was working on my other fics and Writer's Block was getting in my way while I also have to deal with school as well.**

 **Got a couple of items for y'all: 1) Would y'all like lemons in this fic? If so, what kind; Wild and passionate, soft and loving, or both?**

 **2) Anyone you want to see paired with Nagato? Give me at least three options, please.**

 **3) Do y'all want an OC from Warcraft to be paired with Naruto? If so, then list who/what they are if you have a specific type of character in mind. I have one picked out already, but wanted to give you the option as I will leave 2 or 3 more slots for OCs or women in Warcraft that you want to see with Naruto**

 **4) Something I forgot to do, Kyubi/Kira's human form: Kira is a woman of about Shizune's height, with an hourglass figure. Her face is heart shaped; she has long crimson hair to her mid back, red slitted eyes, a bust that rivals Tsunade, an ass that was full yet firm, and slender yet muscular legs that showed she was fit but not overly muscular. She wears a black kimono with crimson trimmings and heeled black sandals. Of course, she also has a red fox tail and ears when she is showing more of her demon side. If this is not a decent description, then I apologize.**

 **NOTE: I tend not to describe people that can be looked up unless I change their appearance or it's an OC and they will be hanging around for a while. Case in point, I didn't describe Sasuke's grandfather last chapter because he was there for a quick kill and be done.**

 **Ok, anyway for Naruto's tests there may be some confusion based on some information, but I will clarify them as they occur, so bear with me. If I miss any parts of confusion, then review or pm me and I'll answer them.**

 **Keep checking my profile for polls as I do switch them out and repost polls once a decision has been reached but there is still room.**

 **Notes: DK=Death Knight**

 **Now that that's settled, let's start the show shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and characters. If I owned Naruto, Minato and Kushina would have left training manuals for Naruto to master their techniques.**

(Authors Notes)

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, Undead, Lich King, Dragons, Naruto's pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts"**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 3: A Test**

 _Last time_

 _Naruto stood on one of the outlooks of the Frozen Throne with his father standing before him and his created family to the side,_ _ **"You have done well, my son. Now though, now is your final test to prove yourself worthy of Generalship of my army and heir to the throne of the Lich King."**_ _Naruto stood straighter with a look of determination in his eyes that promised he would succeed no matter what he faced._

 _Present_

Arthas smiled slightly at his son's look before he approached him with a scroll, **"This scroll contains the information on your objectives. Return here after completing your objectives to prepare for the rest as you require to. However, you may not receive any aid in accomplishing your goals from any scourge or dragon member and you may not take the easy route of teleporting to an area near your objectives. You will have to reach there on your own."** He stated and Naruto nodded, **"Be warned my son, I have chosen items that will force you to fight, infiltrate, and eliminate some of the hardest targets in the worlds. Do not get overconfident and be vigilant for it may save your life."**

Arthas stated and Naruto nodded again, "Yes father. I will not fail and will not let anyone or thing stand in my way." He stated and Arthas smiled and nodded before he did something that shocked a few.

Arthas approached and embraced his son before patting his shoulder, **"Bring death to your enemies, my son."**

Arthas stated before stepping back to allow his wives to give their farewells, which they did by hugging him and giving a kiss to his forehead or cheek. Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, and Kin came next with the two men patting him on the back while Konan kissed his cheek and Kin gave him a hug and told him to be safe. Naruto returned the hug and told her to train hard while he was away before Itachi and Shisui came and shook his hand while nodding before they left. Mikoto came up and gave Naruto a kiss to the cheek before blushing and leaving the area with Naruto smirking behind her.

The area was now clear except for Naruto, Vereesa, and Kira as the others wanted to give Naruto and his future mates some private time. Naruto turned around to address them before he caught Kira by her ass as she grabbed his face and started inserting her tongue into his mouth. Naruto mentally smirked before he started dominating the kiss until he was pulled to Vereesa while Kira started kissing his neck. Naruto shifted one hand and held Kira with it while he pulled Vereesa flush to him and started groping her ass as well.

Both girls moaned into their three-way make out session as the girls had been wanting Naruto to do more with them for a while now but he had always stopped just shy of them getting to where they wanted. Well, now they were going to show how much they wanted it. Naruto then went back to kissing Kira before he dominated her mouth with his tongue and then moved and did the same thing with Vereesa.

After about five minutes, they broke apart with the girls being flushed and had lust and desire in their eyes as they gazed at him, "Well, that was fun." He stated as Kira started standing and both snuggled into his chest, "I'll be fine you two. Not only will I not be insulted by being brought down by an unworthy opponent, but even if I were to die, I would claw my way back from Hell itself to have my vengeance on the one who dared to take me away from you two."

He stated while giving both girls a kiss to the forehead which caused them to sigh contentedly and blush, while both couldn't believe how easily they had fallen for the blonde man who had them in his arms, but they weren't complaining. Just the opposite, they wanted him to do more but also knew he wanted them to admit it as a sign that they were ready to be his and no one else's. Which they were perfectly fine with, they just wanted to see if he would try to speed up the process. Kira then looked at him, "We know, Naruto-kun, but we still worry. Just as your father and mothers do even if they are skilled at hiding it."

Kira stated and Vereesa nodded, "Sylvanas, I can read like a book and she is scared for you as there are powers out in the world and Outland that you can't take on and we are afraid that whatever Lord Arthas has planned for you will lead you to one of those entities." She stated before kissing his cheek and holding him tighter which Kira reciprocated.

Naruto smiled and hugged them tight, "I know, but nothing will bring me down." He stated before he smirked, "Besides, I haven't even marked you two as my mates yet."

He stated and they both shot up and looked at him with massive blushes on their faces as demons mark their mates by biting their necks after mating and Naruto apparently was planning on doing that. Kira then spoke up, "Whe… when were… were you going to do that?"

She asked as she stuttered since her mind was going through several scenarios as was Vereesa's. Naruto smirked, "After the test was complete. Why? Did you not want me to mark you?"

He didn't even have time to blink before he was on his back with Vereesa and Kira kissing him like mad before they pulled back with tears in their eyes, "Of course I want you to mark me, I love you, Naruto-kun."

Kira stated while Vereesa was nodding as well, "Yes Naruto-kun, I have wanted you to mark me since I found out I wouldn't outlive you."

Vereesa stated before they both squeaked as Naruto flipped them over and started kissing them again. After a few minutes, he broke apart for air, "After the test, my loves. I will claim you after the test." He stated as his fangs were showing and he breathed in their scent before he pulled back and they saw his eyes were red with the cerulean slits.

They shivered under the predatory gaze he gave them before he got up along with them and kissed them goodbye before he examined the scroll his father gave him and noticed the handwriting was different from his father's and realized he must have had Kel write it out, _Ammon Menethil, Prince of Death, these tasks are to completed in any order you deem fit and are to be completed to the best of your ability. Each objective comes with at least one secondary objective that, while not needed to be complete, is beneficial to your father and/or the Scourge which by extension means your father if completed. Each completed objective must have some form of proof to be considered complete. Also, should you gain any allies along the way; they are the only aid you may have besides a form of transportation that you need to get from area to area._

 _1: Rescue Maiev Shadowsong from Illidan Stormrage's fortress; Secondary Objectives: 1) Kill Illidan Stormrage, only if the opportunity presents itself, 2) Kill Lady Vashj, 3) Kill Kael'Thas Sunstrider, and 4) Kill Akama of the Draenei._

 _2: Bring word of Arthas Menethil's survival to Queen Tiffin Ellerian Wrynne; Secondary Objectives: 1) Kill Varian Wrynn. 2) Get Tiffin Ellerian Wrynne out of Stormwind and to the Frozen Throne._

 _3: Get word to Tyrande Whisperwind that Ner'zhul is dead. Secondary Objectives: 1) Kill Fandral Staghelm. 2) Give Tyrande Whisperwind a way to get to Icecrown._

 _4: Kill Scarlet Crusade leaders: Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan in the Scarlet Bastion within Stratholme, Highlord Taelan Fordring in Mardenhold Keep in the Western Plaguelands, Brigitte Abbendis in Tyr's Hand in the Eastern Plaguelands, Crusader Lord Valdelmar in Tyr's Hand in the Eastern Plaguelands, Demetria patrolling the Eastern Plaguelands, Grand Inquisitor Isillien patrolling the Western Plaguelands, and Renault Mograine within the Crusader's cathedral at the Scarlet Monastery. Secondary Objectives: 1) Destroy the Scarlet Monastery. 2) Bring as many Scarlet Bands as possible any less than 100 will be disappointing. 3) Gather any and all information on Scarlet Crusader Placements and Agents. 4) Find information on what happened to Sally Whitemane._

 _5: Find Grommash Hellscream's Axe and Grave, revive him, and see if he will side with Lord Arthas. Secondary Objectives: 1) Find the Pit Lord Mannoroth's twin-sided sword and bring it to the Frozen Throne. 2) Ensure the Pit Lord is TRULY dead and is not merely biding his time to strike._

 _6: Kill Onyxia the Matriarch of the Black Dragon Flight in her den within Dustwallow Marsh. Secondary Objectives: 1) Bring proof of each member of her brood you kill, 2) Bring any artifacts she may have hoarded over the centuries back to the Frozen Throne, 3) Destroy her Brood down to the last egg, unless you happen to find a hatchling that has not been corrupted by her yet._

 _7: Kill the Dreadlord Mal'Ganis, who is posing as Barean Westwind again within the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade. He is currently located on the outskirts of Stratholme._

Naruto then noticed a note added to the bottom and noticed his father added a final objective, _My son, though I have been unable to do so, I want you to unlock your Draconic Blood in full. Such a thing to occur would not only make your mother, Alexstrasza, proud, but myself as well and it will help solidify our alliance with the dragons. I do not wish to put the burden of trying to bring out your transformation upon you, but I know you can do it and if you succeed, you may very well become more powerful then I. I wish to see that occur, while part of me desires no one ever be stronger, the father in me would be proud beyond words to see you achieve that. At the bottom of this scroll is a seal that contains three letters, one for Maiev Shadowsong, one for Tiffin Wrynn, and one for Tyrande Whisperwind, you are to give them these letters when you meet with them. Bring death to your enemies, my son._

Naruto smiled at his father's concern before he pocketed the scroll and left for the armory to get outfitted in a new type of outfit that he felt honored his parentage of both worlds and he could get some weapons that he had custom made that he believed would benefit him on his missions because he had quite a few souls to collect and he needed to have more than just his sword and magic if he was to be prepared for any and everything. Now he just had to decide which mission he should take first.

 _1 month later: Tirisfal Glades: Northwest of Undercity_

Naruto was currently approaching the Scarlet Monastery after traveling for a month to cross the frozen plains of Northrend, the ocean, and then a part of the Eastern Kingdoms. He had chosen Renault Mograine as his first target to lessen the annoyance his banshee mother was feeling from these damn zealots. He currently wore black steel toed and sole combat boots, black armored leggings with an array of pockets, a crimson belt with a human skull belt buckle and pouches and pockets on it while his two pistols were holstered there, a black muscle shirt that he had armor mesh sown in with demon hide, over that he wore a crimson padded flak jacket with multiple pockets, on his arms were gauntlets, bracers, and pauldrons that were all metal and black in color. The left pauldron was a fox skull while the right was a dragon's, while on his leggings and boots were more skulls, and his gauntlets had the Uzumaki swirl on the backs. On his back was his sword strapped to him with a black cloak with crimson flames across the bottom with a mound of skulls and 'Prince of Death' on the back in his world's kanji surrounding the Uzumaki swirl.

Across the inside of all these things were seals and runes etched/sown/painted into/onto them that Naruto himself had designed. The idea was simple, cloth, leather, and light metal armor that had the durability of plate armor. He had managed to do this through creating a specialized seal that made the armor absorb other armors into it to improve itself to protect the user. Much like his sword adapted itself to better serve him and fulfill his wishes. Now he could use his natural agility and quickness while having the durability, power, and strength of a true DK. Essentially, he planned to utilize his Rogue, Warrior, DK, Mage, Necromancer, Shadow Hunter, and Shadowmancer skills, abilities, and fighting styles to their fullest extent.

Back on task though, Naruto crept through the brush as he surveyed the monastery. He had already gained 10 scarlet headbands from a patrol and sentries he encountered and he planned to add to his collection very quickly. This was why he placed a black blank facemask over his face and broke out into a sprint and ran up the wall with his chakra before stabbing a knife into a sentry and then spinning and throwing a few more knives into nearby sentries. He flexed his chakra and his knives returned to him and he created clones to hide the bodies while he examined the layout, "So let's see, the graveyard, the armory, Library, and cathedral and an army of goons in my way… Should be fun."

He commented to himself as his clones came back with the Scarlet headbands and he took them and leapt towards the Graveyard. He snuck through the corridors, killing anyone that got close to him and sealing the bodies into a scroll in case he needed some distractions or reinforcements before he came across someone that his mother hated, Interrogator Vishas. He was currently torturing a Forsaken named Vorrel Sengutz, who had gone missing a few months ago. Naruto crept up behind Vishas and prepared to kill him; Vorrel saw this and started chuckling which confused Vishas. However, his confusion was cut short as Naruto's sword pierced through his chest before Naruto twisted it and tore it out.

Vishas fell over dead and Naruto cut his head off before sealing it and turned towards Vorrel, **"Thank you, my prince. However, I will not last long, but I have a request."** Vorrel uttered through Gutter Speak and Naruto nodded, **"That bastard took my wedding ring and gave it to his wife. Please kill her and return my ring to my bride in Hillsbrad Foothills."**

He requested and Naruto nodded, "It will be done soldier, go forth with no regrets." Naruto stated and Vorrel took one of the hot pokers that was currently shoved into him and nodded to Naruto. Naruto nodded and walked away only hearing the faint noise of something being stabbed before a death rattle going out.

Naruto approached the back of the graveyard and found an old tomb before he dodged to the side as a pillar of fire erupted. Naruto bit back a curse as he knew it would draw attention and he created a batch of clones to go to the area where he killed Vishas, while he turned to see a skeletal figure wearing a set of armor mixed with some leather pieces attached and holding a green wand/scepter in its right hand. Naruto blinked as he recognized this person from some rumors he had heard, "Bloodmage Thalnos, what a treat. Never would have thought that you would be hiding here of all places."

Naruto stated and the now identified Thalnos didn't respond, he simply raised his wand and blasted a Shadowbolt at Naruto. Naruto dodged and retaliated with a frost bolt that the mage dodged before he found Naruto in front of him piercing his chest. He howled in agony before Naruto stuck his hand into Thalnos's chest and smirked, "Holy Light." He stated before light blasted within Thalnos and Naruto grabbed his skull before it could disintegrate and then shook his hand as using holy attacks still stung his body but it was still better than others who tried and got turned into a pile of ash.

Naruto then took the skull and sealed it and the wand away before moving back to the main area and then heading for the main areas. His clones gave him another 15 scarlet headbands as he passed and he sealed the bodies into a scroll and headed for the library first, then the Armory, and then the cathedral.

 _1 hour later_

Naruto stood in front of the cathedral covered in blood, none of it his own, and sighed as he had one more location to clear before he could destroy this place and complete part of his mission list. So far he had another 50 headbands to his collection and another 3 heads to his collection. In the Library, he killed Houndmaster Loksey and Arcanist Doan and in the Armory, the Champion of the Scarlet Crusade Herod. Now he was entering the cathedral while a contingent of clones scattered and began placing explosives all over the sanctuary and he entered the cathedral to find one target Renault Mograine standing there while Sally Whitemane, former High Inquisitor of the Scarlet Crusade, stood trapped in a magic circle. Naruto, not being one for patience at most times, slammed the door closed and drew Renault's attention, "Awe, is the father murderer having a tantrum."

Naruto stated as he walked towards Renault, "I'll never understand why your brother never returned to confront you about your treachery and instead opted to try and convince other scarlet members to turn their back on the crusade. Personally, I would have run you through with Ashbringer and then moved on. But now he is the leader of the Knights of the Ebon Blade and Tirion Fordring has the purified Ashbringer. It's strange the way things work out."

Naruto stated before dodging a mace strike from Renault before he retaliated by doing a leaping spin kick to his head knocking the man backwards. Naruto didn't let up and drew his sword before swinging it down on him. Renault rolled out of the way and came back at Naruto with another swing which Naruto blocked with his sword. Naruto simply stood in place while Renault was grinding his teeth in exertion. Before Naruto flexed his hand and a swirling ball of energy formed in his hand and he shoved it into Renault's chest. The ball ground into his chest before it shot him back into the far wall. The force of the hit knocked the wall down and the man was barely breathing.

However, Naruto did not finish him as an undead figure stepped out and stared down at the badly harmed man, who looked like he had seen a ghost, and the undead grinned at the man before it started to consume him while he was still alive. Naruto ignored the screams and approached Whitemane before removing his hood and mask, "So you are High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane? I must say, the stories about you don't do your beauty justice."

He asked and stated and the woman before him blushed at Naruto's comment and him gazing intently at her. She had white hair, blood red eyes that had two blood red tear streaks coming down from her eyes, and blood red lipstick. Her outfit consisted of scarlet knee high boots over black stockings that reached her mid-thigh, a scarlet and black leotard with a drape over her ass and crotch, scarlet gloves that reached just under her armpits with a black and gold band around her upper arms, pauldrons that were scarlet, grey, and gold, and a scarlet and gold cap on her head. Nearby there was a staff made of bronze that had a red jewel in the upper part.

All in all, she looked like a deadly and sexy priestess, "Thank you, my good sir. But who are you?"

She asked while still holding the blush and Naruto smirked, "Ah, where are my manners, my name is Ammon Menethil, the Prince of Death. My father is Arthas Menethil, the second Lich King after he killed the original over two decades ago."

Naruto stated and Whitemane widened her eyes, "So the rumors are true. The Forsaken are part of the Scourge again and the Lich King has been tamed by Arthas."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her knowing about the Forsaken, but chalked it up to them never believing they weren't part of the Scourge in the first place. It wasn't like the Scarlet Crusade would be able to tell anyone that, since no one would believe them as the Horde would believe that they were trying to weaken them and the Alliance will never trust them as they butchered several innocent people while claiming they were infected, "Yes my father is the sole Lich King and he told me to find you as you were one of the few Scarlet members who didn't butcher anyone that didn't agree with you."

Naruto stated before he cut the magic circle and then went to the undead that had killed Renault and was now cleaning the blood of himself. The male undead stood before Naruto and uttered something to him and Naruto nodded before beheading him and then taking the, thankfully, intact head of Renault and sealed both into a scroll. Whitemane saw him do this and was intrigued, "So what are you going to do with me?"

Whitemane asked and Naruto simply looked at her, "Let you go. Though if you have a problem with my father, then you will have issues since he will have this whole world under his banner in time. My orders were to find information on you and report back, you may come with me if you wish as my father doesn't needlessly slaughter, but will not tolerate insubordination."

Naruto informed her as he began walking for the door and she followed him, "Regardless, you can't stay here since I will be destroying this place once we clear the area."

He stated and Whitemane widened her eyes as she followed him out and found more of him that gave him more headbands before they disappeared in puffs of smoke. Naruto sealed the headbands away and began walking towards the gate before kicking said thing off of its hinges and walked out with Whitemane following closely behind him. Once they were a decent distance from the monastery, Naruto flexed his chakra and watched the fireworks as the entire structure erupted into flames and explosions before the entire thing began collapsing on itself and became a pile of burning rubble.

Naruto popped his neck as he walked down the path and Whitemane, getting over her shock, followed him, "So what are you going to do now?"

Whiteman asked as she followed the strange man that was her rescuer and said man turned his head towards her, "I'm gonna kill the other leaders of the Scarlet Crusade among other things as my final trial that my father set up for me."

He stated and Whitemane didn't have the heart to dispute the claim as she had just seen him take the entire monastery down. If he could do that with such little effort, then he could very well bring down the entire crusade, "Would you like a companion?"

She asked out of the blue as they kept walking and Naruto turned towards her, "Why?"

He asked with narrowed eyes and Whitemane felt a chill go down her spine at his eyes and had to suppress a shudder, both from fear and something else, and steeled her resolve, "They all betrayed me because I refused to execute a family when there was no sign of them being infected. They then imprisoned me and sent me to Renault for 'reeducation' or termination depending on how remorseful I was after the initial purging. I now see how corrupt they are, how corrupt I was, and I want to end it."

Naruto stared at her for a moment, having not felt any emotions that said she was lying and figured she may be helpful, so he nodded, "Very well, but betray me and I will end you."

Whitemane nodded, while inwardly being intrigued by the man before her and wanted to know more about him. She followed Naruto when he left for a Zeppelin tower in the distance as the Monastery continued to burn and crumble from whatever Naruto did.

 _1 and ½ months later: Outside of Stratholme_

Naruto and his new companion Sally had dismantled the Scarlet Crusade over the past few weeks and only had the Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan left to kill, but they decided it would be wise to destroy the Dreadlord Mal'Ganis first and then there was the fact that Naruto sensed demonic energy flowing inside Stratholme. They also had gotten Vorrel's ring back after killing Vishas' wife and his supposed father before dropping the ring off with Vorrel's wife. They had been wandering for 2 days before they finally caught sight of Mal'Ganis in his human disguise. He had a small detachment of Crusaders with him, but nothing they hadn't already dealt with.

Naruto began by doing handsigns, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball." He called and blew between his index and middle fingers and his thumb before fire streamed out and turned into a large fireball. Mal'Ganis leapt away while the crusaders were hit. Naruto stepped out and stood before the Dreadlord, "Hello Mal'Ganis, it seems my father missed your black heart by a few centimeters. Something I don't intend to do."

Naruto stated with smirk while the human form frowned before changing to reveal Mal'Ganis with a large frown on his face, **"So, the great Lich King sends a boy to fight me. How pathetic. Is the great and powerful lord so afraid to fight me?"**

He stated and Naruto chuckled before full blown laughing, "Him, afraid of you? That's rich. No, he sent me because I was out and about and he is tired of you being an annoying insect."

Naruto replied and Mal'Ganis gritted his teeth, **"Insolent fool. You dare mock…URG!"** He never got to finish his sentence as Naruto was in front of him and burying his fist into Mal'Ganis' gut. Mal'Ganis skid back across the ground while black blood came from his mouth as he tried to regain his breath.

However, Naruto wasn't giving him that chance as he appeared with an overhead strike that Mal'Ganis attempted to block with his claws. I say attempted because Naruto's sword cleaved right through them. Mal'Ganis screamed in pain before Naruto stabbed his sword in the ground and walked toward the demon. Mal'Ganis, seeing this and being enraged by his insolence, charged at him with his fist cocked back. He threw the punch, but Naruto caught it and slammed his forearm into Mal'Ganis' elbow, shattering it and bending it backwards. Naruto then kicked him in his left knee where there was a resounding CRACK from the joint breaking.

Mal'Ganis howled in pain as he sank to his knees before he screamed louder as Naruto gripped his horns and tore them off. Naruto then slammed him onto the ground before he grabbed hold of his wings and tore them off with brute force. Mal'Ganis continued screaming as Naruto picked him up and called his sword to him by way of Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull), "As I said, nothing but an annoying insect." Naruto stated before shoving the blade through Mal'Ganis' heart before Naruto withdrew it and decapitated him.

Naruto cleaned his blade before kneeling down and tearing out Mal'Ganis' heart and sealed it with the head before burning the corpse. Naruto then turned towards the bushes and waved Sally out towards him, "It's safe Sally-chan, we can head for Stratholme."

He stated and Sally came out and walked towards him, "That was, impressive Ammon." She stated as Naruto had not given her his real name yet but had started becoming closer to her.

"Thank you Sally-chan, but it was nothing. Let's get moving before it gets too dark to see, though I wouldn't mind cuddling with you again." He stated with a smirk and Sally blushed as one night was extremely cold and Naruto awoke with Sally in his arms and her curled into his chest. When she awoke, she blushed and began apologizing before Naruto informed her that it was fine and she was free to do that again whenever. Thus, it had become an almost nightly occurrence of her curling up next to him and him wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's just get going Ammon." She stated with the blush still present and Naruto chuckled lightly before they left for Stratholme.

 _3 hours later: Scarlet Bastion_

Naruto and Sally had a successful infiltration, though Sally still had a lingering blush from Naruto carrying her bridal style up the wall and back down it, of the Scarlet Crusade section of the city and had torn apart the Crusaders and allowed the undead to flood the streets of the Crusader side while Naruto left clones to collect the headbands. Currently, Naruto was approaching where the Grand Crusader was located. Naruto and Sally were currently decimating the Crusaders that got in their way before coming to a large throne-like room.

Naruto gazed at the man before him and sensed strong demonic energy within him. Narrowing his eyes, he stopped Sally from approaching, "Sally-chan, stay back. He's not what he appears to be." He stated and Sally nodded and stood back as Naruto approached.

The man frowned at Naruto as he stepped into the circular area he stood in, "Such insolence, to think a boy would believe he could take me on."

He stated and Naruto smirked before slamming his hands on the ground and a large bubble appeared over the room. Naruto stood straight with his smirk, "Now, until one of us is dead, that barrier isn't going down. Nothing is getting in or out until then." He stated as he drew his sword and walked forward before blocking an overhead strike from the Grand Crusader. Naruto held fast before smirking and putting his other hand at the Crusader's chest, "Shinra Tensei."

He stated before the Grand Crusader was sent flying backwards before smashing into the barrier. The man got up with blood leaking from his mouth and nose and Naruto smirked, "Come on, is that all you got?" He taunted before the man was in front of him again and coming in with a thrust. Naruto smirked and parried the attack before bringing his boot up under the man's chin sending him sailing backwards.

The man was about to slam into the barrier again before Naruto appeared and sliced off his arm and gave a strong punch to the man and send him sailing across the room again. The man flipped in the air before landing on his feet. The man gritted his teeth before chuckling and then full blown laughing, **"Fool, you think you have won? I haven't even begun to fight."**

He stated in a demonic voice before his skin started melting off and he grew in size until he stood before Naruto as an even larger version of Mal'Ganis with his arm still intact. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "The Dreadlord Balnazzar? Hmm, too bad Varimathras has already been killed as I would have loved to torture him for his treachery before I claimed his head. Hmm, perhaps I could use that technique to get some semblance of payback."

Naruto mused to himself while ignoring the towering figure of a Dreadlord before him much to the shock of Sally and the annoyance of Balnazzar. Said Dreadlord moved to stomp Naruto who stuck his sword out for the Dreadlord to impale his foot upon. It took all of two seconds for the Dreadlord to process what happened before he began screaming and jumping around with his foot in pain, "Do you mind? I'm plotting how to torture your brother's soul over here."

Naruto stated with annoyance while ignoring the jumping and screaming demon near him while Sally just sweatdropped at the sight of the supposed second most powerful Dreadlord to exist acting like a fool.

Balnazzar regained his composure before glaring hatefully at Naruto, **"I will end you worm!"** He shouted before he had to dodge a fireball his size that was launched at him. He stood and stared at Naruto who looked irritated at the being before him much like a person does a mosquito. Balnazzar grit his teeth before he started letting his demonic aura flow as most humans couldn't stand up to such an aura.

Sally shivered slightly as she had to use holy magic to keep herself from being harmed by the demonic energy that was being released. However, to both of their shocks, Naruto just stood there with a bored expression on his face, "Is that what you call a demonic aura? This is a demonic aura." He stated before he walked forward and blasted out his demonic energy while changing into his Hanyou form.

Sally was awed, shocked, and turned on slightly by his display and his looks while Balnazzar was in shock, _**"Impossible, there is no possible way a child could possess this much power! This must be some form of illusion he somehow trapped me in. Yes! That must be it."**_ He thought as he approached Naruto and slammed his foot down on him.

A large dust cloud kicked up and Sally was afraid as she hadn't seen him move, "AMMON!" She cried out as tears started to form in her eyes before she heard a voice ring out.

Balnazzar was smirking as he knew the boy was nothing to worry about before he heard something that made his blood run cold, **"Shadow Magic: Piercing Shackles."** The voice said before shadow tendrils shot out of the ground and pierced the Dreadlord through his hands, elbows, shoulders, feet, knees, thighs, stomach, and chest. Balnazzar screamed in pain as Naruto then appeared before him out of the shadows and swung his sword in a flurry of motions before sheathing it in one fluid motion.

As soon as his sword made a CLICK, Balnazzar howled in pain as his fingers, hands, forearms, upper arms, toes, feet, calves, and thighs all separated from him in that order. His torso and head hung there as the shadows consumed the pieces Naruto cut off before Naruto approached him, **"What, what are you?"**

Balnazzar stated as blood ran from his mouth and Naruto gazed at him with his cold crimson eyes before shoving his blade into Balnazzar's chest. **"I'm, complicated."** Naruto stated before beheading Balnazzar and the shadows consumed the torso. Naruto returned to normal and sealed the demon's head in a scroll before dropping the barrier.

He turned just in time to catch Sally as she lunged at him in a hug. Feeling something damp hit his chest, he looked down to see her crying and he frowned slightly, "Sally-chan, what's the matter?"

He asked with concern and she looked up at him, "I thought you had died when Balnazzar tried to crush you. I was so scared, I…" She didn't finish her sentence as she suddenly lunged forward and kissed Naruto. Naruto widened his eyes slightly before deepening the kiss and pinning her to a wall before he started groping her ass while cupping her left cheek (her face, come on people). Sally moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had been getting a developing crush since he saved her and then over the past month with him she was starting to fall for him.

They broke from the kiss a few minutes later with Naruto still holding her ass and cheek, "Ammon, I…" She didn't finish as Naruto gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Sally-chan, Ammon is my given name when my father adopted me; my real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He stated and she widened her eyes slightly before nodding, "There are things you need to know about me if you wish to pursue a relationship, so please listen to me." He stated as he released her ass and let her stand while he continued cupping her cheek, "I am not from Azeroth or Outland, my world is far off and my Father found it when a powerful demon attacked my home and my biological father sealed it into me. For four years I was abused, neglected, and treated like trash before my father Arthas came and took me away. I trained for 5 years before the demon inside me aged me to 18 and turned me into a half demon or Hanyou. My father than turned me into a Death Knight and I trained and fought for 10 years growing in power and knowledge. I am currently taking a test to show that I am worthy of the throne of the Lich King should the need arise."

He stated and she was silent through it all, though she did show shock at the beginning, then horror and sadness, relief, interest, and amazement. Naruto then smiled softly, "However, one of the most important things you must know is that if you want a relationship with me, then you must share me with other women." He stated and she widened her eyes and blushed as bright as a tomato, "It is customary for my clans, or noble families, that if one is the last of the clan, that they are to try and repopulate the clan to preserve the legacies and I am the heir to three clans. While I have no interest in marrying women just to do so, I do plan to be with any woman who attains a piece of my heart. Just as you have and I have three such women already and I do not know how many more I will be with, but I have made it clear to the ones that I am with that I will love my women equally and ensure they each receive quality time with me. I refuse to simply use women to repopulate my family, though I won't say I mind having more than one wife."

He stated honestly and Sally was silent for a minute before she smiled and kissed Naruto while guiding his hand back to her ass. Naruto inwardly smirked and pushed her back against the wall and she moaned as he started gripping her ass tight. A few minutes later she broke the kiss to breathe, "I don't mind at all, Naruto. As long as I can have you, then I don't mind others getting you as well." She stated before she blushed and leaned in towards his ear, "I can also enjoy myself with the other girls when you are busy or even with you too."

She stated and kissed his cheek while Naruto smirked and slapped her ass, which she blushed and squeaked at, "Don't temp me Sally-chan, my demon blood makes me very possessive and I have to hold back from claiming my women daily until I am ready to do so."

He stated and she smirked before moving his other hand to her ass, "Good, I'm ready and willing whenever you want to take me." She stated before taking him into another kiss before Naruto gripped her ass and lifted her up while she was flush with the wall.

Sally moaned and wrapped her arms around him and they continued for a few minutes before Naruto pulled back, "Be patient Sally-chan, I'll take you and the others after I pass this test." He stated before giving her one last peck on the lips and setting her down while she nodded, "Now, we need to get back to Undercity, then we'll head for Stormwind as there is someone there I need to speak to."

He stated and she nodded before taking another kiss from him and they left the room and headed for the exit.

(AN: In this instance Sally Whitemane is 33: She was 4 when the Scourge started, then 4 years later for WoW to start, 10 years for Arthas to awaken and then find Naruto, and then 15 years for Naruto to find her. If anyone complains that she is too old for Naruto, I want to point out that Alexstrasza is Millennia older than Arthas and Sylvanas is an unknown number of years older than Arthas, Kyubi is WAY older than Naruto as is Vereesa, so what difference does it make? They are both going to live beyond normal years and can just be happy).

 _3 weeks later: Capitol city: Stormwind: Night time._

The past three weeks had been good for the budding lovers as they talked more openly and frequently and each had stories to tell, scars to share, and wounds to help heal. Sally was shocked to say the least when she learned the very demon Naruto had inside him became one of his loves and that he had a former High Elf as a lover as well. She had feared that she would not get as much time with Naruto due to her being mortal until he informed her that when he marks her, she still turned into a cherry when she thought about how he does that, she'll live as long as he does and then a few more years onto that. Needless to say, she was ecstatic and showed that enthusiasm by having nightly make-out and slight groping sessions.

Here and now though, Naruto was looking over the castle to find the easiest way to the Queen while Sally was shopping for some new clothes as her current ones were getting worn out and she needed to upgrade to some new clothes. Naruto was gazing over the castle walls and the guards scattered across them. He frowned slightly, not because it was difficult, just the opposite. With his skills and abilities, he could get in and out without anyone even knowing he was there.

He was broken from his thoughts by sensing Sally behind and he turned only widen his eyes slightly and whistle low and appreciatively. Like before she wore a leotard but this one was black and hugged her body tight to accentuate her curves, and also showed Naruto she wasn't wearing a bra, she wore heeled black leather boots that reached her knee with crimson stockings going to just under her ass, crimson gloves that reached just past her elbows with blue gems on the back of her hands, a black cloak with the inside being crimson that had a hood and went far enough to cover herself down to her shoes, and a black circlet with a ruby in the center and red runes splayed across it. The final touch to her outfit was a black choker that Naruto smirked at because in the center was a crimson Uzumaki spiral. In her hands was dark purple staff that had red runes across it that looked like a twisting branch made out of metal that came up into a crab claw looking bladed top with a black jewel in the base of the claw and a spike at the opposite end of the staff.

All in all, she looked just as deadly and sexy as before. Naruto smiled at her and approached before tracing his finger on the choker, "Showing you're mine already, Sally-chan?"

He stated while keeping the smirk and Sally smiled and gave him a light kiss, "Why not? I will be yours and only yours soon enough and only you and my sisters will ever touch me without feeling someone's wrath."

She stated with a smile that Naruto returned and gave her another kiss, "Very true my dear, very true. Now, I'll be back shortly, you wait here and hopefully I'll be back with some company." He stated and Sally frowned before Naruto shook his head, "Not for me, she was a love of my Father's before he began his path of vengeance." He stated and the frown disappeared and she nodded.

The only reason she frowned is because Naruto had told her of the women he planned to seek a relationship with and he hadn't mentioned someone in Stormwind. Naruto smiled again and kissed her before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. She sighed and shook her head with a smile before moving to the inn they were staying at for the night.

Naruto was over the inner wall with ease and was using a technique he had come up with called Shadow Stepping that allowed him to move from one shadow to another so long as he could see the shadow he was moving to. Moving like that made it incredibly easy to get around the courtyard and he began running up the wall the moment he was clear and began looking for a room that would house the queen.

He stopped however when he heard crying. Frowning, he approached the window he heard it from and leaned in, "Oh Arthas, I miss you. The man I married is cruel and uncaring to the people. Why did you have to leave? Why didn't you at least take me with you?"

He heard a woman sobbing and he frowned before he tapped on the window. He heard nothing before the inner shutters of the window opened and revealed the woman known as Tiffin Ellerian Wrynn. Naturally the woman was about to scream before Naruto showed her a letter he was to give her with 'My flowering angel' written on it which caused her to widen her eyes and open the window as only Arthas ever called her that.

Naruto entered the window and looked around before handing the letter to Tiffin, "My father sent me to give this to you."

Naruto stated and Tiffin took the letter and read it, _My flowering angel, I have missed you in the years since I departed on that mission to find the source of the plague in the lands. Much has happened since then, no doubt you have heard of the deeds I committed while a Death Knight and the acts I committed after becoming the Lich King. Know that during those times, I was not in control as the original Lich King had me trapped under his power. However, 20 years ago, I was able to break free and destroy the original Lich King. I now have the scourge, the Forsaken, the army of Theramore Isle, and the dragons of Dragonblight under my command. Know that I have taken 3 wives already and I plan to take two others and you as well, if you will have me. I will not say that I love you more than the others, but I will say that I love you and have never forgotten you. Jaina has already joined me and we are happy together but my heart has never forgotten you. My adopted son and heir, Ammon, stands before you at my request to inform you that I live and that I wish to have you by my side as I create a new age of peace for all races. I eagerly wait to hear your reply and my son has been instructed to bring you to me should you wish it._

 _With all the love that I possess for you, Arthas Menethil the Second Lich King_

Tears flowed from her eyes as she finished reading the letter and Naruto smiled at her as she wiped the tears away and smiled, "Can you give me time to pack Ammon? I wish to see Arthas and leave that bastard of a husband I have and his son."

(AN: In this universe, she married Varian when he already had Anduin and became Anduin's Stepmother).

She asked and stated and Naruto nodded, "Of course, my lady. If you'd be so kind to excuse me for a moment as I am also tasked with killing Varian if the situation presents itself."

He stated and she smiled at him, "Please call me Tiffin, though you may call me mother if you would like since I will be with your father. After you and I get to know each other better that is. As for killing that bastard, do me a favor and… remove his family jewels if you would be so kind."

She stated with a sickly sweet smile and Naruto twitched slightly at the mention of what she wanted removed, "Of course, should I bring them to show you that I did so or…"

He left open and Tiffin took a thinking pose, "Bring them as then I can vouch to your father that you did me a favor."

She stated with a wink and Naruto was reminded just how scary a woman scorned could be before he nodded, "Alright, please be ready when I get back as we must pick up a companion of mine before we return to Icecrown and I would rather do this in a timely manner, not to say I want to rush you of course." He stated and she nodded before she got a large bag and then looked over herself before shaking her head and moving to change while Naruto left the room quietly.

Naruto crept through the halls using his Rogue, ninja, and Shadowmancer skills to remain undetected as he crept towards the king's bedchambers, _"What kind of man willingly doesn't sleep in the same room as his gorgeous wife?"_ Naruto thought as he approached the room and crept inside before raising an eyebrow at what he was seeing, _"Oh. THAT kind of guy."_

Naruto thought with a shiver as before him was King Varian… and another guy, who were both clearly naked and were _cuddling_ together under the blankets. Naruto shuddered slightly before thinking, _"Hmm, maybe my new mother will reward me for taking out his lover too."_

Naruto thought before making clones and restrained the two before gagging them and getting ready for the dirty work, "Nothing personal you two, just business and helping my family." He stated before going to work and muffled screams were heard outside the room.

About five minutes later, Naruto returned to Tiffin's room with scroll in hand and saw her in an elegant red dress and a large bag beside her, "Did you do what I asked?"

She asked and Naruto nodded before unrolling the scroll and unsealing the heads and genitals of the two men, "Apparently he didn't want a wife."

Naruto stated and Tiffin scowled before nodding, "Serves the bastard right. Using me just so rumors wouldn't spread about him and he could save face. Thank you for taking out both of them Ammon, can we go now?"

She stated and asked before Naruto nodded and sealed her bag and picked her up bridal style, "Pardon my actions Tiffin, but it will be faster this way." He stated and she nodded before he began leaping across the buildings back to where he left Sally.

Five minutes later, they arrived and Naruto found Sally asleep in her bed and smiled down at her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Sally-chan, time to get up." He stated and she opened her eyes softly and sat up and was shocked to see the queen of Stormwind before Naruto calmed her and told her what happened. Naruto then took out a Hearthstone and they disappeared from the room.

 _Icecrown Citadel: At that moment_

Arthas and the others were in the throne room waiting as they had not heard from Naruto in over 3 months and everyone but Arthas was getting worried for the young man. Even the stoic Kel'Thuzad had shown concern for the boy, so you can imagine how Kin, Kira, and Vereesa were acting. Arthas had been the calm one as he knew fully well that his son was no pushover and only himself, Deathwing, Nefarian, Illidan Stormrage, or Kil'Jaedan would be capable of beating him in combat.

He was broken from his thoughts when he felt something and he smiled before he stood, which gained everyone's attention before a glow appeared in the middle of the throne room and there stood Naruto with two women that Arthas and his group knew. Naruto turned to his father and knelt, "I have completed 3 of my missions, father."

Naruto stated before Arthas had him rise and Naruto turned, "I present Queen Tiffin Ellerian Wrynn, widow of King Varian Wrynn, and Sally Whitemane, former high inquisitor of the Scarlet Crusade and one of my future mates."

He stated and Arthas and his wives smirked at the last part while Kyubi and Vereesa were examining Sally to see if she was worthy of being with their future husband, while Mikoto was blushing slightly and looking mildly jealous. Everyone was broken from their thoughts as Tiffin approached Arthas and removed his helm before looking into his eyes and tearing up slightly, "It is you." She stated before kissing him.

Arthas gladly returned the kiss and his wives smiled at the loving action, while Sally, Kira, and Vereesa were thinking about wanting to do that with Naruto. A few minutes later, Arthas broke the kiss and Tiffin moved to talk/gossip with the other wives and get to know them while Arthas turned to Naruto who opened a scroll and revealed Mal'Ganis' head and heart, "He is not the only Dreadlord I encountered father."

Naruto stated and his father looked at him confused, "The leader of the Scarlet Crusade was really the Dreadlord Balnazzar." Naruto stated before opening another scroll and showing the Scarlet Crusaders' heads, his large collection of over 400 headbands, the reports he had of Scarlet Crusade information, and Balnazzar's head.

Arthas frowned as did Sylvanas, **"It is a shame that Varimathras is already dead or I would enjoy torturing him for even further treachery."** Sylvanas stated before she saw Naruto's evil looking smirk and smiled at her son's thoughtfulness, **"Oh, has my darling son been a dear and done something to fix that problem?"**

She asked and everyone turned to Naruto before he activated the Rinnegan and held a Soul Gem in his hand, "Naraka Path: King of Hell." Naruto stated before a large apparition appeared behind him and Naruto tossed the Soul Gem into its mouth. The apparition glowed before spitting out the Dreadlord reincarnated.

Varimathras groaned as he got to his knees before he attempted to blast Sylvanas with one of his attacks but nothing occurred and he widened his eyes in shock and fear as Naruto grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground, "You didn't think I would bring you back with your powers intact did you?" Naruto asked while grinning ferally at him, "You're no stronger than an average Ghoul now."

Naruto stated before tossing him forward for Arthas to catch, **"Remember me, Dreadlord?"** Arthas asked as he began suffocating Varimathras before he tossed him at Kel's feet, **"Lock that filth in the dungeon, I'm sure my queen of the banshees will enjoy her fun with him later."**

He ordered and Kel nodded before elite skeletons came and dragged the screaming demon away, while Sylvanas came and gave Arthas a searing kiss before going to Naruto and kissing his cheek and embracing him, **"Thank you for my gift, my son."**

She stated and Naruto smiled and nodded, "Of course, mother." He stated before turning to his father, "3 missions complete and 5 more to go. I will leave in two days for Kalimdor."

He stated and his father nodded, **"Very well my son, lady Whitemane will remain here and will be safe."** He informed and Naruto nodded as she was only able to help until he came back, so now he had to travel alone again. Arthas then turned to Falric, **"Take the heads and have them mounted on spears at the main gate to Icecrown."**

He ordered and Falric nodded before Arthas turned back to his son and saw the look in his eyes and nodded, **"Ammon, walk with me."** Arthas stated and everyone knew that was code for, no one follow us as we need to talk in private.

Arthas and Naruto walked off while Jaina, Sylvanas, and Alexstrasza walked off with Tiffin while Kira and Vereesa did the same with Sally. Kin sighed slightly before Konan led her away to train more while Mikoto went to wait for Naruto. Itachi and Shisui simply left to go train while Kel went to supervise some experiments they were working on.

Arthas and Naruto walked out to the landing that Arthas had first taken him to and simply looked over the frozen tundra that was their home and land. They just stared for a few minutes before Arthas broke the silence, **"What is it my son?"**

Arthas asked and Naruto simply stared out for a few moments before speaking, "When I fought Balnazzar, I had hoped for him to prove himself as the strongest living Dreadlord and something primal inside me wanted him to push me and force me to have to go into more power. However, he was nothing but an insect that was irritating me."

He sated and Arthas began to catch on, **"You believe it was your Draconic blood urging you into combat?"**

He asked and Naruto nodded, "I know most dragons are peaceful beings but with my demon blood and Death Knight powers also affecting the Draconic blood, then there is no telling what may be happening. I believe I need to fight an opponent strong enough to force me to tap into my latent powers. Grommash Hellscream will probably get me close if I have to fight him, but Illidan Stormrage and his group or the dragon Onyxia will more than likely be able to push me into the level I need to be at."

He stated and Arthas nodded as many people do not unlock their potential unless forced to reach that power, "In two days, I will charter a boat to our allies at Theramore and end Onyxia first then head for Grommash's grave before heading to speak to Tyrande Whisperwind. After that is done, I will return here, if needed, and prepare to leave for Outland."

He stated and Arthas nodded before smirking, **"I doubt your future mates would let you leave before then anyway."**

He stated and Naruto chuckled, "True." He stated and Arthas shared in the chuckle before they continued to gaze over their land.

A few minutes later Naruto was walking back to his room while looking over his mission list and crossing out the finished jobs. _1: Rescue Maiev Shadowsong from Illidan Stormrage's fortress; Secondary Objectives: 1) Kill Illidan Stormrage, only if the opportunity presents itself, 2) Kill Lady Vashj, 3) Kill Kael'Thas Sunstrider, and 4) Kill Akama of the Draenei._

 _2: Bring word of Arthas Menethil's survival to Queen Tiffin Ellerian Wrynne; Secondary Objectives: 1) Kill Varian Wrynn, 2) Get Tiffin Ellerian Wrynne out of Stormwind and to the Frozen Throne._

 _3: Get word to Tyrande Whisperwind that Ner'zhul is dead. Secondary Objectives: 1) Kill Fandral Staghelm. 2) Give Tyrande Whisperwind a way to get to Icecrown._

 _4: Kill Scarlet Crusade members: Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan in the Scarlet Bastion within Stratholme, Highlord Taelan Fordring in Mardenhold Keep in the Western Plaguelands, Brigitte Abbendis Tyr's Hand in the Eastern Plaguelands, Crusader Lord Valdelmar Tyr's Hand in the Eastern Plaguelands, Demetria in the Eastern Plaguelands ,Grand Inquisitor Isillien Western Plaguelands, and Renault Mograine within the Crusader's cathedral at the Scarlet Monastery. Secondary Objectives: 1) Destroy the Scarlet Monastery. 2) Bring as many Scarlet Bands as possible any less than 100 will be disappointing. 3) Gather any and all information on Scarlet Crusader Placements and Agents. 4) Find information on what happened to Sally Whitemane_ _._

 _5: Find Grommash Hellscream's Axe and Grave, revive him, and see if he will side with Lord Arthas. Secondary Objectives: 1) Find the Pit Lord Mannoroth's twin sided sword and bring it to the Frozen Throne. 2) Ensure the Pit Lord is TRULY dead and is not merely biding his time to strike._

 _6: Kill Onyxia the Matriarch of the Black Dragon Flight in her den within Dustwallow Marsh. Secondary Objectives: 1) Bring proof of each member of her brood you kill, 2) Bring any artifacts she may have hoarded over the centuries back to the Frozen Throne, 3) Destroy her Brood down to the last egg, unless you happen to find a hatchling that is not corrupted by her yet._

 _7: Kill the Dreadlord Mal'Ganis, who is posing as Barean Westwind again within the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade. He is currently located on the outskirts of Stratholme._

 _8: Unlock your Dragon Blood_

He rolled the scroll up and put it in his vest before he saw Mikoto standing by his door and looked over her appreciatively. He began walking towards her and Mikoto looked up at him and smiled as Naruto continued walking until he stood in front of Mikoto, who barely had time to react to seeing Naruto before she was brought into a soul searing kiss from the blonde. She widened her eyes before relaxing and deepening the kiss and giving his tongue permission to enter her mouth. This continued for a few minutes before he moved to her ear, "When I am done with this test, I want to court you Mikoto-chan." He stated and she blushed and squeaked, which, naturally, caused him to smirk and he started running his hands up and down her sides in a slow and sensual manner while whispering in her ear, "Would you like that Mikoto-chan? Would you like me to make you my woman and mate and spend Kami knows how many years together?"

He stated as he grabbed her ass and began kissing her neck to accentuate his point and she blushed bright red before nodding, "Hai, I would love that Naruto-kun and I know you will take others and I am fine with that so long as I get my time with you."

She stated with the blush lingering before she took another kiss from Naruto and was feeling happy from getting the blond man as hers even if she had to share. She was also content to know Itachi didn't care who she dated as long as she was happy and even encouraged her to date Naruto if he sought a relationship with her. Technically speaking, they were only separated by 10 years of age and due to Naruto's demon, Draconic, and Uzumaki blood, he was going to live an unnaturally long life already and then add in him being a DK and his lifespan was unknowable and he could mark his women as his mates and they would live right beside him. She broke the kiss and left while making a show of swaying her hips as she knew he was watching and on the inside she was as giddy as a schoolgirl at the prospect of having a relationship with Naruto. This became evident when she arrived at her room, got on her bed, put her face in her pillow, and squealed in delight.

Back with Naruto, he entered his room to find an arousing sight. In front of him, Vereesa and Sally were locked in a heated kiss while Kira was groping their asses and kissing both of their necks. Naruto chuckled getting their attention, "Should I go?"

He asked before he was on the bed on his back with Kira straddling him and kissing him directly while Vereesa and Sally were kissing his cheeks and neck before Naruto pulled them into a four-way kiss. A few minutes later they broke for oxygen and the women cuddled close to him while he wrapped his arms around them, "I'm leaving in two days to continue the test, while I'm gone I want you all to get to know each other and don't leave Mikoto-chan out."

He stated and the three nodded while loving being in his arms, though Kira pouted, "Awe, do you have to leave so soon Naruto-kun?"

She asked and the other two nodded before Naruto smirked, "You know the sooner I complete the test, the sooner I mark you as my mates, right?"

He stated and all three women jolted up and blushed and Kira spoke first, "May-maybe you should leave tomorrow instead, Naruto-kun."

She stated and the other two nodded with equal blushes, while Naruto smirked, "I need some relaxation between missions. I'll leave in two days, that way I can spend some time with you three, Mikoto-chan, and Kin-chan."

He stated and the last name got them to settle down as they knew Kin loved Naruto as a brother and it wasn't fair to her to not let him spend any time with her. They nodded and Kira kissed Naruto lightly, "Ok Naruto-kun. We'll wait for as long as it takes."

She stated and the other two nodded while Naruto smiled at three of his loves, "Thank you, now let's get some sleep." He stated and they nodded before snuggling back into him and drifting to sleep with three words being heard before they drifted asleep, "I love you." Naruto whispered before falling asleep with his loves right beside him.

 _20 days later: Swamplands of Dustwallow Marsh_

Naruto trudged through the marshes of the Dustwallow as none of the gators or spiders wanted to mess with him, it's an animal thing, but Naruto could sense something watching him and was waiting for him. He knew Onyxia would have scouts out and about to ensure nothing that she considered a threat would get close enough to be harmful to her or her brood. The problem was identifying them from the animals that were watching him to ensure they stayed out of his way.

It wasn't until he reached a clearing in front of the mountain in the Wyrmbog that Whelps, Dragonkin, and a Drake named Smolderwing came out and surrounded him. Naruto simply drew his sword which was pulsing for some reason before the Whelps charged in and he began bisecting them as the Dragonkin charged in. Naruto spun and decapitated a few Dragonkin before twisting and cleaving a few more Whelps in half and then leapt high into the air, "Wind Style: Eye of the Storm!"

He called out and the winds picked up explosively and began cutting through the Whelps and Dragonkin before they settled down and Naruto stood before Smolderwing. Smolderwing growled at Naruto and he stood his ground, "Bring it!"

Naruto stated and the Smolderwing roared at him before charging. Naruto charged forward as well before leaping over his snapping maws and slicing off his wings. Smolderwing howled in pain before he whipped its tail at Naruto. Naruto raised his hand at the incoming tail, "Shinra Tensei."

The tail slammed back into the ground before Naruto impaled it with his sword. Smolderwing roared to the sky before Naruto took a Rasengan to his spine and drilled right through it. Naruto stood and called his sword back with Banshō Ten'in and he heard thunder cracking in the distance before rain started falling. Naruto stood there letting the rain wash the blood off him before creating clones to collect a fang from each enemy he killed and having a few follow him to collect the corpses and teeth as he went since he had no doubt there would be a small army between him and Onyxia.

After removing his armor, as he knew it was going to get scraped up and he needed to be as mobile as he could, and sealing it into a scroll and stashing it safely in a tree, Naruto charged into the cave, deciding to just get it over with, and found a wall of Dragonkin and Whelps in front of him. He smirked and charged chakra through his blade and swung it forward sending out a wave of chakra and mana before he watched it cleave through a section of them. He then stabbed his sword into the ground and flew through handsigns with one hand while channeling magic into the other, "Lightning Style: Thor's Hammer! Shadow Magic: Shadow Blast." He called as a hammer of lightning came into his hand and a shadowy mass came into the other.

He reared back and threw his arms forward sending the attacks flying. The hammer slammed into one enemy before flying through into more before it exploded in a blast of lightning and the shadowy mass launched out and slammed into a section of them hurling them into the wall. Naruto picked up his sword and walked farther in as his clones checked to ensure they were dead and gather the fangs. Naruto entered a larger area of the cavern where he heard chuckling echoing throughout, **"So what measly creature has come to my den and dared to kill so many of my brood?"**

The dark voice echoed and Naruto sighed, "I am Ammon Menethil, son of Arthas Menethil and adopted son of Alexstrasza." He stated and he could feel the shock coming from the being in the poorly lit cavern, "I am here to end your madness brought upon by your father, Deathwing, and I intend to carry out that mission." _"And perhaps gain my dragon blood in full."_

Naruto stated and then thought as an angry growl was coming from above him, **"I see. Well then, let's not delay."** The voice said before Naruto leapt away as a tail came crashing down on his position before he brought his hand to his mouth and blew out a large fireball illuminating the cavern and showing Onyxia in all her glory.

Naruto examined her closely before thrusting his hand out, "Shinra Tensei." He called and Onyxia found herself being blasted back into the ceiling, which cracked under the force, before she fell to the cavern floor. Naruto stayed ready as he knew it wouldn't be that easy and true enough she rose again and breathed flames at him.

Naruto pumped chakra and mana to his legs and leapt over the fire before coming down with his sword. Onyxia was able to move in time but lost on of her horns to Naruto's blade. She roared in pain before glaring at Naruto who glared right back and the two circled each other, **"You're not a normal man, I'll give you that. But you are no match for me."**

She stated and Naruto smirked, "Is that arrogance or fear in your voice Onyxia?"

Naruto asked and got a growl for his trouble as he smirked and she charged at him. Naruto dodged her snapping maw and her claws and gave her a few cuts to her legs and underbelly each time he dodged. Onyxia roared in pain and rage before she was able to hit Naruto with her tail and slam him into cavern wall while his sword was sent to the opposite side and impaled in the wall.

Naruto grunted as he stood and shook his head before he was slammed into the wall again by a large foot/paw before he was dragged and pinned by said appendage and Onyxia chuckled, **"Still think I fear you boy?"**

Naruto had his head down which kept her from seeing his smirk, "You don't yet, but you should." He stated before he gazed at her with crimson eyes with cerulean slitted pupils. Naruto chuckled as he changed into his Hanyou form and breathed a stream of fire at Onyxia forcing her to let him go.

Onyxia growled before she took to flying in the cavern until spears of ice rained on her back and, while they didn't penetrate, they frosted her wings and made her come back down to his level as he used chakra through his claws to extend them as he swiped them and sent blades at her and cut into her sides a bit causing her to roar in pain.

She stood again and observed the man before her and growled at the demonic energy flowing through him, _**"What is this man?! How can he be this strong?!"**_

She thought to herself before she leapt at him and he dodge before she flapped her wings to create a gust of wind that knocked him off balance enough for her to hit him with her tail and slam him into the ground. Naruto coughed up blood as one of the spikes at the end of her tail cut into his side. He growled before taking hold of her tail and snapping one of the spikes off before driving it into her tail. Onyxia roared in pain before Naruto pushed his way out and growled as his hair, tail, and ears turned white and his eyes turned black with crimson slits.

Naruto channeled magic to his hands before unleashing a Death Coil as big as himself. It slammed into Onyxia and Onyxia roared in agony as that sapped a large amount of her strength. Naruto was breathing heavily but he had enough to crush his enemy.

Onyxia was starting to get afraid as this mere mortal had harmed her more than anyone and she didn't know if she could win. However, both of their thoughts were broken as the ceiling broke and another large dragon landed. When the smoke cleared, it showed someone that was making Naruto curse the world at the moment while Onyxia looked on with glee. The dragon was none other than Onyxia's brother Nefarian.

Said dragon looked at Naruto and, while impressed a mortal had such power, looked at his sister with disapproval, **"Onyxia, you let this worm of a being harm and push you to this extent?"**

He asked with no hidden anger or annoyance present, as it was all plainly felt and heard, and Onyxia rose to her feet, **"I underestimated this insect, but now that you're here he will not stand a chance."**

She stated while grinning evilly at Naruto and Nefarian nodded, **"Indeed, he won't."** He stated before swinging his tail and impaling Onyxia through her heart, **"Especially now that you've served some purpose and weakened him."** He stated before ripping his tail out of Onyxia as she fell over dead and shifted into her human form with a gaping hole in her chest.

Nefarian then turned to Naruto and started approaching him, while Naruto was cursing his luck as he wasn't strong enough to take this damn dragon on, but he was still going to try. He blew a fireball out before spitting out a tornado that engulfed the flames and hit Nefarian square on and knocked him back a few feet. However, there was no visible damage and Naruto then launched another Death Coil and he smacked it aside.

Nefarian then swung his tail at Naruto and he leapt over it only to be smashed into the ground by Nefarian's paw. Nefarian then began stomping on him repeatedly before Naruto stabbed his claws into Nefarian's foot and dragged them through his scaly flesh. The Dragon roared before removing his foot and biting Naruto's arm causing Naruto to shout in pain. Nefarian then began to swing him around like a ragdoll before flinging him into the cavern wall.

Naruto slammed into the wall with a grunt as his arm bled and blood came from his mouth and the rain pouring in wasn't helping either. He tried to stand but his body was not cooperating, _**"Damn it. Come on dragon blood. Give me some fucking power already!"**_ He thought angrily before feeling his body pulse.

Apparently Nefarian felt it too as he stopped and saw power explode from Naruto as he rose to his feet and began shifting into a larger creature. Nefarian didn't know what was happening but he couldn't see at the moment as the power was blinding.

A few moments later he was sent hurdling back into the cavern wall with a large gash on his chest and looked to see what hit him. He widened his eyes as he saw what Naruto had turned into. Before him was a large silver dragon almost twice Nefarian's size with black eyes that had crimson slits, cerulean magatama in a ring around the slits and purple rings echoing out. Its face was more angular like an arrow head with the point being its snout, the front feet were more like a bird's talons with five toes on it, the wings were large and had one spike at the joint of where the wing curved to go outward while at the tips of the wings were another five spikes, the horns on its head were black as were the claws on its feet/paws, the spikes on its wings, and the spikes going down its spine leading to a tail with what looked like a double sided battleaxe. The scales were strange as they almost looked like overlapping knives (kunai in this case) and the underbelly was grey.

The dragon looked at Nefarian with a seriously pissed off expression, **"You're going to die here, Nefarian."** It stated in deep rumbling voice as the Draconic Naruto bared its teeth at Nefarian and said black dragon felt a very human chill of fear go down his spine.

Naruto then launched at Nefarian with speed that belied his size and slammed Nefarian into the wall before digging his claws into his shoulders and blasted silver fire onto Nefarian which caused him to roar out in pain before Naruto threw him into the opposite wall while chopping a large chunk of Nefarian's tail off with the battleaxe like head of his own tail.

Nefarian got up with the left side of his body burned badly, which the rain was agitating, his shoulders were bleeding, and his tail was about a quarter shorter. Whereas Naruto seemed to be in perfect shape and ready to continue. Speaking of the man/dragon, he was stalking closer to Nefarian, who lashed out with his flame breath and smirked as it hit Naruto. However, his celebration was short lived as Naruto just walked right through it without a burn or anything.

He growled and launched at Naruto who met him midway and they began clawing and biting, though Naruto's fangs and claws were penetrating more than Nefarian's. Naruto then whipped his tail and smashed Nefarian into the wall before Nefarian tried to take to the skies. Naruto launched after him and caught him just outside the mountain before he grabbed Nefarian's legs and pulled him down before smashing his axe tail into Nefarian's chest and launching them down back into the mountain where they landed with a crash.

Nefarian spit up blood before he felt something smash into his throat, then again, and again before he blacked out and then was dead. Naruto raised his tail again and brought it down to fully sever Nefarian's head. He then leapt up to the top of the mountain and roared out to the sky as the echoes crossed the world.

 _Teldrassil_

All the druids, hunters, and priestesses awoke with a start as the roar reached their ground and for some reason one hunter and priestess awoke not being afraid, but feeling warm, safe, protected, and cared for. She didn't understand it and decided to speak to the High Priestess in the morning. Meanwhile said High Priestess awoke with a start as the roar that reached her ears made her feel something that she hadn't felt in years, hope. She felt hope for her people and for a certain someone she met years ago.

However, the roar did not just stir things up in Teldrassil, it hit every person connected to nature, connected to the dragons, or was a dragon; Orcs, Tauren, Trolls, Dwarves, Blood Elves, Humans, Gnomes, Undead, Goblin, Naga, and any race capable heard the call and felt either fear, admiration, pride, or comfort even those in Outland.

 _Icecrown_

Arthas awoke with a start as the roar washed over Northrend, his loves awoke too as did most of the fortress before Arthas was down on the balcony outside the throne looking out towards the direction of Kalimdor as his loves and the others moved to catch up to him, **"My King, what was that?"**

Kel asked as he had never felt something so powerful and wild before and Arthas smirked, **"That, Kel, was my son."** He simply stated as everyone gained a stunned and awed look to their faces, **"My son… is a dragon at last."** He stated with pride as he stared out across the plains of Northrend with a proud smile on his face.

He then turned and returned to his chambers while the others continued to stare before Kin smiled, "Go Niisan." She said with enthusiasm before turning to her adoptive mother, "Kaasan, when can we do more training?"

She asked with a grin while Konan looked at her with a gentle smile, "Later Kin-chan, right now you need some sleep." She stated and Kin yawned before nodding and left with her adopted parents and uncle to go to sleep.

Naruto's mothers left next each feeling pride at his accomplishment, Alexstrasza especially, and the others left slowly after until only Naruto's mates were left and they smiled warmly in the direction of their husband before they all left together, as they slept in the same room, to await their husband's return.

 _Back with Naruto_

Naruto finished his roar and dropped back into the mountain before shifting back to his human form. His fingers were now permanently claws, his eyes were slitted with the slit being silver and he had scales over his torso and legs. He approached his sword which was vibrating like crazy before he grasped it and it glowed bright before revealing its new form. It was pure obsidian colored serrated Zweihander that was just under his height, about 6'6", and had his runes engraved along the blade, the handle was black and went up to a dragon's head that the blade was coming out of while wing like hand guards came out of the sides and were sharpened blades themselves. At the hilt was a fox skull holding a crimson jewel in its maws. Within the jewel was a cerulean Uzumaki spiral spinning. The Dragon's eyes were silver while the Fox's eyes were crimson, while both figure heads were obsidian black as well. Just above the Dragon head was a small handle area for Naruto to grab a hold of if needed.

Naruto gazed at the blade before smirking as he was planning on getting a more… intimidating sword to use and his sword seemed to recognize that. His sheath then shifted into a long version to hold it and Naruto was going to sheath his sword, but then he got a fun idea. He channeled his power to the sheath and it shrank to the size of a simple short sword and he took his brush and ink and drew inside the sheath a special seal before he then activated it with chakra and sheathed his blade. The blade, despite it should have having reached the end of the sheath, kept being fed inside until the hilt hit the top with a click and he strapped it to his back while grinning as his space seal allowing him to use a short sword sheath on a much larger sword.

He looked over the two dragon corpses and got a crazy idea before he sealed the two away in separate scrolls before preparing to exit the mountain after having some clones start setting explosive tags everywhere to ensure the nest was gone. He then stumbled upon the treasure horde of the great dragon and sealed it all up while setting a portion of the gold aside for himself before he left for the entrance. However, he didn't make it far from the mountain before he saw something that made him pause.

Before him was a simple dragon hatchling that looked to have recently hatched and was sitting in front of him like a pet of some kind. He decided to test that theory and simply got his armor back on and began walking while the whelp started walking behind him before Naruto stopped and patted his shoulder, "Come on." He stated and the hatchling ran up and climbed on his shoulder before licking his face, "Alright, calm down." He stated and the hatchling obeyed and curled around his neck protectively before going to sleep. Naruto chuckled at the sight before taking off for Ashenvale forest.

 _A week later: Demon Fall Canyon_

Naruto, and his companion that he took to calling Soren, stood before the grave of Grommash Hellscream. Naruto had already sealed Mannoroth's blade away and had utterly destroyed the bones and pool of toxic blood that was left behind, except the skull as he was using that as his proof. He also killed some cultists that were trying to resurrect Mannoroth in order to serve him and drink his demonic blood. Now, now he needed to call forth Grommash Hellscream.

He channeled magic to his hands and slammed them to the ground and a few moments later a hand shot out of the ground and clawed its user free before he stood before Naruto. Naruto simply handed him his axe, "Grommash Hellscream, my father wishes to thank you for killing the Pit Lord Mannoroth and wished me to bring you back to life."

Naruto stated as the Orc took his axe and stared at Naruto with his now red eyes, "And what does your father wish of me in return Death Knight?"

He stated with a hint of aggression to his voice and Naruto shook his head, "Nothing, had he been his predecessor then he would have demanded your loyalty, but, as you can feel, you have your free will and desires and can simply do as you please. My father wouldn't turn down your aid if you did join us, but he isn't going to force you either. My father is simply repaying a debt he feels he owes you for destroying the Pit Lord and setting the Orcs free from the blood curse."

Naruto stated and Grom nodded as he could feel his free will and was pleased the boy had not lied. He then gazed over himself; he was a grayer Orc now and had a large burn mark on his chest from where the Pit Lord exploded when Grom slammed his axe into the demon. He then idly wondered what the Horde had been doing and if they will accept him, but then there was the man/entity he owed his new chance to and decided he may as well hear the man's proposal, "Very well young one, I will hear your father's proposal."

Grom stated and Naruto nodded before handing him a Hearthstone, "I apologize for not going back with you, but I have another mission I must complete." He stated and Grom nodded before vanishing due to the Hearthstone and Naruto headed for Darkshore since there were human Death Knights running around, he shouldn't arouse that much suspicion.

 _Two weeks later: Teldrassil Port_

As Naruto believed, he had no trouble charting a boat to the Tree/island of the Night Elves and had proceeded to enter the town of Darnasus before he was stopped by two female guards atop Saber Cats, "You, are you the Death Knight that recently arrived?"

Asked one of them and Naruto debated lying before he decided if needed he could change forms and get out of there. So with that in mind, he nodded and the two guards looked towards each other, "Priestess Tyrande requests your presence."

The other guard stated and Naruto nodded before following them as they led him to the location the Priestess was at, while he could feel people staring at him as he walked. The women with blushes and whispers, the men with looks of intrigue or thinking he wasn't that strong, and the guards with looks of respect.

It only took a few minutes to reach the building, which was a moonwell if Naruto remembered correctly, and entered when the guards bid him to. He entered and found the fabled Tyrande Whisperwind there with another Night Elf girl, that blushed and fidgeted every time he looked at her, that had pale lighter purple skin and dark blue hair and wore a bra like breastplate that showed her cleavage to be almost half the size of Kira's, pauldrons that looked like a lion and tiger's head that reached across into a small chest piece directly below her throat with a pale pink gem on it, a circlet with a pale purple gem in the center of it, gauntlets that reached her mid-forearms with leaf designs on them, knee high boots that had trees designed on them, and a thong style armor piece over her crotch with a semi-skirt piece attached to the rear (no pun intended). Her entire armor was a pale pinkish purple and she had a dark purple bow on her back with a quiver attached as well with a dark purple cloak lying near her right by a large Glaive.

All in all she looked like a sexy, yet competent, hunter and fighter. Naruto bowed lightly, just enough for respect but not enough to be a sign of submission, and the bow was returned, "You know who I am, don't you, milady?"

Naruto asked and Tyrande nodded which caused Naruto to smile, "Then I can freely state this: Ner'zhul is dead and my father now rules the scourge."

He stated getting the younger girl to widen her eyes before Naruto presented Tyrande with a letter addressed to _'My Lunar Priestess'_ and Tyrande took it and read it, _My Lunar Priestess, much has transpired since that day I met you in Ashenvale forest and helped you fend off those Doom Guards and spent those days aiding you in getting the Druids awakened and then helping Illidan stop Tichondrius. While my heart was partially broken when I had to leave you, or risk my former master discovering you and my feelings, I have never forgotten you nor stopped caring about you. While my feelings for you have only grown, you need to understand I have other loves and they have agreed to share me. I have destroyed Ner'zhul and have taken the throne for myself some 2 decades ago and I am sorry for not getting word to you sooner as it was too risky while my enemies were so close to my borders. The man before you, my son, has changed that and has become my agent and already has begun changing the tides of the world. If you would be with me, and I pray to any god or goddess that would hear me that you will, then my son has a Hearthstone that will take you to Icecrown, to me. I love you Tyrande, and no matter your choice I will not go to war with your people, but I also cannot allow any attacks on my soldiers to go unanswered either. I await your reply and wish to end the prejudice of this world and Outland._

 _With all my heart, I love you, Tyrande Whisperwind. Signed, Arthas Menethil._

She read and smiled as tears flowed freely as she folded the letter and smiled at him, "Thank you for this… I apologize but I don't know your name, only titles that have been given to you."

Tyrande stated and Naruto nodded, "Ammon Menethil is my given name, my original name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He then turned towards the girl who was still blushing at him, "And what is your name, if I may ask?"

He stated with a smile that made her blush grow and Tyrande giggled slightly, "This is Fara Windwalker. She is one of my apprentices for being a High Priestess and a well-respected up and coming Hunter and, apparently, you are her ideal mate."

She stated with a smirk as the now identified Fara blushed brighter and Naruto looked at her confused, "Her ideal mate?"

He asked, while his demon and Draconic blood wasn't opposed to another mate and neither was he mind you, but he would rather get to know a woman before she became his mate. Tyrande nodded, "Yes, you see, Hunters are naturally in tune with animals including the types that find a mate in strong or specific partners. When the roar you exuded, and I can tell it was you based on the fact that it filled me with hope about Arthas instead of love, hit her, she was filled with warmth and felt protected, comforted, and cared for. In other words, she felt loved when she heard your roar."

She stated and Naruto blinked before nodding slowly, "I see, I am not opposed to it should she seek a relationship with me, but I would like to get to know her first. That is if you are not objecting to it."

He stated and Fara looked up hopefully at Tyrande who smiled at her and nodded. Fara smiled and approached Naruto, "I hope we can be happy together, Ammon."

She stated and Naruto smiled before pulling her flush to him and started stroking her sides slowly and sensually, "I hope so too, Fara." He stated before kissing her cheek and she blushed at the actions before laying her head on Naruto's chest while Tyrande smirked in the background. Naruto then turned towards Tyrande, "Will there be any problems from your people?"

Naruto asked, knowing that if she accepted then her people were joined with his father's army, and Tyrande shook her head, "Aside from a man named Fandral Staghelm, many have already begun to respect Arthas as we began to suspect that something major had changed when most of the remaining undead from the legion's invasion vanished and the land had begun to heal itself as the taint was taken from it. This was only reinforced when the Dragons began to aid the scourge, Theramore began to stop aiding anyone of the Alliance, and the Forsaken began 'losing' ground."

She stated and Naruto nodded before releasing Fara, "I can handle Fandral, if he isn't dealt with then he could stir up other druids or find some allies." He stated and Tyrande nodded, "While I deal with him, you have to keep others from being involved."

He stated and Tyrande nodded, "He should be in a grove not too far to the northeast from here that he uses for meditation." She stated and Naruto nodded before he turned and left and started walking towards where the highest amount of mana outside of the city was located with Fara following him.

A few minutes later, he came to stand before a Night Elf with pinkish purple skin, grass green hair that reached past his shoulders, with a lower robe piece, pauldrons, and gauntlets that looked to be leather with feathers and fur on them and his chest was bare while he had green markings going over him. In his hands was a wooden staff with the top appearing like a snake head and blue runes on the top of it. This was Fandral Staghelm, the supposed leader of the Night Elves since Malfurion Stormrage went into the Emerald Dream and hadn't come out, and current archdruid for the same reason he was the supposed leader.

Said Elf looked at Naruto as he handed Soren to Fara and told him to behave before he stepped closer to Fandral and slammed his hands on the ground causing a large seal array to spread over the area. Naruto stood and walked before standing a few feet from Fandral, who frowned, "Has that woman finally hired someone to kill me?"

He asked and Naruto chuckled, "No, I am doing this because my father has a strong dislike for you and your superior attitude." Naruto stated before launching a fireball from his hand at the man who widened his eyes and moved before he had to jump as tendrils of shadow sprang up to impale him. He landed before he was launched back into a tree by an invisible force with his staff getting knocked away while Naruto just had his hand stretched out towards him.

Fandral growled and shifted into his bear form to charge at Naruto, who stood still before launching an ice spear at him. He dodged it before he was smashed to the side by a spin kick from Naruto. Naruto then rushed forward and delivered an axe kick to Fandral's spine that created a crater under him before Naruto then punted him into a cliffside.

Fandral turned back to his Elf form and coughed up blood while Naruto was finding his muscles had really gotten amped up since his dragon blood unlocked fully before he noticed Fandral changed into a leopard and rushed him with renewed speed before Naruto sidestepped allowing Fandral to fly past him. At least, he would have if Naruto hadn't grabbed his tail and swung him on the ground before spinning and throwing him into the cliffside again.

Fara watched in awe as her future husband/mate handled Fandral like a child. Tyrande stood beside her, having arrived shortly after Fandral accused her of hiring Naruto and others had begun to show up after seeing the 'Demon Knight' and the High Priestess head towards this area. They were of course surprised to see Fandral being handled like a low ranked amateur.

Fandral stood and changed into a panther and disappeared as Naruto sighed, "You want a shapeshifting battle? Fine." He stated before he shifted into a silver nine tailed fox that was as large as the Saber Cats that the Night Elf Guards used, much to the shock of everyone present, before he growled and leapt on the panther and began biting its neck causing it to roar in pain before they began tumbling around the area with Naruto not letting go of Fandral's neck and he began digging his claws into the sides of him.

Naruto then wrapped his tails around Fandral's legs and flung him into a tree where he shifted back to normal and so did Naruto. Fandral was now bleeding from his neck and ribs while he had some bald spots on his head while Naruto cross his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, "Whenever you're ready, fool. I'm on a schedule here."

He stated and Fandral saw red and began casting wave after wave of Moonfire at Naruto who simply drew his sword, shocking everyone who believed it was a simple short sword, and spun it above his head rapidly. The Moonfire struck the blade and the blade seemed to absorb it before he stopped and set it on his shoulder loving the shocked look on Fandral's face, "What? Don't you know who I am?"

He asked as Fandral kept the shocked look, "Guess not, my name is Ammon Menethil, my father is Arthas Menethil, my mothers are Sylvanas Windrunner, Jaina Proudmoore, Queen Alexstrasza, and Tiffin Ellerian Wrynn. I am a human, a demon, an undead, and a dragon." Naruto stated as he swung his blade and the Moonfire launched out in a large blast that Fandral was barely able to dodge before the blast smashed into the cliffside and took out a large enough section for an Ancient Protector to fit inside and still have some room.

Fandral then shifted into a crow form and tried to fly away before Naruto threw his sword and it cut one of his wings off. Fandral plummeted and turned back as he landed, only now his left arm was gone. Naruto stuck his hand out and called his sword back with a Banshō Ten'in and walked forward as Fandral was on his knees from blood loss and mana drain.

When Naruto got close, Fandral attempted to capture him with Entangling Roots but Naruto flared his death like aura and the roots withered away before he stabbed Fandral through the heart with his Zweihander and felt his powers increasing before Fandral slumped over dead and Naruto then beheaded him and sealed the head.

As Naruto sheathed his sword, the seal array shrunk before clapping and cheering was heard from the Night Elves. Naruto smiled and walked towards Tyrande who smiled and ruffled his hair, "You're going to be a handful as a son, aren't you?"

She asked and the other Elves were surprised at this and Naruto smirked, "Doubt it, Sylvanas Kaasan's only complaint is that I don't favor a bow over a gun. Jaina Kaasan's complaint was that I was more geared towards actual combat over magic. Alexstrasza Kaasan's complaint was that she didn't get as much time with me as the others. Tiffin Kaasan is only sad that I couldn't get her away sooner. So if those are the only complaints, then I don't think I'll be much trouble."

He stated as Soren climbed up his back and went back to his spot around Naruto's neck, "I hope to see you at Icecrown soon, Tyrande Kaasan." He stated and Tyrande smiled, feeling that since he used it on the other women that it had some form of meaning for mother, before hugging him and then nodding. Naruto then handed her a Hearthstone, "This will take you to the Frozen Throne." He stated and she nodded, "Anyway, I need to go. There is one last person father wants me to get to Icecrown and it involves going to Outland. Then I can go home."

Naruto stated and Tyrande frowned slightly in thought before widening her eyes and nodding, "I see, well Fara will be going with you naturally."

She stated and Naruto nodded, "Of course, I can't leave my potential mate without even getting to know her first."

He stated and Fara blushed while Tyrande smiled and nodded, "Yes, say hello to Maiev when you see her in case I am unable to be at Icecrown when you return."

She stated and the Elves were shocked again while Naruto nodded, "Will do. Come on Fara, we can get to know each other along the way." He stated before grabbing Fara and holding her close to him, which she blushed at before snuggling in close to him, and he used a Hearthstone he had synched to Theramore before vanishing.

 _2 months later: Outland: Shadowmoon Valley_

Naruto, Fara, Soren, and Fara's pet Night Stalker named Sven, were standing outside the Warden's Cage where Maiev Shadowsong was imprisoned. After arriving at Theramore, they moved north to Ratchet before paying for passage to Booty Bay and then moving north up through Stranglethorn, where they were slowed by trolls and local wildlife. Then they traveled up and around to the Blasted Lands before entering the Dark Portal. From there they mounted their respective flying mounts, a Hippogryph and Winged Steed, and began traveling through Hellfire Peninsula, Terrokar Forest, where they had to walk or risk being seen by the Alliance and Horde patrols surrounding the area to ensure Shattrath was safe, and then entered Shadowmoon Valley where they had to explore and learn about Illidan, Kael'Thas, Vashj, and Akama's whereabouts as well as where Maiev was as there were times she would be moved for any information that Illidan hadn't been able to get out of her yet. They had decreased a section of guards at the Warden's Cage by killing a large contingent of the 'Broken' at the Ruins of Baa'ri before they then came to the Cage

Naturally, Naruto and Fara grew close during that time and Naruto had told her he would be happy to have her as one of his mates, which earned him quite a few nights of make outs and groping. Here and now, they were where they needed to be and Naruto scooped Fara up bridal style while a clone grabbed Sven and they ran up the wall and Fara killed two Naga guards with her bow before they reached the top of the wall.

Naruto looked around before noticing quite a few of the Draenei of this world should have clearly seen the two Naga killed, but weren't reacting. Naruto then noticed a Satyr and felt a large amount of hate for the being from the Draenei. Seeing the Satyr out in the open, Naruto leapt over him and drew his sword before bringing it down upon him, cutting him clean in half. He then twisted and bisected the Imps that were with the Satyr and found the Draenei staring at him before they pointed to a lower chamber area, **"You have arrived, chieftain. Akama awaits you down there."**

One of the Draenei stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow before Fara joined him along with Sven. Naruto followed the Draenei's direction and walked down before finding another Draenei who pointed to a pool of water. Getting the idea, Naruto entered followed by Fara and Sven and swam a short way before coming up into a chamber with the infamous Draenei Akama and Maiev Shadowsong standing there. Akama bowed low, **"It is my honor to meet you, Chieftain."**

Akama stated and Maiev looked shocked before Naruto approached her and handed her a letter addressed to 'My Queen of Blades' and Maiev widened her eyes before taking it and reading it, _My dearest Maiev, I have successfully ended Ner'zhul and rule the Scourge. I have taken wives and wish for you to become one as well because I love you as much as I did when I was forced to leave you. The man before you is my son, Ammon, and he is to bring you to me if you still hold the love for me that you held when I was forced to leave you after the battle of Mount Hyjal. I have never forgotten you, Maiev, and still love you to this day. I am filled with regret that I could not rescue you sooner and while I know you wish to end Illidan for his crimes, I wish for you to come to me so I may hold you in my arms again and be able to coordinate my forces to strike Illidan and his master down. I already have the Scourge, Forsaken, a large contingent of humans, and the dragons on my side and, if my son was successful, I will have the Night Elves on my side as well. I promise you that the final strike will be yours and yours alone, but you cannot defeat him alone. I pray you will come to me so we may be together again._

 _With a heart filled with love for you, Arthas Menethil the Second Lich King._

She read and smiled warmly at it, "I thank you, Ammon. Tell me when it is time and I will return with you to the Frozen Throne."

She stated and Naruto nodded before turning to Akama, **"I sense much confusion within you, Chieftain. The simple answer is this: For years now, myself and the Deathsworn of the Ashtongue clan have been having visions of someone coming to lead us to a new world and a new hope for our future. The sword you wield, the armor you wear, the dragon you have tamed, and those eyes you use, we have seen each and every one of them. We have spent the last five years keeping our ears to the ground and our eyes open for the one that we were to follow and prepared to leave this place once we found him."**

Akama informed and Naruto widened his eyes in surprise before nodding, "Very well. How long will it take you to gather your people?"

He asked and Akama thought for a minute, **"A day at the most."**

Akama stated and Naruto nodded, "Alright, have them converge here and I will get you transport to Icecrown once I bring Maiev there to see my father. Is that agreeable?"

Naruto stated and asked and Akama nodded, **"Of course Chieftain."**

He stated and Naruto nodded, "Very well, begin at once and I will return in a day's time." Naruto stated before he placed a seal on the wall of the chamber and then placed a hand on his newest mother, held Fara close to him, and Sven pressed against his legs before using a Hearthstone to return to Icecrown.

 _Three days later: Icecrown citadel_

Naruto stood before his father with his mothers, two of whom were expecting, his new mothers Tyrande and Maiev, a potential new mother in the undead Onyxia, his mates, friends, and new soldiers watching the proceedings. The day Naruto returned, he presented his father with the scrolls showing his success in all but four secondary objectives, however him bringing Nefarian's corpse made up for it. He then explained to his father the details of each mission and what happened with Onyxia before giving him his idea. He had then resurrected Onyxia and freed her from her father's corruption.

When that occurred, she then begged Alexstrasza and Arthas' forgiveness and was granted it before both offered her a place beside Arthas if she wished it. She had blushed and stated she wanted to get to know him first and was granted that. On another note, apparently Grom had taken up a position in Arthas' growing army and was even courting Alleria and the two seemed happy.

Speaking of courting; Mikoto, Fara, and Sally had been accepted by Kyubi and Vereesa as Naruto's future mates/wives. However, he had not claimed any of them yet as he wanted to rest for now since he had been gone for a long time. He also wanted to celebrate with his family as Jaina was pregnant with twins and was 4 months along and Sylvanas was pregnant at 2 months. They all celebrated as it was… unclear if an undead could reproduce or not and Sylvanas had given up on having children. They had then discovered, much to their increasing love of Naruto, that he had been exuding a demonic and draconic aura that worked similar to how blighted ground healed undead. Only his worked on any allies of his and the aura purified/healed that little problem and made it possible to have children, which Maiev, Alexstrasza, and Tyrande were joyous about as well as they wanted to have children with Arthas and feared their time may have passed.

Now you all are wondering how come Maiev and Tyrande weren't at each other's throats? Well the simple answer is Tyrande, through Arthas, saw how she had hurt Maiev as the watchers were her only family after her brother died and Maiev had plenty of time to think in her cell and Arthas also showed her that the Legion would have won if Illidan hadn't consumed the Skull of Gul'dan and killed Tichondrius. They both began to see it from the other's perspective and accepted their mistakes and forgave and forgot, which was furthered by their time with Arthas in the bedchambers as he would not favor one wife over the other and they all shared intimate time with him.

As he promised, Naruto had returned to the Warden's Cage and had gotten a hundred and fifty, give or take a few, Draenei out of there via a reverse summoning seal that he tied to Icecrown and began sending them over before he and his clones went Explosive Note happy on the area and turned it into a pile of rubble that no one would have left remains if they were caught in it.

Now though, now Naruto knelt before his father who had Frostmourne drawn and he stepped towards his son. He lowered Frostmourne onto Naruto's shoulder, **"Ammon Menethil, also known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I do hereby name you heir to the Frozen Throne and commander of my Death Knights and army. May your enemies tremble before your might for you are Death itself and you will spare no enemy that dares to cross you. Arise Ammon Menethil, The Prince of Death."**

Arthas stated and the group cheered as Naruto arose with his eyes hungry for battle, "This world is divided now, but soon it will be united under one banner, one kingdom, one ruler. Long live the Lich King and Glory to the Scourge!" Naruto shouted with his fist in the air and group cheered louder.

Now they must prepare for the war, the war that will be the last war over land and territory, the last war with the Burning Legion, and most importantly, the last war of a divided Azeroth… and Naruto plans to be leading that war right from the frontlines and striking down any enemies that dare stand in his way.

 **Done! Hope you all enjoyed the test for Naruto as well as his dragon form and Arthas' harem is now complete while Naruto's is still ongoing and the poll is still up on my profile.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will wrap up Azeroth, for a time at least, and bring Azeroth under Arthas' control/empire and Naruto will give his decision on taking the throne.**

 **Here are the couple of items for y'all again in case anyone skipped the first AN: 1) Would y'all like lemons in this fic? If so, what kind; Wild and passionate, soft and loving, or both?**

 **2) Anyone you want to see paired with Nagato? Give me at least three options, please.**

 **3) Do y'all want an OC from Warcraft to be paired with Naruto? If so, then list who/what they are if you have a specific type of character in mind and I'll pick the one I like most. I have picked one already, Fara, but wanted your thoughts as I will leave 2 or 3 slots for OCs or women in Warcraft that you want to see with Naruto.**

 **4) Something I forgot to do, Kira's description: Kira is a woman of about Shizune's height, with an hourglass figure. Her face is heart shaped; she has long crimson hair to her mid back, red slitted eyes, a bust that rivals Tsunade, an ass that was full yet firm, and slender yet muscular legs that showed she was fit but not overly muscular. She wears a black kimono with crimson trimmings and heeled black sandals. Of course, she also has a red fox tail and ears when she is showing more of her demon side. If this is not a decent description, then I apologize.**

 **Keep checking polls on my profile.**

 **Well that should be it, see y'all later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparing for War

**Hello everyone, I am back and I apologize profusely for the delay but a new semester of school started and… I'm taking Calculus. So, I need something to make my brain relax and sometimes my brain actually needs to focus in order to write when the words aren't just flowing for me.**

 **One thing to note: Eventually, would you like to see a sequel to this where Naruto finds a new world through portal magic? If so, what world would work as Warcraft is out? and yes, Naruto will be getting more women if it is yes to a sequel. Just give reasons why to choose it, and the women of the world do count as A reason, and keep in mind that Naruto may end up there by accident and will gain more territory solo or if he can call allies to him.**

 **NOTE: I tend not to describe people that can be looked up unless I change their appearance or if it's an OC and they will not be hanging around for a while. Case in point, I didn't describe Sasuke's grandfather a couple chapters back because he was there for a quick kill and be done.**

 **There is a Lemon this chapter and will be marked where it begins and ends. If you guys like it let then great, if not then explain why and be clear.**

 **Lastly, I lied again and this chapter went far into other things I had set up for, so Warcraft will be ending next chapter. I apologize for the confusion and all that but that means this story goes for one more chapter that y'all get to read.**

 **Notes: DK=Death Knight**

 **Now that that's settled, let's start the show shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and characters. If I owned Naruto, Minato and Kushina would have left training manuals for Naruto to master their techniques.**

(Authors Notes)

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, Undead, Lich King, Dragons, Naruto's pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts"**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 4: Preparing for War**

 _Northrend: Sholazar Basin: 5 weeks after Naruto passed his test_

The past five weeks had sent raging shockwaves across the world due to Naruto's deeds being spread, mostly by Arthas' shades doing so, across the world. This was only strengthened when the Night Elves broke from the Alliance along with the Forsaken from the Horde. Then the two factions received an even larger shock as Tyrande went to the Alliance leaders and Grom went to the Horde leaders and informed them that Arthas was already beginning his strike as seen with the Night Elves and Forsaken and his son Ammon had begun changing things as well.

They had told the leaders how he had taken down the Scarlet Crusade single handedly, how he had found and killed two Dreadlords that were active in Azeroth under their noses, how he not only brought down Onyxia but Nefarian as well, how Naruto had a small army of the old Draenei under his command with Akama being one of his chief advisors and more of the old Draenei were arriving to serve, how he killed Varian Wrynn and got Tiffin Wrynn to Arthas, how he defeated Fandral in single combat, and how he had even revived and recruited Onyxia as another lover for Arthas and gained Grom as a commander.

The Orcs were of course shocked at Grom being there and were even more so when the Warlocks and Witch Doctors confirmed that, while he was Undead, like Sylvanas he had his freedom and that meant he was serving the so called new Lich King willingly. Grom told his 'little brother' Thrall that he would never take up his sword/axe against the Orcs, but he wasn't going to let them attack his new leader either especially when Grom had just found a mate for himself. Grom simply told him that if an attack should ever come, Grom would abstain from it and his new leader had accepted those conditions as it would be hard for Grom to see his brethren fight and die, but he knew they would be given deaths worthy of them and their honor. However, he also informed Thrall that while the Lich King wouldn't just take their word for it, he would accept a surrender or cease fire for a meeting but the terms that were non-negotiable were that they swear loyalty to Arthas and be prepared to work beside any and all forces under his command as he would not allow old petty hatreds to stand amongst his subjects.

What had shocked the Orcs, and those others who knew/knew of Grom, was the fact that he informed him he served directly under a Human male that was named Ammon and he had every aspect that an Orc looked for in a leader and Grom relented that their old hatreds were what had fueled Mannoroth's influence in them before and the rage, hate, and fear still could be felt in the older ones just as it had burned in him before the Human purged him of it. He was truly free of the influence and was able to find a mate for himself and saw that their people could finally have peace once the Burning Legion was dealt with. He had remarked that the Night Elves were getting their woods restored through a new means of magic that could remove the corruption and Arthas had only sent Shades to watch over them and possibly deal with any dissention amongst them and the Forsaken now had less than half the enemies they had to be immediately concerned with now that the Scourge and the Crusade were no longer against them and Arthas wasn't even supervising them as he knew their loyalty to Sylvanas was absolute.

Grom had even offered the Blood Elves back their entire woods without any Undead beside a few to ensure no unrest came into fruition if they would be willing to supply some lumber to those that need it and Ammon would even help remove the taint of the Sunwell, though Grom also stated he felt it was a crutch for them much like the demon blood was to the Orcs and they were free from their own curse when Arthas originally tainted its waters. To the Trolls he offered aid in retaking the Echo Isles and securing them as their own nation on those isles and helping them retake Stranglethorn if they wished. He then dropped a bombshell on them stating that there are a few Goblins approaching Arthas, but he had put anyone from the Venture Company to death. Which then brought up the offer to the Tauren, he would put their home of Mulgore under his protection and guardianship meaning the oppressing Venture Company would be wiped out, the Quillboars and centaurs harassing them would be exterminated or at least have their hold on areas broken to ensure the Tauren could remain peaceful if they desired or could remain as healers and spiritual leaders if they wished. He also offered them the chance to reconnect to the Taunka, the distant cousins of the Tauren that were believed lost and had also joined Arthas with helping his living soldiers with medical areas and nature.

The other races and clans of Northrend were also swearing fealty to Arthas either after seeing the dragons side with him, Ammon having a meeting with them, or were just tired of constant struggle that was putting their people towards extinction when Arthas had now given them a chance to continue as they always have and not fear him anymore. Essentially, if the Horde or the Alliance ever tried to retake a landing point in Northrend, there would be no allies to be found and apparently the Knights of the Ebon Blade had been offered a chance to reenter the fold as watchers and guardians of the Scourge if they so wished as Ammon had dealt with Darian Mograine's brother already and avenged their father and Ammon and Arthas showed that they were more loyal than Ner'zhul ever was. Last that Grom heard, the Knights were considering it along with the Argent Crusade considering their offer of Arthas pulling a majority of his forces from the two Plaguelands and having his experts begin healing the plagued ground to be used again. There was even a report that Arthas had contacted the Pandarians and offered them a place in his kingdom and would be welcomed to any part of his domain in whatever fashion they wanted whether as soldiers, monks, brew masters, or just staying home and living their lives. Yet again, it appeared as though Ammon was the catalyst to getting it done as he had met with a few on his travels.

Tyrande had stated similar things and had pointed out that their woods were slowly being cured by Arthas' son Ammon who had the unique talent of pulling the corruption out of things and purging it into new forms. She had offered the aid of their new combined forces and informed them that Arthas did plan to take Outland and destroy the Burning Legion. However, unlike them, he planned to settle the threats of this world before going there as he hadn't had to worry, except that small skirmish with Varimathras, about the Legion due to the Horde and Alliance spending so much time, effort, and forces holding the Legion back instead of just destroying the portal on their side to delay them. Her own people were enthusiastic about the change as the threat of the Scourge was taken from their shoulders and several threats were removed by her surrogate son Ammon and the Night Elves owed Arthas a form of debt from him helping Illidan take the Skull of Gul'dan, fighting at Hyjal, and had changed the ways of the Scourge since their creation.

She then began her own offers; to the Dwarves, she offered to give them some rights and expeditions to Northrend's ancient ruins and mineral deposits. She had also mentioned they had discovered Muradin was alive and well while leading the Frostborn Dwarves and they were making a peace treaty between them after Arthas explained to Muradin that his madness consumed him at Northrend as Frostmourne gave out a call from the Lich King that fed his desire for vengeance and he lost completely the closer to the blade he got before he then had the blade before him and his Death Knight side came into being. To the Gnomes she extended a hand to help them reclaim their home due to their forces having ways into the mechanical city that the Gnomes may not have thought of while also offering some documents and plans that the Goblins had given them as incentives. To the Draenei, she offered not only aid in helping them make a worthwhile settlement if they wished to remain on Azeroth, but also allow them to reconnect to their family members like Akama and his group and help them claim their ancestral homes if they wished. To the Humans, there was the agreement that they would be granted back Stratholme, would receive aid in retaking Hearthglen, and Arthas would pull the Forsaken and Scourge from Andorhal to allow them to have the cities back.

Naturally, the different leaders were shocked at the offers while all, but one, were considering it. The one was Anduin Wrynn who had become enraged and swore he would not rest till he killed that bastard Ammon for killing his father. Naturally, the alliance members noticed he didn't give a damn about Tiffin and only cared about someone having the audacity to stand up to his father let alone kill him.

Tyrande and Grom had left to allow their former allies time to think while informing them that Arthas would not wait forever and would begin his campaigns soon as he could not linger as that would give those who wish to fight him more time to prepare. The two had then gone home while Jaina had gone to Dalaran, with Naruto going along as he wasn't risking one of his mothers and future siblings especially since Jaina was almost due, to warn the wizards/mages that they should stop their attempts to attack Arthas as they would find no support now and the Arthas they wanted dead no longer existed. Of course, some of the more hotheaded threatened her and were quickly brought to their knees by Naruto's killing intent and power before Jaina kissed his head lovingly and had him stop before warning the populace that Arthas would not allow a threat to remain and would bring war on them again should they not back off. When her messages were delivered, she teleported herself and Naruto away leaving the populace divided on what to do.

Naturally, when word spread about Naruto's deeds, his bounties increased and many were eager to challenge this supposed god among men, especially when word spread he was connected to the roar that echoed out, and that brings us to two specific individuals that were in Northrend, specifically the Sholazar Basin, and these two would cause quite a stir if they were seen together. The reason for this was, one was a Draenei Paladin and the other was a Half Human/Orc Shaman. The Draenei was named Noctel Lightbringer and the half Orc was named Zasphun Lonecleaver. The strange partnership between the two came from the desire to meet Naruto after word spread between the two factions that Ammon Menethil, the supposed son of Arthas, had Grommash Hellscream and Akama under his command, with them being willing, that raised many people's interest and the two of them were among a few of the mercenaries of the two factions who, while they helped their supposed factions, they stayed out of interfaction combat and focused on stopping larger threats or aiding the populace that was being left behind.

The two had met by accident going through the Borean Tundra when they encountered a very pissed off Mammoth, which was odd since the Mammoths rarely traveled to this part of Northrend, and it took the two of them to bring it down. Once it was dead, the two decided to work together to meet and possibly fight this Ammon Menethil to see if he lived up to the expectations and rumors. Their plan was to cross into Icecrown through Sholazar Basin by way of scaling the mountains and making their way down to the Frozen Throne to face Ammon as that would allow them to bypass the majority of the Undead defenses and allow them to stay more rested when they did face him.

Naturally, with all the best laid plans, they met problems. First it was the local wildlife of dinosaurs, larger than normal mammals, and then the birds of prey around the area. Now they were facing a pack of Raptors and some Saber-toothed animals, neither were hunters so they didn't know or give a damn about the names/species at the moment, after escaping a large dinosaur, snow leopard, and giant bird. While the two weren't weak by any means, it had been pretty much nonstop fighting since they came to the basin and the three animals from before were stronger than the other things they had faced. They could have taken one, but facing two at a time before the bird then started attacking them when the dinosaur and leopard started fighting each other was pushing it.

They were getting ready to fight before a figure leapt out of the bushes and the animals growled before attacking the figure who just dodged and bisected a few with his Zweihander before blasting another with a Death Coil, twisted, and blew a ball of fire at more of the animals before a Black Dragon Whelp the size of a dog came and attacked some of the animals with black fire, claws, and fangs.

Within three minutes the animals were dead and the figure appeared to be a Humanoid figure with black steel toed and sole combat boots, black armored leggings with an array of pockets, a crimson belt with a Human skull belt buckle and pouches and pockets on it while two pistols were holstered there, and a black muscle shirt. Over that he, as they could see from the build that it was a he, wore a crimson padded flak jacket with multiple pockets, on his arms were gauntlets, bracers, and pauldrons that were all metal and black in color, while the gauntlets showed clawed fingers. The left pauldron was a fox skull and the right was a dragon's, while on his leggings and boots were more skulls, and his gauntlets had a strange swirl on the backs of them. On his back was where he held his sword and a black cloak with crimson flames across the bottom with a mound of skulls and some strange writing on the back surrounding the same strange swirl that was on his gauntlets. The head was covered in a blank black mask with eye holes, which revealed the eyes of the person to be Cerulean blue with a slitted silver pupil.

The sword also got their attention as it was a pure obsidian colored, serrated, two-handed sword that was just under his height, about 6'6", and had runes engraved all along the blade. The handle was black and went up to a dragon's head that the blade was coming out of while wing like hand guards came out of the sides and were sharpened blades themselves. At the hilt was a fox skull holding a crimson jewel in its maws. Within the jewel was a cerulean version of the spiral he had on his gauntlets and cloak and it was spinning. The Dragon's eyes were silver and the Fox's eyes were crimson, while both figure heads were obsidian black as well. Just above the Dragon head was a small handle area for the figure to grab a hold of if he needed to. All in all the figure and sword looked intimidating.

The figure then shocked them by sheathing the sword on his back and saw nothing sticking out of the cloak. The figure then turned to the dragon and patted its head when it jumped on his shoulder and wrapped protectively around him, "Good boy Soren."

The figure stated in a fairly deep voice that the two found themselves blushing at and it only confirmed their suspicions that it was a male under there. The figure then created copies of himself and the copies began somehow making the bodies vanish with strange runes on scrolls. He then looked up, which they followed, and saw the bird from before that had different shades of blue and purple plumage and the figure merely stood there as the bird swooped down at him before chains of different colors burst out and entangled the bird which screeched in fury as it tried to get loose before the figure raised his hand and approached it before petting its head, "Easy there. Relax; I need someone like you, Aotona Tame, I need companions that I can count on and that are fierce enough to destroy anyone who dares to face them in combat."

The figure/man stated as his hand glowed silver, crimson, cerulean, and black and the bird seemed to calm down before the chains retracted and the man then put a strange rune on the bird before it glowed and vanished. The man then walked off with the two gaping, "Hey, wait a minute!"

Noctel shouted and the figured pause to see the one yelling and got a good look at the two females before him. Noctel was athletically built with a firm ass and at least a G-cup size bust with two small pale blue horns curved back from her head, a high ponytail that was dark blue almost purple or black, lighter blue bordering purple skin, bluish white eyes, and black hooves. She wore the usual Paladin plate armor, minus a helmet due to her horns, but hers was cream with dark bronze inlays and a sunburst symbol, showing her status as a Paladin, was Golden Bronze and her chest piece showed off her midriff. She had a cleaver style blade, much like the legendary Ashbringer, that was the length of a Bastard sword, but the blade was 8 inches wide, from back to front not side to side, was double-edged, had a pronounced point for stabbing, and a star burst emblem for a pommel. She also carried a Tower Shield that was metal on the front with an ebony wooden core and had a color palate to match her armor, while on the back were 8 names crossed out and a set of tally marks.

Zasphun was clearly a half Human and Orc woman as she possessed ash grey skin, was 6'2 which was shorter than most females but not the shortest seen, a bust that was close to an H, a curvy and athletic hourglass figure, fair skinned which was surprising for an Orc, what appeared to be sanded down tusks, her black hair was done in a High Knot, and she had Dark Maroon Eyes. She wore bright red robes with a black leather vest, bracers, shin guards, and boots underneath, she had two Vile Familiar skulls for her shoulder guards with several tally marks etched into them. On her waist she had a hand crafted dagger with runes grafted onto the surface near the back and the handle appeared to be a dragon's tooth and she also had a black flanged mace that had an eerie green glow around it.

All in all, they looked like sexy, competent, and dangerous women that could handle themselves. As the figure gazed over them the two found themselves blushing at the intensity of the man's eyes, "Why are you here? The Alliance and Horde are not welcome here unless they are emissaries and it is clear that you two are neither."

The man stated and the two broke from their musings while Zasphun glared at the man, "We are here to face the one named Ammon Menethil and see if his reputation is lived up to. Take us to him, now."

She stated then demanded as she was ready to take her mace and knife out at a moment's notice while Noctel had her shield out already out and had her hand ready to go for her sword and the figure just tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes, "Hmm, I sense no rage or anger towards him from you, just a bit of respect, skepticism, and potentially happiness since he may be a worthy mate." He stated and the girls blushed with wide eyes wondering how he could sense that, "I can only assume that this is due to his exploits reaching far and wide and the fact that Akama and Grom are serving under him willingly?"

He asked and the two begrudgingly nodded and he shrugged towards them, "Very well, if you want to meet him then follow me."

He stated and opened a Death Gate and motioned for them to enter while the two looked skeptically, "And how are we to know that that doesn't lead straight to your dungeons for us to be imprisoned or into an ambush?"

Noctel asked and the figure chuckled, "Because if I wanted you dead then I would have just killed you or left you here to die as you go through the remaining distance to the Frozen Throne."

He stated and the two narrowed their eyes but begrudgingly agreed and moved slowly into the portal before the man went through as well and came out just outside the fortress. The man walked passed them and led them inside before they were standing in front of, from the two mercenaries' perspectives, Arthas and his wives, some strange looking men and women, a Night Elf, Grom, and Akama. The man moved forward and knelt, "My king."

He stated and Arthas twitched an eyebrow before schooling his features, **"Rise my warrior, why have you brought these two here?"**

Arthas asked and the man smiled under his mask, "They wish to face Ammon Menethil in combat to test him and demanded that I take them to face him."

He stated and the audience raised their eyebrows before chuckling slightly while Arthas was the loudest, **"I see, then why delay them, my son?"**

He stated and the two were shocked as the man stood and removed his mask revealing his chiseled face, wild blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, along with his piercing Cerulean Blue eyes with the slitted silver pupil. The two women found themselves blushing while Naruto smirked at his father, "I wanted to see their reactions to not being able to see it was me right off the bat."

He stated before he went to his future brides and gave the five a deep kiss each before moving over and hugging a younger girl and twirling her around while she laughed. The two women blushed at the kisses while smiling slightly at the hug. He then nodded to a few of the men, kissed the cheek of a woman there, and shook the hands of two men there before he turned towards the two of them and motioned back outside, "Come on, if you want to fight me that badly, then I won't turn down such beautiful ladies."

He stated and the two mercenaries blushed, the other women giggled, and the men smirked before he led them outside while those in the room moved to the balconies to see the slaughter, I mean fight.

Down on the ground, Naruto stood opposite of the two fighters who stood tense at the man before them. Naruto for his part wasn't uncomfortable at all since he could sense their power levels and they were too low to face him, even together. But then again that was to be expected when he had been trained from high level people like his family, had demon and draconic blood flowing through him, and the fact that his biological parents weren't exactly slouches in their own right either when they were alive and Naruto honestly wondered if his biological parents would have been able to beat his father in a fight if it came down to it.

His thoughts were broken as Noctel spoke, "We will be facing you, separately."

She stated and Naruto shrugged, "Do as you please. I don't care if you attack together or separately. But may I have the names of the two beautiful women I am about to fight?"

He stated and they frowned thinking he was disrespecting them because they were women, but still blushed from the compliment before they informed them of their names and Naruto smiled, "A pleasure, as you know I am Ammon Menethil."

He stated and Noctel walked forward before taking her tower shield in her left hand and her sword into her right while Naruto simply took his Zweihander into his right hand and stood still in front of her.

Neither moved for a few minutes before Noctel charged forward with a strike that Naruto blocked before spinning around her to dodge the strike she attempted with her tower shield while giving her ass a playful slap, which caused her to give yelp and blush before she spun trying to take his head off. Naruto had docked and came back up with a kick that she blocked with her shield that pushed her back a few feet.

Naruto stood straight with his sword at the ready and Noctel still had some of the blush on her face, while Naruto's girls were giggling slightly at what their future husband was doing. Noctel charged again and Naruto blocked her strike before grabbing ahold of her shield to stop a potential attack from it and Noctel was gritting her teeth in exertion before she was sent flying back due to Naruto's boot slamming into her torso.

She grunted and stood before finding Naruto was gone and she gasped with a blush as she felt a soft yet firm hand stroke her tail and horns before they moved to her sides and she felt them slowly and sensually caressing her sides before stopping just above her ass and breathing on her neck while someone seemed to smell her, "You're very beautiful Noctel-chan."

She heard Naruto speak behind her and she blushed more as he stroked her tail again along with her hair, "I don't want to hurt you anymore, but I know you want to test yourself so I will respect your decision. However, you have nothing to fear from me so long as you do not attempt anything I would view as stupid, such as attacking my family or those precious to me."

He stated in her ear before giving it a lick and she barely suppressed a moan before he kissed her neck and she did moan, "You know, those women you see standing up there away from the others are my future mates and each is strong in their own right. I like strong women, and you interest me, Noctel-chan, and they certainly don't mind if I get more women so long as they prove themselves worthy as they don't want fangirls or those types that only focus on their looks and not even trying to contribute to anyone or anything."

He stated and Noctel blushed as no man ever took her seriously either because she was a Paladin, which had a bit of a reputation for being pompous windbags, or because she was a woman and they viewed her as an inferior or someone who was breaking certain 'rules' by being a fighter and, if she was honest with herself, she liked his attention and for some reason she wanted to prove she was worthy of it and she figured the same would be said for Zasphun since he had complimented her the same way. Not that she cared, Zasphun was beautiful for an Orc and if the girls up there, which were equally or more beautiful than her, were fine with sharing then she would have to be too if she wanted to consider being with Ammon despite her Paladin training screaming at her to not let her guard down around a Death Knight. But then there was the woman and Draenei part of her liking the warm and comforting aura he gave off while loving his arms being around her. Naturally that led to images of her and him out of armor and such. This, of course, made her blush return and increase tenfold.

Naruto's mates giggled at the scene before them, "There he goes again, our own Casanova."

Kira giggled with the other girls while Mikoto smiled too, "True, but he only says what he means and isn't saying it just to get into a woman's pants."

Mikoto stated and the girls blushed remembering the compliments they had received at one point or another and nodded, "True, and we probably could use the help with his stamina."

Vereesa stated and the girls blushed harder with slight nosebleeds while wondering when Naruto was going to start claiming them. He had promised to claim them after the test, but then he had to do the bit of traveling for political reasons and then Kushina warned him that he should get a few aces from Azeroth for if he planned to go home as there were some beasts and other people that, if he faced, it could help to call in something just as fearsome as he could be. Which was why for the past few weeks he had been traveling to some areas where some dangerous beasts were located and tamed them as his pets like Soren was. He had also stated he had an idea to get some powerful entities as his summons if needed and he had only returned to Northrend the day before now. They were willing to be patient, but it was starting to get hard for them.

With Arthas and his mates, he was smirking while a few of his mates giggled and the others shook their head, **"There he goes again, no shame whatsoever."**

Sylvanas stated before straightening with a blush when she felt her love's hand on her ass, **"Give him a break Sylvanas, it's not like he flirts with every women he sees and he only acts that way with women he fancies and the women don't seem to mind it. In fact, they seem to enjoy his boldness and how he pushes their buttons in such a way."**

He stated as Sylvanas moaned slightly and Jaina smiled before laying her head on Arthas' shoulder, while feeling her own body get groped and sighed in happiness, "Just like his father."

She stated before kissing him while the other women blushed slightly knowing it was true as Arthas wasn't subtle in his attentions towards them and they weren't towards him either so it would be hypocritical to complain about Naruto's actions when they acted the same way.

Zasphun for her part was blushing at the close contact that Naruto was having with Noctel and found herself wishing she was the one getting the attention since not once did he ever look at her with pitiful or disgustful eyes, insult her looks, insult her mother by saying Zasphun was weak because she was half Human, or anything that she had gotten from other Orcs before she began apprenticing herself to Thrall and learning the ways of Shamanism from him, but she still got the occasional insult or questioning and that usually led to the one doing it ending up in the hospital with broken bones. Ammon, however, hadn't said anything about her looks and his eyes held no contempt or disgust in them and, while his words so far could be considered condescending or a jab at her and Noctel being women, his eyes didn't show that his words held the same disrespect towards her that others had.

Naruto released Noctel and pushed her forward lightly, "Show me what you got."

He stated and Noctel got her blush under control and retook her stance and nodded, "I will show you how strong I am, Ammon."

She stated before charging forward with an overhead attack that Naruto dodged before slamming his sword onto her shield and jumped over a kick from her hoof. He then grabbed her shield and pushed off of it to flip over her and give her ass another slap which got the same reaction as before. Noctel was trying to keep it together but she was actually enjoying Naruto teasing her like this and in front of others, but she still had to show that she was strong if she wanted a chance with him, while still not entirely sure why she was trying so hard to impress him.

Naruto then smirked and did one handed seals before blowing out a large fireball that caused Noctel's eyes widen before she slammed her shield on the ground, "Guardian Field."

She shouted and a bubble appeared over her and took the fireball. When the smoke cleared, Noctel was standing there surrounded by the bubble unharmed, but Naruto could see the fact that her legs and arm were locked into position meant she wasn't allowed to move and would remain in that position until she stopped the bubble. Naruto then flipped through handsigns again and breathed out a burning dragon that rushed at the shield and smashed into it giving it a crack.

Noctel widened her eyes before looking back towards Naruto or at least where he was since she couldn't see him anywhere. She was confused till she felt someone rubbing her sides again and felt him kissing her neck and cheek, "It is an impressive ability Noctel-chan, but it has drawbacks." He stated in her ear before kissing her neck again, "For one, I could see how you locked your legs and arm meaning you can't move while using it, 2) you can't take continuous bombardment or a really heavy attack without risking getting hurt or the bubble breaking, 3) it doesn't penetrate the ground thereby meaning someone could attack you from below even if it is draining me of my strength as I stand here."

He stated and Noctel widened her eyes at the fact he broke down her own original technique that had many other Paladins jealous. Noctel then blushed when Naruto kissed her cheek again before pulling her arm from the shield and lightly pushing her away.

She turned around to see Naruto gently standing her shield up before facing her again. He took a ready stance and she channeled mana into her hand before sticking it out, "Holy Light."

She called and the light struck Naruto skidding him back a bit, but what shocked her was the fact he just rolled his shoulder and stood there, "Not bad, but I am not fully Undead so holy magic just stings slightly."

He stated with a smirk before charging at her and she was having a hard time keeping up with his strikes and holding back his strikes as he felt like he had the strength of an Ogre. When Naruto then got her sword from her and had it, she felt defeated till he tossed it to her and she caught it before smiling at him and began fighting him again.

To the eyes of the watchers it was clear that Naruto was the one with the edge as he was blocking and retaliating easily while Noctel was struggling throughout. Naruto ended it by moving behind her, taking her sword away, pulling her flush to him, and holding his sword at her neck, "You are skilled and strong Noctel, but you have room for improvement. I know you weren't fighting at your best because you didn't want to hurt me and that shield of yours really does drain you, but I wasn't even close to fighting at max level either."

He stated and she nodded before he kissed her cheek and released her before she walked over to Zasphun after Naruto took and handed her the shield. Zasphun walked forward with her mace and dagger out and ready and had a decent blush on her face. Naruto smirked and waved her at him.

She moved forward and struck with him blocking her mace with his sword while catching her dagger hand by her wrist and held her still as she struggled to get free before she tried to kick him but he just spun causing her to go forward and gave her ass a grab for good measure. Zasphun blushed at the action but didn't let it get to her before she renewed her attack but this time Naruto blocked the dagger while grabbing mace in his hand before pushing her arms out wide and stepped in to give her a kiss to the nose and jumped back with her face showing a decent blush.

She then shook her head and glared halfheartedly before channeling mana and Naruto paused as he was curious to what she would do. To his and the audience's surprise she called lesser elementals to her side of Fire, Earth, and Lightning. Naruto nodded at the skill, "Not bad, but not great or impervious either."

He stated to Zasphun's shock, "Don't get me wrong, it is an extremely impressive and useful skill, but it is not invincible if you know how the elements relate to each other."

He stated as he faced the fire elemental, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

Naruto called and a water dragon came from the melted ice from Naruto's two fire attacks and slammed into the elemental dispelling it before Naruto charged forward and kicked the earth elemental into the lightning one where the former roared in pain before crumbling and Naruto faced the lightning one with wind suddenly whipping around his sword before he cut straight through the elemental.

Naruto then faced Zasphun, who had a shocked and stunned look on her face and Naruto smiled, "Fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, earth beats water, and water beats fire. Unless the attack or creation is unbelievably strong, they will always lose to their weakness."

He explained and Zasphun widened her eyes slightly before retaking her stance and thinking about her options. She lashed out with a lightning bolt but Naruto cut it with his sword before moving in before she used Primal Strike to attack him and Naruto barely had time to raise his sword in defense before she called a Searing Totem at her feet. Naruto dodged as it lashed out with fire attacks before he destroyed it with a Death Coil only to dodge as she blasted fire at him and he grinned, "Not bad Zasphun-chan, keep this up and you'll be a great Shaman one day."

He said and she was momentarily surprised that he wanted her to keep going before she lost sight of him and felt hands on her sides with one going to her ass, "I meant that Zasphun-chan. You are strong and skilled and I like that in a woman."

He stated giving her ass a squeeze through her clothes and she bit back a moan, "Why are you doing this? It's clear you like Noctel and those women up there seem to like you as well."

She asked and stated as she couldn't fathom Naruto liking her for how she was, but those thoughts were interrupted when he kissed her neck while giving her ass another squeeze, "Because I like you too Zasphun. You're strong, skilled, proud but not enough to blind you, fierce, beautiful, and you have a certain appeal that I find attractive. As for the others, like I told Noctel-chan, the women up there that I love know I like strong women and are fine with sharing me so long as the girls prove themselves strong enough to be with me as they hate fangirls and the ones who use their looks to get out of situations."

He stated and Zasphun blushed before moaning as Naruto kissed along her collar and neck, "I am not like other Humans or the Orcs that treated you horribly, I like you as you are and feel that any woman can be as strong as a man given the right training. Do I think all men are superior? No, do I feel that there are some men who are? Yes, they earned the right to say they are through blood, sweat, tears, and death, but there are women who have done that as well. To say otherwise would be an insult to them and I refuse to do that."

Naruto stated and would have said more but Zasphun suddenly turned and kissed him full on the lips. Naruto was surprised but returned the kiss nonetheless. They continued for a few moments before they were interrupted by Noctel having walked up and claimed his lips in a kiss, which he returned. Within a few moments, they had a three-way make out going and the balcony observers either chuckled or giggled at the sight before returning to the throne area to wait while Naruto's mates were thinking about how to welcome their new potential sisters.

Naruto broke the kiss after a few more moments and saw the two with a glazed look in their eyes causing him to chuckle, "I take it you want to pursue a relationship with me?"

He stated and they broke out of their daze and nodded with blushes and Naruto smiled and kissed their cheeks, "Well, I welcome your company and love in the future, but you do understand you will be sharing me?"

He asked and they nodded again causing him to smile more, "Good, come on. I'll introduce you to everyone."

He stated as he grabbed their hands and took them inside before reaching the throne room. The people in the room smiled at them and Arthas leaned forward, **"I take it you two wish to join us?"**

Arthas asked and the two looked at each other, then Naruto, and back to Arthas, "Yes sir, though we request being placed under Ammon's command."

Noctel stated and Arthas nodded, **"Granted, but you do understand you may end up facing your own race and possibly family?"**

He asked and the girls nodded, "My family is dead sir and my race doesn't usually approve of me because I refuse to simply kill something because someone's great grandfather's best friend's cousin said it shouldn't exist."

Noctel stated and the men of the room snorted while the women smirked, _"That puts her up a peg."_

They all thought and Zasphun shrugged, "In the short time I've known him, he has treated me better than most of my race has due to me being half Human and a woman. I would prefer I not face my people in combat, but I will accept the orders I am given as the only Orcs I truly respect are Grom and Thrall and my immediate family is dead."

She stated and Arthas nodded, **"Very well, you will be under my son's command. Prepare yourselves; we will begin the campaign of Azeroth in just a few weeks to give some of the more open minded races a chance to join without losing a number of their forces before that happens."**

He stated and they nodded before Naruto began introducing everyone; they knew his two commanders, his father, and most of his mothers, but he then introduced the unknowns to them. Naruto then lead his girls out of the area while Noctel and Zasphun were given a place to sleep.

When they were alone, Naruto created 4 clones and took his loves into a kiss with him going to Kira and the girls all moaned as he dominated the kiss and groped their asses appreciatively.

Naruto then pulled back and leaned into Kira's ear, "I believe I have a promise to keep." He stated with a low growl and Kira blushed while getting wet before Naruto turned to his clones, "Take each of them to an open room and treat them like queens." He ordered and the clones saluted before picking the girls up bridal style and leaving.

Naruto then turned to Kira, who still had a blush and looked confused and he kissed her, "Each of you deserve to have your first time with me be special and while the girls don't mind my more perverted behavior, I think only Vereesa is ready to go to the next step."

He explained and she nodded before she took him back into a kiss and started a dual of tongues before Naruto laid her on the bed.

 *******Lemon Start*******

Naruto started groping Kira's breasts causing her to moan into his kiss as he was winning the battle of tongues and turning Kira on more as she loved having a dominant lover and Naruto was dominating her perfectly. She only moaned louder as Naruto opened her kimono and started rubbing her bare breasts as she never wore underwear or a bra as a way to possibly entice Naruto into taking her.

Naruto kept undoing her kimono before he had it undone completely and pulled back to gaze at her, "Beautiful."

He stated and she blushed under his gaze before he went back down and kissed her again while his left hand rubbed her breast while his right went to her pussy and started fingering her at a moderate pace. Kira moaned into the kiss as she hadn't had a lover in a LONG while and her body was sensitive to Naruto's touch. Speaking of said blonde, Naruto moved down to her neck, then her shoulder, and finally her breasts before he started licking, kissing, and sucking her breasts while his left hand played with the one he wasn't using his mouth on.

Kira moaned loudly as her future husband pleasured her breasts while she gripped the sheets to keep some form of control before Naruto pulled his mouth back, "I used a silence seal on the room, I want to hear you scream my name Kira-chan."

He stated before he pinched her left nipple between his claws while lightly biting the right one and Kira screamed out in pleasure as she came hard. Naruto pulled back and licked his right hand causing Kira to blush, "Tasty Kira-chan. I look forward to tasting more of you."

He stated and Kira blushed before looking at him with lust and desire, "You. Clothes. Off. Now."

She stated before Naruto smirked and activated a seal on his arm that stripped him naked and Kira blushed while drooling at Naruto as not only was he physically fit with the scars he had giving him an even hotter look, but he was very well endowed at about 9 inches. Kira pushed him back before she began licking his cock and Naruto groaned from the feeling.

Kira, loving the sound of his groan, began licking and sucking the head of his cock while fondling his balls with one hand while her other hand was fingering her pussy. She found herself loving the taste and smell of his dick as she enjoyed his cock after waiting so long and she knew even if she were to swallow 3 or more loads of cum from him that he would still be primed and ready to fuck her silly. The thought of that sent a shudder through her as she thought of this thing slamming into her mouth, breasts, pussy, and ass repeatedly as it claimed her as its own personal hole to be used and she nearly came at the thought of it.

Naruto grit his teeth slightly as he felt Kira rake her teeth across the top before having her tongue go down his length just to pain stakingly go back up at an agonizing pace. Before long, his urges took over and he started face fucking her and nearly grinned when he heard her moaning around his cock from him now using her along with smelling her arousal coming from her pussy. He continued fucking her face before he grunted and came down her throat and Kira screamed around his cock as she came hard.

Naruto pulled back and came the last little bit in her mouth before pulling out and Kira swallowed before seeing Naruto with a look in his eyes that nearly made her cum again, "Lay down and spread your legs, now."

He ordered and she came slightly before laying back and spread her legs for him before spreading her pussy. When Naruto brushed his cock against her pussy, he cupped her cheek gently, "Are you ready Kira-chan?"

He asked as his mind managed to fight through the lust so he wouldn't harm his mate and Kira smiled lovingly before kissing him lightly, "Yes Naruto-kun, please fuck me. I can't take it anymore."

She begged and Naruto smiled slightly, "Well, you're gonna have to keep waiting since I'm not going to fuck you, I'm going to make love to you."

He stated and Kira widened her eyes before pulling him back into a kiss as Naruto pushed himself into her causing both to moan into the kiss as Naruto went in and out slowly, but not agonizingly so. Kira wrapped her legs around him and her arms around her neck as she continued to kiss her lover and future husband as he continued to fuck her slowly and lovingly as he began to build up speed.

Minutes later, he finally came into her waiting pussy as she screamed into the kiss before Naruto rolled over next to her after filling her pussy to the brim. Naruto laid there for a moment before Kira got on his chest being semi winded, "Naruto-kun, next time, I want it rough. I appreciate you being gentle and loving, but the demon in me wants it hard and fast."

She stated and Naruto smirked before grabbing her ass, "Then let's go."

He stated before flipping her onto her hands and knees and bottomed out into her pussy causing her to moan out, "Oh god!"

Naruto proceeded to pound her relentlessly before he cupped her breasts and pulled her against his chest, "Mine."

Naruto stated in her ear and she nodded, "Ah! Yours, I'm yours Naruto-kun. No other man will ever touch me or see my body like you can. Now fuck me, fuck me until I'll be barely able to walk."

She nearly screamed and Naruto smirked before he did just that causing Kira to moan out as he kept slamming into her womb repeatedly while pinching her nipples and claiming her mouth in a kiss.

Kira, for her part, was lost in a haze as she was getting her love to fuck her like she wanted and he wasn't one that would just use her either. He would use in bed of course, which she wanted anyway, but he would be loving and kind outside of it which is what she defined as the perfect mate: Would dominate and rock your world in bed, but be a perfect gentleman, if a bit perverted, in public to show that he really cared.

Her thoughts shattered as he slammed in hard and filled her pussy again while feeling him bite her neck drawing a bit of blood and she screamed even louder. She fell forward before Naruto caught her and positioned them back to him lying on his back and her on his chest, "I love you Kira-chan."

He stated and she snuggled close, "I love you too Naruto-kun, but give me a minute and we can go again. I have a few years of backup to unload and I plan on getting my fill."

She stated with a smirk only to moan when he started messaging her ass and smirked back, "I'm ready whenever you are, I'm nowhere near ready to call it quits."

He stated before she straddled him with a wider smirk, "Then by all means, fuck me. Use my body even if I go unconscious. I'm not about to let my new mate go completely unsatisfied on our first night."

She stated and Naruto grinned ferally and Kira shivered, "You better be prepared to be sore tomorrow."

He stated before he slammed into her ass and started fucking her rough and wild while Kira moaned loudly and Naruto brought her to him and began a tongue war with her while fucking her ass hard and fast while trying hard not to go too hard as her ass was much tighter than her pussy was and he felt like he was in a vice. Kira, for her part, loved it, while it was a somewhat odd sensation, she still enjoyed it and it gave her more of a chance to satisfy her new mate as she now had five different ways to satisfy her him.

After about 10 minutes, Naruto finally bottomed out and came inside her ass before he rolled them over onto her back and went into her pussy to begin doing as she asked and fucked her in every way possible for the whole night. He fucked and came in womb again; he filled her ass while she drooled on the bed. He used her tits and came over her face multiple times. He had her head hanging off the bed as he fucked her throat and fingered her while also twisting her nipples. He and clones gangbanged her to the point she was handling 6 cocks at once.

Needless to say, before Naruto was finally calm enough to go to bed, Kira was unconscious with cum covering her and flowing from all three holes. Naruto, of course, took her to the bath and cleaned her off before taking her back to bed and laying her on his chest to sleep before kissing her forehead and going to sleep.

 *******Lemon End*******

With the other girls, they all had a make out time with their clone Naruto before talking and chatting with the clones making it clear that the original was NOT going to play favorites just because Kira was ready to have sex and a few of them weren't. Whenever they were ready, whether they wanted to have him alone or possibly together, he would be happy to give them a memorable night and treat them the way they deserved or wanted. They, of course, had thanked them with another make out session.

With the two new arrivals, they were currently pleasuring themselves to the thought of a certain blonde and him being dominant throughout the fight and him potentially doing it again if they ever were intimate and the thought turned them on very much. Needless to say, they went to bed with smiles on their faces and thoughts of the blonde draconic demon knight running through their heads.

 _Next Day_

Naruto's girls awoke to finding themselves alone in bed and frowned in thought before the previous night's events replayed in their minds and they smiled before heading to the throne room. Upon arriving, they found Kira standing on a balcony with a dream like smile on her face staring down at Naruto working with his Draenei to teach them some tricks and skills Naruto gained from his Ninja teachers. Vereesa walked up and wrapped her arms around Kira from behind, "Have a fun night Kira?"

She asked and Kira blushed brightly before nodding with a happy sigh coming out, "It was wonderful. He was soft and loving for the first go, then he dominated me the entire time and I don't think I'll be eating for a _long_ time due to how full I still feel."

She stated with the blush increasing and the other girls getting massive blushes and slight nosebleeds. Vereesa then had a question she had to know and blushed, "And size?"

She asked and the others blushed as well while Kira blushed and got a dream like look in her eyes, "At least 8 inches."

She stated before hearing a couple of THUMPS and turned to see Makoto, Sally, and Fara were on the floor with nosebleeds and Vereesa was drooling while looking at Naruto, while Kira just giggled at her sisters.

Down with Naruto, he was going over some drills with his soldiers as he wanted to ensure they were prepared for all instances [no pun intended]. While they were primarily espionage and assassination specialists, he needed them to be ready for other situations as nothing in this world was certain and if he decided to go back 'home' he needed more soldiers ready and prepared for that kind of combat. Which was why he was training them in at least one other weapon whether it was ranged, a polearm, or a heavy weapon, it didn't matter so long as it was something out of their comfort zone.

Grom was training a few in war axe combat, Falric was training some in shield and sword combat, Marwyn was training some in dual sword combat, and Naruto was off to the side watching over everything as a clone was leading the heavy sword area while another clone was aiding them in long range combat. While doing this, Naruto was also planning on his training to be able to use his fire breath while in Human form and potentially use it as the focus for all his fire jutsu which would empower them beyond normal means.

With that thought stowed away, he looked over his group of soldiers. Since he came back with them he had been drilling more combat methods and tactics into them while ensuring they had other tools to use such as potions, engineering items, sharpening stones, and such to give them more options. While Naruto would want and have his forces fight honorably, there was still the simple fact that they would need to be prepared to fight the battles where fighting fair was pointless and that winning was what mattered along with keeping your comrades alive.

The Orcs would fight to the last man if they could; The Trolls and Tauren would fight to a degree that they needed to in order protect their allies before their losses developed too much; The Blood Elves would also fight tooth and nail just for the simple fact it was his father in command and they were no stranger to being nearly wiped out; The Humans would be divided due to many respecting Jaina, others wanting to just get out of the war, and others would be as die hard zealots as the Scarlet Crusade; The Dwarves were an unknown as Muradin requested he speak to his brother before anything was set in stone; the Goblins would fall into line due to them not having any real military might to back themselves up; The Gnomes were only partially into the war due to their own home being a focal point; the Draenei were another on the fence group as many believed in the Light and all that, but they really just desired the Burning Legion be destroyed and that could include his father since his powers were spawned in one way or another from the Burning Legion; the Forest and Jungle Trolls would follow when he and the Ice Trolls extended out hands of companionship and the potential to get vengeance on the pirates, Gnolls, and slavers that threatened them; there were some reports that there were Naga that hated and resisted Illidan and were gathering strength for if he tried to take Azeroth; and then there were rumors of another race now being within a walled city that the plague had affected in a new and strange way in that they became werewolves calling themselves Worgen.

Naruto sighed slightly, so many potential enemies and allies and so little time. His father had told him he would be leading the first strike and he would choose the first assault point. Already Naruto had a few possible places; Ashenvale, Stranglethorn, Tanaris, Dustwallow Marsh, Menethil Harbor, Nethergarde Keep, and the Swamp of Sorrows. Each of these would potentially break a foothold of a few factions: Ashenvale removed the Horde's major supply of lumber; Stranglethorn narrowed the Horde's ability to effectively move from continent to continent as they lost one major area when the Forsaken removed the Zeppelin Tower outside of Undercity; Tanaris would be a blow to the Goblins that weren't seeking an alliance, the Gnomes' major mechanical wonderland outside of their own home and base, keep vast mineral deposits from everyone, give a good staging ground for a new docking area to create trade with Pandaria, and prevented access to Un'Goro Crater which was full of leather and minerals that were helpful; Dustwallow would give a perfect staging ground for the Kalimdor campaign and it would give Theramore some more breathing room; Menethil Harbor was an essential location for the Alliance both for trade and for transportation; Nethergarde Keep was the only real fortification not specific to the Dark Portal and the Alliance's main way to get their heroes to the Dark Portal quickly; and the Swamp of Sorrows would cut off all attempts to get to the Dark Portal through normal means, outside of the Alliance flying to Nethergarde, as well as breaking outposts for both the Horde and the Alliance.

However, one place stood out the most to him over all of those as a way to truly strike a blow and get everyone's attention and would be using his old unpredictability to good use. He just needed the right set up to do it and have his forces ready to move when he was prepared. At the rate he could see his forces progressing, they would be ready when the few weeks were up and the war would commence once again. He just wondered how many people would have to die for the leaders to get it into their heads that they couldn't win and the target he had in mind would certainly get that point across.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around him and he found Kira there and he smiled as he kissed her cheek, "Good morning my beautiful demon goddess."

He stated and Kira blushed at the name before kissing his cheek, "Good morning my handsome death prince." She stated while holding him tighter, "Last night was wonderful, I can't wait for repeat performances and you using me as your slut again."

She whispered in his ear and he smirked before turning and wrapping his arms around her, "Oh, we'll have repeat performances, but you're not my slut Kira. You're my mate now and I will treat you how you desire to be and deserve to be."

He stated and she smiled lovingly at him, "I know that love, but when we are intimate I want you to use me like that. I love being submissive and used like that. I know you'll treat me right in public, which is fine, but I still want to be your slut in bed and I am fine with the others joining in at some point."

She informed him and he smiled lovingly before kissing her nose, "If that is what you want, then I will do so, but do not try to monopolize me. Just because you and I are mates now, does not mean that you have more of a right to me than the others. I want you to get along with each other and I will show you all why I am an alpha demon if you start getting into a territorial fight."

He stated then warned and Kira shuddered before nodding, "Of course, Naruto-sama."

She stated with a blush and Naruto raised an eyebrow before smirking and leaning into her ear, "Calling me that in private or with the girls is fine, but none of that with the soldiers or anyone else, alright?"

He informed and Kira nodded before Naruto gave her a kiss and turned back to his soldiers and planned his strike to start off the war in the coming weeks and Kira could see her mate/husband's mind working through the plans and stratagems for his attack.

A few hours later showed Naruto standing before his father with the others gathered around to hear his plan for the attack as they had their own ideas of where the best first strike would be, but with Naruto you could never guess what he was going to do till he was doing it.

Arthas himself, along with his wives, were curious to how Naruto was going to start off their war when the time came as Naruto was anything if not unpredictable and helpful when it came to things that would turn the tide of the future battles in their favor, **"So my son, you have chosen a target?"**

Arthas asked and Naruto nodded, "I have father, am I to only use my forces or will I be having a portion of the current forces?"

Naruto asked and Arthas nodded, **"Yes, you will be given a brigade of Night Elf warriors and Forsaken soldiers, a few Necromancers as well as your loves, Itachi, Shisui, Noctel, Zasphun, your Draenei, and Grom."**

Arthas stated and Naruto nodded and Arthas leaned forward, **"Now, my son, what location have you chosen for the beginning of the war?"**

Arthas asked and everyone turned to Naruto who had a large smirk on his face, "The place I plan to attack will send a clear and concise message stating we are serious about this war and it will also send a clear message that we can and will achieve victory no matter the location as well as showing quite a bit of boldness. If it is successful, many will immediately either bow before us, attempt peace talks, or become hesitant to face us."

He stated and everyone became intrigued and Arthas felt he had an idea and was loving his son's audacity, **"And that target is?"**

He asked with a grin forming that his son matched as he spoke two words that would send ripples throughout the world, "Stormwind City."

 _2 weeks later: Flagship Death's Pearl_

Naruto stood on the deck of his flagship leading three more ships and was ensuring everything he needed was ready for this and thought about the last minute reinforcements he received. To the left and right of his ship were 2 other ships and they were commanded by Goblins leading mercenaries as some of the Goblin Cartels had sent emissaries willing to sign their territory over to Arthas in exchange for some foresting and mining rights. They weren't the only ones either: the Frostborn had joined Arthas' growing army after Naruto had proven himself worthy of leading and fighting beside, and many of the lesser races of Northrend joined up on the mission.

On another note, Naruto had found and contacted the Naga rebels and had quite a few swimming alongside the ships ready to aid their commander, on the ships were also some Forest and Jungle Trolls that Naruto had met while looking for pets and powerful entities and they were glad to join up with him for this mission and all of his troops believed his plan could work.

Naruto's plan was simple yet effective: The main part of his forces was being transported by ship, which would commence long range bombardment at his signal, while a decent sized force was going to attack from the front. His girls were going to be on the ships with majority of their forces while he, Grom, Akama, Itachi, Shisui, and a contingent of his Draenei and a few of the Necromancers would attack at the front with him leading the attack for a portion of time.

The point of this was for him and his heavy hitters, no offense to his loves, drawing a large portion of the defenders while the bombardment would aim for the castle, the rail system leading to the Dwarves so the enemy couldn't escape, the boats to cutoff retreat, the Magi Tower which housed their portal masters, and he would seal the outer gate and leave some skilled defenders to protect it. If it all went well, the city would be theirs before the night was out especially with his Night Elves informing the rest of the attackers where locations of interest were and what notable people were there last they heard/saw.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts by a pair of arms circling him from behind and he smiled before pulling Vereesa in front of him and kissed her causing her to moan before he broke the kiss, "Is everything ready?"

He asked and she nodded, **"Yes, everyone is ready and the cannons are all primed and ready to fire on your orders."**

She stated and Naruto nodded before kissing her forehead, "Then I better be off, I'll see you soon."

He stated before vanishing in a burst of lightning and reappeared outside the city walls in the forest with his troops ready to begin the attack. Naruto approached his captains for this attack and stood next to them, "Is everything ready?"

He asked them and they nodded, "Yes Naruto-sama, our forces on this end are ready and are simply awaiting your signal to begin the attack."

Itachi stated and Naruto nodded and looked to the outer wall, "Then let's begin." Naruto stated as he walked towards the wall intent on igniting this new war with such a bang that no one would be able to ignore it. And then? He would get ready to give repeat performances on every major faction if needed to ensure his father ruled this world.

 **Done! I know, I am cruel and a bastard, but I decided that I AM GOING TO FINISH AZEROTH NEXT CHAPTER. So what that probably means is that you all are probably going to get a nice long chapter next time.**

 **On to other items; Naruto's pairings are closed and thank you Noctus of the Thousand Blades, for his OC Noctel, and METALHELLSPWN, for his OC Zasphun.**

 **Next chapter WILL be the end of Azeroth and showing Naruto's decision on the throne.**

 **I asked above and I'll ask here: Do you want to see an eventual sequel to this fic where Naruto goes to another world to claim? If so, then what world as Warcraft is taken? And yes, Naruto will be getting more women from whatever world if it is yes. Just give reasons why to choose it, and the women of the world do count as A reason, and keep in mind that Naruto may end up there by accident and will gain more territory solo or if he can call allies to him.**

 **Anyway, if you read any of my other fics then check my profile from time to time as I have polls up for them and there are two polls for which Naruto and which Non-Naruto story I should write next. I don't have an actual schedule for when they change, but it usually is switching out each week starting on Wednesday unless I am getting votes daily then I change it when I go 2-3 days without a vote.**

 **Well, that should be it, see y'all later.**


	5. Chapter 5: End of War

**Hey everybody I'm back after surviving calculus and on another upbeat note I get to take the entire Summer off from college because the idiots screwed up my Financial Aid! YAY! Anyway, I have a somewhat job already so I will have time to write for a while.**

 **On another note, that I know may make some people upset, I am just gonna say this: Hinata is NOT paired with Naruto in this fic. For you Naru-Hina fans out there let me explain, I have two people close to Hinata paired with Naruto and thus didn't see it working well, in this case at least, so she is not being paired with Naruto but with someone that I think could work well, and no it isn't Kiba. However, in my newest story "NOG: Naruto's Overlord Game" he will be getting Hinata so you can check that out if you want to see the pairing. But no, Hinata is not going to be paired with Naruto in this fic.**

 **Oh, and for those who dislike the Hinata pairing because of the stalker, shy girl, not very perverted version of Hinata, that's out the window in NOG, so you got nothing to worry about. I haven't touched on Hinata being different yet (unless chapter 3 of NOG is up before I put this chapter up) so just be patient if you want to see it.**

 **Also, keep giving options for another world for the sequel. I received a few that I don't know, but I have gotten some that I do such as Marvel, Justice League, alternate Naruto world, Lord of the Rings, Kingdoms of Amalur, Starcraft, Brutal Legend, Kingdom Hearts, and a couple others. The one who suggested that I do Kingdom Hearts mentioned that I could put worlds outside of Disney into it and thus get a few places/choices in at once. Anyway, let me know what y'all think.**

 **Just remember the things for it: If yes to the sequel, what world would work as Warcraft is out? Yes, Naruto will be getting more women if it is yes to a sequel. Just give reasons why to choose it, and the women of the world do count as A reason, and keep in mind that Naruto may end up there by accident and will gain more territory solo or, if he can, call allies to him to help.**

 **However, those who gave some of these worlds did NOT give reasons for them. I want why I should pick it over others.**

 **Anyway, this IS going to finish off Azeroth. You also get to see the last two Warcraft women that Naruto is getting as the rest of his harem will be coming from The Elemental Countries.**

 **Oh, something I forgot last chapter: It's night time as Naruto prepares to attack.**

 **Last Item: I have an attack in here under what a translator online told me the attack was pronounced as. If I have it wrong, please tell me and I will correct it.**

 **NOTE: I tend not to describe people that can be looked up unless I change their appearance or if it's an OC and they will not be hanging around for a while. Case in point, I didn't describe Sasuke's grandfather a couple chapters back because he was there for a quick kill and be done.**

 **Now that that's settled, let's start the show shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and characters. If I owned Naruto, Naruto would have gotten some love from more than just Hinata and it wouldn't have been when Naruto was about to die that Hinata told him.**

(Authors Notes)

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 _'Conversation thoughts'_

 **"Demon, Undead, Lich King, Dragons, Naruto's pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice"**

 ** _"Above's thoughts"_**

 ** _'Above's conversation thoughts'_**

 **Chapter 5: End of War**

 _Forest outside of Stormwind City: Night time_

Naruto walked towards the gates of Stormwind with a purpose in his step. The start of the plan was simple; he was going to get the gate open before entering the city while Itachi and the others secured the gate before following him in before then launching the signal flares to begin the bombardment.

As he neared the wall, Naruto took out a small shuriken sized Glave that expanded into a full Night Elf version that his two Night Elf mothers gifted him that he then modified with seals and runes to make it even more effective. Which is why when he threw it, the blades expanded outward before decapitating a wall guard and then bounced to the next one and the next before it decapitated a total of 5 guards and came back to him.

Naturally the noise attracted more attention, but it was too late as Naruto was already up the wall with his sword in hand and leapt over the rampart before cleaving one soldier in half. Naruto ducked a sword slash before kicking the attacker off the rampart to the ground below before he spun and beheaded another, dodged a hack from an axe and punched the attacker in the head denting the helmet onto said head, ducked an arrow before throwing his glave into the archer before he kicked one of the defenders off the ramparts and down the cliff hitting every rock and cliff face on the way down as Naruto's enhanced hearing told him the man was definitely dead.

He then impaled the next soldier with his blade before kicking his corpse into a few of the other guards before he threw some kunai into their jugulars and then twisted and disarmed, literally and figuratively, another guard before kicking him off the rampart. A Dwarf charged him from the side before Naruto caught the axe he was using and snapped it before slamming the head into the Dwarf's head and then pulled it before throwing it into another charging guard. Naruto then dodged another strike before releasing a Death Coil onto the attacker and then caught another by his throat before crushing it and dropping him like a sack of potatoes.

Once the outer gate was cleared, Naruto jumped down onto the bridge connecting the forest to the city with the chasm called the Valley of Heroes. Naruto created a set of clones and they began opening the gate and gathering the corpses, while Naruto went towards the main battlement. When he arrived he found all the gates, portcullises, and doors closed and he smirked before making a clone and producing two black explosive tags and they placed them on the middle of the gates before heading back to the bridge with a large smirk before he created a hand sign, "Boom."

With Itachi and the others they moved to the gate and saw the clones moving the corpses before Itachi had a few Draenei close the gates and Shisui went over the wall and placed sealing tags all along it to keep it closed. Before Itachi could give any orders, two large explosions occurred at the next wall and blasted the gates in towards the city.

They turned to see Naruto smirking before he brought out a scroll and released one seal on it showing around 50 of the Scarlet Crusade members brought back to life and Naruto sent them into the city and, while they rushed in, Naruto walked towards the opening after setting the guards' corpses on fire with his dragon breath. Naruto smirked as he immediately heard the sounds of combat and knew his cannon fodder was already at work. It was a shame to use part of one of his storage seals, but he still had plenty for what he wanted them for when the time came.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Naruto leapt into combat and began bringing down the soldiers left and right along with any adventurers that were in the city. He ducked one attack before decapitating the attacker, spinning and impaling another soldier, then flipping over their corpse to kick one into a nearby wall. The chaos of the combat only intensified as Itachi, Grog, Shisui, Akama, and most of the Draenei joined in with the Necromancers reviving any of the fallen Scarlet Crusade Undead as skeletons to fight more. The Necromancers did not touch or cast any spell on the defender's corpses as Naruto had stated they would defend with honor and should be buried as such and could be brought back if he deemed it after the attack was over.

Naruto may be a ruthless killer against his enemies, but he still maintained his honor and if the souls of those soldier were willing to serve or if their loved ones wanted them back then he would bring them back.

He broke from his musings by blocking a strike to Itachi's back before breaking the offender's neck and then threw the corpse into a new line of defenders before he blew a fireball at the defense line killing half of them and knocking the other half away. Naruto leapt back into combat cutting down more soldiers or incapacitating them while also ensuring any priests or paladins didn't get a chance to use healing spells or a resurrection one.

A few of the Draenei were cutting down defenders with their dual hand scythes, a few were assassinating soldiers by cutting their throats after shadow melding with the area, Shisui was popping all over the place via Shunshin and using his tanto, Itachi was merely striking down any soldier that came at him, Grom was cleaving soldiers in half or throwing them away from him, and Akama was watching Naruto's back as they moved.

It had only taken about 5 minutes before they reached the center of the Trade District before their band was surrounded on all sides by defenders, magi, archers, and more and Naruto just smirked before nodding to Itachi. Itachi nodded and raised two flare guns before firing them high into the air.

The defenders looked apprehensively at the two flares and for good reason since not even a minute after they were fired did cannon fire descend on the city. Explosions occurred at the harbor, Castle, the Dwarven District, the Mage Quarter, and a few other areas around the city. The bombardment continued for a few minutes, during which time Naruto created some Shadow Clones and leapt into combat with his group joining in, before war cries were heard as the ships docked at the harbor and unleashed the waiting attack force on the city.

The few defenders at the harbor felt their blood go cold as they saw Goblins, Frostborn, Taunka, Undead, Night Elves, Ogres, Draenei, Humans, and normal Dwarves charge the battlements while seeing some powerful individuals walking behind them. The defenders fought to contain them but the Ogres simply swatted them away and began slamming a makeshift battering ram into the gate while the other soldiers began finishing off or capturing the defenders.

Kira walked with the other girls as they watched everything occur before she nodded to the other girls and she and Mikoto went up the wall and began taking out the defenders up there before dropping down onto the buildings and heading out for their assassination targets. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop before reaching the Cathedral Square and found their target: Archbishop Benedictus.

Said man was giving orders to his followers to go aid the defenders before he put a shield up to block a double grand fireball that were launched at him. However, he underestimated the strength of the attack and thus was blasted back. He got back to his feet to see Kira and Mikoto land in front of him, "Who are you and why are you attacking our city?!"

He demanded and Kira merely looked on uninterested, "Archbishop Benedictus or would you prefer the Twilight Father?"

She stated and Benedictus stiffened causing the two to smirk, "Naruto-kun was right to have him on the hit list he created since he despises these world destroying cults."

Mikoto stated and Kira nodded, "Indeed, why destroy a world when you could rule it? It seems very much like the idea of an imbecile and should be stopped."

Kira stated and Benedictus was fuming before he launched a Holy Smite at them and both dodged easily before Mikoto blew out a fireball that Benedictus dodged before Kira was in front of him slamming him into the ground and then punting him into the wall of his cathedral.

Benedictus rose with a snarl on his face, "You will not stop me! I will send us all into the embrace of the light as this world should have been long ago."

He stated before he was pierced through the chest by a Tanto. He looked back to see another Mikoto there with a cruel smirk, "I really do need to thank Naruto-kun and Itachi-kun for helping me learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Mikoto stated as the clone behind Benedictus popped and Kira walked forward before ripping Benedictus's heart out and his head off, "Indeed, it does have its uses."

She stated before both turned to the Priests and defenders there and they looked to Benedictus' corpse before they put their weapons down and raised their hands in surrender just as some of Naruto's Draenei came up, "Restrain these people but don't kill them unless they prove hostile."

Kira ordered and some of the Draenei nodded and took them away while the rest began sweeping through the area, "Where is Lord Ammon?"

Mikoto asked and one of the Draenei stopped, "He went to the castle to cut the head from the snake."

One replied and the Mikoto nodded before she took off with Kira to ensure they thinned more of the forces of the city. Meanwhile Grom was battling a contingent of knights under a Paladin's control with Shisui and some of the Draenei by his side and they were costing them dearly whether by breaking some of the horses or beating the soldiers, due to Naruto ordering that they kill who was needed and try not to cripple this place entirely, **"Come Humans, taste the wrath of the Warsong Blademaster."**

Grom stated as he caught horses with a rider still on them and threw them into more of the knights while Shisui was putting them under Genjutsu or incapacitating them with his mastery of Shunshin. Naturally the Paladin was not happy about this and drew his Greatsword before charging Grom, who moved out of the way of an attack before meeting the Paladin as axe clashed with sword with Grom overpowering the Paladin.

Grom then kicked the man back into a wall before blocking an attack from another knight before he grabbed her off the ground and threw her to the ground before placing his axe at her neck, "STOP!" The Paladin cried and the nights and Shisui stopped as Grom looked to the man, "Please, she's my daughter. Show mercy."

He begged and Grom kept his face blank, **"Had I not been freed from my bloodlust then I would deny your request, but my lord has ordered us to not kill all of you. If you and your knights throw down your arms, then she and you will be spared."**

Grom stated and the Paladin looked to his men as they all began dismounting their horses and throwing down their weapons before he did the same. Grom nodded before having the Draenei bind them and take them to the Trade District where all the people that were captured or surrendered were to be taken.

Meanwhile, Akama was walking beside Naruto as they went to the crumbling remnants of Stormwind Keep. As they walked, the few defenders they found all paused for a moment before throwing their weapons down and raising their hands in surrender along with the civilians as it was clear they had lost as they had fled the part of the city by the Harbor and the gate to here and now their attacker was there meaning their defenders were either dead, dying, or captured. So, being intelligent, they surrendered and hoped the rumors of Arthas and his son being different were true.

Naruto and Akama continued walking before approaching the courtyard where new King Anduin Wrynn was standing with soldiers surrounding him and he was snarling at Naruto, "So, the boy who would be king is out and about. Pity that you need so many soldiers to protect you, I feel bad about killing so many competent soldiers just to kill an asshole."

Naruto stated and Anduin growled, "It doesn't matter how many men I have with me, it's their duty to die so I can live. I am more important than anyone else and should be protected, it is beneath me to risk my life for anyone and that's why I have subjects to do it for me."

He stated and his men all frowned while Naruto just looked on boringly, "And that is why you and your father are losers as Kings. A true king respects his subjects and ensures their happiness and safety even if he has to die to do it." Naruto stated as he took his sword out, "Fight my like a man, you damn coward. Come on, surely you want to be the one who kills the man who killed your father and then showed everyone what type of man he was."

Naruto stated as he dragged his clawed index finger across his blade and, to the shock of Anduin, the guards moved away from him and sheathed their weapons and stood there, "What the hell are you all doing?! I'll have you executed for treason if you don't protect me!"

Anduin started shouting and Naruto smirked, "It seems your men want to stay out of this and not just be your meat shields against me."

Naruto stated and Anduin grit his teeth in anger, "Fine, I'll kill you then have them executed for treason after they force your army out of my city. The royal line has been blessed by the light since the line started and you won't beat me."

He growled before pulling out a staff and took a stance. Naruto snorted before he merely walked forward before vanishing. Anduin looked around before he heard a sheathing sound coming from behind him and turned to see Naruto sheathing his sword. However, when the sword finished with a CLICK, Anduin screamed out as his staff split in half, his right arm left his body, and a large gash across his chest appeared.

Naruto frowned as he turned to face the pathetic excuse for a king before him, "How pathetic, any of the other leaders would have at least given me a challenge and taken that hit before getting back up."

Naruto stated as he could feel the toxicity of the man's soul thanks to his sensor bloodline and that was part of the reason he killed those men on the outer wall as their aura was toxic and putrid and he wasn't going to allow such people to exist in an area he was conquering and definitely wasn't letting them be brought back as undead as they would do more harm than good.

Naruto then turned to the guards to see them kneeling, "Sir, we are the Lions of Lordaeron, we are the Elite guards of the kingdom and are willing to pledge ourselves to you. You have honor and know how to treat your subjects and while resisting would be honorable and courageous, we will not do so in the name of some foolish king who is undeserving of the title."

The captain, which was obvious based on his armor being thicker and more pronounced, stated and Naruto looked over them for a moment while using his sensor ability to tell they weren't lying to him and did feel respect for what he said and did. With that in mind, Naruto nodded, "Very well, but betray me and you will know a wrath equal to that of my father's."

Naruto warned and the captain and men nodded before Vereesa came up with Sally, "Ammon, our forces have secured the city and everyone has been gathered in the Trade District."

Vereesa informed and Naruto nodded, "Casualties?"

He asked and Sally spoke up, "A few Ogres have some mild wounds, your Scarlet corpses are all burning right now after they fell, and a few Draenei are tired. For the Stormwind side they lost about 30 soldiers not counting the ones you killed at the gate in the fighting, Benedictus is dead as you ordered, around 20 magi were killed in the tower bombardment, and close to 30 Dwarves were killed in destroying the tram. We were lucky in that no civilians were mortally wounded."

She reported and Naruto nodded before grabbing the dying Anduin, "You hear that? I brought down your city without even killing 100 people and you call yourself a great king?"

Naruto asked and Anduin coughed and hacked up some blood, "Do what you will bastard, but at least I am still Human and favored by the Light. Nothing you do will finish me."

He stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Really? Let's test that theory."

He stated before dragging Anduin by the throat towards the Cathedral of Light with the others frowning at what he was going to do and they weren't the only ones as his soldiers and prisoners watched as he walked up the cathedral until he was at the top of the tallest spire and held Anduin over the ground, "So, let's see if the Light will protect you from gravity."

Naruto stated before letting him go and watching him plummet while screaming on the way down before he hit the ground with a splat. Naruto sighed as that was one less idiot to deal with before, to the shock of those who could still see him, he released wings from his back and glided down from the spire to land before pulling his wings back and heading for the Trade District with his soldiers following along with escorting the new captives.

Naruto stood before the captives with his forces surrounding them and his commanders beside him with some clones replacing the Lordaeron flags with that of the New Menethil Empire, "People of Stormwind, I am Ammon Menethil and I am now your conqueror. I am here to inform you all that this city now belongs to the Menethil Empire and as such if you remain here you are counted amongst its subjects. You will continue on with your lives as you have while supporting my father like you did your former fool of a king, only I assure you we will be better at protecting and holding this city than he was. Your defenders will be spared, those that fell in battle will be brought back as Human as possible so long as they were not among Anduin's corrupt soldiers, your elite soldier unit is now serving me after finding me to be a more worthy leader than Anduin was, and you will be protected by the Menethil Empire which currently is the Night Elves, the Draenei of Outland, the Northrend Races, the Forsaken, and now parts of the Goblin Cartels along with their own soldiers. If you do not stay amongst the populace who will continue to live in this city, know that there is nowhere you can run or hide that we are not going to conquer even the other races' main cities will not stand before us. So you can either accept becoming citizens of the Menethil Empire or you can prolong it since I promise you that there will be no victory against us and this world will be united under the banner of the Menethil Empire."

Naruto stated and the people began murmuring before a few knelt before him and more soon followed before they were all kneeling before him. Naruto smirked before a Death Gate opened and Arthas along with his loves came out and Naruto bowed while the Generals knelt, "Father."

Naruto stated and Arthas smiled as he approached before embracing his son and then placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders, **"You have done well my son, you have struck a major blow to our enemies with this attack and word will spread to the other race and strongholds and the other Human battlements will surrender soon enough once they learn their main city has fallen."**

Arthas stated and Naruto nodded, "And once the other races get word of this then even more will surrender or pledge their allegiance. Those that do not can expect repeat performances of what I and my soldiers were able to accomplish here."

Naruto stated with a fire in his eyes that made his loves and family smile, **"I don't doubt it my son, but remember that we must also be aware of the Legion's agents and be prepared to stop them."**

He stated and Naruto nodded, "I will destroy any of them that stand in our way."

Arthas smiled and nodded, **"I know you will my son, but first we must repair any damage to this city and get a regent established before we can begin planning our next move."**

Naruto nodded before he began showing his father what needed repairs and informing him of his new soldiers and what he believed could be improved on for protecting this city.

 _Two Weeks later: Orgrimmar_

Two weeks have passed since Naruto's victory and, naturally, it caused panic throughout the world as he had taken the main base of the Humans and didn't lose any soldiers besides some cannon fodder. As one would expect, the Dwarves and Gnomes soon began talks of becoming consolidated into Arthas' growing empire as Muradin and Naruto handled the Dwarven relations with Muradin's brother Magni thankfully listening to reason and was even more overjoyed when Muradin informed him they found their younger brother Brann after Arthas had Naruto begin looking into any old ruins and myths to ensure they cut the heads off of any snakes hiding before they had a chance to strike.

Magni had been reasonable in the negotiations, and even more so when Naruto demonstrated his forging and combat prowess by crafting a master level obsidian black short sword as a gift to Magni and then fought a few of Magni's Battleragers in single combat both with and without weapons, and as such merely requested to be allowed to mine in Northrend and other areas. Naruto had agreed, but the mining operations would be under the watchful eyes of the Dwarves' former allies the Night Elves to ensure they didn't harm the land beyond what could be healed and that they didn't delve so deep that what had happened to the Gnomes in Gnomeregen occurred again.

Magni had accepted the terms and informed them that he and his people would get the tram repaired as soon as possible to make travel easier again and Naruto accepted that before he spent a few days in the Dwarven city and actually gained a band of Dwarven Smiths and Battleragers to his growing forces under his direct command after his display to prove himself.

Naruto then handled the Gnome negotiations with him being surprisingly successful with talking to High Tinker Mekkatorque when he knocked some sense into the man to show him that it was his people's fight as much as his own. Naruto had then showed them the plan, that made Mekkatorque wonder why they never thought about trying it that way, of using his Nerubians to dig them a path into the lower levels, where Naruto would have a contingent of Ghouls handle the majority of the Troggs while they pushed into the upper levels to begin getting the defenses down and figuring out how to decontaminate the rest of the city and any of the population within the city.

Mekkatorque agreed to the plan and began picking some of the fighters and engineers of his people to go along with them while Naruto had a few of his Draenei and Humans come with him under Grom's command before leading them through the ground into the lower levels where Naruto made his first impression in combat when he began destroying the Troggs left and right with little difficulty while his Ghouls began delving into the Trogg pits to hold them there as Naruto and the Gnomes crashed the entrance down trapping the Troggs back in the Earth with the Ghouls fighting until they died or the Troggs did. Once Naruto helped them find the controls, they purged the radiation fog into the outer vents and into the air with Kira being there with Alexstrasza to use their combined powers to send it out high into the air where it would slowly disperse and not harm anyone.

Naruto and company then began sweeping the place clean with their soldiers before the soldiers split up to turn off the defenses and Naruto and Mekkatorque faced off with Mekgineer Thermaplugg, Mekkatorque's former best friend. The battle, if you could call it that, consisted of Thermaplugg calling machine after machine to fight them while Naruto smashed through them and gave Mekkatorque a chance to either disable the main machine that Thermaplugg was using and kill the man, as was his right since he was the leader and had to put down the insurrection, or at least damage the machine so he could kill the man.

Of course, Naruto helped expedite the process by using his lightning affinity to short out some of the machines and make Thermaplugg face Mekkatorque on even ground. Naturally, this went to Mekkatorque's favor due to Thermaplugg relying too heavily on machines and Mekkatorque beheaded his former friend before Naruto burned the body and both opened the doors to Gnomeregen and let the city air out while Naruto began inspecting the Leper Gnomes that Grom and the Gnomes encountered and decided to try one of his Rinnegan techniques and used the King of Hell to restore them back to their original state, much to their and the other Gnomes joy, before he began finalizing the consolidation with his father's empire.

The Gnomes would be the chief engineers, while collaborating with the more reasonable Goblins, of the empire and would work alongside Sylvanas' apothecaries to advance the other research areas. In exchange the Goblins and Dwarves would supply them with materials and any plans they had and would work alongside them on crafting and forging anything that could prove useful.

Naruto, Akama, and Noctel were the ones to go to the Draenei and naturally they were skeptical about their more primal relative and the Prince of Death being there. However, as the three chatted with them and offered them their position in the empire, the people began to sway slightly, especially those that knew Noctel. Naruto aided their medical ward with a combination of his Dragon Blood, a few Light spells, and his demonic energy, much to the Draenei's shock and joy. Negotiations were started easy enough, the Draenei would work with the Gnomes and Goblins to make their crystal works used by everyone and would help keep the other areas of the Empire safe and secure and in return they would gain supplies and craftsmen to help them build an actual home while also being able to reconnect to their relatives under Naruto's command.

Naturally, the terms were accepted and Arthas immediately arranged for Dwarves, Gnomes, and Goblins to head there to being setting up areas to work, build, and supply. Recently, they had defenses up and were beginning to build a small town

Anyway, Naruto had then gone to the Northern half of the Eastern Kingdoms at its southwest corner and met the Worgen before then bringing them into the fold by showing them that instead of trying to be normal again, they should just be who they are and embrace their change and grow from it. They were skeptical of course but they had begun to embrace it as Naruto showed them how their 'curse' had made them stronger and humbled them by enabling them to be seen and treated like they weren't Human but in Naruto's opinion being Human was overrated and they should be who they are since, so long as his father ruled, they wouldn't be discriminated against.

Naturally, they took offense to being told to just suck it up but Naruto beat some sense into the ones that were considered the strongest and showed them that they were better because of their change and began accepting the changes and joined the Empire with many wishing to serve under Naruto. Their deal was to be soldiers, scouts, and hunters and in return their new allies would begin helping them adjust to their new way of life and getting their city up and running, while Naruto swore that he would research a way to possibly allow them to shift between Human and Worgen.

Pandaria had officially become a territory of Arthas' empire under the reservations that any and all soldiers from their lands were volunteers and the agreement was accepted and Naruto even gained two powerful summons from there, which the Pandarians were happy to be rid of and glad they could be utilized against their new enemies. Naruto had taken up Monk training in his spare time, while also utilizing his clones to train in it and the other classes he wanted to learn from, and had begun having some of his soldiers learn it as well to give him more diversity in his growing battalion and even got a few Pandarians to join his group, to the surprise of several people as Pandarians were not known to be people who liked to fight.

On another note of recruitment; more Goblin cartels, Naga Rebels, Forest and Jungle Trolls, and some Ogres and Sea Giants joined the empire, with most wanting to serve in Naruto's brigade, and Naruto was ensuring his brigade never slacked off in their training and work. The new Goblin Cartels came with a bonus in the form of Arthas now having control of Gadetzan and thus the now shrinking Horde was cut off from there and the minerals to be claimed in Un'Goro Crater.

On another note, as you can guess, Arthas and his loves were pleased to see how Naruto was recruiting people and leading them so well and making the war turn in their favor rapidly. They also had cause to celebrate as Jaina gave birth to a boy and a girl that they named Uther and Maria and, of course, Naruto was happy to have two new siblings and was happy to learn he had some new family on the way in the form of Yahiko and Konan expecting as well. Naturally, Kin was ecstatic to be having a younger sibling and was babbling like crazy to her parents and brother about them. Needless to say, things were looking good for Naruto, he just had to ensure things stayed that way and crush anyone foolish enough to try and ruin it.

Speaking of which, the Horde was beginning to become hard pressed to not negotiate and fight back as the Knights of the Ebon Blade joined after Naruto did some work for them and showed them he was free and alive, the Argent Crusade joined the Empire after Arthas made good on his word and pulled all undead, except the Forsaken, back to Northrend, the Cenarion Circle became part of the Empire after Cenarius himself gave his blessing as a spirit, and half of Dalaran joined the Empire after they had a small civil war between the factions that trusted Jaina and Naruto due to his reputation and the factions that hated Arthas above everything else and Naruto interfered and helped the former faction win thus securing them a mobile city to be able to launch attacks from if needed.

On top of all that, the Blackrock clan and the brood of Dragonkin that served Nefarian came and joined the Empire with most of the Orcs wishing to fall under Grom's command, and the rest of the Orcs and part of the Dragonkin wished to serve under Naruto, while the rest of the Dragonkin wanted rejoin the other dragons and begin rebuilding their brood the right way.

So, in essence, it was four races, six if the Horde could get the Mok'Nathal to join them and the few Ogres that still aided them, against the rest of the world and all the dangers of Outland. Thrall, not being a fool and seeing his people could suffer a fate worse than death if they didn't at least try to negotiate, sent word that they would meet to negotiate for the sake of his people.

At the here and now, Naruto was heading for Orgrimmar to begin negotiations with Thrall, leader of the Orcs and the Horde as a whole; Vul'jin, leader of the Trolls; Cairn Bloodhoof, leader of the Tauren; and Lor'themar Theron leader of the Blood Elves. Naruto, naturally, brought Grom along with Akama, Zasphun, Sally, Vereesa, Noctel, Kira, and the commander of the Lions of Lordaeron, which had been renamed the Maelstroms of Azeroth, Marco Lionsong. Though Marco and Akama were there more for being his guards than for negotiation purposes, while Kira, Vereesa, Noctel, Zasphun, and Sally were going in order to spend time with him and also gauge the Horde's reactions to non-Horde races since if they couldn't keep their cool with humans and others in negotiations then they couldn't do so in battle.

So, having arrived at Orgrimmar, they were given an escort of a dozen elite guards as they walked, which Naruto knew was to give the illusion that they could be struck down at a moment's notice in order to give the citizens some peace of mind. However, each citizen had weapons nearby as they passed, so obviously the illusion wasn't working.

As they entered the Great Hall in the Valley of Wisdom, Naruto saw that in addition to the leaders of each Horde race there was also the Champion of the Horde Rexxar with his trusted Bear Misha and Quillbeast Rosh; Drek'Thar the old seer and advisor to Thrall; Garrosh Hellscream, Grom's son; and Thrall's life-mate Aggra. The interesting thing about the latter was the fact Naruto could sense a second source of life coming from her and assumed that Thrall was a father to be, though Naruto believed he did not know yet since he felt Thrall would ensure she was nowhere near here in the off chance things turned ugly.

(Please note: Cataclysm has not occurred/started yet, so if I have accelerated events by having Thrall be with Aggra now instead of then, then I apologize, but I honestly don't see the harm).

Naruto and his group simply stood there before Naruto drew his sword, which sent a few on edge, before he stabbed it in the ground in front of him. Thrall widened his eyes slightly and blinked owlishly at Naruto for doing an old form of parlay and peace talks before he drew Doomhammer from his waist and slammed it on the ground in front of himself.

Naruto nodded, "Greetings honorable Thrall, may the Horde have blood and honor for all of its days." Naruto stated as he would be civil in this meeting until someone gave him a reason to do otherwise and Thrall returned the nod.

"Honor and Glory to you as well Ammon Menethil." Thrall stated as he knew to be respectful in this situation, even if Garrosh wanted to just strike them all down and send a message and blow to the Lich King, and would do the same as Naruto in the respect are since so long as they are then there is no reason not to be.

"I thank you Warchief, but shall we begin?" Naruto asked and Thrall nodded while leaning forward, "Very well, I'll be blunt Warchief, the Horde can either join my father's growing empire…" Naruto started before taking a breath, "Or face the entire might of it and with a large section of your forces still in Outland, and I mean no offense when I say this, you will have no hope of withstanding us and many of your warriors will fall." Naruto stated bluntly and Grom lowered his head knowing it was true, while the others just kept a look out for anything that could pose a threat.

The reactions of the Horde members were rather easy: Garrosh was growling at the audacity of the man before him to dare say that the Horde could be brought down; Cairn was sighing slightly hoping his old friend was going to make the right decision as he knew that they all knew that they couldn't stand against a force that large and one that had former allies of theirs that knew the layout of the city and thus knew the strengths and defenses; Vul'jin was eying the people before him and Garrosh carefully as he would trust Thrall, but Garrosh and the people before him were another matter; Drek'Thar was gazing over the emissaries and knew that with their current strength, there would be victory for them as they could only defend so many areas and with so many races against them they could face a multi-area attack and would lose ground each time, they would take several enemies with them but would still lose in the end; Lor'themar was just standing there observing waiting to see what would happen as he was fine with either way things went as his people had their lands back due to Arthas withdrawing the scourge and thus were beginning to heal their land and if Sylvanas, who was their kin, was forgiving and even willing to give him a chance then he would too, but he wouldn't betray their allies so he would stand beside the Horde if they chose to fight; Aggra was standing there waiting for her mate to make the crucial decision that was needed; and Rexxar was waiting as Thrall had to make the decision as he was the Warchief, but Rexxar would be lying if he said even he wasn't intimidated by the man before him and so were his animal companions.

Thrall on the other hand was thinking part of everyone's concerns and wanted peace, with the exception of fighting the Burning Legion and any other massive threats to this world, but his pride as an Orc and leader of the Horde wouldn't let him just give up without a fight or some… kind… of… challenge! Thrall then smirked slightly behind his hands, "Perhaps you are right." He stated getting surprised looks from everyone, "However, I cannot in good conscience just surrender to you and be consolidated into the empire without some form of resistance, so with that in mind I submit a challenge: You versus any 5 of my warriors that I choose, if you win then the Horde will be consolidated into your father's empire, but if one of my warriors wins then your father must not ever attempt to claim the Horde or the lands that we currently control."

Thrall stated and everyone widened their eyes at the offer while Naruto grinned ferally, "Agreed, but I warn you, should any of them be a sore loser then I will send them to the next life for both attempting to break a pact of honor and for attacking me outside of the agreed terms." Naruto warned with a heated look being sent to Garrosh who looked like his birthday had come early as he had the chance to kill the Prince of Death since he believed the man was actually controlling his father and he was not serving out of freewill due to him being a Warsong and Horde member meaning he served no one but the Horde.

Thrall nodded, "That is agreeable, we can hold the exhibition matches in our arena in a few hours to allow me to pick my warriors." Thrall stated as he knew that the man before him would want to get the matter done with to move attention to the Legion and its ever looming threat along with their leader.

"Very well, as a true pact, my father will be here to agree to the terms and see the exhibition along with my mothers." Naruto stated getting many in the room to widen their eyes in fear as they didn't like the idea of the Lich King being within their home, but Thrall saw it as an opportunity: If Ammon lost and Arthas honored the bargain, then a peace treaty could be formed as it would show Arthas was a man of his word. If he didn't honor the bargain then it would send a message worldwide that the Lich King only honors deals when he desires and that could cause shattering consequences to his new Empire. If Ammon won, then the Horde would serve the Empire and would see for itself what the so called New Lich King was capable of.

"Very well, I will make arrangements for him to be seated with myself and the other leaders as his station warrants." Thrall stated, to the shock of most of the people on his side, and Naruto nodded knowing why the man was doing this.

"Alright, I shall go and inform him then." Naruto stated as he and his company left and Thrall explained his reasoning to his council once Naruto and his group were out of the Great Hall.

 _A few hours later: Orgrimmar Arena_

Naruto stood on the sand covered stone floor of the arena awaiting the first of his opponents while sensing his father, mothers, Itachi, Grom, and Kel up in the throne/viewing area with the Horde Leaders, while his loves and potential loves were in another area watching, and from what Naruto could tell Kira and Mikoto were getting the point across to the nearby Horde members to not glare at Zasphun. Naturally, Naruto could sense the participants with one being filled with anticipation, 2 being cautious, 1 full of anger and rage, and 1 being… flustered? Yes, that would describe the last and Naruto was inwardly hoping it was a female and not a male if the cause of being flustered involved him.

Up in the booth, Arthas was walking in with his loves and three guards, as he wanted Itachi to see how Naruto had grown, **"Greetings Warchief and leaders of the Horde, I hope this will be one of many cordial meetings we have with each other."** Arthas stated as he came in with Jaina and Sylvanas also giving respectful acknowledgements before Arthas then introduced the others, **"You know Jaina, Grom, and Sylvanas already, but may I also present Tyrande Whisperwind, Maiev Shadowsong, Queen Alexstrasza, Tiffin Menethil, and Lady Onyxia."** Arthas stated while motioning to each woman before he then motioned to the other two, **"And these are my other two guards for this event, Itachi Uchiha a skilled Rogue with many talents, and my Majordomo Kel'Thuzad."**

"We welcome you Lord Arthas and look forward to seeing your son's abilities and base it off the Empire's as a whole." Thrall stated as the other leaders showed their respect to the individuals while also eyeing them with caution due to this possibly being a ploy to distract them from an invasion force approaching.

"Hehe, if you are using my son as a judge of the Empire's skills, then I am afraid everyone else will come short." Arthas stated getting questioning looks from the Horde members, "My son is the strongest warrior in all of the Empire, perhaps even stronger than I am." Arthas admitted shocking the members of the Horde, while Arthas looked to his son with pride as he stood there calm and collected while seeming to be ignorant to everything around him when in truth Naruto probably saw and sensed more than anyone here. He truly was the most worthy successor that he could possibly find, though he wondered if Naruto would truly take the title of Lich King if the need arose.

Down below Naruto stood before the gates opened and out came a Troll that was a tall blueish green skinned male with a flaming red Mohawk, one broken tusk, and crystal blue eyes; he wore robes, had wrappings around the lower part of his face, carried a staff with him, and had a calm peaceful aura around him. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I mean no disrespect, but if you were chosen for the simple fact you're a priest, then this isn't going to go like you or others had hoped." Naruto stated getting surprised reactions from the Horde as nothing in the Troll's appearance revealed him as a priest as he wore garbs that a Warlock, Priest, and Shaman all wore.

"Dat may be de case, but at de very least I be showing my fellow fighters some of your skills and that be helping them greatly." The Troll stated as he got ready with his staff in one hand and his other glowing gold.

At an unspoken signal, the Troll charged forward and blasted Naruto with a holy spell before moving in and swinging his staff down at Naruto while the smoke was still covering him. However, he and the Horde were shocked when Naruto caught his staff and was still standing his ground like nothing happened before he twisted his hand snapping the staff and grabbed the Troll by his throat and lifted him over his head before slamming him onto the ground and putting his boot over his throat, "I suggest you yield Priest, I do not wish to spill blood of those who will be my allies." Naruto stated before the Priest blasted him with another two holy spells hoping to at least knock the man off balance but Naruto just stood there and took them while increasing the pressure on the Troll's throat, "Last chance before I end permanently, I already warned you that your powers were useless towards me."

Naruto warned and the Troll tapped his foot rapidly to show he was indeed done and Naruto removed his boot before helping the Troll up, "You should have begun casting a protection spell in case I retaliated since you couldn't see through the smoke and then you charged in to engage me in melee combat instead of just casting more spells to finish me off when you know I would excel in melee more than you would." Naruto stated before retaking his starting position as the Troll walked off thinking about Naruto's words and where he could get a new staff from.

While Naruto awaited his next opponent, the leaders of the Horde were amazed at the man, "That was… impressive. To take three powerful Light/Holy spells, two of which were point blank range, and not show any harm is astounding." Cairn stated as he knew it was a critical, and often exploited, weakness of a Death Knight that they were weak to holy attacks, while their own attacks were what holy users were weak too thus making them evenly matched against each other at times depending on companions or minions in the area.

Arthas chuckled, "Yes, my son is rather unique in that he can learn anything in a short time even abilities that contradict his own. He spent an entire decade training in Priest and Paladin arts to remove his weakness to holy magic and some of his other accomplishments have made it to the point that you may as well have used it on a normal living enemy." Arthas stated as Naruto had utilized his shadow clones to the point where he would collapse and rest for a few hours before he was right back at it and that allowed him to become a powerful warrior, magic user, and assassin all in one.

Naturally, this surprised the Horde members as not many dedicated 10 years straight to a task or goal, while many did dedicate large quantities of time not many stayed with the task without trying something else or going into another task to give them a break or to learn something that made the first task easier. It took extreme dedication and discipline to stick to a task for a year, but to do so for a decade straight? It was amazing.

Naruto looked up slightly when he felt his next opponent come in and saw a Tauren that was black furred and haired, which was in the style of dreadlocks with two larger ones ending in gold rings, one of his horns was broken near the base and showed different cracks through it showing it wasn't cleanly severed or broken, and was larger than normal showing he was a warrior, which was even further evidenced by the fact he wore plate armor and carried dual large swords, and he had a gold nose ring as well.

Normally, such a fighter would intimidate their opponent but Naruto merely popped his neck and looked at his opponent waiting for what he was going to do. The Tauren drew his swords and slowly approached Naruto as he knew to be cautious and when he was within 10 feet of Naruto, he charged with his rush ability and came at Naruto in a double overhead swing thinking Naruto would dodge or draw his blade to block. However, what he got shocked him and most of the crowd as Naruto shot his hands up and caught the blades.

What was shocking was that he completely stopped the blades with his hands and he didn't even buckle from the hit even if the ground caved in under him making a crater. Naruto moved his hands away forcing the Tauren to grit his teeth and move his arms away before Naruto slammed his boot into the Tauren's chest sending him flying back about 30 feet with the swords remaining in Naruto's hands. The Tauren hit the ground and rolled a few times before coming to a stop and then groaning as he got up with blood leaking from his mouth and paused as his two swords were impaled in the ground in front of him.

Naruto stood behind the blades leaning on them while looking down at the Tauren with his arms leaning on the pommels of the swords, "You overcommit to your strikes, I get you're a warrior and all but you shouldn't commit all your strength into one swing when you have no idea if your enemy is faster, stronger, better equipped, more skilled, or anything and by overcommitting you make it impossible to stop or change direction mid-swing." Naruto stated as he backed up from the swords and let the Tauren get up, "Shall we try that again?"

Naruto asked as he titled his head slightly like he wasn't even threatened at all and he had no reason to be honestly and the Tauren knew it. The Tauren took a moment before taking his blades and walking forward towards Naruto calmly before he stood right in front of him and looked him in the eye before he clenched his hands and swung his right blade, which Naruto dodged, before following the movement and brought the other blade in before using his abilities and it began to look like 10 blades were being swung by him and Naruto dodged them fluently. After a full 3 minutes of swinging, the Tauren stopped and was trying to catch his breath while Naruto wasn't winded and simply vanished before the Tauren felt someone grab his remaining horn and slam him into the ground before he felt a pair of blades resting against his throat and felt his hands to be empty.

He groaned and opened his eyes to see Naruto looking down on him with his own blades crossed over his throat and sighed before nodding his acceptance of losing. Naruto moved and pulled the Tauren's blades out of the ground before putting them in the ground next to his head and retook his starting position. The Tauren groaned as he got up and retook his blades, while only Naruto was aware of the growing rage that Garrosh was giving off with each loss.

Naruto's next opponent was a female Blood Elf with long golden hair in a ponytail down to her mid back, piercing blue eyes, a darker shade of cream colored skin, an hourglass figure with her ass and breasts, at least a DD cup, being very noticeable even with them being suppressed within the crimson armor she wore with a sword and shield on her back and phoenixes as decorations in silver across the shield and armor. Naruto gazed over her intently admiring her form and inwardly smirked at her blushing face, while his girls were giggling at their potential sister since Zasphun and Noctel had pretty much been accepted into their little family and Fara had let them in on a secret. Arthas and his mates were chuckling lightly at the fact Naruto seemed to attract women that had power and skill, which seemed to be a trait that he and Arthas shared.

The Blood Elf, whose name was Talia, for her part was blushing like mad due to the fact she was one of the few who was affected by the roar Naruto released, but wasn't able to search for the one who released it when it occurred and didn't know where to start looking before she received a letter from one of her closest, and admittedly strangest considering who they were, friends: Fara Windwalker. The two had met in Ashenvale and were ambushed by Naga and had to fight together where Talia was wounded and Fara brought her to a cave and nursed her back to health and the two became friends over the time they spent together. When Talia heard from Fara that she not only felt the roar, but knew it meant she had found her mate based on what she felt, Talia had asked Fara to let her know if she met the cause as she felt the same thing as Fara.

Then the Night Elves left the Alliance and Talia received another letter where Fara told her that not only did she find the cause of the roar, but also told her that it was Ammon Menethil and that she was now one of his mates as there were special circumstances surrounding him that he had multiple women, like his father, and the ones he had had agreed to share with women that proved themselves, and that she hoped Talia would attempt to be with Ammon and become her harem sister.

Talia, unfortunately, had been stuck on protection duty for one of the towers in Scourge infested lands until recently when Arthas recalled all the undead and she was able to be an adventurer again. Though she never got a chance to try and find passage to Northrend due to word spreading that the Horde was considering becoming a part of the growing Empire of the New Lich King and she was going to wait as it would make passage easier and then she got nominated to fight the person that Fara explained was the mate for her since she felt the same things as Fara did but didn't know what it meant till they talked afterwards.

Now, now she got to face her potential mate and had to prove herself, both to him and to his women that she was worthy of being among them and she wasn't going to let this chance pass by her, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ammon Menethil, I am Talia Windstrider. Fara has told me a lot about you." Talia stated with the blush remaining and getting a smirk and raised eyebrow from Naruto while the other girls giggled as she was making it kinda obvious that she wanted to be with him.

"Has she now? And what pray tell has she told you?" Naruto asked keeping his smirk and Talia blushed and fidgeted under his gaze while the other Horde members were wondering what was going on and Naruto's girls were giggling as their husband/mate had some fun with their next sister.

"She, um, she told me about what that roar meant to her and what it means to me. She also told me that I had to prove myself to be accepted and I plan to do just that." She stated before taking her shield and sword and took her ready stance as she got ready to battle her mate in order to prove herself to him.

Naruto smirked and gave her a 'come and get me' gesture that she happily obliged and charged in with her sword poised to skewer Naruto and he smacked it aside by hitting the side of the blade and then jumped over her when she tried to ram her shield into him. He then ducked as she spun and tried to cleave right through him before he then brought his leg up and kicked her shield forcing her to skid back along the ground. However she dropped her arm and winced slightly and Naruto realized he dislocated her shoulder with that kick.

He was slightly surprised and impressed when she threw her sword at him to distract him long enough to pop her shoulder back into place and charged at him with her shield at the ready, which he dodged, and retook her sword before retaking her stance. However, she underestimated her injury as her shoulder gave out again and she dropped her shield arm again wincing in pain.

Respecting her strive to move on and prove herself, as well as wanting to alleviate the fear and panic she felt at possibly disappointing him, he moved over and caught her blade before lowering it and moved the shield off her arm before pulling a knife out and gave her the handle to bite down on before he snapped her shoulder back into place with an audible SNAP and she grunted as he did so before his hands glowed gold and blue and he placed them over her shoulder and her expression of pain left to be replaced by one of content and some slight pleasure.

Naruto removed his hands and kissed her temple, "You earned your shot, don't push yourself now." He whispered and Talia smiled brightly with a blush adorning her face and nodded before kissing his cheek and walked back towards the challenger area, but was stopped by a very pissed off Orc.

"What the hell are you doing, you damn slut?!" Garrosh shouted as he was furious this female elf would not fight properly to crush the man and wasn't just going to let it slide. Talia snarled at him as she and many others hated having Garrosh around.

"I don't answer or have to explain myself to you, Garrosh. Now get out of my way." She stated as she attempted to walk by only for Garrosh to grab her arm and she growled with her blade at the ready, "Let go of me, now." She stated as she pulled her arm back and walked away with Garrosh about to strike her with his axe before Rexxar moved between them and blocked the axe.

"That's enough Garrosh, she is your comrade and you will not attack anyone that serves the Horde." Rexxar stated as the Tauren and Troll moved behind Rexxar to block Garrosh even more. Garrosh growled at these lesser races' insolence.

"You dare defy me? I don't care if you are half Orc, only full blooded Orcs have any right to order me and she is not any comrade of mine if she was not fighting to the death with that man. Now move or I will cleave through you to kill that bitch." He stated and, before anyone could retort, Garrosh had his head grasped by a clawed hand and was flung into the arena.

Garrosh got up and stared at a very pissed off Naruto, who was looking very much _not_ Human. He wasn't in one of his other forms, but the aura of rage and fury, the malice he exuded, and the fact his hands were fully clawed and his dragon scales went up his neck and showed slightly also didn't help, **"You just signed your death warrant. You never betray an ally, you never assume you are greater than they are, and you sure as hell never let the enemy see or hear you fighting amongst yourselves."** Naruto stated in a tone that made almost everyone feel a cold chill go down their spine.

Before anyone could react, Naruto disappeared only to reappear where Garrosh was with his fist outstretched and Garrosh being sent flying back before Naruto was behind him spin kicking him back to the center. Naruto then appeared by him again and slammed him into the ground repeatedly creating a larger and larger crater with each hit before Naruto took Garrosh's axe and pinned his throat between the head of the axe and the pole it was attached to. Garrosh struggled before Naruto slammed his boot down breaking one leg and then smashing his right arm and Garrosh roared in pain as he couldn't fathom this man being able to overpower him. Naruto then moved away a little and stood, "What's wrong human? Can't even back up your own threat?!"

Garrosh shouted and Naruto scoffed, **"Hardly, you're going to die, it's just how you're going to that is undecided."** Naruto stated before moving over and used his boot to turn Garrosh's head towards the area where the leaders were sitting, **"You're fate now rests with them. You weren't subtle or quiet in your little shouting match with Talia-chan, so we all heard it. Personally, I would just make you experience agonizing pain as your body was literally melted from the inside out before tearing your soul out just to bring you back again and again to repeat the process, but I still serve my father and I respect Grom. If they, along with the Horde members, decide you get a quick clean death, which is more than you deserve, then I will not stand in the way of it being granted and let them bury you as they see fit. However, they could also see it my way and then I just execute you in whatever way I desire."**

He stated and Garrosh tried to struggle but his current positon made that null and void before Naruto lifted him and walked to the Arena wall, **"But that will have to wait as I still have a match to do."** Naruto stated as he slammed Garrosh into the wall and then pinned him there by the axe before moving back to his starting position.

Rexxar stepped out of the fighter's area and came to the arena while glaring at Garrosh as he walked to the middle of the arena and stared at Naruto for a long time. Everyone in the arena was watching with anticipation as they wondered who would win between these two ultimate tanks as any fighting between them would probably wreck the arena. However, Rexxar shocked everyone with his next statement.

"Warchief, I forfeit. Ammon Menethil is the winner." Rexxar stated getting shocked looks from all of the Horde members there, except Thrall, and surprised looks from Naruto's group.

"YOU DAMN COWARD! THAT MUST BE YOUR WEAK OGRE BLOOD THAT TURNS YOU INTO SUCH A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HORDE CHAMPION!" Garrosh shouted in rage as he was furious that this half breed had the gall to surrender and doom the Horde to the service of another.

Thrall glared at him, while Grom pinched his bridge of his nose in embarrassment, and turned to Rexxar, "Explain yourself Rexxar, why did you feel it was necessary to forfeit?" Thrall asked as he hoped that learning his reasons would make the transition easier for the other Horde members. Rexxar glared at Garrosh before turning to Thrall and spoke respectfully to his 'brother.'

"There is no point in facing him, while I have little doubt the battle would be glorious and honorable, I would lose in the end and take many unnecessary injuries. This man is honorable, fierce, respectable, strong, and loyal, he is everything the Horde values and more. I find no reason why we could not fight beside him or any reason he would endanger the Horde in favor of someone or something else." Rexxar stated and many of the present Horde members, except the few that were wary and the idiot pinned to the wall, had to admit he was right: Naruto had several opportunities to kill his opponents but instead gave them more opportunities to attack him and even gave input on how they could correct flaws in their attacks and strategies and even stood up for the others when Garrosh was being arrogant. Thrall nodded having guessed Rexxar's reasons and stood gaining the attention of all the Horde members watching.

"You all know the agreement that was made: If our fighters lost then the Horde would join the Empire of Arthas Menethil. We have lost and as Warchief I inform you all now we will honor the bargain. The Empire is now our ally as we are now its citizens." Thrall stated while a few were unhappy but decided to see just how good this new Empire was before they made any final decisions and quite a few were accepting of it as they knew the Horde couldn't stand up to the Empire no matter how much their pride may have said otherwise and many of them were accepting for the fact that an Orc never broke a pact that was made unless the other parties broke it first.

Arthas then stood and moved next to Thrall, **"People of the Horde, while I do command the entire Empire, your leaders will still be in command of you while working with me and the other commanders for what is needed."** Arthas stated before Thrall and he both shook arms in agreement and peace with a few of the Horde members cheering. Naruto smiled at the scene as various Orcs, Trolls, Tauren, and Blood Elves cheered. Arthas then turned to his son, **"Ammon Menethil, you have done me proud and the Empire a great service in finishing the uniting of Azeroth. But there is still one large task that remains before we can begin to have peace."**

Arthas stated and many began murmuring as they had a few ideas and Naruto nodded, "I am aware my king." Naruto stated with many noticing the coldness in his voice was gone and replaced with something they couldn't describe. Naruto gazed at all those gathered here and was about to speak when they were interrupted.

A large red and black fire exploded from the ground and took the visage of Kil'Jaeden, **"Ha ha ha, you pathetic mortals believe that you can stand before and defeat me?! I am not as cocky as Archimonde was and I eagerly await your coming to my realm. I will destroy you and then capture your souls as you watch me destroy all you hold dear. Here is a taste of the wrath you will face."** He stated in his demonic authoritative voice before a blast of fire rose up and formed a Demonhunter and the Orcs and several others all paled in fear while Naruto just stared boredly at it.

"Is that it?" He asked getting shocked looks from the Horde, "A mid-class demon is all he thinks we're worth? I don't know whether to laugh or be insulted." Naruto stated as he drew his blade as the Demonhunter roared and charged him. Naruto blocked the first attack before dodging the second and spun shoving the blade through its abdomen causing it to roar in pain. It tried to slash Naruto, but he ducked and then cut into its leg before he was backhanded him slightly and he flipped and caught himself before wiping some blood from his mouth and grinned ferally.

Naruto stood straight before his body began shifting to his demon form, much to the shock of the Horde members, **"I could just kill you as my normal self, but I think you should just be crushed like the insect you are."** Naruto stated in his demonic voice and disappeared before smashing the demon down into the ground and stood on its back before grabbing hold of its wings and pulled as it roared in pain before he tore them off causing the Demonhunter to roar louder in pain before Naruto grabbed its horns and swung it around and threw it into the Arena wall.

Naruto stabbed his blade into the ground and walked forward as the Demonhunter pried itself off the wall before charging Naruto. Naruto gracefully spun around the attack and grabbed the offending arm before tearing it from the body and then smacked the Demonhunter in the head knocking it away before he grabbed the other arm and tore it off and proceeded to beat the Demonhunter into the ground with its own arms before he disintegrated them with fire chakra and grabbed the Demonhunter by his horns, **"Tell your master that I'll see him soon."**

Naruto turned and saw the shocked and awed looks from the gather Horde members, **"Is this what you want?!"** He shouted to them drawing confused expressions, **"I saw the panicked look in your eyes when Kil'Jaeden called this Demonhunter and none of you even tried to hide your fear so I ask you: Do you want to become nothing but a corpse to be left behind by your enemy, to be at their mercy, or to be enslaved by the legion?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!"** Naruto yelled as he kicked the Demonhunter's body to the middle of the arena while staring at the shocked, shamed, and stunned audience, **"WE CAN CHOOSE TO BE MORE THAN THIS! WE CAN BE SLAVES AND COWARDS OR WE CAN BE FREE!"** Naruto stated before he roared and ripped the Demonhunter's head off by its horns, **"ARE YOU WITH ME?!"**

Naruto roared out as he held the Demonhunter's head high for them all to see and like a storm the Horde members rose and cheered, "AMMON! AMMON! AMMON!" They chanted as Naruto dropped the head before crushing it under his boot.

 **"BLOOD AND GLORY TO THE EMPIRE AND HORDE!"** Naruto roared earning more cheers from the observers while Arthas, his loves, his three guards, and Naruto's women all looked at Naruto with pride and/or love as he brought the Horde together with the Empire while the leaders were impressed with the boy seemingly winning over the majority of the Orcs and members of the other races in one fell swoop. Perhaps, things would turn out well in this war for them and with luck; the Legion would be removed once and for all.

 _1 week later: Outland: Hellfire Peninsula: Just inside the Dark Portal._

The Horde and Alliance Garrisons that were stationed to hold off the demons were being very cautious as any and all orders and reports stopped coming in weeks ago and reinforcements hadn't been arriving on their usual times. They began to fear that the demons had somehow been able to get to Azeroth through other means or that the Lich King had wiped them out. However, a few days ago they received reinforcements and were shocked to learn the Horde and the Alliance had consolidated their territories with that of the Lich King's and were now one empire with the Lich King in supreme command. They had then been informed that they were preparing a massive assault on Illidan Stormrage and the Archdemon Kil'Jaeden and were waiting for their new orders once the assault leader arrived. Since then, due in no small part to the reinforcements efforts, the two defensive lines had been at least attempting to comingle and had sent word to the other outposts that they were not to engage the other factions.

However, today the demons were pressing particularly hard almost like they needed to get through the portal or risk facing something they were terrified of. As the multitudes demons kept pressing a few broke through and the commanders were about to order the archers when the demons all froze in fear, counting the ones still attacking and trying to break through, as a single figure walked through the portal with a sword in hand. The figured appeared to be a Humanoid with black steel toed and sole combat boots, black armored leggings with an array of pockets, a crimson belt with a Human skull belt buckle and pouches and pockets on it while two pistols were holstered there, and a black muscle shirt.

Over that he, as they could see from the build that it was a he, wore a crimson padded flak jacket with multiple pockets, on his arms were gauntlets, bracers, and pauldrons that were all metal and black in color, while the gauntlets showed clawed fingers. The left pauldron was a fox skull and the right was a dragon's, while on his leggings and boots were more skulls, and his gauntlets had a strange swirl on the backs of them in crimson. On his back was where they could see a sheath they believed held his sword and a black cloak with crimson flames across the bottom with a mound of skulls and some strange writing on the back surrounding the same strange swirl that was on his gauntlets. The head was covered in a blank black mask with silver and crimson flames coming up from the bottom to just under the eye holes, which revealed the eyes of the person to be Cerulean blue with a slitted silver pupil.

The sword also got their attention as it was a pure obsidian colored, serrated, two-handed sword that was just under his height, about 6'6", and had runes engraved all along the blade. The handle was black and went up to a dragon's head that the blade was coming out of while wing like hand guards came out of the sides and were sharpened blades themselves. At the hilt was a fox skull holding a crimson jewel in its maws. Within the jewel was a cerulean version of the spiral he had on his gauntlets and cloak and it was spinning. The Dragon's eyes were silver and the Fox's eyes were crimson, while both figure heads were obsidian black as well. Just above the Dragon head was a small handle area for the figure to grab a hold of if he needed to. All in all the figure and sword looked intimidating.

The figure walked forward while the demons began backing up in fear as the figure moved. One of the lesser demons that got through suddenly snarled and leapt at the figure only to be bisected as the man swung his sword with lightning speed and precision. The other demons continued to back up not being as bold as the lesser one and knew their only shot, if they had one, was to try and over power him through sheer numbers. However, the figure was not that patient and swung his blade sending a wave of energy slicing them in half as he walked towards the steps.

The reinforcements for the portal moved out of the way while nodding their heads in respect and the ones that were already stationed there followed suit by moving away and the demons that were attacking were backing away. The figure walked down the steps eyeing the demons and seeing quite a few Abyssals and Infernals and raised his hand before crimson energy leapt off of it and caused them to roar in pain before they faded away shocking the on lookers as he kept looking over the demons and then did the same to the Felhunters and Fel Wolves among them.

The figure then turned to the rest of the demons and swung his blade again killing them as he approached the leader of the attacks: A Pit Commander. The figure stared at the growling and snarling commander as the commander knew he would be punished for this overwhelming failure if he didn't destroy the one responsible. However if the figure was who he believed it was then he didn't know if he could win or not.

However, his plans for combat were for not as the figure suddenly had gold, crimson, silver, and black chains burst from his body and begin ensnaring the commander with the chains burning him as they touched. The Pit Commander roared in pain and fury as he attempted to tear and break the chains from him, but found they wouldn't break easily and the ones that did only sprouted five more chains from their broken parts. Within a few moments he was chained and stuck in place before a large rune appeared under him with some unknown language leading from the rune to the figure's hand, which was on the ground as the figure knelt, **"You're mine now."**

The figure stated before the rune glowed and the Commander roared in pain as he sunk into the rune with the chains fading as he they touched the rune before he was gone and the rune shrunk before moving along the lines and onto the figure's arm where it glowed before fading. The on lookers, both the reinforcements and the old guard, were shocked at what they had witnessed before the figure turned and walked back up the steps, "Commander, reinforcements will be arriving shortly with supplies and other useful items. Inform my soldiers to report to Thrallmar when they come through."

The figure ordered and the reinforcement commander nodded, "Yes milord. Are there to be any others coming through we should be aware of?" The commander asked as it was always a possibility and the figure nodded.

"Yes, I believe my father will be coming through with the other leaders to assess what can be done for this land as we retake it before heading to Shattrath to begin negotiations with the factions there." The figure replied and the commander widened his eyes slightly before nodding while knowing he had to get his men presentable.

"I understand Prince Ammon; I will ensure our forces are presentable and ready to welcome him accordingly." The commander said with some nervousness as the old guard gained shocked looks to their faces as they realized Arthas and the other world leaders were coming and they had better be in tip top shape when they arrived.

Naruto nodded to the man, "See that you do, I better be off. I have some work to do before getting my forces ready." Naruto stated as he called his skeletal steed and rode off into the burning wastes while the commander began organizing the area and getting the soldiers, that could, presentable.

 _Hours later: Thrallmar_

Naruto stood before his men, both old and new due to several Horde members wanting to serve under him including the Tauren and Troll he fought in the arena, and gazed over them knowing the next few words spoken would be critical to the future, "Men, soldiers, my brothers and sisters, we are tasked with the hardest missions imaginable. We have a list of targets to eliminate and capture and we are expected to do it efficiently. We will be attacking the Legion in the hearts of their territory: Serpentshrine Cavern, Hellfire Citadel, and the Black Temple. We will be eliminating Illidan Stormrage, Lady Vashj, Kael'Thas Sunstrider, the Pit Lord Magtheridon, and Kil'Jaeden himself as threats while also securing those locations for the Empire." He informed them and getting murmurs and chatter going about before he recalled their attention, "I know fully well the danger these beings possess and the dangers we will face, so if any of you want to back out now then speak up because once we start, you are in it until the end."

Naruto stated and his soldiers all stood straight and at attention causing Naruto to grin, "Very well, be ready to move in 10 minutes; we head for the Citadel first, then the Serpentshrine, and then the Black Temple." He ordered and his men saluted and began checking their gear while he called Soren, Aotona Tame, and one of his earlier tames: Evalcharr. Evalcharr was a chimera that had Orcish skin, tusks, and mane and one would wonder if an Orc bred with a chimera to make Evalcharr. All three were shorter than his knee and were stretching before looking around.

When the three saw Naruto, they began nuzzling him affectionately causing him to laugh, "I missed you guys too but I need you for something." He stated causing them to stop and give him their attention, "I want you three to take out some outer defenses of a nearby citadel to make it easier for my soldiers and I, got it?" He asked and the three nodded before runes appeared and they were surrounded by silver chakra before they appeared at their actual sizes due to a seal and rune combo Naruto had developed. Soren had grown quite a bit now reaching Naruto's waist, Aotona tame was slightly larger and his plumage was brighter, and Evalcharr was the same size as Soren just longer. The three took off to the skies towards the nearby citadel as it was visible from Thrallmar.

Naruto then felt someone behind before they hugged him and pressed their assets against him. He smirked before turning and claiming Zasphun's lips in a kiss causing her to moan as he held her against him and invaded her mouth with his tongue. After a few moments, Naruto pulled back and chuckled at the dazed look in her eyes before kissing her forehead, "What do you need Zasphun-chan? I'm heading out soon." Naruto asked as he broke her from her daze.

"I just wanted to see you since I know this campaign will be keeping your attention for who knows how long and we all miss you." She stated while snuggling close to his chest and he smiled slightly and played with her hair.

"What? Is Kira not keeping you all satisfied while I'm gone?" He asked jokingly causing Zasphun to straighten and have a deep blush on her face as Kira, knowing Naruto had to focus on the campaign in order to finish it effectively, decided she was going to take it upon herself to ensure her sisters didn't get needy for Naruto until he could provide the attention they needed and he always felt they deserved, which in her mind meant having sex with them and giving them orgasms till they were too out of it to do anything. Naturally, they all also knew she was doing this so she wouldn't jump Naruto due to her body wanting several repeat performances of their first night of fun.

"I, um, well, that is." She stammered and stuttered as she had been one of the first women to receive Kira's 'help' and hadn't ever experienced another female's efforts on her body and was wondering how it compared to Naruto being the one to pleasure her, which in turn made some nights long as she would think of him a lot and need a release or two.

Naruto chuckled lightly, "I'm just kidding Zasphun-chan. I'll be sure to make it up to you all when this is over. However, right now I have to prepare for the attacks, so I'll see you all soon." He stated before kissing her forehead and giving her a comforting hug before going to talk with Grom, Akama, and Marco about anything he needed to be concerned about at the moment. Zasphun pouted before using her hearthstone to go back to Icecrown.

 _Hellfire Citadel: an hour later (going to just skip right to Naruto's fights at each location since with his forces and commanders most of the elites and instance soldiers are basically cannon fodder)_

Naruto walked towards his area of the Citadel as three of his pets had removed any and all opposition between Thrallmar and the Citadel before destroying the enemies on top of the Citadel. He had then led his soldiers on the Citadel with Akama, Grom, and Marco taking one of the entrances apiece with him taking a lower dungeon where the Pit Lord Magtheridon was since, contrary to popular belief, Illidan had not actually killed him just merely imprisoned him under the fortress.

Naruto walked through the hall leading to the large cell as he had discussed with his father and the other leaders and, while initially Arthas and the others wanted to leave him to rot, Naruto had pointed out that the Pit Lord may know many of the Legion's secrets, bases, and summoning ways. The last thing they needed was for any of the Orcs that followed the old ways to find him, make a pact with him, and begin building more demon gates to other Legion worlds or they would have to start the whole campaign for Outland all over again. Surprisingly, the first to agree was Thrall as he knew there were still Fel Orcs on Outland loyal to the Legion and they couldn't afford to let them get to Magtheridon and risk even more demons than they already had to deal with coming in from portals or possibly making another portal that could connect to Azeroth.

With that decided, Naruto was ordered to kill Magtheridon, which he gladly accepted, and was now coming upon said Pit Lord, **"So, an insect has wondered into my den, how nice."** Magtheridon's deep raspy voice echoed around as Naruto could sense the Pit Lord was simply ignoring his presence mostly due to arrogance.

"If I'm an insect what does that make you weakling?" Naruto stated and heard a deep growl before Magtheridon stood before him in all his supposed glory and terror but Naruto just looked on boredly before he shot out his chains and impaled Magtheridon's wings causing him to roar in pain before his chains ripped them off at the base causing him to roar louder as blood splattered everywhere, "As I stated, weakling." Naruto stated before he leapt up and impaled his head with his sword before he blasted his demonic chakra along with his mana through his blade and Magtheridon screamed out in pain as his body both expanded and burned from the inside out before Naruto leapt off of him and cast a dome of chakra over him as Magtheridon kept expanding before he exploded in a shower of blood and gore, "Puny weakling." Naruto muttered as he left to meet up with his forces before signaling the awaiting forces at Thrallmar to send the garrison prepared for the Citadel.

 _Zangarmarsh: Serpentshrine: 4 hours later_

Naruto and most of his Naga Rebels and Sea Giants were the main attackers as they began their attack on the Serpentshrine with a few of his other soldiers joining in while the rest began clearing out the other Naga locations in Zangarmarsh, while a few of his Naga were trying to regain some of their brethren. Grom took the outside with Marco, while Akama and Itachi joined him inside the temple to clear out Vashj's servants while he confronted the sea witch himself. Said woman/witch was resting in her pool with her bow at the ready as Naruto came in and surprised her by walking on water, "So you are Lady Vashj? I must say, the stories don't do your beauty justice." Naruto stated earning a raised eyebrow and a blush from the witch, "It is a shame you will have to die here for your service to Illidan and by extension the Burning Legion. Such a pity since some of my Naga warriors wished to have their Lady back and damn the Queen and her foolishness."

He stated and Vashj snarled, **"You know nothing, our queen is almighty and our leader. Anyone who would dare oppose her is nothing but a traitor."** She shouted at him with her voice sounding as if it were passing through some kind of filter as she prepared her bow and a spell at once and Naruto remained calm.

"Even if she refuses to use her powers to turn you back or make you able to switch between forms at will?" Naruto asked and received a shocked and frozen look for his trouble and Naruto sighed and chuckled slightly, "So she didn't even tell you, one of her most faithful of followers, that she was able to turn you and the other Naga back into Highborne or at least make it so you could switch between the two? Tch, I for one wouldn't follow a leader like that and when my Naga warriors found out about it, they decided that instead of simply killing their brethren that follow you and Illidan, they would try to sway them to my side since I can do the same thing your queen refuses to." Naruto stated and saw Vashj with her head down and her bow shaking slightly and Naruto could tell he hit several nerves.

 **"Why, why would she curse us to remain like this? I understand we are powerful and have skills and abilities we did not before, but we should still have the choice!"** Vashj questioned in a bare whisper and Naruto looked on sadly.

"It could be many things, she could have feared that if any of you turned normal again then you would be at the mercy of the Night Elves, you would leave her service, or perhaps you would even attempt to rejoin the Night Elves. It could be any number of things, but I do agree you should have the option. I helped many of the Worgen race accept their change before I studied what happened and found a way to at least let them appear Human but turn when in combat. A quarter remained as they were, another changed only when they entered a town or city, another stayed the changed all the time, and the last changed when they had to fight. Thus I gave my Naga warriors the same opportunity and many have decided to stay Naga unless they are on land as they do not require a constant amount water to stay alive and mobile when in their Highborne form." Naruto stated and Vashj slowly raised her head and looked to him with hope in her eyes, but also skepticism and fear.

 **"And how do I know you are telling the truth? Either about my queen or about what you can do?"** She asked in a hiss as she knew fully well she could be being led into a trap or just being toyed with before he killed her. Naruto for his part couldn't blame her for being suspicious as he had experienced and had used said tactics in the past, even if he didn't like it.

"Did you ever wonder why the Naga Rebels… well, rebelled? Their leader overheard Azshara talking to one of the handmaidens about how so many of her followers were fools to believe they were cursed for all time and there was no way to turn them back when she could at any moment but didn't want to because she wanted their loyalty and the power your transformation gave. As for proving that I can change you back, all you have to do is let me touch you." He stated and Vashj looked away in thought before gazing at herself in the water. So many memories of her past life of how she looked, acted, and fought, so many memories of failed chances at love and chances she lost when she was cursed. People would look at her with disgust or horror, but the man before her didn't. He showed caution in case she lashed out, he showed understanding of her plight, he showed kindness, gentleness, that he did care about his soldiers and followers, and that he understood and respected whatever decision she made.

She could follow and possibly fall for a man like that.

 **"I-I will allow it, but should you try anything I will not hesitate to kill you."** She stated in a whisper and Naruto nodded before removing his cloak and she instantly was on edge before Naruto raised his hands.

"Be calm Lady Vashj. Some of the Naga lacked parts of their clothing that was destroyed in the initial blast before they transformed into Naga. While I have no doubt you are beautiful, I will not see you that way unless you wish me to." Naruto explained with a smirk forming at the end and Vashj blushed lightly before nodding and Naruto approached and put the cloak around her before closing it and placed his hand against her chest just under her throat and his hand glowed a swirl of colors before Vashj closed her eyes feeling peaceful with the sensation coursing through her before she felt something become… different.

She opened her eyes as Naruto withdrew his hand and blinked as she saw him look her up and down appreciatively before she too looked down at herself and was surprised to see that instead of her tail, she had a pair of slender legs that peaked out form his cloak and felt her toes in the soft ground beneath the water. She then looked to the water and began to tear up as she saw her Elven face. She maintained her lighter blue skin tone, as that was her natural tone before the curse, her hair became a lighter almost silver shade of blue, her eyes became a light blue almost white, and, like Naruto had suggested, she could also feel that she barely had any clothes on under his cloak. In this case, it was a barely passable for a bra to contain her breasts and a thin panty that she wore wasn't covering much of her ass either but she was too engrossed at seeing herself normal again that she barely noticed, "I-I'm…"

She began to say with her voice sounding soothing yet authoritative before Naruto raised her chin to him so she could see his eyes, "You're beautiful Vashj-chan." He stated and she teared up before lunging at him in a hug, making him fall over and catch himself so he could lower himself to the ground as she was snuggling deeper into him muttering 'thank you' repeatedly as Naruto stroked her hair until she calmed down as he already sent a message through a special seal on his arm to let Itachi know that he was fine and would regroup at the location they had agreed upon. After a few minutes, Naruto brought her face up again with her eyes still letting loose tears of happiness, "So Vashj-chan, would you like to join our side?" He asked and Vashj couldn't nod fast enough.

"Anything! I'll do anything just please make this permanent!" She nearly screamed as she hugged him tighter, while unknowingly blushing at the feel of his body underneath his clothes/armor, while Naruto smiled down at her.

"Vashj-chan." He stated getting her attention, "I understand your desire to appear normal, but if I made this completely permanent you would lose a large portion of your power, skills, and abilities. And while I do not wish to have you on my side for solely those things, I cannot in good conscience take them from you either." He stated and she began to tear up before he cut her off, "However." He started getting her to look at him with hope, "I will make it so you can change between the two forms you possess at will that way you keep your powers, abilities, and skills, but can still appear normal. You can stay in your Elf form all the time if you want and even learn to fight in it, but I want you to keep the Naga form in case you get into a fight where you will need an edge, is that agreeable?" Naruto asked and Vashj smiled and nodded.

"It is and I am yours for life, sire, in whatever capacity you wish me to be in." She stated with a light blush on her face as her brain also then caught up to the position they were currently in and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"One step at a time Vashj-chan, first let's get to know each other before diving into possibly being together. You'll also have to prove yourself to my other mates as they will not tolerate anyone weak being with me." He stated and nearly smirked at seeing the fire in her eyes at anyone daring to insinuate she was weak.

"I understand my lord, I will prove myself worthy should the desire arise for you to have me." She stated with conviction and Naruto chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Very well, for now I'll send you to an outpost my mates are at and they should be able to get you appropriate clothes, not that I mind the view." He stated and she raised an eyebrow before looking and blushing a deep red as due to her positioning from tackling him in a hug the cloak had opened slightly to show her cleavage of at least a DD cup straining against the remnants of her bra and the cloak had ridden up showing her toned and firm ass that wasn't covered at all by her panty. Vashj continued to blush before moving and fixing the cloak.

"While I, um, am happy my body is pleasing to you, I, uh, would like to be in better attire before we attempted to initiate anything." She stated/stammered as she fidgeted lightly and Naruto chuckled at the strong independent woman being so shy when it came to this. Naruto then controlled himself and nodded before standing and gave her a kiss to the cheek as he handed her a Hearthstone.

"See you soon." He stated before disappearing in a burst of lightning with Vashj blushing wildly before she used the Hearthstone and found herself in a room with a raven haired woman in combat gear and a white haired woman in priest-like garbs. They both looked at her with unease before seeing the cloak and relaxed.

"Hello, Ammon-kun sent you?" The raven haired woman asked and Vashj nodded causing the woman to smile, "That's good to hear, you must be Lady Vashj, I'm Mikoto Uchiha and this is Sally Whitemane. We're two of Ammon's mates… well, soon to be mates as only Kira-chan and Vereesa-chan have been marked as his mates." Mikoto stated before seeing Vashj blink slightly in confusion, "We'll explain when the other girls get back, for right now I think we need to get you some clothes."

Mikoto informed then suggested and Vashj nodded as she set the cloak down on a nearby chair with slight difficulty due to her having to get used to her legs again, while not minding at all that she was nearly naked in front of two women as she was an attendant to Queen Azshara and sometimes was to help her bathe. Mikoto and Sally ogled her when her back was turned as Kira had brought out the part of them that was a lesbian and they found Vashj to be attractive and they could only imagine the fun they could have when Naruto wasn't able to attend to them and the fun they could have when Naruto was attending to them before they snapped out of it and began helping her find some clothes.

 _The Black Temple: 5 hours later_

Naruto walked the halls to where Kael'Thas Sunstrider resided as his Draenei forces led his other forces throughout the Temple and the outside battlegrounds to remove more of the Legion's taint and for the Draenei to try and bring some of their brothers and sisters into the fold. Naruto smashed the door down and found not only Kael but also Illidan in the room as they were in a large throne room of some kind at the top of the temple, "Kael'Thas Sunstrider and Illidan Stormrage, my father sends his regards." Naruto stated as he drew his blade and the two took offensive stances.

"Damn brat, your father will fall before the might of Lord Kil'Jaeden. I leave him to you _Lord_ Illidan." Kael stated before vanishing via a portal before Naruto could stop him and he turned to Illidan with a look of displeasure clear on his face.

"It seems I have to deal with you before I can finish off Kael and then Kil'Jaeden." Naruto stated as he took his ready stance with Illidan not moving from his ready stance as he gazed at the boy. With an unseen signal the two charged and locked blades while Illidan was having the flashbacks to his fight with Arthas at Icecrown as the man before him was just as skilled as he was then. Sparks flew as Naruto's sword clashed against Illidan's Warglaives with both dodging strikes that broke through and neither bothering with using spells as it they knew it would do little against their opponent and focused solely on the melee combat aspect.

Naruto punched Illidan only to get a kick to the gut which he returned with a spin kick to the ribs only for Illidan to slam the non-bladed part of his glave into Naruto's chest with both skidding back, "We can go on like this, forever. Neither one of us is willing to back down nor are we willing to accept defeat no matter what it may cost us in the process so long as we fight our opponent to the bitter end." Illidan stated and Naruto nodded as he had to admit that his father's praise of Illidan was not misplaced or exaggerated.

"Indeed, in terms of skill with our blades we are even, but I have more stamina than you and could last longer if it became a battle of attrition." Naruto stated and Illidan had to give him that as he was breathing a little harder while Naruto was only beginning to build up some sweat. However, Illidan wasn't one to give up and charged Naruto again roaring in fury and power as Naruto reciprocated and their blades clashed again sending shockwaves throughout the room as each began emanating their demonic auras and, unknown to them, the clouds outside were becoming even more violent than usual as they clashed.

As the fight continued, Illidan pulled out all the stops by going into his Demon form and Naruto growled as he went up a level too and the two clashed with renewed vigor shaking and destroying the room even more before Naruto managed to grab him by the neck and slammed him into the ground before jumping away as Illidan's demonic power faded and his Warglaives clattered on the floor a short distance away. Illidan stood as Naruto waited and motioned him to his Warglaives surprising Illidan as the Elf/demon hybrid moved and grabbed his weapons before facing Naruto as he went back down to his human level.

Illidan got ready again, but the man before him was something else as even Arthas had not pushed him this far and the man was admirably honorable. Illidan knew he would lose, but he had to keep facing this man; the most worthy opponent he had ever had the privilege of facing. Illidan charged forward intending to make Naruto finish him off and he didn't disappoint. Naruto sidestepped at the last second and sliced off Illidan's wings and horns causing the Elf/demon to roar in pain before Naruto kicked his legs/hooves out and moved in front of him before piercing his chest with his sword.

However, when Naruto tried to withdraw the blade Illidan grabbed hold of it, "No, don't take it out." Illidan rasped out as he felt his life fading, "I know of you Ammon Menethil or should I call you Naruto Uzumaki?" Illidan stated surprising Naruto, "When you ascended to a demon, I felt it and observed you for years wanting to see if you were like Arthas or better. You've shown me you're better and as a reward for killing me and freeing me from my maddening hunger, I give you my demonic form as a servant." He stated before spitting up blood as he felt his life fade faster, "All I… ask in return… is to be buried with honor… and that you use… my Warglaives… to bring death… on your enemies… but most of all… I want you to destroy… that bastard Kil'Jaeden."

Illidan rasped as he was nearly finished and Naruto felt a seal on his arm form and nodded to the former Demon Hunter, "I will grant these things for you Illidan Stormrage and Kil'Jaeden will not be long for any world once I find him." Naruto stated with conviction in his voice and Illidan smiled a true smile at the man.

"Thank… you… Now… you must…. Go to the Sunwell Plateau… Kael is… going to use… the powers to… summon… Kil… Jaeden." Illidan revealed before he slumped over and his blades clattered to the floor. Naruto withdrew his blade and sheathed it before attaching the Warglaives to his back around his blade before taking the body and leaving the temple quickly.

Naruto rushed to Itachi, Grom, and Akama before laying the body down, "See to it that he is buried with honor in Darnasus. Send word to Alexstrasza-Kaasan to get any available dragons to form a perimeter around the Sunwell's island fast. Proceed as you were originally ordered afterwards. I'm going on ahead to see if I can stop Kael before Kil'Jaeden can be summoned and if not then I'll take the Warlock on myself." Naruto stated quickly before he Hearthed back to Dalaran, thankful that it was in the Eastern Kingdoms at the moment, and rushed for the wall before anyone could react and leapt off before changing rapidly into his dragon form and flying for the Sunwell.

20 minutes later, Naruto saw the small island the Sunwell was on and began burning any and all enemies as he made his own landing zone near the Magister's Terrace before turning back to normal and sent an army of Shadow Clones to deal with any remnants. Naruto ascended the building decapitating and cleaving through anyone that got in his way before smashing into the room that Kael was inside with a maniacal smile on his face, "You're too late boy, master Kil'Jaeden is coming through the Sunwell as we speak and will bring ruin upon this world and there is nothing you can URK!"

Kael began stating before he was suddenly pulled forward and impaled on Naruto's blade with a look of pure power coming from Naruto's eyes, "You think I am afraid of him? Ha, I will look forward to destroying him utterly and completely. Buy you won't see it." Naruto stated coldly before he snapped the Elf's neck and threw him off the blade and set the body on fire.

Naruto then turned to the Sunwell in the middle of the island as it erupted in a red malevolent aura and growled sensing it before he jumped off the terrace and walked towards the ancient well now turned portal. As he approached he sensed several dragons and airships surrounding the island before he looked forward as a monstrous sized red hand came out of the ground before half of Kil'Jaeden came out of the portal and Naruto stared at him with rage and primal fury, **"I have arrived and now your world is doomed, insect. I will bring wrath and fury on this world never before…"** He began spouting off but didn't finish as a large silver and gold fireball suddenly slammed into his face causing him to roar out in pain.

Naruto stared at the demon before him as he tried to alleviate the pain that his fire caused since Naruto had succeeded in using his dragon breath instead of normal fire in jutsu and also made the discovery that because of his different types of power battling and merging into one source his flames were comparable to Itachi's Amaterasu in that it burned everything but his flames could be put out if enough water was applied. However, on the flipside of that was that his different energies made the flames potent on all types of enemies. It was especially effective against demons if Naruto channeled the holy magic he knew into the flames, which Kil'Jaeden was experiencing right now.

Naruto didn't give him a chance to get over it and created three clone that each breathed out additional fireballs while he upped his power to his demon level even as Kil'Jaeden roared in pain again from the additional fire. Naruto assumed his full demon form ,which had been given even more power from his draconic blood unlocking, and pulled his blade back and swung it unleashing a multi-colored arc of power that made a large gash on Kil'Jaeden's chest causing him to roar out in pain and surprise at how easily Naruto had wounded him.

Kil'Jaeden then retaliated by releasing a wave of energy dispelling Naruto's clones and sending him skidding back before Naruto was sent flying via giant backhand to his body where he crashed into the terrace and part of it collapsed on him. Kil'Jaeden laughed victoriously before the rubble was blasted away by a tower of power that showed a very pissed off Naruto in his Demonic Knight form, which was his demon form but with his hair, tails, and ears being white, but the difference between before and after he ascended to his dragonhood was that now his slitted pupil was silver and his iris was crimson with his sclera still being black.

Naruto growled at Kil'Jaeden before he released a Death Coil three times his size that slammed into Kil'Jaeden causing him to roar out in even greater pain before Naruto sent multiple blades of energy at him creating numerous cuts all over Kil'Jaeden before he then tried to blast Naruto, but Naruto moved too fast and dodged it before unleashing a huge arc of energy that Kil'Jaeden twisted to dodge but his arm was severed and he roared again as the arm disintegrated. Naruto then created 25 clones and they all surrounded Kil'Jaeden before hundreds of chains launched out from each of them and ensnared Kil'Jaeden as he roared and struggled in them.

The real Naruto leapt high into the air above Kil'Jaeden before he began channeling the Rasengan, a deadly technique his birth father created and never finished, but Naruto did. The Rasengan began to form in his hands even as the clones restrained Kil'Jaeden even further before said demon lord looked up in fear at the intensity and power he was witnessing as Naruto held above his head a Rasengan easily three times Naruto's size with spinning blades, golden rings, and pure silver flames warping and spinning around it as a loud bell sound, chiming noise, and an echoing roar spread across the land, while, unknown to both fighters, Arthas, his wives, the commanders, and Naruto's own women and commanders were there watching in awe at the power he was generating while through several inventions, portals, and seals, that Naruto helped create, all the soldiers throughout the world were witnessing the event while those not seeing the fight could feel it happening and see the sphere in the air even if in some places it wasn't clear what it was.

Naruto glared down at the demon lord with an intense hatred, **"Kil'Jaeden, leader of the Burning Legion and 1traitor to his own kind. I hereby sentence you to oblivion."** Naruto reared his hands back as he readied his monstrous attack, **"Yūgure Bakuhatsu-kyū o rasen-jō** **[1]!"** Naruto roared as he launched the attack down at Kil'Jaeden, who saw his death approaching before the sphere collided and drilled into him causing him to roar out in pain as he was forced back through the portal to where a large portion of the Legion awaited for him to cross before they followed, but got him being blasted back with a large sphere ripping him to shreds before the sphere condensed on itself and then imploded sending silver and gold flames across the landscape carried on by the wind power Naruto forced into it as the flames destroyed the demons awaiting their chance to invade. On the Azeroth side of the portal those watching witnessed a colossal pillar of gold and silver fire launch out of the portal and shoot up into the sky burning as a beacon for all to see as a testament to the power Naruto held before it began to disappear from the portal collapsing.

Naruto landed on his feet before dropping to one knee as combining his chakra, draconic power, and his holy spell power took a toll on him from the chaotic energies battling for supremacy. He took a minute to look at what he did before he grinned as his demonic and draconic blood demanded something from him. Naruto stood and turned his head skyward before releasing a roar of power and authority that echoed everywhere while Arthas smiled proudly at his son's accomplishments and the fact that the last major threat, at the moment at least, was gone and the Legion no doubt took a heavy hit from that attack of his on the other side of the portal. Hopefully, with this things would settle down.

 _Six months later: The Maelstrom_

Naruto stood on a small land mass just beside the Maelstrom as he planned to face the new threat to the Empire: The corrupted patriarch of the Black Dragon Flight, Deathwing. Said former dragon aspect of earth had broken free of his millennia long imprisonment and had altered the very layout of Azeroth as new islands sprung up, lesser islands sunk, once lush forests were now barren wastelands, wastelands were now marshes, and the changes varied everywhere. The only places left untouched were Northrend, due to him not daring to go near the other dragon flights in their own territory, and Pandaria as the great Dragon couldn't approach due to spirits that guarded the island that even Alexstrasza feared and respected.

However, his arise led way to older foes awakening as well and thus Naruto began a new campaign of putting down threats with his forces stronger than ever due to the six months he had of training and educating them. When some of his father's commanders asked why he kept training them despite having peace, he simply replied, 'If you want peace, prepare for war.' Before going back to training his men and ensuring he had them in squads and battalions that had a vast array of techniques and skills covered and this led to his forces being used for rapid responses when several nearby hostiles (centaurs, Quillboars, etc. etc.) went mad from the arising dragon and Naruto's forces cleaned them out before reporting for duty in the different campaigns. Naruto was also grateful that Garrosh was executed before this incident started and the Orc's only request was that his father be the one to give him his honorable death and Grom granted his foolish son's request and beheaded him with the Warsong Clan's prized battleaxe.

Back to the matters at hand, Naruto had divided the work between his commanders and let his loves in on the fun. Vashj, Kira, Mikoto, his Sea Giants, and his Naga went after Azshara to end her reign and gain any extra Naga warriors they could; Grom, Marco, Zasphun, Noctel, and Itachi had begun clearing out various lords and demons that sprang up in the Eastern Kingdoms; Akama, Sally, Fara, Talia, and Vereesa were handing the Majority of Kalimdor; his father had the dragons begin exterminating any of the still loyal dragons to Deathwing; and Naruto had taken care of Mount Hyjal where Ragnaros The Fire Lord and Lord Rhyolith were bringing their own form of destruction at the behest of Deathwing while also connecting the mountain to the Firelands.

Naturally, Naruto wasn't going to let such powerful entities simply die and thus claimed them as his like he had to Pit Commander on Outland and he found himself a few more pets both on Hyjal and in the Firelands.

Now however, as his father sent reinforcements to Naruto's soldiers, Naruto was at the Maelstrom to face and bring down Deathwing and was prepared to face the great beast. Naruto approached the edge before hearing a rumbling before a roar echoed out and Deathwing was before him in all his glory as he gazed at Naruto, **"So, you are the one that killed my son and turned my daughter against me."** He stated in a deep booming voice while Naruto stayed silent, **"Ha ha ha, perhaps you could serve me, join me boy. Like a great sword I will rise you up over everyone and bring them crashing down under your feet. I ask would you serve the world or rule it?"** He stated and Naruto remained quiet as he knew the history of Deathwing and drew his sword at the dragon.

"I choose what once, a coward did not." Naruto stated before he instantly ascended to his Demonic Knight form and blurred away before delivering a cut to Deathwing's wing causing him to roar in pain and fury before Naruto blasted him with a large Death Coil while clones used his chains to weaken the beast, but Deathwing wasn't so feared for no reason and flapped his wings blowing the clones away before he broke the chains but couldn't fight Naruto as he was too fast for Deathwing's large frame.

This was why Deathwing landed and changed to his humanoid form, while Naruto landed in front of him and watched as the great Deathwing shrunk down to an 8'8" Elf with black skin and burning red eyes while also having a mixture of black and blood red armor across his body. Naruto blinked before he felt a hand over his throat before Deathwing slammed him onto his knee causing Naruto to gasp for air and spit up blood before Deathwing then began to repeatedly slam him onto the ground causing a larger and larger crater before he was blasted back by Naruto using a Shinra Tensei.

Naruto shakily stood before he was backhanded into an outcropping on the rock and was then pulled from the rock by Deathwing before he broke Naruto's arm causing him to scream out in pain before Deathwing was kicked away from Naruto by Kira who had just arrived, while Naruto's soldiers and loves had come to help him along with Arthas and his wives and commanders.

However, Naruto stood and growled before nodding to Kira to leave and she worriedly did as he asked before crimson chakra surrounded Naruto's arm and repaired it before silver energy covered him entirely as his hair/fur turned silver and everyone watched as scales covered Naruto's form and took the shape of a suite of armor modeled after Arthas' but was silver and had black and crimson symbols all over it and his eyes had a ring of silver around the crimson Iris and his eyes seemed to be glowing. Naruto stood straight as he growled at Deathwing before he was gone and slammed his knee into Deathwing's gut causing the dragon to do the same thing Naruto had done before Naruto grabbed him in a headlock and began repeatedly slamming his knee into his gut before going backwards and slamming his face into the ground and spin kicked him into the same outcropping of rock that he hit Naruto into.

Deathwing got up with a glare and growl before they both charged and began to beat the hell out each other while also making good use of their claws and respective fire breaths to kill the other with both losing some scales and blood to the other but it was becoming clear Naruto had the upper hand. Naruto then slammed his hand into Deathwing's throat causing the dragon to back up and gasp for air before Naruto grabbed and dislocated his right arm's elbow and then broke his right knee. Deathwing howled in pain before backhanding Naruto away and fixed his arm before changing back to his dragon form and moved to the air only to be met with Naruto in his dragon form with the same symbols over his body and the two renewed their battle anew.

The onlookers could only watch in awe of the fight even Alexstrasza was in awe of the draconic form of Naruto as he had never shown it to them as he wanted to ensure he didn't lose himself to his instincts when they were around. Arthas could only stare with pride, and a little awe, at his son as he faced the strongest enemy he could and didn't back down at all or even show any fear. Truly he was a worthy successor should Arthas fall to an enemy in the future.

Back to the fight, Naruto and Deathwing were clashing in air clawing and biting the other while still using their fire breaths on each other. Deathwing swiped at Naruto giving him three new scars to the face since his demonic blood was taking a backseat to his draconic blood and retaliated by stabbing Deathwing though his wing with his tail before coming around behind him and biting his neck and plummeting to the ground with Deathwing leading the way as they crashing into the small bit of land. Naruto growled as he used his talon like claws to grab hold of Deathwing's wings and roared as he began pulling while his tail impaled Deathwing's onto the ground as Deathwing thrashed and roared in pain. Naruto released an earth shattering roar as he tore Deathwing's wings clean off, so to speak, as Deathwing roared in pain before Naruto swung his tail and sliced off Deathwing's tail causing massive amounts of blood to spray.

Deathwing roared in even greater pain and thrashed more before Naruto grabbed his front legs and planted his foot between them before he roared again and tore them off as his tail became a fury of strikes as he destroyed Deathwing's back legs. Naruto stood over his defeated and dying opponent before turning to his draconic mother asking a silent question. Alexstrasza, seeing the look and knowing her son was asking if he should end the former aspect as it was a bit taboo under normal circumstances, nodded and Naruto returned it before grabbing hold of his throat and lifted him, but as he did Deathwing blasted him in the face with his fire. However, he was shocked when Naruto's claws entered his mouth and grabbed his upper and lower jaw while growling through the flames before Naruto then blasted his fire down Deathwing's throat enjoying the sound of the aspect roaring in pain before Naruto roared and tore his head in half with both hands holding the halves and roared to the heavens as he established his dominance over the dragon of earth/death and Naruto's soldiers cheered for their commander proving he was the strongest there was.

 _Icecrown Citadel: One week later_

Naruto stood before his father, mothers, commanders, his father's commanders, the future commanders should his father's ever fall, his own loves, friends, family, and a the high ranking people of the Empire as this was a momentous and important time, **"Ammon Menethil, Prince of Death, Dragon, elite soldier of the Undead, Greatest of the Death Knights, and Demonic Knight of Azeroth. We are gathered here as the time that I promised you those many years ago has arrived: Do you, my son and most worthy of heirs, agree to take the throne of the Lich King should that need ever arise?"** Arthas asked as everyone turned their attention to Naruto as the boy knelt before his father and had his eyes closed to hide any sign of what he was thinking.

In all honesty, Naruto had made his decision long ago even before he took his father's tests and had begun taking steps to make such a decision easier and easier for him and for others to accept while also making sure he had everything he needed to be successful. With that in mind he kept his head bowed and took a deep breath, "My father." He stated getting everyone to pay further attention to him due to the tone of voice, while Arthas felt he already knew his son's choice and began to smile proudly at his son as no matter the decisions he made or the path he walked, Arthas was proud and honored to call Naruto his son. Sylvanas and Jaina, being the best at being able to read Arthas, saw this and were wondering what their husband knew that they did not and their answer came as Naruto continued to speak, "Azeroth has been my home for decades and I can say with certainty that it is my home above anywhere else. However, it is not mine to rule, Azeroth is not my domain to rule and control, that is for my future siblings and perhaps one day other races of this world to do, but it is not mine. My domain to rule lies in my homeland; that is my land to rule, that is where I will build my own kingdom and become the ruler you and my beloved mothers have raised me to be."

Naruto stated getting surprised reactions from everyone but Akama, Kira, and Arthas at his statement before Naruto rose his face and opened his eyes to show a fire and unbreakable will behind them, "I will make the Elemental Countries my kingdom and rule it as I know a ruler must. However, I will always answer a call for my aid from you or my siblings, but I will say this now if any ruler replaces my father and is not up to the standards he will leave, I will beat them into the ground until they shape up or I find someone better and I do mean _any_ ruler even my own siblings if it comes to it. I will not have anyone dishonor or tarnish the Empire my father has built regardless of who they are." Naruto stated as he gazed to each commander and future commander to make it clear that if they betrayed his father or his successor without just cause then Naruto would bring death down on them and would not be merciful about it.

 **"I understand my son."** Arthas stated getting a few surprised looks, **"You do not wish to simply be given a kingdom, you want to build one and earn it even if you have more than earned it on Azeroth. But I also see the other reason my son, you desire revenge on those who would attempt to make you their slave and that ripped everything you would've held dear away from you just because they could. I understand this better than anyone in this room with the exception of perhaps Sylvanas. I have known about your desires and your preparations for this day since you started as I could read you better than anyone as I saw so much of myself in you and your desires. I will not lie and say that I am not disappointed, if only slightly, that you will not be the one to lead the kingdom should I no longer be around, but it pales in comparison to how proud I am that you will not be given something you feel you have not earned and as such I give my blessing to you to go and claim your homeland as your own."** Arthas stated as he rose from his throne and walked down to his son before embracing him as a father would, **"May death be all that awaits your enemies and may glory and honor ever be your companions."**

Arthas stated and Naruto nodded, "I will make you proud father." Naruto stated as he left the area to prepare with his commanders following him along with his loves.

Arthas stood there for a moment watching his son's retreating form, **"You already have, Naruto."** Arthas stated before he moved back to his throne to prepare for the sending off he wanted to give Naruto and the matters that called for his attention to ensure his empire stayed strong. Naruto had shed blood, sweat, and tears to give Arthas his dream of uniting the world and now Arthas was going to ensure it never crumbled so long as he drew breath.

His loves watched their surrogate son with sadness and pride as he was everything they could want in a child and never once considered them anything besides his mothers and treated them as such no matter how old he got no matter how much power he obtained, he treated them like his mothers and loved them as such.

Arthas' commanders could only watch him with respect as the man was everything one could want in a ruler, ally, and leader and more and they began planning proper gifts of respect to present him before he left to build his own kingdom.

For their part Kin, Itachi, Yahiko, Konan, Shisui, and Nagato were debating between going with Naruto back to their homeland or to stay in their current home and be at peace. Naruto had saved their lives and they all felt they owed him, regardless of what he told them, and loved him as family and could honestly follow him if they had to.

However, they all knew and understood one simple and very clear thing: Those who Naruto wanted revenge on needed to pray to every deity they knew of for he was coming and he was death incarnate!

 **Done! A freaking super long chapter for y'all, but I have FINISHED AZEROTH! Next time will be Naruto heading back to the Elemental Countries and beginning the conquest there while also getting his first allies.**

 **Note: I did not make a mistake with the Demonhunter: The class is two words the actual demon is one word. I also know that Fel Wolves weren't around till Warlords of Draenor but since Naruto's actions are negating that there is no point to not having them on Outland during Wrath of the Lich King.**

 **[1] Twilight Spiraling Exploding Sphere**

 **Anyway, this chapter took a bit out of me and I am going to relax for a while. Please review and check my profile from time to time as I have polls up still that get cycled every once and a while. Later everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6: Subtlety

**Hello all, welcome to the next chapter and the first chapter of Naruto in the Elemental Countries and the name should give you some form of idea of his first plans. Also this chapter will give a reveal that some of you should have guessed already and will also add a couple of other things as well.**

 **No one gave any recommendations for a sequel last chapter so not sure how to comment on that other than to try and do so this chapter. Just remember the things for it: If yes to the sequel, what world would work as Warcraft is out? Yes, Naruto will be getting more women if it is yes to a sequel. Just give reasons why to choose it, and the women of the world do count as A reason, and keep in mind that Naruto may end up there by accident and will gain more territory solo or, if he can, call allies to him to help.**

 **Also, happy belated birthday to me since I turned 22 on the 25** **th** **of July.**

 **NOTE: I tend not to describe people that can be looked up, unless I change their appearance, or if it's an OC and they will not be hanging around for a while. Case in point, I didn't describe Sasuke's grandfather a couple chapters back because he was there for a quick kill and be done.**

 **Now that that's settled, let's start the show shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and characters. If I owned Naruto, Naruto would have made Kakashi at his age look like an amateur.**

(Authors Notes)

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, Undead, Lich King, Dragons, Naruto's pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts"**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 6: Subtlety**

 _Icecrown Citadel: 2 weeks since Naruto announced he was leaving_

Naruto stood around a map table with his commanders and his hope to be commanders, "Alright, once we cross over, we'll be here in my ancestors' homeland of Whirlpool." He stated as he pointed to an island that was isolated from the rest of the world via oceans and a few of its namesake, "It has natural defenses of storms and whirlpools in addition to shallow shores and unseen rocks and there should be plenty to rebuild off of from what my Mother's clan left behind not to mention the vault under the main tower that I've confirmed is still there. Now the largest threat to us would be Kumo, then Iwa, Konoha, Suna, and finally Kiri while the other minor countries have some power they aren't enough to be a significant threat. The hidden threats are the small village of Sound in Rice Country and the Akatsuki Organization that was redone and taken over by a man claiming to be Madara Uchiha and they are made up of S rank, that is that world's definition of a high class demon or soldier, missing nin, deserters from their leaders and/or homes, and are now hunting the Biju, Kira-chan's friends/siblings. While it is not widely known, the organization already controls Ame, the Village hidden in the Rain, and their leader controlled Kiri before setting the civil war in motion via the Mizukage Yagura. Their objective is to hunt down the Biju and the people who hold them in order to call forth a demon that reportedly would make Archimonde and Kil'Jaedan look like mid class demons and then seal it into their leader so he can control the world and make it into his image."

" **Sir, how have you confirmed this?"** Grom asked as this seemed too much to know since he hadn't been to his world in quite some time.

"I've been preparing for this since the time I got my cousin from that world. I brought several dozen Shades with me and loosed them on the world to gather information for me and ensure I knew what I would be getting into when the time came to take on that world. Since then, I've sent more shades and a large portion of the Undead Scarlet Crusade members I claimed to begin cleanup of the village of Uzushiogakure. When we head there, we should have a prime location to begin a capitol city and a large amount of supplies nearby to fortify the area and the city to ensure no one can touch us once word gets out." He stated as the map glowed slightly before several glowing dots appeared on the map with at least one being in each Major village, "Each dot is one of the Shades I currently have stationed throughout the countries and once we are set up I plan to send more out to get even more intelligence on the potential enemies and allies of the world." He stated while his commanders nodded realizing that their commander would have had everything prepared before he even considered moving in on this world.

"So the army of undead drones, the increase in collecting Acolytes, using your natural talents to recruit and win the battles for your father while at the same time gaining warriors and workers for yourself, and advancing the different profession areas was to both aid your father and to better prepare any forces you took to that world so you could crush and wipeout anyone in your way. More specifically, to crush Konoha, and the villages who treat the other Jinchuriki like garbage, into nothing but dust that can be cast into the wind and forgotten." Itachi stated while a few of the other commanders raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

"Close Itachi, but I am not going to simply crush them. They made my life hell for almost five years and a few of them are responsible for the death of my family on both sides and now they get to experience their own hell at my hands." He stated as his eyes pulsed with rage and power making them all note to be glad they were on his side and that he really did take after his banshee mother, "We'll be leaving Azeroth tomorrow, so those of you still deciding on if you want to come or not must decide by then since there is no telling when we'll open a portal to connect the worlds again." He stated before dismissing them and they all left to begin either preparing or to decide what they were going to do.

Naruto went to his quarters, for probably the last time, and smiled at the sight of his girls all in different stages of undress and cuddling together on his large bed having just had their own fun to not overdo it on wanting his attention while he was still preparing for the exodus of his forces to the Elemental Countries. Since his victory over Deathwing, he had marked Sally and Mikoto as his mates as well with him promising the others that they would get their chance with him soon enough. Shaking his head from those thoughts, he stripped down to his boxers and laid in the middle of his bed, which made the girls stir slightly before they cuddled close to him with Vereesa and Kira being on the outside holding Sally and Mikoto respectfully while Vashj and Talia were on his chest this time.

 _Elemental Countries: Uzu: Next Day_

The land of Uzu was as deathly quiet as it was deserted after Uzu fell in the Second Ninja War with the death of 99% of the Uzumaki Clan. However, if one were to look closely than they would see some signs of life or, in this case, undead. The place was not covered in rubble and skeletal remains as one would expect it to be and instead it showed all of the rubble moved to an area outside the walls, the remains of the defenders and attackers were all aligned in a line/grid formation, while the two different categories were separated as to not allow an incident with a hostile to occur, and the place looked ready to be rebuilt upon.

The peacefulness was shattered when a large black portal opened before Naruto stepped out and breathed in the air of his homeland and could hear the souls of his ancestors screaming out for blood and vengeance on those who betrayed them and Naruto would grant it and would attempt to bring his clan back to aid in his conquest as they too deserved to bask in the vengeance and the flames of war that would consume their enemies. His only sadness was that his father and mother wouldn't be able to join in on this, at least for now, due to them having passed on fully with no regrets as they believed he would end any regrets they had thus they were untouchable to him without breaking several laws that would make the Bronze Dragonflight _**VERY**_ unhappy, even if their rules didn't apply to this world. However, souls that were still connected to this plain and still alive in their own way were another matter entirely, which was a loophole he hoped to exploit in the future should the need/desire arise.

His musings were broken as his forces began coming through along with his girls and commanders and he was elated that Itachi, Shisui, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, and Kin all decided to come with him and aid him in his quest, though Konan wouldn't help until later on due to her still being noticeably pregnant. As he saw his increased forces come through, he idly remembered the cause of the increase as well as why he had a curved handled katana at his waist in addition to his own blade and the Warglaives from Illidan as well as the rifle he had on his back too.

To put it simply, it was a matter of respect and honor. His continued showing of honor, brutality, lethality, and respect had won over many different parts of the races and thus soldiers joined his ranks regularly and then when he announced his intentions to leave, he received additions from the Goblins, Worgen, Dwarves, Gnomes, Tauren, Orcs, and Trolls for a chance to experience a new world and get a fresh start. Then the leaders each gave him something as a sign of respect and gratitude as Thrall presented him with a pack of their wolves along with some Shaman, catapults, and cannons. Vul'jin gave him a pack of raptors, some voodoo mystics, healers, and headhunters to aid in protecting his new lands. Cairne gave him Kodo Beasts as they were strong workers and carriers while also having some Druids, herbalists, and hunters go with him. The Blood Elves, as they had a council now instead of one ruler to keep the incident with Kael from happening again, gave him some magi, dragonhawks, Gem crafters, and inscribers.

The Goblins presented plans, supplies, and some different forms of labor to help in the building and rebuilding process. The Gnomes were the same except they gave engines and materials as well instead of labor. The Dwarves provided the most with pure supplies and construction help by giving them master builders, blacksmiths, hunters, and Battleragers. The Night Elves helped him with a Tree of Eternity, Ancient Protectors, Stone Giants, hunters, different animals, druids, and a few priestesses to both aid them and to help create Moonwells to heal their forces. The Worgen didn't have much to offer besides their own forces, which ended up being about 50/50 with Azeroth and following Naruto, and thus provided that. The Forsaken were much like the Scourge since they provided warriors, alchemists, Necromancers, apothecaries, and different skeletal mounts.

The Humans didn't provide much due to the fact they were busy repairing their lands from the previous wars and the destruction brought on them from Deathwing but they did provide some of each class and some horses. The Draenei helped them with providing a good sized portion of their forces to help them try and combine the different races' technology and to settle on a new world to better their people's chances of survival. The dragons each provided some of their more primal members and their middle aged members to aid their distant relative. The Dalaranian survivors gave Magi and builders of their magic towers to better fortify his forces. The Pandarians sent some of their best monks and brew masters to both aid and 'enrich' his forces.

The Naga and a few of the lesser races had majorities follow Naruto of their own freewill while some remained in Azeroth having made their own home to stay in/at and live peacefully the only exception being the Elder Draenei from Outland as they all went with Naruto.

As for the rifle and blade, they were gifts from the Bronzebeard brothers: the blade was because they expressed their beliefs he shouldn't use his full power on everything and the blade was of high quality to show his status and the rifle was a gift in case he needed something with more impact than his pistols. He had thanked them for the gifts and used Shadow Clones to train in them before coming here.

Breaking from his musings, he addressed everyone, "Alright, we get this location up and running first before expanding outward and making this island the capital for the future empire that will arise here. We should have a few months' time before anyone knows we are here, but I want the repairs and construction done in an orderly and quick fashion. Those of the Naga that wish to remain as they are will begin constructing their homes while two of my pets will ensure no one unfriendly comes close to the island. Nordrammil, please plant within the walls of this place while the Protectors should take positions around the walls. Any of you wishing to live within the forests of this place may begin there while we get this area up and running, but I want progress reports daily to be able to adjust for any and all surprises or delays accordingly." He instructed and his forces nodded before the engineers, builders, and such began inspecting the place while the soldiers began looking over what was still usable.

Naruto then moved to the coast and called forth one of his pets and a summon, "Mobus, Karkanos." He called out and a large Whale Shark and Kraken appeared in the water, one naturally and the other through a seal. Both gathered in their surroundings before seeing Naruto there and both showed their respect to him, "These waters are now your home to share with my Naga warriors, do not let anyone uninvited come near our new home without making them pay dearly." He ordered and the two nodded before submerging beneath the tides and Naruto walked back with his other pets coming out. There was Soren, Evalcharr, and Aotona Tame as you would expect, but there was also King Crush, the Tyrannosaurus; Loque'nahack, the Snow Leopard Spirit; Terrorpene, the Ancient Fire Turtle from the Throne of Flame; Smolderos the Carbonizer, the Ancient Core Hound from Hyjal; Alysrazor, the Great Fire Hawk from the Firelands; and Ceraxas, a Great Felbound Wolf from Hellfire Peninsula, "Find an area you wish to make your own home in and we'll make sure to leave the area for you." He stated and his pets nodded before all but Soren and Ceraxas left with those two following him as he walked and explored his ancestral home before he would then bring back some relatives of his.

 _Konoha: 2 weeks later_

It was dark this night in Konoha almost as if the sky knew what was coming to the village in the form of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze aka Ammon Menethil the Prince of Death. Said powerhouse was currently walking into the village through the Forest of Death, with Soren and Ceraxas along for the journey and enjoying the forest, and the animals were avoiding him at all costs. His reasons for being here were to A) get something he desired, B) instill some fear, C) begin the process of his revenge, D) give a fair warning shot before he really got down to business.

It had only taken him a few minutes to clear the forest and then enter the village and walk towards the tower and he didn't want attention just yet, which was why he used a Genjutsu to make it look like he was wearing plain clothes in the form of a reinforced wife beater, black pants, boots, and a hooded cloak with crimson accents. He had his items on him in seals should he need them, but he doubted he would since the fools wouldn't believe he was capable of defeating anyone.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he sensed several Anbu watching him from nearby and smirked before directing one of his many Shades to cause a distraction. He had discovered years ago that if he put chakra into his Shades then they could physically interact with things and people thus making them powerful assassins, so long as the Chakra lasted that is. Shaking his head from those thoughts, he smirked as several trashcans suddenly flew out of a nearby alley and the Anbu moved to investigate while Naruto entered the tower.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office cursing himself for letting Naruto get taken away those years ago and it was even worse afterwards with the Councils throwing fits and demanding he be marked down in the Bingo Book, which was squashed when Hiruzen pointed out that doing so meant they'd have to put _why_ he was ranked so high for a child and that would draw the other villages to him to either recruit him or take his demon for their own. Then his two remaining students returned when he informed them something had happened and to say they were pissed would be like saying the Kyubi was a cute little fox kit. They not only were furious at him, but also at the village for CELEBRATING Naruto being gone and they also believed their sensei was losing his mind when he spoke of a living skeleton, dead immediately coming back to life, and then an armored figure and said living skeleton vanishing through a strange portal.

Afterwards, Jiraiya had scoured the Elemental Countries with his spy network but didn't even hear a whisper of Naruto, Kyubi, or anything until a few years ago when it was reported that someone looking like Naruto only older interfered with Salamander Hanzo in Ame, and then again later when the Uchiha massacre occurred and Sasuke stated there was a cloaked figure with some blonde hair sticking out with his brother, mother, and cousin amongst the dead bodies. That was another worry because of the corpses of Sasuke's father and grandfather, which took several weeks even with Tsunade doing the autopsies to identify, were shriveled up husks devoid of anything that would usually mark them as human besides bones and mummified skin. Another point of worry was that Itachi was supposed to get in touch with Jiraiya afterwards, but he never did meaning he was dead, captured, or turned traitor, though which one was worse was anyone's guess. Though they all had to suppress the urge to bash Sasuke's head in when he began demanding information on Naruto after it was discussed that he may have been involved and then again when he demanded Tsunade and Jiraiya to train him and Tsunade was about two seconds away from sending him into the next country via one of her punches.

Naturally, when the councils heard these rumors they demanded again that he be marked down in the Bingo Book, which was immediately shot down by Jiraiya and Tsunade under threats that they would leave Konoha and help Naruto wherever he was if they even dared to do such a thing. That threat alone had gotten them to shut up about it, but as time kept dragging on they kept reaching a stalemate instead of victory.

His thoughts were broken as he heard a small ruckus outside his door before it was opened and a cloaked figure walked in and Hiruzen tensed. Naruto gazed at the old man before him while mentally ordering his Shade in the room to take a certain scroll once he got the old man to leave, which he knew wouldn't be that hard, "Still alive I see, eh old man?" Naruto stated with a smirk while Hiruzen frowned.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to the Hokage of Konoha that way. Who are you?!" He demanded as he took a kunai from his sleeve and got ready to go on the offensive if needed. Naruto chuckled at the old man who was once a beacon of power and respect to him and now was nothing more than an ant under his boot, no offense to the ants of course.

"Awe, I'm hurt old man, I thought for sure you would remember me. Though, in your defense, it has been a few years and you were old then so you're even older now." He stated as he pulled back his hood with a demonic Genjutsu over him to make him appear normal and Hiruzen widened his eyes in shock at seeing Naruto.

"Naruto! My boy you're back!" He stated as he attempted to hug the boy, while internally planning on striking a pressure point to make him go unconscious and then have Inoichi recover and then erase all the memories he had from when he disappeared. However, he was stopped by an invisible wall with Naruto standing there like nothing was wrong as he used his Rinnegan's powers to manipulate gravity and matter to keep Hiruzen from getting too close.

"You don't get to welcome me old man, not when you have some sins to confess for more than one reason or did you think I wouldn't find out about my family?" Naruto stated and asked and Hiruzen stiffened and had a microscopic scowl on his face that Naruto caught before rolling his eyes, "Save your hatred old man, now why was the man that killed my mother never punished? Answer me honestly and maybe I won't consider leaving this place before I return to burn it to the ground." He stated with Hiruzen finding himself pushed back and forced into his chair.

" _What was that power? Was it Kyubi's doing? Whatever it was, I have to answer carefully or there is no telling what kind of trouble he could cause Konoha."_ Hiruzen thought worriedly, "The man had too much influence to be put down, while I don't doubt it could have been done, the risks were far above what the justice would gain us due to his connections and knowledge of village secrets." He stated and Naruto scoffed lightly at the reasons even if the old man believed them.

"I'm sure. Next question, why was my family wiped from the History books except my father?" He said sarcastically before he voicing his next question and Hiruzen had that micro scowl again and Naruto could practically taste his hatred coming off of him.

"It was beyond my power to stop as the Councils decided that since they weren't of Konoha then they had no right to be in Konoha books and your father's clan was unknown to everyone due to him being the only noteworthy individual." He stated and felt powerful killing intent from Naruto and was shocked the, believed, boy could do that.

"That's a lie Hiruzen so now you lose." Naruto stated before turning to leave before Hiruzen moved to stop him.

"Naruto, you will not leave this village!" He shouted before he found himself in a vice like grip around his throat.

"You have no power to stop me old man, I've grown beyond anything you could control and now because you lied to me, you are the one responsible for when my wrath comes down on this village." Naruto stated before throwing Hiruzen into a wall where he slid and hit the floor as Naruto walked out and he saw that his Anbu guards were dead on the ground with different parts missing from them.

 _Just outside the Forest of Death: Five minutes later_

Naruto was walking while calling his two pets to him via a seal connecting them to him before he was surrounded by Anbu, two of which Naruto recalled from when they protected him and from what his father told him, Hiruzen, and Tsunade and Jiraiya, who Naruto was actually a little happy to see. Hiruzen, of course, was scowling and ready to fight, "You aren't leaving Naruto; you're too valuable to just allow wandering the world." He stated while his students and the two Anbu glared at him slightly for referring to Naruto like he was a possession.

Naruto for his part chuckled lightly, "So that's how it is, I'm just a tool for you to use for this village and its safety. No doubt you told the two beside you that I've been taken over by Kyubi and thus am not myself. I wonder if they would still be on your side if I told them certain secrets pertaining to my family." He stated and Hiruzen started to sweat since there was quite a bit he could be referring to.

"Naruto we know your family was betrayed and removed from the history books, but we can fix that easily." Jiraiya stated though he and Tsunade had a nagging feeling that there was something even worse than what they knew. Their fears weren't alleviated as Naruto laughed.

"Oh, you have no idea how much worse it is. Let's start with a fun one, did he tell you he let the man that killed my mother go without any punishment?" He asked while the four earlier mentioned people were shocked and glared at Hiruzen, "No? Well how about that no one was ever punished for breaking the law pertaining to my containing the Kyubi and let's not forget it was the majority of the Clans that demanded such a law as they wanted to respect my father's wish and see me as a hero?" He asked and the glares increased with Killing Intent coming now too, "Then there are two more secrets, one that has to do with the Second Ninja war and one that pertains to you two specifically that he has been keeping from you for over 30 years."

He stated and Hiruzen looked ready to have multiple heart attacks and was scowling at Naruto with his two students shaking in rage, "What secrets are those exactly?" Tsunade growled out as she debated whether or not to pound her sensei into the ground. Hiruzen tried to tell them that now was not the time but Naruto just smirked wider.

"Which do you want to hear first? How he betrayed the Uzumaki or how he robbed you two of something even more precious?" He asked and both widened their eyes before trying to make their sensei burst into flames with their glares while Hiruzen was now sweating a river.

" _How could he possibly know that?! Only myself, Danzo, Himura, and Koharu know about those secrets because we killed off everyone else that knew!"_ He thought frantically since if Naruto revealed those secrets then his students would be done with everything, "Those secrets are dead and buried Naruto! There is no reason to bring them up!"

He stated and Naruto smiled cruelly, "Oh, that's where you're wrong old man. You see I'm living proof that one isn't and the other is by far from being dead and buried thanks in no small part to things I learned and then acted upon recently." He stated and Hiruzen widened his eyes and shook in fear as his fears that Naruto knew specifics that shouldn't be possible.

"What the hell did you do Sensei?!" Jiraiya demanded and Hiruzen didn't answer while Naruto smirked.

"Well, he and his so called Elder Advisors sold out the Uzumaki Clan in the second war by giving Iwa, Suna, and the minor villages info on how to get in undetected, where the key places to hit were, where the evacuation tunnels led, and the rest of the need to know things." He stated before Hiruzen lunged at him to shut him up before he was sent flying back via a hand motion from Naruto and two Anbu that tried to attack Naruto found themselves being mauled by a black dragon and a putrid green wolf. Naruto then flexed his hands out and vines came up from the ground and ensnared the other Anbu and Hiruzen, while Dolphin, Cat, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were left alone, "Now for the last secret, do you two recall the second Ninja war when Tsunade's lover Dan died?"

He asked and they both nodded sadly as Tsunade loved him and Jiraiya had given the man his blessing as he wanted Tsunade happy, "Do you also recall that you, Tsunade, went into a coma about a month later due to an enemy attack and didn't awaken till over 10 months later?" He asked and they frowned before nodding, "Let me ask you, who did you seek comfort with right after Dan died?" He asked and everyone saw Tsunade blush while looking at Jiraiya and he blushed as well, "Correct, now, when you awakened you were told that any soreness you had was simply from being stuck in the same position for 10 months, but that was a lie." He stated surprising them, "You see, what they failed to mention was that you were pregnant with Jiraiya's son and that they literally cut him out of you as you were incapable of giving birth in your unconscious state and that Hiruzen signed off on it believing the child would become a powerful shinobi that he could present himself to as the kindly older man that would take the child under his wing and teach some things after giving the child a fake last name." He stated and the two widened their eyes in shock and horror before glaring at their sensei who was still struggling to get free.

"And who was this child?" He asked making the two look back at him with fear and hope in their eyes, " _He_ was a man that grew to become powerful and surpassed his sensei and those that reached his position before him easily before finding the love of his life in the one place Hiruzen hoped he wouldn't. His name; was Minato Namikaze, my father and the Fourth Hokage." He stated making everyone widen their eyes while both Jiraiya and Tsunade had tears going down their eyes at the thought of having a child and then meeting said child without even knowing about him, "So you see, you're not my godparents, you're my grandparents and what makes it worse is that my father found out about these secrets and planned to bring the perpetrators to justice before telling you two when he showed you me, his son and your grandson after I was born. Oh how convenient it is that they happened to be killed and the Kyubi just happened to escape before he could do such things the day I was born."

Naruto stated as he stood there before Soren and Ceraxas came next to him. He nodded and turned to Hiruzen, who finally got free and came up again, "I'll be seeing you old man and thank you for the Forbidden Scroll." He stated getting the old man to widen his eyes before he launched at Naruto and got caught again before Naruto smirked and released the Genjutsu showing him in his armored clothes and his three scars down his face, but his natural looks nearly gave them all a heart attack as he had Minato's eyes, his slitted silver pupil notwithstanding, both of his parents' hair styles with his hair being spiky and wild like Minato's but long in the back like Kushina's, his mother's red hair but it had blonde, white, and silver tips. Naruto then broke Hiruzen's right arm when he attempted to hit Naruto causing the man to scream out in pain, "You can't beat me old man, I've had over 30 years in another world to train, fight, kill, and prepare for this and I have plenty of supporters of my own to help me. Next time I come to this village, it will be to start tearing it apart one piece at a time." He stated before throwing the old man away and took out a hearthstone, "Oh, and before I forget, my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze anymore, my name is Ammon Menethil, the Prince of Death."

He stated shocking them before he crushed the Hearthstone in his hand and the green glow surrounded him and his pets before they disappeared shocking the witnesses as they left no trace.

 _Whirlpool: at that moment_

Naruto appeared in his new throne room within the tower of Uzu as his forces had accomplished much in the last two weeks. Let it never be said that a project is impossible when you have Dwarves, Goblins, Gnomes, Draenei, and lots of heavy labor to make the work go quickly. It also didn't hurt that all those demons Naruto sent his power into, minus the Pit Lord, were now his clansmen under demon terms and thus were aiding in his projects and there were plenty of demons needing a master once Kil'Jaeden was destroyed and Naruto claimed the ones still in Outland and cured them of the Legion's influence, or at least the ones that weren't driven into total madness already. To top it all off, Naruto had begun reviving some Uzumaki clansmen and they in turn were bolstering the defenses and structures and he even called someone rather impressive and powerful even without her body; his great great grandmother Mito Uzumaki. Already the walls were rebuilt, defenses were being added to them, outposts, docks, and other such things were being built across the island to help protect and prepare Naruto's already battle hardened army for when he was ready to begin waging war.

He broke from his musings when he felt his first lover come up to him, "How was your fun?" Kira asked as she came up to him and kissed his cheek and he nodded.

"Enjoyable, a Shade will return here in the next week or so with the Forbidden scroll which will increase our power base even further. I'll be heading out to find some possible allies/recruits the Shades kept tabs on for me while we were in Azeroth and will be back in a week at least." He stated and she nodded, "How's Mito doing? I know she is still trying to adjust to everything and the fact that we'll eventually go to war with her husband's creation doesn't help much." He asked as his other kinsman had been enthusiastic about getting some revenge on Konoha for what happened and were very accepting of the forces he had from Azeroth and began building a comradery with them, but Mito had been withdrawn slightly and quiet.

"She's been seen just looking around like she is lost in thought, but she doesn't seem all there at times." She stated as she had seen the woman that had contained her for years wandering around with a spaced out look in her eyes.

"I'll talk to her, if she doesn't snap out of this soon, then we may have to quarantine her until she snaps out of it as she may prove a liability. Though with some things I may be able to try later, she may snap out of her funk." He stated and she nodded before giving him another kiss to the cheek before he jumped down the tower and brought his wings out to glide down before he walked to the house Mito had been set up in, "Mito-O-bāchan."

He stated softly and Mito looked up to him before smiling slightly, which from what everyone reported, it was the only time she did so though it wasn't surprising as Naruto was one of the only two links to her direct family left, "Naruto-kun, I hope your trip to Konoha wasn't too taxing." She stated and he shook his head.

"No, I got to confront the bastard of a student your husband had, see my grandparents, let them in on some information that Hiruzen tried to keep hidden, and made sure the Forbidden Scroll would make its way here." He stated as he saw her perk up at her granddaughter, "Not yet Mito, at the moment the thing keeping you and our kinsmen alive is the mass seal array I set up that feeds off my chakra, mana, and other energies and when I am not around it is stabilizing you with the amount I feed it before leaving and Kira-chan and the others provide a bit of energy to fuel it if the need arises. Then there is Nordrammil also feeding the seal by calling on the world's layline energies to better connect you to this plain of existence and thus allow you to be fully alive again. You'll be back to full strength soon enough, but if you leave now you'll be withered away before you even reach Fire Country." He stated and she frowned slightly before nodding.

"I understand." She stated while being respectful as he was clearly more powerful than any of them and he was bringing back her people from death and betrayal. She was a little surprised when he shook his head at her statement.

"No, you don't. I can see that Uzumaki spirit we all possess that makes us so damn impatient. I can see the urge to go and see her right now, but I promise you'll see her soon enough and, if you behave and stop acting like a damn zombie around our kin and allies, you may be able to get two others back as well." He stated getting her to chuckle before she perked up and widened her eyes at what he was suggesting, "I don't know when I'll be able to as it was hard trying to pry your soul out as it was close to ascending with no regrets, but he and his brother may have passed on already and it will take time to investigate and pull them here as they have had more time to pass on. For now, just relax and help our kin here while I tend to some business outside of Whirlpool. I can also make it so you can talk to your great grandson, but before you ask I can't bring him back. At least, not without someone else interfering first as it breaks certain tenants and laws set down both by the gods and others. My mother on the other hand may be able to be brought forth, but it is hard to say and I'll have to commune with some allies of mine and the Death god since there may be a loophole or two that can be exploited both for my father and my mother." He stated and she nodded in understanding, basically he was telling her to trust him and not disobey him as he was doing the best for them all.

"I understand, Naruto-sama." She stated as his clan mates would address him as Naruto when in private since they were family, but to anyone else or in public he was Ammon Menethil, death incarnate. Naruto nodded to her before he left to conduct some business before he went to another country that not only contained two potential soldiers but also another builder that could help his current ones. Mito sat there with a small hope in her eyes, _"Hashirama-kun, I hope Naruto-kun can bring you back to me. While we always desired peace, from what I've learned from Naruto and his new people, he has gotten peace beyond our wildest dreams in that other world. I hope you will see the light as I have and will not be against what is to come."_ She thought before rising and going to help her kin and allies ensure nothing like the Second Shinobi War happened here again.

 _Three days later: Wave Country_

Naruto walked through the trees enjoying the peace that seemed to emanate from the forests that defied the current state of the country. He had already gathered a decent sized band of Samurai, Missing Nin, and other professionals to meet him in a week's time at a small fishing village at the coast leading to the nation of Whirlpool and the village was a Whirlpool loyal village that were aligned with the Uzumaki thus they would accommodate his soon to be soldiers and helpers till he returned there.

Breaking from his thoughts, he found himself in a small field of flowers and smiled at hearing their chatter about him as his continued druid training and dragon blood had been connecting him to nature more and more. Breaking from his musings again, he noticed a young woman picking herbs and chuckled at the flowers calling out to her to pick different ones as those were still young, "You know those flowers are a bit young right?" He asked the woman causing her to jump and face him, though she gained a blush because of it.

Straightening herself, she cleared her throat before speaking, "I'm sorry?" She asked as she only vaguely heard what he said and was a little distracted at the moment and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Hehe, I said those flowers are young meaning their healing properties aren't as potent as their adults. If you were to use these then whoever used them would need more time than they normally would." He stated and she widened her eyes slightly at possibly making a mistake like that and Naruto motioned to another part of the field where the flowers were noticeably taller than the others and didn't mind being picked since they would wither away in a few weeks time anyway, "These should do nicely for you." He stated and she nodded her thanks before he began helping her.

As he did they made idle chatter with her introducing herself as Haku and Naruto introducing himself as Ammon before telling her he did have a village but it wasn't a major one or at least not yet and that he wouldn't be surprised if people began noticing it more within a short time and that he was currently on a mission that needed to be completed, "Tell me Naruto-san, do you have anyone you hold precious?" She asked and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Yes, and I have crushed countless enemies that have come after them for one reason or another and I plan to keep them safe. I, and they, have certainly earned that much with the lives we've lived, something I can tell you can sympathize with." He stated and she nodded before he noticed someone was watching them and knew they weren't there for Haku, "Tell me Haku-chan, would you and Zabuza take a different offer if it was better than the one Gatō gave?" He asked and Haku froze before shifting slightly, "Don't bother hitting me with your Senbon, it won't do you any good as I have unique genetics that block it. I am no threat to you or Zabuza, I'm actually someone who wishes to help you two." He stated causing her hand to freeze, no pun intended, as she basically had no weapons against him at the moment.

"And why should I trust you?" She asked as it was a fair question and a valid one. Naruto merely chuckled causing her to look at him in confusion.

"When you were 9, Zabuza and you were ambushed by a Hunter Nin scouting unit and he took a bad injury. However, despite the injury, you were able to get away and even got information from an unknown source about which way the Hunter Nin were coming from and how many were tracking you. That gave Zabuza the chance to hire a few Ronin to distract/eliminate them while you two escaped. Then when you made it to another town, you found some money left for you and him that happened to be enough for an under the table kind of doctor and then get away again." He stated making her stiffen and widen her eyes, "Both of those incidents were due to an agent of mine interfering on my orders and that wasn't the last time they helped you." He stated as he took some more of the flowers and placed them in her basket before standing again.

"Why did you and are you trying to help us?" She asked finding her voice again and Naruto smirked slightly.

"Because you both could serve a purpose that I find could be benefited from my intervention and the fact you are hunted for simply disagreeing with the Mizukage is not something I can overlook. The reason I am here is because my agents have found that Gatō plans to betray you two as a way to not have to pay you after the battle with the Konoha team that is here. If you specifically should survive, he was planning on using you in ways that would make Zabuza want to carve the man into one million pieces at out of sheer principal." He stated and she widened her eyes in shock and horror.

"Please, can you come and talk with Zabuza and help us? We can give you whatever you want in exchange." She asked knowing that that statement may have sealed her into a terrible fate but she and, more importantly to her, Zabuza would live. Naruto chuckled sensing her fears.

"Yes, I will. However, there is someone I must speak with first so if you would go on ahead I will be along shortly." He stated and she nodded before standing and leaving with her basket of herbs and when she was out of sight, Naruto turned around, "You can come out, Setsura Hisame." He stated before the figure he sensed came out and stood before him.

The figure before him was a man with long dark blue hair that was tied into a ponytail, azure blue eyes, and wearing black/dark blue kimono with azure wave like patterns, sandals on his feet, and a dark blue scarf with colored patterns in the form of waves, had multiple tassels, and was around 2 meters long that he kept around his neck and mouth. The man also had an aura of coldness around that reminded Naruto of the ice/frost Death Knights of Azeroth, but his power was only high Jonin meaning he wouldn't give Naruto anything more than a workout at most, "So it is true, you've been keeping tabs on different people wandering the Elemental Countries. I and others I've met that didn't want my head have felt someone or something watching us and then the random warnings and help we receive from unknown sources." The now named Setsura stated with his voice sounding just as icy and cold as his aura was.

"Yes, though you were a special case for me since you are unique compared to everyone else." Naruto stated honestly while Setsura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? And what made me so special?" He asked genuinely curious as what made him so unique and Naruto smiled.

"The fact that your great grandfather was my grandmother's granduncle, cousin." Naruto stated shocking the man before him, "Your affinity for all things water comes from your Great Grandfather, Tobirama Senju, who had an affinity for water never before seen and hasn't been seen since. Though how his descendant slipped through the cracks is curious and I can only assume that someone attempted to eliminate any descendants he had and failed to get one." Naruto stated and Setsura was in a state of shock and Naruto smiled kindly, "Come with me cousin, there is someone that can tell you of your family better than I and there is a chance for peace and eventual happiness in my territory and it will only grow with your help."

Naruto stated and offered to his cousin and Setsura was silent for a moment before he nodded, "I will come with you, cousin." He stated before he and Naruto walked to catch up with Haku while Naruto told him about himself and Setsura did in turn do the same while Naruto also told him what he knew of their family.

 _A week later: Bridge Builder Tazuna's house_

Kakashi Hatake was prepping for the confrontation that was to come at the unfinished bridge with Zabuza and his helper and had used the week to help his team prepare, though he wished that a certain blonde was on his team instead of any of them. Currently, his team was trying to kill each other with the pale boy Sai insulting both his teammates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, both taking offense, and then both trying to beat him to a pulp for his words.

However, they all stopped as they felt a presence coming towards the house and they all bolted outside with Tazuna since they needed to stop the threat, though Tazuna came out because his daughter and grandson were outside tending to a small garden. They all stiffened as they saw an armored figure approaching and standing before them with the ninja taking defensive stances in front of their client and his family, "I'm afraid you can't go to the bridge just yet Tazuna-san." Naruto stated as he stood there with his hands in front of him.

"Identify yourself! Are you with Zabuza or Gatō?!" Kakashi shouted as he held a kunai at the ready and Naruto chuckled at him.

"No I am not with them, and I suppose I am not a threat to you, at least at the moment. I simply do not wish for you to go to the bridge right away as my allies are disposing of Gatō and if I must identify myself, my name is Ammon Menethil, the Prince of Death." He stated making them stiffen slightly at the name and title before he turned to Tazuna, "You have nothing to fear from me Tazuna-san, quite the opposite really since I was hoping to hire your expertise with a large construction project of mine that my forces would welcome the aid in getting done."

He stated confusing the old man before he widened his eyes slightly in realization, _"He's not after me, he's after these Konoha Nin."_ He thought as he saw the figure roll his neck and stood ready.

"I'm afraid if you want to go to the bridge quickly, then you'll have to go through me." He stated before Sasuke launched at him with a kick only for Naruto to grab the leg and throw him into a tree before he dodged and broke an ink tiger with his bare hands surprising Sai before Kakashi jumped in and Naruto dodged effortlessly around his attacks before he released a Death Coil that Kakashi narrowly dodged and everyone watched in shock as the tree it hit withered away and died, "Careful Jonin-san, being too careless will lead to your death even if you are one of the few Konoha nin that I can actually stand to be around." Naruto stated before slamming his boot into Kakashi's torso sending him sailing into the wall of the house before Naruto ducked Sasuke's follow up attack and then proceeded to block every subsequent attack from him with ease, "Come on Uchiha, show me the power of your clan or that you can at least match your brother when I fought him once." Naruto stated as he had faced Itachi over the years both for sparring and for both to test new techniques and attacks and Naruto was still thankful that he was able to cure Itachi of his disease years ago.

Naturally, Naruto mentioning Itachi made Sasuke growl and renew his attack but he was still kept down before Naruto kicked him back while dodging a kunai from Sakura causing his hood to fall back and everyone to see him, "Naruto!" Kakashi shouted in shock and surprise as he saw his old sensei and his wife in the form of the boy/man before him.

" _The Kyubi Vessel?!"_ Sai thought in shock while Sakura was surprised and Sasuke was pissed as he heard how it was Naruto that helped in the massacre of his clan and he leapt at Naruto to attack again but Naruto merely punched him in the gut getting him hunched over in pain before he grabbed him by the neck, lifted him off the ground, and held him there.

"You're pathetic Uchiha, I don't understand why you hate me so much since you thought your father was a bastard anyway and his father was even worse so you're not angry about that." Naruto stated as Sasuke struggled and Naruto frowned, "You're so blinded by your rage and everything the village has fed you that you can't even see the truth the village doesn't want you to see. How is it that no Anbu tried to interfere when the massacre occurred? How is it that not one of your clansmen ended up in the morgue? How is it that no one reported hearing the screams of your clansmen dying? How is it that Hunter Nin were conveniently not sent from the village until two days after the incident?" Naruto asked making all people present widen their eyes in shock as they didn't know that had happened and Naruto scoffed, "Maybe you should be getting answers to those questions before you seek your revenge." Naruto stated before tossing Sasuke away and his Shade in the area informed him that Zabuza and the others were done and proceeded to walk away, "I'll look you up once your bridge is done Tazuna-san or at least one of my trusted soldiers will."

Naruto stated before the boy, Inari, called out, "You attack the Konoha Shinobi after saying you're no threat?! What the hell kind of hypocrite are you?!" He shouted and Naruto paused before turning to the boy, while the boy's mother was telling him to be quiet and not insult someone that could kill or harm them.

"I said I was no threat to you, your mother, or your grandfather, do these four shinobi fall under any of those specifications?" He asked and everyone but Tazuna widened their eyes, "Exactly, an attack on your shinobi guards is not the same as an attack on you. Now that Gatō is dead, there will be no issues with your grandfather's bridge and thus no need for the shinobi present to remain as your family's guards." He stated before he disappeared away from them without a trace.

 _Just outside of Wave Country_

Zabuza, Haku, and Setsura were waiting on one of the few ships Gatō had in his possession awaiting the arrival of their ally. Zabuza had been skeptical at first, but as Naruto revealed certain specific and private events that they had received help in, he became a believer and took Naruto's word on the matter and did away with Gatō with the help of Setsura and was waiting for the boy/man to come discuss the next move. Although, he did notice Haku being… fidgety and he internally was sweating at the concept of having to give her _the talk_ in regards to how she felt about the young man.

Haku was standing there hoping the mysterious boy/man that had been their silent guardian would be coming soon so she could see him again and the thought of it made her blush. Setsura was just patiently waiting for his cousin to return as he knew fully well his cousin was beyond anyone that would have been sent on the mission to Wave from Konoha as his cousin was Kage level easily.

Their thoughts were broken as Naruto appeared on the ship scaring them slightly, "Well, now that that is done, we can begin discussing a few things." He stated and they nodded, "I'll get right to the point Zabuza, I am willing to help you achieve your goal of claiming Kiri and rebuilding it as it should be and in return I want you to become a part of my soon to be empire as I'm going to bring war on Konoha, Suna, and Iwa at least and anyone else that gets in my way. I will not rule you in complete sense, it will be more along the lines of we are mutual and equal partners in this as you will be ruling and leading Kiri but will be helping me in return while also being counted as part of the empire I will build." He stated surprising them all, "And before you ask; yes, I have plenty of muscle to back up my claims and power besides my own. Agreeing to this also grants other benefits as well, which will be discussed when we meet in Water Country in a few days to prepare to take on Kiri." Naruto stated and Zabuza frowned in thought as he weighed the pros and cons before sighing as he didn't like the idea of it in the complete sense but the kid had been looking out for him and his surrogate daughter for years now and even he could feel the power coming off the guy and knew he could be crushed easily by him.

"Alright, you help me with my coup of Mist and you got yourself a deal. We'll become a part of your growing empire, sire." He stated surprising Haku and Naruto nodded.

"Very well, I'll meet you a couple of miles outside of Kiri in five days' time." He stated before he called for a Death Gate and motioned for Setsura to go through, which he did a few seconds later before Naruto bid Zabuza and Haku farewell and went through the gate himself right before it closed.

 _Village on the outskirts of Whirlpool's territory_

Naruto and Setsura appeared and immediately went to the tavern area before gathering the collected Ronin, Samurai, civilians, craftsmen, and missing Nin before they went to the coast and Naruto stepped forward, "Mobus." He called before said Whale Shark came before his master surprising the onlookers at his appearance, "Everyone on board." He stated as he stepped onto his aquatic pet and stroked his head as everyone got on board before Mobus turned and went towards Whirlpool. As they went, Naruto stood and addressed those he gathered, "I am going to inform you all now, the people of my village at the moment are not what you have normally seen, but I warn you now to respect them all as they have more than earned it and my territory will be a place without any bigotry or hatred amongst its citizens. The penalty for any discrimination will not be pleasant and I will personally carry it out." Naruto warned and they all nodded with a little fear from him before Mobus arrived at the shore and Naruto led them to his budding Capital.

As they walked, they passed Ancients, Elves, Trolls, Tauren, and more of his forces as they went about patrolling, gathering supplies, and/or building new posts along the way and, to their credit, the new arrivals did not stare in disgust or hatred only wonder and awe at the impressive and foreign beings. Before long they were at the gates before they opened to show a bustling capital with different races of different sizes and looks moving about doing work or greeting each other. Naruto smiled at his growing home before he felt something against his leg and smiled at seeing Ceraxas there though the new arrivals were a little cautious.

Within moments, Itachi and Shisui were before him bowing in respect, "Good, you're both here. I have some business to attend to so please show these people where they can begin setting up their different matters and become outfitted properly." He ordered and they nodded before leading the group off while Naruto and Setsura went to see Mito, "Mito-O-bāchan."

He greeted and the woman smiled before giving him a hug and then saw their guest, "Hello Naruto-kun, who is this?" She asked genuinely interested and Naruto smiled slightly.

"This is Setsura Hisame, Tobirama's Great Grandson." He stated surprising her, "I know; I was surprised as well when I found out. I'm having my Shades begin to investigate and hope to hear something soon, but for now I thought you could tell him of Tobirama to give him a better sense of family and connection to us as I have business to attend to." He stated and she nodded with a smile which Naruto returned before leaving as Setsura sat with Mito and chatted.

Naruto entered his tower to find his commanders, both friends and loves, all there and he addressed them, "Alright, we have a few things to discuss. First off; Nagato, I want you to go to Wave Country in a week's time to meet with Tazuna the Bridge Builder and discuss him coming to aid us and before anyone comments on him not being needed, he got a colossal bridge built in under 3 months' time so we could use some expertise like that." He stated and the others all nodded knowing that they could see it from a Shade in the area, "Good, now next I will be sending Kira-chan along with some of my demonic clansmen on a snatch and grab mission from Konoha while I and a few others go to Kiri to help our new ally Zabuza take over it and remove the Mizukage while another will go to the Water Daimyo. Once Kiri is done, I will be heading to Kumo and Itachi will go to the Lightning Daimyo to begin discussions of an alliance or perhaps more, while Shisui and Mikoto go and speak to certain individuals that I hope to be on our side. Once this is done, we'll be secure in every matter needed before the Chunin Exams occur in Konoha where we'll gain more allies and begin the termination of Konoha."

He stated and his commanders all nodded knowing their leader's plan for vengeance was beginning just as he wanted, "On another note, I need a small strike and retrieval team prepared should the need arise as we potentially have four Uzumakis still alive in the countries and I wish to recover them and bring them into the fold as quickly as possible as well as another individual that could be invaluable to us if the rumors of his prowess are true." He ordered and they nodded knowing who to pick for the strike and retrieval team as they had certain soldiers that more than excelled at that kind of work being only surpassed by Itachi, Shisui, Kira, and Naruto himself.

"My Lord, why not send Lady Mito to Konoha?" Marco asked his leader as it would make sense as they could all guess just what was being taken from Konoha and Naruto had wanted her to get her own view of Konoha. However, his thoughts were broken when Naruto sighed.

"Because her connection to this plain is still shaky at best. If she leaves these lands too soon, she could either wither away into nothing or the work I did to ensure she was herself and not a servant to my will shall be undone and it could take countless days and attempts to return her to normal again. Besides, she is the best seal master here, besides myself, and is needed to help with the defenses as well as helping any of our rune crafters to learn seals and with what I want taken from Konoha, it will give her something to look forward to once it is complete." Naruto informed and reasoned and Marco nodded in understanding, "Good, now onto the other business. How are the repairs and projects?" He asked as they all began discussing and reporting to their leader about the happenings of his budding nation.

 **Done! Ok, Naruto is set up and preparing for his campaigns while Konoha just took a hit and potentially lost two Sanin as soldiers if the need arises.**

 **Now, since I know it will come up, Naruto's necromancy is a little problematic in the Elemental Countries as it isn't soaked in magic like Azeroth was and Chakra IS VASTLY DIFFERENT than magic and there is the fact Naruto is interfering with the Shinigami, Yami, and Kami so he has to be careful that he doesn't enrage the deities by pulling too many people back from death that it upsets the natural order of things and is exploiting loopholes that exist to better allow him to bring back different dead beings that could/would help him in his goals. In Azeroth, there is plenty of magic to support the necromantic arts while the Elemental countries do not so Naruto must use seal work and his own power to tie them to this plain of existence until they are fully connected to the living plain and can move about without worry, which is why Naruto wanted the Forbidden Scroll since it has a certain jutsu that he could incorporate with his necromancy to better tie them to the living world.**

 **Now then, as stated above please keep giving me recommendations for a second world for Naruto to visit/get sent to and the reasons for choosing that world as it gets annoying when people give a world, but not WHY it should be chosen over the others.**

 **Anyway, next time will be Kiri, the smash and grab, Kumo, and some other things as well that should be plenty of fun for you guys to read.**

 **I have a poll up that I think a few of you would be interested in so check it out if you want.**

 **Well, that's it for this one, later everyone. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Making a Statement

**Hello all and welcome back to Prince of Death and the second chapter of Naruto being in the Elemental Countries and will be showcasing Naruto having his first bit of fun in said countries.**

 **Anyway, this is taking Kiri, the smash and grab, the diplomacy areas for now, and a few other things.**

 **Just want to get this out for the guy who brought it up, Naruto is still Naruto even if he has the name of Ammon. He will always be an Uzumaki and will always be the Prince of Death. Thus, to his allies, he has the personality of Naruto and his kin will call him that while his soldiers and wives, those who didn't know him as Naruto, will call him Ammon since that is who they know him as and, to his enemies, he will release the Prince of Death on them and show them why they should fear him. He will always be both Ammon and Naruto as he is both yet neither at the same time.**

 **Also, I updated the previous chapter as a friend of mine pointed out a few things I had actually forgotten/missed and I wanted to fix that. An example is I didn't mention Naruto's facial scars from his fight with Deathwing when he revealed himself to Hiruzen and the others. But I have fixed that because… well honestly as soon as I found out it began irritating me so I needed to fix it before it drove me nuts… or even more nuts than I already am.**

 **Something that I need to mention here, which I edited and put in the previous chapter, the Shades can only come into contact with things so long as the chakra Naruto gives them lasts and they drain it every time they do touch something in an extreme way. So the Shade carrying the scroll could do quite a bit since it doesn't have to exert itself to throw or make a huge move with it, all it has to do is carry it, which I believe is possible already since I 85% believe that Shades get the mini backpack that Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne introduced.**

 **Ok, now that I'm done ranting, LAST TIME FOR THIS NOTE: I tend not to describe people that can be looked up, unless I change their appearance, or if it's an OC and they will not be hanging around for a while. Case in point, I didn't describe Sasuke's grandfather a couple chapters back because he was there for a quick kill and be done.**

 **Now that that's settled, let's start the show shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and characters. If I owned Naruto, Naruto would have made Kakashi at his age look like an amateur.**

(Authors Notes)

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, Undead, Dragons, Naruto's pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts"**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 _[Soul talking]_

 _ **{Unknown Language}**_

 **Chapter 7: Making a Statement**

 _Whirlpool: Three days later_

Naruto stood on top of his tower looking over his land and was happy that it was progressing so well. Nordrammil, the Tree of Eternity, was able to make a few Wisps by feeding off of chakra instead of mana and they either began collecting lumber in their own way or turned into more Ancient Protectors; the seal masters and rune crafters had begun placing said items around the nation; the magi were helping instruct the builders in how to build their towers with the magical runes to reveal anyone trying to be stealthy or go invisible; and the Uzumaki warriors were being accepted into the army as family.

At the moment, Naruto was preparing to head to Water Country to meet up with Zabuza and then summon his forces as they couldn't move effectively if they were to march as one cohesive unit. He also was going to send Nagato today instead of later since he would need extra time to meet with Tazuna since Naruto had no doubts that certain parties of Konoha had sentries and scouts around the area in case he showed up and Nagato was to meet with the Wave Daimyo and call Naruto if he was needed for the discussions.

Then there was the smash and grab that Kira and his demon kin were going to commit for him as there was quite a few things in Konoha that were his by right and he wasn't about to let the bastards in Konoha have more time with the items and he also wanted certain documentation that would crush the trust the Fire Daimyo had in Konoha thus making his first strike all the more fitting and pleasurable, which is why he had several Shades in place and waiting for the signs of the smash and grab to start as the major players would either go and investigate or send a good chunk of their forces there. Then there were five specific _items_ that he wanted recovered for something important. Oh how he wished he would be able to see the faces of anyone who saw Kira and his demonic brethren when they fulfilled the mission for him. But he would have to miss it as he had a Kage to break and probably some ninja to remove that would barely give him a work out.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he reviewed what he knew about the four suspected Uzumaki, their names were Tayuya, Karin, Amaru, and Jugo and he already had a plan to get the warrior named Kimimaro. He had already sent Shades to speak to the people and would offer them a chance to be ready when he initiated his idea to solidify his clan back to the realm of the living, but he had to wait till after Kiri, the Smash and Grab, and the negotiations as he figured he would more than likely be drained afterwards since it would take a good chunk of his power to do what he wanted and to do it correctly since one flaw could cause even more of a drain since it would be costly if he was not careful. That and messing up could make the Shinigami and the Bronze Dragonflight very pissed off and he was working on ensuring neither of those two things occurred through one in progress idea and one idea that would be starting soon.

Shaking the thoughts away, he leapt off his tower and landed before straightening himself and walked through getting and giving nods of respect as he walked while noting the newer arrivals were taking to the area well and were getting along with the other races with little trouble. Even his demon kin were being accepted since they weren't consumed by the Fel madness and were pleasant to be around, though the Succubi were pushing their luck sometimes, and, naturally, there were a few demons that wouldn't have minded him being their summoner since Naruto had obvious Warlock potential. Naruto hadn't done so because he always felt more of a fighter than a spellcaster and his way of fighting reflected that, not that he would disregard his magical abilities and focus solely on his weapons, but still it was always an option. Setsura had also adapted well and had been spending time learning about his grandfather from Mito and practicing his abilities with some of the other members of Naruto's still growing nation as each day more people that were true allies, servants to, or just loyal to the Uzumaki were coming to Whirlpool.

Clearing his thoughts for the third time, he found Kira there with some of the demons that would be accompanying her to Konoha and he smirked as he came up and put his arms around her before he began kissing her neck and collarbone getting her to moan out, and getting pouts of disappointment from the Succubi, "I'll be leaving soon, Kira-chan. I expect you and the others to be successful in your mission." He stated between kissing her collarbone and her mate mark, which was a silver nine tailed fox with three tails being fur, three being bone, and three being scaled like a dragons.

"Ok Naruto-kun, we'll be successful and will ensure that no specific targets are taken out while we are there." She stated while smirking internally since she knew the Succubi would kill, literally in some cases, to get Naruto to take them for himself, but he focused on the task at hand and his current loves and made sure to stress if one of his loves was harmed there would be hell to pay… and not the kind that many demons wouldn't mind experiencing.

"Good, I should be back within a week since, after Kiri and getting them situated, I'll be going to Kumo to begin things there." He stated and she nodded before giving him a loving kiss, "Also, have Marco and the Lions get a strike team ready and get them into Wind Country's borders, there is a woman there that I want saved and once they arrive at the border one of my Shades will lead them to where they need to go." He stated before he showed her a picture to give to Marco of a young woman with green hair and two long orange bangs framing her face while her eyes were also orangish. She nodded and he took off in a blur of speed, while Shisui, Mikoto, Yahiko, and Itachi headed out with Yahiko going to the Water Daimyo and Itachi going to the Lightning Daimyo while Mikoto and Shisui were going to talk with some specific individuals.

 _2 days later: Water Country_

Zabuza sighed as he got off the boat as they docked in Water Country with Haku right beside him and both were wondering what Naruto had up his sleeve and what kind of show of force he would give. He also absentmindedly noticed Haku blushing and fidgeting at the thought of meeting the guy again and he was still a little shaken about having to give her 'the talk' and everything as he had not signed up for that when he took her on as a tool/daughter/apprentice. Shaking his head, he continued moving to the place he planned to meet Naruto and his contact in Kiri.

Haku, for her part, was blushing and hoping to see the man that had helped them especially since her dreams, which started after Zabuza gave her the talk, were filled with him and her having various bouts of 'fun' and she could barely control the blush on her face from turning her into a tomato. She could only hope that he would come and would be able to help Zabuza fulfill his dream, even if it was slightly altered from the original version.

The two moved carefully as to not draw attention to themselves as they headed for a clearing that Naruto's spy, which had still freaked them out slightly at seeing the black smoky mass with a skeleton within it, indicated for them to go to. Upon arriving, they found Naruto there apparently meditating as he just sat there without any worries or fears about anything around him. He seemed to be so at ease as if he could sense everything and that nothing that came for him could possibly touch him. However, what got their attention, more so Haku's, was that there was a woman in a leotard and had a darker shade of white for her hair leaning on his shoulder that seemed to have a good sized amount of power, "Come over Zabuza, Haku, I won't bite." Naruto stated making them jump slightly before they came over and sat in front of him before he opened his eyes and they got a _very_ good look at them and they had to suppress the shudder that wanted to go through them at seeing his eyes, "I'm glad you two made it safely." He stated before turning to the woman next to him, "May I present one of my mates, Sally Whitemane."

He stated as Sally smiled with her improved body since Naruto marking her had altered her body slightly due to him doing so with draconic, demonic, and undead powers going through him thus his mates were altered slightly while Kira was the least altered since she was within him when he got his Death Knight powers and she got her demonic powers from when the Sage of Six Paths separated the demonic power of the Jubi into her and her kin and she had some minor draconic in her thanks to the Jubi being an aspect. She wasn't a dragon by any means, but she did have some boosted power than others since she got most of the lingering draconic power from the Jubi.

Some instances of changes that applied to them all were that his marked girls, not counting Kira, had enhanced brutality in combat, their reserves increased greatly, and their breasts and asses filled out a bit more as their breasts went up at least one cup size and their asses became more toned and firm. For Mikoto specifically, her fire jutsu were drastically stronger, her Sharingan was less taxing on her, and her eyes were slitted now with her iris being the same color as her Sharingan. For Vereesa, her shadow abilities increased in power and reduced in the drain upon her, her speed increased, and her eyes slitted like the others. For Sally, her powers both holy and cursing increased and the drain reduced, her hair darkened a little, she gained access to some magics outside of the priesthood, and her eyes were also slitted with her red eyes being darker now.

Back to the matter at hand, Zabuza raised an eyebrow, "One of your mates?" He asked and Haku was curious as well as she wondered about her potential love interest's meaning while Naruto chuckled lightly.

"I am the last male of three clans as well as a Prince in another realm and a lord here, so I can and have taken multiple women so long as they show they are strong and trustworthy and would welcome others if they proved themselves." Naruto stated while both he and Sally chuckled internally at Haku perking up and blushing at that bit of information, "Now, I think there are some things that I need to explain before we discuss everything involving taking over Kiri." Naruto stated and they nodded before he began telling him about his first four years of life, which made Zabuza outraged and pissed while Haku was reconsidering the 'no killing' policy she had and Sally saddened at her mate's early life even though she heard it from him before. Naruto then told them of his time in Azeroth and the war he waged in his father's name and the people he recruited before returning here to the Elemental Countries.

By the end of it, both Haku and Zabuza had respect for and a bit of fear of Naruto since he had an army backing him full of battle hardened warriors, he was bringing back the Uzumaki clan which were feared for a reason, he had demons helping him, and he himself was beyond pretty much any Kage that existed or exists, "Damn, well I'm glad I decided to join you rather than stand in your way. By the way, you caused a massive shit storm when you were taken/rescued since I think Konoha did just about everything that wasn't illegal and maybe even a few illegal things to find and bring you back." Zabuza commented while Haku nodded slightly with Naruto and Sally chuckling slightly.

"Now onto business, do you have any contacts in Kiri that would be willing to help you?" Naruto asked and Zabuza nodded.

"Yes, her name is Mei Terumi and she is a high rank in his forces, she owes me a bit from the past and should be able to get us any info or such that may be useful. She should be here shortly." He stated and Naruto nodded as he focused his sensor powers out around them and felt a signature coming towards them at an easy pace. Within minutes, a woman with long red hair with a bang that covered her right eye, light green eyes, and a blue provocative dress came into the area, "Ah, Mei, it's good to see you." Zabuza stated as Mei came up and sat between the two groups while her dress accentuated her breasts and rode up to show her legs and Haku had to suppress an eyebrow twitch because she was recognizing the signs Zabuza told her of how women used their bodies to get at men or even other women at times and Haku could see she was doing that at Naruto, though one part of her rationalized that even if Mei got Naruto's attentions that didn't mean she couldn't as well.

"It is good to see you as well, Zabuza. Last I saw you, you were running for your life and I was cursing myself for not being able to warn you in time." She stated while gazing at Zabuza and Haku before turning to the other two and found the woman was indeed beautiful, but when she settled on Naruto she blushed and had to fight back the urge to drool since his clothes/armor showed off his muscles and the power in his eyes wasn't helping her either since she had a thing for power and he was practically exuding it out like it was nothing, "And who are you handsome?" She asked with a sultry smirk that made Sally and Naruto chuckle.

"Ammon Menethil, also known as Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze, former Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, now ruler of Whirlpool and holder of the title of Prince of Death. Beside me is one of my mates, Sally Whitemane." Naruto stated as he kissed Sally's forehead and she smiled as she cuddled close to him, "Now, Mei-chan, I assume you have some information that could help with an assault, or at least the appearance of one, on Kiri?" He asked and Mei found herself blushing at the chan reference and the power that was swarming behind his eyes before she nodded.

"Yes, there are a couple of things and areas that could work." She stated before she began explaining the patrol routes she knew of and the spots on the wall that she had recommended be fixed yet Yagura, the Mizukage, had ignored it stating there were better things to do with his time and resources. As she went on Naruto mentally mapped everything she told him and already had several plans that would work if for no other reason than to give his soldiers something to do since once he killed the Mizukage then the forces would stop fighting.

"Interesting." He stated before turning to Sally, "Sally-chan, head on back and get anyone who wants to stretch their legs, and wasn't assigned a mission or task already, ready for a small attack and have a Siege Engine ready to get us a way in once the attack is ready to commence." He stated and Sally nodded before giving him a kiss to the cheek and teleported herself back to Whirlpool making the other three people widen their eyes before Naruto turned back, "When would you like to do the attack? Also, are there any that would turn against the Mizukage?" He asked and Zabuza and Mei frowned in thought before Mei responded first.

"There are quite a few who probably would if given the chance, they just aren't because they don't have someone with… substantial strength to lead them or give them hope that they won't lose." She stated and Naruto nodded since he could see that.

"Then I think you should approach them and soon since I doubt you can be gone long before the Mizukage begins getting suspicious. We should attack tonight as it will be best to not let the Mizukage get a chance to learn Zabuza is back in Water Country or that I'm here." He stated and Zabuza raised an eyebrow and Naruto chuckled, "Yes, my forces will be ready. Unlike the villages here, we have soldiers prepared for war at all times even in a state of peace and thus are able to react and respond quickly and efficiently." Naruto stated and they nodded before Mei stood and walked away while shaking her hips to get Naruto's attention while Haku glared slightly at the older woman.

 _That night: Just outside Kiri_

Naruto stood on a hill in the trees looking at the village hidden in the Mist while Zabuza, Haku, Sally, Vashj in her Elven form, Zasphun, Noctel, and Grom were beside him with his forces primed and ready behind them with the Siege Engine primed and ready to start. The plan was for Naruto, Grom, and Zabuza to go in first and make a large ruckus so that when the gate blew there would be no defenders as the main force rushed in and began taking the village, "Alright, you know the plan: On the signal, the Siege Engine charges the gate and begins firing on it before smashing right through it before the rest of the forces charge in and try not to kill all the defenders." He stated and everyone nodded as Sally and Vashj were officially in charge with Zasphun and Noctel having the rank of commander to take up any ordering when Naruto, Grom, Sally, and/or Vashj weren't around, which wasn't surprising to Zasphun and Noctel since Sally and Vashj had more battle experience than they did.

Naruto nodded to them before he grabbed Zabuza and Grom and vanished into the shadows before reappearing on top of a building and smirking at the sight, "So, shall we start?" Naruto asked as he jumped down right on top of a passing Anbu before he impaled said Anbu with Death's Embrace. Naruto then inhaled before blowing a stream of fire out that lit up a few buildings and would definitely gain some attention before Zabuza and Grom jumped down next to him and they went back to back as multiple ninja came upon them. Naruto and Grom grinned while Zabuza found himself feeling energetic at the thought of fighting since, unknown to him, he was being affected by an aura that Naruto and Grom both gave off that increased the desire for combat and increased their speed with each enemy killed and it had served them well in each battle they'd had.

The ninja were hesitant to do anything as they were facing Zabuza Momochi, a strange creature, and an unknown man with a sword giving off a death like feeling. Naruto smirked before he launched at them and cut three in half horizontally while Grom roared a battle cry before he moved and cleaved one ninja vertically in half before attacking more and Zabuza joined in sweeping through more ninja and even added his water jutsu since the air of Water Country was beyond humid which was why they specialized in water jutsu since they could be used anywhere in the country thanks to the abundance of water in the very air.

Bisecting, decapitating, amputating, eviscerating, carving, you name an action that you can commit with a sword or axe that is lethal, and likely to turn weaker people green from the sight of it, and they were doing it to the ninja as the real forces began coming at them and Naruto blew fire into the air both to incinerate some shinobi trying to attack from above and to signal the others to begin. Which they did… if the rapid explosions at the gate of the village followed by war cries outside of the village were anything to go by and then there was the fact that the explosions were followed by alarms echoing across the village and more sounds of fighting began to resound around the entire village with rifle fire echoing out as well. Naturally, this distracted the ninja to the point that Naruto, Grom, and Zabuza were able to bisect multiple enemies before they could react and then engage the ones that did react swiftly.

Everything was going good… until Naruto saw Zabuza get sent flying into a building and turned to see Yagura there looking pissed and Naruto smirked before moving towards him while casually cutting down any Kiri shinobi that moved in his way, "So, this is the great and feared Mizukage. I must say, I am unimpressed." Naruto stated before he blocked a strike from Yagura and then kicked said Kage back with his boot leaving an imprint on Yagura's torso. Naruto then had to go back to cutting down Kiri shinobi as they interfered again and noticed Zabuza get back up and begin engaging Yagura.

"Today you die, you bastard." Zabuza growled as he attacked Yagura repeatedly with the Kubikiribōchō and Yagura was blocking the strikes but was finding Zabuza to be more challenging than when he failed his assassination attempt. However, he wasn't challenging enough as Yagura managed to use his demon's power to make his hand become scaled and, when he blocked the strike from Zabuza, he shoved his hand through Zabuza's chest making him freeze in place and Naruto curse.

Yagura didn't get to enjoy his kill as he had to jump back when Naruto launched a Death Coil at him and saw his subordinate that was hit begin wither away before he had to block another strike from Naruto. Naturally, he tried the same move on him that he did on Zabuza and it worked… somewhat. As his fist went through Naruto's chest, Naruto merely grinned and grabbed the offending arm before pulling it out of him and then snapped it like a twig causing Yagura to scream in pain. His pain only increased as Naruto drew his other sword and cut Yagura's legs out from under him, literally and held him by the throat after kicking his sword away, "Now, how to kill you?" Naruto mused as he looked at Yagura and frowned before tearing his shirt to show the seal and growled slightly, "I wondered why your demon would let you do this, now it makes sense." Naruto stated as he saw a seal added to the original that allowed the demon's power to be used even if the demon attempted to shut off its chakra from the container.

Yagura smirked thinking the man before him wouldn't do anything so long as the demon was in danger, but his smirk turned to fear as Naruto grinned ferally at him and slammed his now clawed hand into Yagura's body where the seal was and seemed to grab something before tearing his hand out and tossing something away before it showed a woman with greyish blue hair, a dark red/pink colored kimono, and red eyes with yellow irises, "Get on your feet Isobu, I won't have a Biju laying on the ground like some commoner." Naruto stated as the now named Isobu stood shakily before seeing Naruto and saw his slitted eyes along with sensing his demonic power and shook slightly, "Don't be afraid Isobu, if you do not make me regret agreeing to Kira-chan's request then there will be no hostility towards us." He stated before turning back to Yagura and frowned before grabbing his head and ripped him in half before tossing the remains aside and burning them before sending Grom to the Tower to make the report over the village to stop the fighting and he went to Zabuza as he was clinging to life slightly.

As he approached, he sensed Haku appear and she rushed to his side crying slightly and Naruto knelt beside him, "Guess this is it for me." Zabuza rasped and Haku cried more before Naruto took his blade and pierced the ground beside him.

"Only if you want it to be." He stated getting the two to look at him, "I can make you better Zabuza, but it means turning you into a partial undead: A Death Knight." He stated making Zabuza and Haku widen their eyes, "If I do this, you will have your current power, will, and skills with the first and third being enhanced and you will have access to more abilities and become a true force to be reckoned with… and then there is Isobu, who I can sense cares for you so she could aid with her demonic powers and can mark you as her mate making you a true demon of the Mist with her powers healing you while my powers will sustain you as you are right on the edge of death at the moment. If you agree to this, then there is no going back and you will still have to uphold the deal. Do you accept?"

Naruto asked and Zabuza smirked before nodding and Naruto nodded before Isobu came over with a blush on her face and Naruto shifted into his Death Knight Form, which caused Haku and a newly arrived Mei to blush brightly at his more powerful looks, and Naruto took his blade as Isobu moved and bit Zabuza's neck. Naruto then 'gently' pierced Zabuza's chest before he blasted his unholy powers through the blade and Zabuza widened his eyes as he released a blood curdling scream before light enveloped him. Naruto drew back while Isobu was smiling in anticipation as the scream began to die down before the light died down to show the new ad improved Zabuza.

He stood a few inches taller than he did before, his skin had a slightly darker tone to it, his hair was slightly longer and was now a blackish blue, his bandages had been ripped to show his fanged canines and serrated teeth, his body was more muscular but contained to not make him appear bulky, and lastly his eyes were red like Isobu's but his irises were a ghostly glowing blue. Naruto smirked while Isobu had to suppress her inner instincts yelling at her to jump him right now and consummate making him her mate. Zabuza stood and popped his joints slightly before adjusting to his body and saw Kubikiribōchō laying there and grabbed it before the blade glowed and shifted. The blade was still a Zanbato, but now it was obsidian black with a red Oni on the base of the blade grinning evilly while the pommel was a crimson clawed hand holding a black skull in its grip with red cracks going through the skull to show the hand was crushing the skull, and the blade was now black and appeared like a giant scimitar that was serrated on the edge while the back had teeth to bite and rip through enemies. Zabuza stared at the sword knowing it needed a new name, **"Death's Fury."** He stated with his voice sounding deeper and warped in a way that made it seem like he had a bad throat and Isobu was blushing more at the voice.

However, Naruto moved and caught him as he began to fall over, **"Easy Death Knight, you need to get used to your abilities and new body, which I'm sure Isobu will be happy to help with especially once your demonic powers begin to show themselves since it will take longer than mine on account of you not being a Jinchuriki so there was no demonic power constantly flowing through you."** Naruto stated with a smirk as Isobu was by his side in an instant and helping to support him… and groping his new muscles and body as she pleased. Naruto stood upright as he let his form recede back to normal as he stood there while the fighting died down, no pun intended, as Grom made the announcement. Naruto loosened his joints before he walked off with to talk to Grom about some things while Haku looked at him sadly knowing he was going to be leaving soon.

"You know Haku." Zabuza started as his powers receded, "He technically rules this place now even if I have the title of Mizukage, so technically your place is anywhere in his area of control. So, you could go with him if you wanted." He stated and Haku widened her eyes before grabbing Zabuza in a hug while he chuckled, "You just have to agree to visit since I am still your father figure." He stated and she nodded happily while Mei was wondering if she could get the same deal and wondered if maybe any of Naruto's mates were open to having fun with a woman if their mate wasn't able to give them attention. Unknown to her, Vashj, Sally, Zasphun, and Noctel suddenly sneezed as they were checking to ensure there was no more resistance in the village.

 _At Whirlpool_

Vereesa suddenly sneezed as she was instructing some samurai and other soldiers with a bow on how to fire effectively and hit multiple targets easily, while in a different part of Whirlpool Fara and Talia also sneezed which was in a way cute since they did it at the same time while interrupting their little bit of fun between them while Naruto was away. All three women shrugged it off and continued their actions while wondering why they felt a new sister was going to be joining them… in more ways than one.

 _In the forests outside of Konoha_

Kira also suddenly sneezed as she and her faster demonic kin were moving through the trees while planning to summon their slower kin once they arrived which was where the group would split in half. Kira would lead one group to the Namikaze Estates and a commander for Naruto of the demons, which was a Demonhunter ironically, was going to lead more to a certain shrine located just outside of Konoha. From there the two would achieve their objectives and leave a calling card or two before heading back to Whirlpool with their assigned collections.

Upon reaching the borders of Konoha, the two groups split with Kira heading straight for the Namikaze Estates where she sensed several individuals that made her frown as she could take an educated guess on who they worked for which was why she sent the Voidwalkers and Imps in her group to do a little assassination as she and the few Succubi left went to the gates and Kira used a seal Naruto made that held his blood and chakra in it and when she slapped the seal over the gate opened and the Imps and Voidwalkers returned with the Imps being covered in blood and grinning madly before Kira walked into the courtyard and the Voidwalkers sunk into the shadows to ambush anyone that dared to come while Kira and the other demons began placing prepared seals all over the estates and ensuring they didn't set off any seals that would harm the Estates before hearing screaming and knew the Voidwalkers were having fun.

Once it was all done, the demons reverse summoned themselves except the Succubi and Voidwalkers as they had one more task and as such they left while Kira stood in the middle of the Courtyard as Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, a few Clan Heads, and quite a few Jonin and Anbu came and Kira smirked, "My husband wishes to tell you that the Namikaze are officially breaking all ties with Konoha and that you should be grateful he isn't here to just burn this place down." Kira stated while a few stiffened while Hiruzen scowled and took a ready stance.

"Well, will be sure to give him our reply after we break you and ensure that you tell us everything about where he is." He stated with Jiraiya and Tsunade glaring at him and Kira merely grinned before releasing some of her power making them all take a step back.

"Watch what you say Hiruzen Sarutobi, you don't have a protective fourth Hokage to protect you like you did the last time the village was threatened and you're foolish if you think you can take me." She warned before stating as the seals all glowed before she and the Namikaze estates were gone in an instant making everyone widen their eyes before an explosion occurred a distance away and they went to see what happened only to freeze in shock and fear at what they saw there.

 _Uzumaki Shrine: Ten minutes ago_

The Demonhunter, named Kull, stared at the decrepit Uzumaki shrine with a massive frown on his face as his master/lord/father had been told and told them about how the shrine was a great and wondrous thing and now it looked like someone had used it as a garbage dump for decades… oh… wait… they did. He scowled slightly at the arrogance of his lord's former home and, if he didn't think his master would be upset, he would burn this village to the ground while destroying every living thing within the walls. However, he had his assignment and he was going to carry it through as well as the minor request from Lady Mito and he sure as hell wasn't going to ruin his father's plans for this village. So, with that thought in mind, he turned to his brethren, **"Alright, clear the debris and garbage and take the masks, but be careful and respectful or I'll strike you down myself."** He ordered and the demons, which were of the larger variety along with some Imps since they would be able to take the masks without risking damage and he knew it was only a matter of time before his father, in demonic terms, had what he wanted and was ready to do what he wanted.

Within 10 minutes, the masks were all collected and the other demons reverse summoned themselves while Kull paused as he felt Kira's power spike and smirked as he called an Abyssal down on top of the shrine creating a large explosion of fire that he knew would draw people's attention. Within moments, the people that had gathered at the Namikaze Estates were there and were shocked to see the shrine burning and became fearful as they saw the Abyssal emerge from the fire and rubble along with Kull, **"You're too late mortals. My master has already retrieved what he wanted and is** _ **very**_ **displeased with how you treated one of his ancestor's treasures and now you have lost the power it held. Pray to your gods, for the next time we come here, the streets will be covered with blood."** Kull stated with a bloodthirsty grin before he and the Abyssal vanished from sight leaving shaken Konoha shinobi behind while Jiraiya and Tsunade were beaming with pride at their grandson removing such treasured things from this corrupt village, but they had to question how he knew of the shrine.

Deciding to ask him later, since there was no doubt he would be returning at some point, the two left with smirks on their faces while walking arm in arm since the two had reconnected after Naruto's little revelation and were going to stay together to ensure they were there for him in some way… even if that meant being there as great grandparents.

It would be about a day or two before they discovered that the Hokage Graveyard had been looted and that the First, Second, and Fourth Hokage's along with Kushina's bodies were no longer within their graves and that the Anbu stationed to watch over it were now the ones in said graves with the words _**Fear the Dead, for they see all and will have vengeance on those who anger or dishonor them**_ written in blood of the dead Anbu.

 _Lightning Country: Just Outside Kumo: 4 days later_

Naruto walked with Haku beside him to Kumo to begin negotiations. After sorting things out with Grom and fully consolidating Kiri as his territory with Zabuza in command of the village, he had met with Yahiko and the Water Daimyo and found the man was more than happy to have someone take over for him as he felt undeserving and a massive fool for not stopping Yagura when he had the chance and Naruto told him his penance would be to rule this area as his Regent and to ensure the people were brought back up to their height of power. The man had agreed and begun coordinating with Zabuza and some of Naruto's commanders on what to do to improve and protect the country better.

After that, he had multiple craftsmen come to help fix up Kiri and the other areas while ensuring that he had the majority stay and focus on Whirlpool and had his magi with the help of Sally create a permanent portal between Kiri and Whirlpool before creating wards and defenses for it on both sides and placed elite guards to ensure no threats took advantage of it. He also had met with Nagato and the Wave Daimyo, who eagerly agreed to the consolidation when he found out the country would get financial backing and some standing forces to further increase the security plus some defenses unique to Naruto's soldiers. Tazuna was to help with the construction in Wave before going to Whirlpool to finish that off as well. Naruto had to smirk slightly as he thought of that since Nagato and Tazuna's daughter Tsunami seemed quite taken with each other and the boy, Inari, seemed to take to Nagato as well. Naruto had helped his cousin by making him the supervisor of the projects in Wave and to report to him regularly so Nagato could stay in Wave possibly indefinitely and get to know Tsunami more.

Also, after taking Kiri, Haku joined him both to train under him and to serve him, in more than one fashion, and Naruto had agreed, but hadn't taken her yet. Naruto had worked on her speed and Taijutsu, since she was obviously not suited to the latter, and then began helping her with water and ice techniques which she was training herself into the ground to master. She was progressing well and was slowly being able to pull water out of the air even if the air was near bone dry. Naruto also had set her up with a pair of small but fast blades called Butterfly Swords that were light, agile, quick, and could be deceiving in looking like one sword when in a sheath or hidden in a kimono sleeve or a decent sized boot so no one would notice them until it was too late. So far, she could go through her katas without hurting herself, so all in all it was going good.

At the here and now, he was heading to Kumo with Haku to begin negotiations as the Lightning Daimyo had been open to the idea but wasn't all for it yet even with the Wave and Water Daimyos vouching for it, but he wasn't going to push his luck with Naruto since he had the backing and manpower, limited it may be, of three countries now. So, he was willing to slowly consolidate with him after he got through with negotiations with the Raikage, A. Depending on negotiations with Kumo, the Lightning Daimyo was willing to _**consider**_ becoming part of the growing empire, which was in no small part to Naruto willing to give a buyout of 1,000 pounds of gold (over 19 million American Dollars) and the promise of future economic funding and an increase in protection and growth.

So Naruto and Haku were walking towards Kumo with the Raikage expecting them since Kiri had sent a message stating their new benefactor and such was going there to discuss things with him. Upon reaching the gates, Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing four women there with obvious shinobi training. Two were blonde haired, one was silver haired, and the last was a red head; two easily had E cup breasts, one had D cup, and the other had high C cup; they all had toned bodies that gave them a figure other women, not counting the ones Naruto had as mates, would kill for; and they all seemed to be ready to fight anyone that dared to piss them off. To some it all up, they were Naruto's kind of women, "I am here to see the Raikage." Naruto stated as he pulled his hood back and internally smirked at the four having blushes on their faces and the smirk only increased as he saw the taller blonde have a glazed over look before she stiffened and looked at him with fear and respect since he knew she contained one of Kira's sister figures, Matatabi if he remembered correctly.

For the women's part, they all blushed at his looks, voice, and the aura of authority and power he gave off that made them all shudder internally. However, for a certain blonde Jinchuriki, hers was much worse since her demon had gave her the feeling of what an Alpha was like and the man before her was ALL Alpha, _**'Kitten, whatever you do, do NOT piss this man off. He could take this whole village on and win if he wanted and no one would be able to stop him.'**_ Matatabi, the two tailed demon cat, warned with some fear and respect evident in her voice from within her host, Yugito, while said host was shocked.

' _Nibi, you can't be serious, this guy has power and authority to him, but he can't be that strong.'_ Yugito replied back only to be yanked into her mindscape and be brought face to face with the demon cat, who seemed to be very afraid and a little pissed at Yugito.

" **I am dead serious kitten. You may not be able to sense it, but that man is the new leader of the Biju since I can smell Kyubi on him, which means he was man and alpha enough to claim Kyubi as his mate and she turned him into a demon and his power exceeds even hers."** She stated and Yugito widened her eyes and gulped, **"But that isn't all, he has power from something I've never felt before and that makes him all the more dangerous and that is not counting the weapons he holds with one screaming in bloodlust and death and the fact he has the stance of a man that has survived countless battles does not help at all. Respect him and do** _ **NOT**_ **offend or threaten him or you will face his wrath without my help."** Matatabi stated since she knew if this man was good enough to take Kira-chan as his mate then he HAD to have power and strength to him… not to mention skill in bed.

Yugito gulped again and gave a nod before she left her mindscape leaving Matatabi to think, _**"If he was able to mate with Kyubi, then he was able to free her from the seal, which means he may be able to do the same for me and since he is such a high class alpha then he could take and handle multiple mates easily."**_ She thought while being giddy at the prospect of being free and having a powerful lover.

Yugito came back to the real world and nodded slightly to Naruto, "Of course, please right this way and we hope you enjoy your stay in Kumo." She stated respectfully while the other three were confused at her before Naruto nodded and followed the four with his enhanced hearing picking up their whispers.

"Yugito-chan, what is it? You suddenly changed after talking to Nibi." The second blonde, named Samui, asked as they walked forward and the silver haired one, named Mabui, nodded before Yugito blushed lightly while seeming a little scared.

"Nibi told me that he's the leader of the Biju since he claimed Kyubi as his mate proving he was a true alpha male and that his power is beyond even Kyubi's and there is something else giving him power while his sword reeks of death and bloodlust. She stated that if I offend him or threaten him, he could easily destroy the village singlehandedly and she would refuse to help me if I fought him." She stated causing the other three to widen their eyes, blush, and fidget slightly since they also had a thing for alpha males, real ones not just some fool who boasts and has big muscles and claims to be one, and if Naruto claimed the Kyubi then he had to be all alpha.

The red head, named Karui, decided to tease a bit, "So, you thinking about trying to get with him too?" She asked since if he was a real alpha and as good as Nibi seemed to think he was then he probably had more than one mate and could handle quite a few without getting tired.

The other girls blushed as Yugito sputtered and tried to make a denial, but all of them stiffened and blushed madly as Naruto decided to interject, "She can try if she wishes, but I want strong women and they have to prove themselves in some way. Then there is the fact that my other mates need to get to know them too." Naruto stated as he smirked at the women blushing madly while trying to avoid looking at him. Naruto chuckled lightly, "I look forward to any of you trying to prove yourselves." He stated with a small smile that made them all go beet red as they all fidgeted and kept walking while Haku was giggling slightly since she had met Naruto's other mates and had helped get over that jealous and possessive part of her.

As they walked to the tower, Naruto and Haku had to suppress smirks at seeing the four women eyeing him before turning away with blushes on their faces before they got some relief as he entered the Raikage's office with Haku right beside him. Naruto took his seat while Haku stood beside him as they gazed at A, "Hello Raikage-sama, I hope we aren't keeping you from anything." Naruto stated as he eyed the large stack of paperwork next to him and he noticed A glaring and looking fearfully at the stack of papers.

"NO! I mean, no that is quite alright. I could use the distraction from this damnable paperwork." He stated while wishing he could just incinerate this damn thing right where it was.

"I see, well I will be blunt: I am the new Daimyo/Kage/ruler of Whirlpool and have recently acquisitioned Water Country and Wave into my growing empire after I killed the Mizukage and revitalized the economy in Wave. I have already discussed matters with your Daimyo and he is open to the idea depending on how these negotiations go." He stated shocking A, and the four women listening in, before Naruto continued, "To further prove the point of why I can back up everything: I have an army of battle hardened warriors with skills and abilities you've never seen; I have used some of said skills and abilities to begin bringing back the Uzumaki Clan and thus have the greatest Seal masters under my command; I have a vast amount of wealth which is part of the reason your Daimyo was willing to consider the deal since I offered to buy the country for 1,000 pounds of gold; Wave, Whirlpool, and Water Country will back you up in any need since anyone in my territory that is loyal is protected; I have my own power to back it up since I am the former Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and now her mate with my powers exceeding hers; The three tails is the confidant and lover of the new Mizukage; I have spent over 20 years in pure combat learning, adapting, evolving, and growing into a pure fighter and leader; and I have my own summons that could decimate a village very easily." Naruto finished with A gawking since he had picked up a trick or two from his brother and could tell when someone was lying and this guy was either telling him the truth or he was the world's greatest liar.

The fact that he had the financial muscle to offer 1,000 pounds of gold to buy the country and it didn't even seem to faze him was enough for A to _**AT LEAST**_ consider it then the fact he had Kyubi, the Three Tails, and was supposedly stronger than both while having a growing army under his command made it that much more tempting. He wasn't an idiot, he had his scouts and spies go to Kiri the moment word reached that the Mizukage was dead and hadn't believed the reports he got till now. Skeletons walking amongst the living, large bull creatures lifting things easily weighing hundreds of pounds, strange towers being erected that seemed to hum with power, a warping vortex set up within the Kage tower that people could pass through and apparently be in a new location, demons moving about as if it was an everyday occurrence, dark soldiers with a death like aura around them that moved with grace and speed that defied the armor they reportedly wore, and strange animals roaming around that seemed unnatural in the world. Now, here was someone that had armor that showed it may not be as farfetched as it seemed.

However, something needed to be answered, "And what exactly happens to me?" A asked as he knew after learning about the benefits of joining the people wouldn't mind, but he knew a few were loyal to him and wouldn't want someone else in charge.

Naruto nodded figuring that he would ask that, "You will be regent; you will still be in control and will follow the norm of running things. However, any major changes need to be told to me and I will reciprocate by ensuring any major items of importance or events come to your attention while my forces will strengthen your defenses and such at my own cost and if I go to war, you back me up. Essentially it's the same deal you already have with your Daimyo, only now he also answers to someone else. I also ensure my forces are up to par and that the main places are always secured: you need more funding? State how much, you need new armaments? Give me the quantity and specifications, you feel you need more soldiers to protect the place? Just give me the estimated amount desired and I will have them in position within a day. Unlike most Daimyos now, I ensure to inspect my domain thoroughly and often to ensure that the place is always up to par and that the people are not becoming stagnant or unhappy." Naruto stated and A had to admit, the guy had a way with words and making deals and part of him wanted to take the deal.

Naruto sat patiently as A was trying to consider every angle since he knew that while it was a large benefit to the village, and a huge potential enemy if he wasn't careful, he wasn't a huge fan of being under someone else in authority, but he also could look at it as just getting a new Daimyo that was going to make things better and increase Kumo's greatness even if just making it better for the betterment of a larger area as a whole. There was also the fact that if he did turn it down, there was no guarantee that the man before him wouldn't march his army here and just claim Kumo anyway. The fact that he had other demons and warriors of unknown strength along with Kyubi and his own power just sealed it as a doomed fate even if they entered into an alliance with another village or two. Kyubi alone had nearly wiped out Konoha and they were in their prime when it happened! Kumo had no seal masters, no great warrior that could call a deity to seal away a demon, and even their standing forces couldn't stand to what he had when you counted the untold numbers of Whirlpool, the numbers that Kiri held, and the Samurai his scouts reported were being recruited to and fortifying Wave.

With those thoughts in mind, which were accept and prosper or possibly be annihilated, he sighed before nodding, "Very well, Kumo will join your growing empire… sire." He stated with Naruto feeling the shock of the four outside the room while he nodded before they began discussing the specifics of helping the village get into better shape and improve its defenses while his Shades would find the spies and agents of the other villages and begin eliminating them.

 _2 days later: Wind Country: Desert_

In the middle of the desert, a woman, with green hair done up in a bun held with a senbon and two orange bangs framing her face with orange eyes and wore a black sleeveless top that accentuated her breasts and light purple pants that showed off her legs and ass, stood there panting and cursing slightly as her own village had betrayed her as a way to build moral and support for their feud with Iwa. She narrowly dodged the hail of Kunai the attackers had rained down on her position and had killed two of the Jonin that had ambushed her, but she was starting to tire out and could barely stand at the moment as the remaining four Jonin and three Chunin approached her.

However, before they could try anything, arrows rained on them killing one Chunin and wounding a second while the others managed to dodge before one Jonin was tackled by a blur only for her to see a large cat of some kind mauling the Jonin before the others were then attacked by some men, and she used the term loosely, wearing armor and wielding large weapons. She then looked as another came and braced her as he began moving her to a woman in robes and a staff of some kind, "Don't worry miss, our lord found out what was about to happen and sent us. We apologize for the delay, but we are not used to traveling in a desert." Marco stated as he held the woman up and heard her weakly ask 'who' and he smiled, "My lord is Ammon Menethil, the ruler of Whirlpool and he has his spies find and watch over anyone that caught his interest and you were one of the few. Personally I find it despicable to sacrifice a loyal soldier just to help make some people see things their way, especially when you may come to need that soldier for a mission of great importance. But I digress; our lord wants to meet you in his home to both meet you and to offer you a place among those who would die to protect you as a comrade and friend."

Marco stated and Pakura nodded weakly since she could at least hear this Ammon out on his offer and maybe she would find someone new to serve that would be worthy of her trust and respect. She'd idly looked over her shoulder to see that her attackers were dead and the only visible damage her rescuers had was a bull/man yanking a small, in his hands, kunai out of his leg while a green man looked to have lost a piece of armor off his shoulder. Turning her head back to the robed woman and, just before she passed out, she saw the others join around the woman before a large seal glowed below them and she saw nothing but light before she blacked out.

 _Whirlpool: 1 day later_

The woman groaned as she woke up in a comfortable bed and found she had bandages on her while also being in some sleepwear of some kind and she groaned as she got up with her body protesting that she stay in bed before she looked around and noticed she was in a bedroom of some kind that had a bathroom attached and from the nearby window she could see it was daylight outside and she idly wondered where she was before the events of… she hoped the day before, played through her head again and guessed she was in Whirlpool. She was broken from her thoughts by a knock at the door, "Excuse me, Miss Pakura, are you up?" She heard a light voice coming from behind the door and guessed it was some woman assigned to watch over her.

"Yes, I am. You can come in." The now named Pakura stated and the door opened to show a woman that had pale lighter purple skin and dark blue hair and wore a tight black and crimson metal bra that showed her cleavage and connected to a metal choker with what she knew as the Uzumaki swirl on it, a piece of see through silk was over her torso between the bra and what looked like a thong that matched the bra with a small drape over her ass, she had more of that silk over her arms and legs, over that she had a black cloak with crimson inside. On her hip was what looked like a curved sword, on the other side was a smaller version of a Windmill Shuriken, a bow and quiver was on her back with what she could see were both dark with the bow probably being ebony along with the arrows in the quiver. Beside her was a large dark cat with long fangs, "I'm sorry, but who are you, what happened, and where am I?"

Pakura asked as she wanted to confirm where she was and the woman smiled, "My name is Fara Windwalker, and when my lord's warriors were bringing you back from the attack you passed out from exhaustion and your wounds taking a toll, and as for where you are, you are in my lord's Kingdom of Whirlpool." Fara stated and Pakura nodded slightly as Fara came up and placed Pakura's clothes on the bed, "We cleaned these for you and don't worry, me and one of my sisters are the ones who changed your clothes and bandaged you up and you should be able to take those off in a little while." She stated and Pakura sighed a bit in relief before Fara began walking to the door, "When you're ready, shower and get dressed before coming downstairs as my lord wishes to meet you and I am sure you would like to clean up."

"Thank you, but who is your lord?" Pakura asked as she had thought her village and its allies had destroyed Whirlpool decades ago and nothing had been heard about Whirlpool coming back to power.

Fara smiled at her, "Me and my sisters' husband, Ammon Menethil." She stated with love in her voice while Pakura was shocked.

"YOU'RE SHARING HIM?!" She shouted in shock and Fara chuckled a little while nodding, "How can you just let him use you like that?" She demanded and Fara frowned while Sven growled at her.

"Do not ever insinuate that again, Ammon loves me and his other mates equally and is eligible to do so since he is the last of three clans, the lord of this land, and is a Prince. But do not ever say he is using us or you will find everyone in this nation to be hostile towards you as we all love and respect him so we will not tolerate someone insulting him." She informed and warned and Pakura blushed slightly in embarrassment and nodded.

"I'm sorry; it's just that most everyone that has ever had more than one woman has only done so for the sake of having more women to fuck." She stated and Fara nodded before she left the room and Pakura sat there for a bit before she removed her bandages and sleep wear showing she was endowed with at least a D cup and a firm yet still slightly jiggly ass with her stomach and legs being toned showing she regularly exercised but not so much that she was bulky. She moved to the shower and couldn't help but think about this man, this Ammon Menethil and how he had not only ensured someone saved her, but apparently was protecting others, if how Fara reacted was any indication about him earning everyone's respect, and now apparently had multiple women in love with him and he loved them and apparently treated them right, again if Fara's reaction was anything, and wondered if she would ever find a man like that. She was considered an Ice Queen, which was ironic considering where she lived, and many men avoided her while the ones who did make advances only wanted her for her body since she was one of the most well-endowed and fit women in Suna. She sighed slightly, wishing she could find someone for her that would treat her for her and love both her and her body.

 _Throne room: Later on_

Pakura came down the stairs while still being amazed at the tower within the budding keep that Naruto had under construction to improve the defenses and was amazed at the bandages since she didn't have a mark on her from the fighting even though she was sure she should have bruises. She broke from her thoughts when she found Fara talking to a man that was handsome enough to make her blush and drool slightly when she saw him and noticed there were a few women and men she didn't know also talking with him along with the man that had helped her move to the robed individual in the desert. However, she noticed one individual that had her gobsmacked and her eyes as wide as saucers, "So is everything prepared in the event this draws attention?" Naruto asked his commanders, confidants, allies, and loves with everyone nodding.

"Yes Ammon-sama, Raikage-sama is ready to lock down the village once whatever you are doing is completed and the Lightning Daimyo has his men ready should anything else happen." Yugito stated with a blush on her face as Matatabi, who was still inside her, and Kira had been teasing her, Samui, Karui, and Mabui since they were the 'official liaisons' from Kumo to Whirlpool meaning they got to spend plenty of time with Naruto after A noticed them fidgeting and blushing when he was around them and wanted to do something nice for his daughters and sister so he made them the liaisons with Whirlpool.

(AN: Yes in this Yugito, Karui, and Samui are A's Daughters and Mabui is his sister).

"Zabuza and the Water Daimyo have done the same, Ammon-kun." Mei stated as she enjoyed being the liaison for Kiri and got to see Naruto more, though she did have a pink tinge to her cheeks as Naruto's alpha mate Kira could tease better than anyone she had ever met. She wasn't the only one chosen to be a liaison either as a man named Utakata was found and brought back into the fold as he was the Jinchuriki of the six tails, which he still contained, and Naruto was able to track him with his Uzumaki senses looking for any demonic chakra. Both he and his apprentice Hotaru had taken up residence in Whirlpool with Hotaru becoming Utakata's girlfriend soon after. Though Naruto suspected that when he got around to releasing the six tails that Utakata would have a second girlfriend since only the Seven, Four, and Five tails were male,

"The soldiers and everyone are prepared here as well, lord Ammon, and they know to be prepared for when you are done with whatever you have planned to aid our newest recruits and the ones that will be added once you are done." Marco stated as he and Grom were in charge of ensuring Whirlpool was ready for what their leader had planned, even if they didn't know what it was exactly, as it was going to gain a lot of attention and they were to be prepared for any curious eyes being sent to Whirlpool, which was inevitable but still.

Naruto nodded, "Good, once I've completed what I am going to do it is highly likely that it will leave me severely drained and will require me to rest for an undetermined amount of time and will definitely gain notice by everyone regardless of their sensitivity to Chakra and I want this place prepared for everyone and everything that could be launched at us since we are still doing a few construction projects but we should be ready for anything that comes our way." Naruto stated and the others nodded while a few looked a little worried.

"Ammon, if this will draw such attention to us, then why not wait until we are fully prepared?" Mito asked as she was asked/told not to call him Naruto in front of people that were still not among his most trusted yet. To the world he was Ammon Menethil, the Prince of Death, but to those close to him he was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or Ammon: a friend, brother, lover, or family member not the man who brought death down on anyone in his way.

"She's right sir, we could hold off for a few more weeks and be even more prepared for everything." Utakata stated while his demon was warning him to watch himself since he could be punished for speaking out of turn.

"I know we could, but while what I am going to do will probably tire me out, it will also strengthen our forces by allowing me to call certain individuals while also keeping certain individuals here permanently." He stated getting a few to widen their eyes since they knew what he meant before he turned to Pakura, "Ah, Pakura-chan, you're up and about." He stated making her blush at the chan before she approached while Yugito and a few of the women had twitching eyebrows at another beautiful female being around Naruto though Kira and Fara were giggling internally and Yugito also had a blush since Matatabi was telling her that Naruto would have more than enough stamina to include her and more women at once and still be ready to go.

"I guess that you're the man I have to thank for my rescue." Pakura stated with the blush still present and Naruto nodded, "Thank you for that, I hope I wasn't too much of a burden in sending your forces to do that." She stated as she didn't want to make the man regret saving her when she knew that Whirlpool was a good bit away from Wind Country meaning she wasn't going to be found unless she wanted to be.

"Not at all, I have my sources looking after every individual that is not exactly… well looked upon by their village so that should something happen I can intervene quickly." He stated honestly as he knew that there were three individuals, at least, that were waiting for a signal to come and join his ranks and it would also further bolster his forces. She nodded thankfully while the others began heading out as Naruto was going to begin shortly and they wanted to ensure everything was ready.

Once everyone was out Pakura shifted slightly, "Um, Lord Ammon, why me exactly?" She asked as she wanted to know if maybe he thought she was cute or something, if it was for her bloodline, or if he really was just being noble and helping her.

Naruto paused a moment and looked to her, "I won't lie, I do find you attractive and alluring while your power and skills appeal to a more primal side of me and your power does make me want to have you on my side. But the primary reason is I despise those who betray their comrades just to better their own gains and you had done nothing worthy of their betrayal so I could not abide just letting them kill you." He stated with a voice, tone, and passion that made her blush while getting hot and bothered and it only increased as he cupped her cheek while rubbing his thumb on it, "You have nothing to fear in this place as each of my soldiers would gladly die for any of the others to protect them and keep them alive and they will do the same for you so long as you are loyal and do not betray my trust that I've given you by letting you be here." Naruto stated and she nodded with her blush remaining and he smiled, thus increasing her blush, "I hope to get to know you better, Pakura-chan." He stated and Pakura turned beet red and nodded shyly before he began climbing the stairs and Fara came in to get Pakura to show her around.

As Naruto climbed the stairs, he mentally prepared himself for what he was going to do. His messengers to his dragon queen mother and the other dragon flights had returned and told him the Bronze Dragonflight would not be… annoyed if he did solidify the Uzumaki back on the living plane along with the four individuals that he wanted to bring back since it was only right that two end what they created while the rest were killed before their time due to treachery and something/one's interference. It had relieved him to say the least as he knew that his soldiers of the Bronze Dragonflight wouldn't be conflicted about still helping him and his 'brothers' back in Azeroth wouldn't have to be conflicted about bringing their wrath down on him for his actions violating any laws they have.

His other roadblock that recently cleared was in the form of the Shinigami himself. Once the smash and grab team from Konoha returned, he had taken the mask and gone into a deserted part of Whirlpool and called forth the Shinigami. Naturally, the deity wasn't very enthused about someone trying to take his part of the deal, but Naruto offered an exchange in that he would either destroy the mask or give it to the Shinigami as payment for allowing him to do what he wanted and bring back his father and allow the Uzumaki to truly live again. The Shinigami had searched him for any deceit before finding he had none and thus allowed Naruto to keep the mask so long as no one other than he had it and that he didn't abuse the power, if Naruto obeyed these then he could bring the people back. However, he was warned that if he violated the deal then the Shinigami would either kill the person who used the mask or Naruto's life was going to the Shinigami to consume for all time. Naruto accepted the deal and placed the mask within the Tower vault with seals on it so only his unique blood could take it out of the vault or someone that the Shinigami would allow to use it, which is where the Shinigami then added his own touches to allow that, and now it was safely locked away for the foreseeable future.

Naruto broke from his thoughts as he stood atop the Tower of Whirlpool but as he prepared, he recalled that the possible Uzumaki were contacted recently and he had used his Rinnegan powers to talk to them by using the Shades as a one of his six paths. One was easy to convince as no one in her village liked her anyway and he had given her a hearthstone to come to Whirlpool once he gave a signal. However, the others required convincing and he achieved that by telling them various secrets and plans that Orochimaru of the Sanin had concerning them including the plans to dissect them all for study at some point. This, naturally, got them willing to side with him with the one being Tayuya actually giving him an increase in vocabulary via the curse words she started ranting off.

This then brings us to the individual that Naruto wanted on his side, Kimimaro Kaguya, the last of the Kaguya clan. The man was loyal, fanatically so, to Orochimaru and it actually took Naruto making a deal with the man and bringing up certain items to convince him.

 _Flashback: 2 days ago_

" **Why do you give your loyalty to a man that would gladly sacrifice you for something trivial that he merely decided that he wanted?"** Naruto spoke through his Shade while Kimimaro grit his teeth as he was tired of hearing this voice speak to him and was thankful he was the only one in the room or him talking to the voice would make people think he had gone insane.

"Shut up! Orochimaru-sama is a great man and it would be my honor to sacrifice myself for him and his glory." Kimimaro stated angrily to the voice who just chuckled at him.

" **If he was really that great: he would have you mate with a woman to continue your clan, he would have Kabuto raid Tsunade the Sanin's medical library to try and find a cure for you, he would move heaven and earth to keep his most loyal servant alive and ready to serve."** Naruto stated while feeling Kimimaro's resolve and fanaticism weaken if only slightly.

"No woman would lay with me now, and it would be too risky to try and take Tsunade's knowledge, and he has done much for me already." Kimimaro stated with his zeal being lacking from his words.

" **Even if that were true, there are ways around that such as artificial insemination and Orochimaru could pay a woman or even order one of his loyal followers to carry the child for him since he has a few bloodline using females that when combined with your bloodline would make him a grand host and bestow an honor for you to have your child be his new body. As for Tsunade, there is no more risk in it than his plan for the youngest Uchiha during the Chunin exams when he wishes to unleash war on Konoha to get access to the Uchiha. I mean declaring war on a village for a boy seems a lot harder than having a simple squad go in and steal the scroll or scrolls before getting the hell out. As for doing something for you already, that's what a leader does. I have nearly given my life multiple times for my soldiers and people and have pushed myself to passing out just to ensure my soldiers were the best of the best. Orochimaru is nothing but a coward, leach, and spoiled child with a toy: once it no longer interests him, he tosses it away."** Naruto stated as he felt Kimimaro's resolve now on a razor's edge and it just needed a push, **"How about a deal?"**

"A-a deal?" Kimimaro asked as he was quite shaken with his beliefs at the moment and he heard Naruto's raspy chuckle since he spoke through the Shade's voice.

" **Yes, I will put you into a state of death while allowing you to see and hear everything that goes on around you at the same time. If Orochimaru shows anger, sadness, pity, or anything that would show he did in fact care about you, then I will bring you back to full health and you can serve him. However, should he show that he doesn't care about you at all, then you will become my soldier and will serve me as you have Orochimaru. Do we have a deal?"** Naruto offered then asked and felt Kimimaro war with himself before he then sighed and nodded. The Shade then approached Kimimaro and placed its hand on his chest before it glowed and Kimimaro went into a coughing fit as blood came from his mouth and the machines began sounding alarms before the hand had a white orb in its hand, **"Sorry for the pain, but I had to make it seem like you died of the disease or it would have aroused suspicion and skewed the wager in your favor."**

Naruto stated as the machines showed a flat line for Kimimaro just as Kabuto came into the room and he frowned before he attempted to resuscitate him only to fail, "Well, that solves that chore for me. Might as well tell Orochimaru-sama what happened and then see if he'll let me dissect him to see if there are any secrets his body has." Kabuto commented before wiping his hands on a towel uncaringly while Kimimaro frowned at the man, but he hadn't lost the wager yet.

The Shade followed Kabuto through the halls before they were before Orochimaru, who Kabuto told what had happened, and Orochimaru merely gazed at Kabuto, "Ah well, do as you please with the body Kabuto, he is of no consequence now." Orochimaru stated uncaringly as he had given up on Kimimaro the moment Kabuto couldn't do anything for him. Kabuto nodded and thanked his master while neither realized the costly mistake they just made as Kimimaro was furious and his soul was howling in rage at the snake Sanin while Naruto merely shook his head and took Kimimaro back to his body.

As they moved Kimimaro bowed, at least mentally, to the Shade, _[I, Kimimaro Kaguya do hereby swear to serve you with my life, strength, and soul and that not even the gods could make me change my mind or betray you]._ Kimimaro stated passionately as the Shade took his body before being called back to Whirlpool and stood before Naruto himself.

"That loyalty will be rewarded Kimimaro, I will bring you back in two days' time when I will solidify the return of my mother's clan and others. Afterwards, we will get you back up to your full strength and prepare while you will also be free to look among my people for a mate or two as I wish to see your clan return to its greatness and you and I will ensure their bloodlust is never their undoing again." Naruto stated while feeling respect, awe, and fear from Kimimaro as his soul form allowed him to see and feel the power Naruto had and he knew Orochimaru, and himself, were insects when compared to Naruto.

 _[Thank you, my lord]._ Kimimaro stated before he was pulled into _Death's Embrace_ until Naruto would bring him back to life.

 _Flashback End_

Now Naruto stood atop his tower with his forces ready to lay down their lives to protect them and their new home. He idly remembered that Mikoto and Shisui had been successful in recruiting the Jinchuriki of Taki named Fu and the Jinchuriki of Iwa named Han and Roshi after they revealed certain secrets that their respective leaders kept from them. For Fu it was a plan to immobilize her and then use her as breeding stock with the leader of Taki, a man who overthrew the previous leader named Shibuki, being the main person using her for heirs and soldiers. For Han and Roshi, apparently the Tsuchikage had made it a law that any woman that dared to try and have a relationship with Han and Roshi would be executed for 'consorting with demon abominations' and even had a standing kill order for Han and Roshi should their usefulness come to an end or they decide they weren't weapons anymore with multiple candidates for being a new Jinchuriki picked out already, and conveniently none were from the Tsuchikage's family. Naturally, all three were outraged and ready to rampage across their villages, but they were warned that they would have means of stopping their powers so the best thing would be to go to Naruto as he knew their pain and would protect and aid them. They readily agreed.

Shaking those thoughts from his head and taking a deep breath, he examined the seal across the top of the tower that he had personally placed there as a conduit for his power as once he began the tower would begin moving his power through his lands bringing back those who he wanted to bring back and leave them permanently tied to this plane of existence until they died or were killed. Taking one last breath to steady himself, he took Death's Embrace and stabbed it into the center before he removed his cloak and shirt before shifting into his demon form, then his Demonic Knight Form, and then finally his Draconic Demon Knight form which was his Demonic Knight form but he was covered in scaled armor with his tail now being the axe tail he had as a dragon and his ears were pointed more with his visible hair/fur being silver.

Raising his hands and lowering his head, he began building up his power as storm clouds began to gather over the world with streaks of black, red, white, silver and blue lightning echoing out before Naruto began speaking in a language even he wasn't sure he understood but somehow did, _**{Gods, mortals, those in between, Storm, Earth, and Fire heed my call! I call upon the power within me, I call upon the power of the world, I call upon the power of the heavens, I call upon the power of hell. I call upon the betrayed, the neglected, the abandoned, the forgotten, the enslaved, the outcasts, the vengeful, the framed, and those who call out for justice}.**_ He spoke as his power began flowing off of him and he allowed the lightning to fuel him further while his voice was echoing across his lands making all pause in their actions to stare at the tower in wonder and awe as he expressed his power, his will, his essence, and his very unyielding soul to the world to do what he wanted done. Even the dead among his lands and those who he wished to call forth turned their gaze to him, those in Azeroth could feel his very will and power go out, and even the gods were giving him their attention.

 _ **{I call for you to rise once more to take your victory, to take back your lands, to take what is yours, and to take your revenge. I call you to live again and answer the call for those who wish to bring their wrath down on their enemies, to bring down the corrupt, to bring war on those who would use others for their own gain, to destroy the arrogant and deceitful, to come forth and bring your enemies fear that they've never imagined, to come and bring revolution to this world. I call you to rise. I call you to rise.}**_ He spoke as his power began forming a sphere around him with it all being focused onto his blade and then the seal on top of the tower as the tower also began glowing from the maelstrom of power going through it.

 _ **{In the Land of Whirlpools and swirling tides, I send this call, a call to arms and war. I call upon the dead, the lost, the betrayed, those of my blood, and those in between to come forth and answer my call for blood and honor. I use my power to bring back and call forth those who should not have died and those who seek revenge, let those buried and roaming here rise again and reappear!}**_ He shouted the last part as his power exploded into the heavens while the tower blasted it out through the lands making everyone across the world and quite a few beyond it take notice as the oceans and seas raged, the trees groaned and bowed, the earth quaked and broke, and the skies rumbled with lightning and power as everyone knew what lay in the direction of the light and it was not a sign of good things for those who stood against it.

 _In Konoha_

As the beam of light shot into the air, the village became a bit of a panic place as the Inuzuka and Aburame roared out in fury and primal calling to the power; Sasuke, Kakashi, and Danzo were all screaming in pain as their eyes bled profusely, though Danzo's was out of the public's view; Jiraiya was on his knees shaking like Tsunade was threatening to remove his manhood as his connection to nature and Naruto howled at him to join the god among men that would wage war on the Elemental Nations; Tsunade was on the ground crying in pain as her Uzumaki and Senju Blood roared for penance for what happened to her kin; the animals of the Forest of Death loosed roars of anger and rage as the power swept through their home and they felt the primal call of Naruto's dragon blood; and Anko was screaming as her Curse Mark burned as if it was being threatened by the power.

 _Summoning Realm_

It was no better in the summoning realm as every animal summons was on their knees hearing the fury, the pain, and the very will of the individual calling for blood and retribution for the crimes committed against them and even the Great Toad Elder was bowing to the power as nothing so powerful, so vengeful, or possessing such strong willpower had ever existed before let alone been able to send that very will across the world.

 _Azeroth_

Arthas jolted to his feet as he felt the twinge of power from the great distance away as he heard the Undead howl in fury with the dragons doing the same as they all felt Naruto's rage, his desire, his power, and his sheer will echoing throughout the expanse beyond his own world. Arthas' wives were there as well while Alexstrasza was looking shaky as she felt the call more than anyone aside from Arthas and they all knew the Druids, Hunters, Shaman, Magi, and anyone connected to nature or the arcane was feeling this call for war and blood to be spilt upon the ground. Arthas stared at the sky towards the power he felt and couldn't help the smile of pride that came to his face, **"That's my boy."** He stated as his wives smiled and nodded.

 _Across Elemental Countries_

Several Countries grew fearful at the display, but none had more than Iwa, Taki, and Suna as, for Iwa and Taki, their Jinchuriki vanished after roaring out with their Biju's power, and Suna it was because he was screaming and releasing his power while the sand around the village shot to the sky under his command.

In Kumo Bee was on his knees in submission knowing who it was doing this after sparring with Naruto while he was in Kumo and couldn't bring himself to stand and his new mate, his demon named Gaia, was on her knees beside him wanting to join in the war Naruto was going to bring down on the world if they stood against him. A, for his part, was sweating like mad and thanking every deity he could think of for not letting him make Naruto his enemy. He also noticed a certain corpse was showing signs of life again after almost 13 years since the man died for what his brother did.

In Kiri, Zabuza knelt in reverence towards the light with Isobu right beside him feeling the raw power, rage, and desire to unleash hell on Naruto's enemies filling them and showing them why he was to be feared and respected. Zabuza also felt more of the power due to him being both a Death Knight and a demon hybrid while Isobu was only a demon, but it was still awe inspiring nonetheless.

In Sound, three red heads fell to their knees in reverence before they used the Hearthstones given to them to answer the call to return to their homeland and to their kin that demanded all those of their bloodline to come forth and rejoin their family. Those among Orochimaru's forces that had Curse Marks were screaming in agony as the marks pulsed in fear and pain as the energy was deadly to them. Amaru was the same as her other kin and the moment she saw the light had used the stone to go to her people, her kin.

In Ame, a certain masked individual screamed in pain as his eyes began bleeding and he glared hatefully at the beam of light while a few individuals in his collected group were feeling fear and pain too especially a certain shark man and priest.

In Whirlpool, the people Naruto had recruited from this world could only bow in respect to their leader as they had never heard of nor experienced something like this. Yugito, Utakata, Fuu, Han, and Roshi all had to fall to their knees in respect and fear as their demons howled for the blood that Naruto wished to spill and for the freedom to join him in his slaughter and death dealing. Kira and the other demons could only bow to the Tower as Naruto exerted power beyond anything they had ever dreamed of and fed off his power and bloodlust while also feeling his pain, his longing, his rage, and his very will echoing out with his power. Those that he gathered from Azeroth could do nothing but fall to their knees in respect and awe of the power he was unleashing as nothing; not the Lich King, not Illidan, not Kil'Jaeden, not even Deathwing; had unleashed such wild power and sheer will throughout the land. Nordrammil and the Ancients broke their roots from the ground to stand just so they could bow towards their lord and master.

As for the Uzumaki, who all bowed to the ground in reverence and respect, counting those dead and coming back, those already brought back, and those brought to Whirlpool there was one single thing clear to them as Naruto released his power and will upon the world to the point that you could practically taste them: He was the one who had the power, the ability, and the right to rule them and he had solidified it with this action. Naruto Uzumaki or Ammon Menethil, whichever name you wanted to use, was the one true ruler of the Uzumaki clan and they would follow him to hell if he asked. He was their kin, their leader, their savior, their master, their King!

As the power reached its climax, which meant condensing before shooting down through the tower to go across the land, the Uzumaki that had yet to be revived, the four corpses brought back from Konoha, and Kimimaro's body all began to pulse before life returned to them as they felt and knew everything that Naruto had done and experienced in his life as they had felt his pain, his essence, his power, and his very soul grab them from the void and bring them back among the living. Kushina and Minato could only look on in pride as they saw their boy now turned man accomplish such a great feat and both bowed readily as their blood demanded of them as did Hashirama and Tobirama. Kimimaro could only bow in humbleness to the man who gave him a new chance at life, though if he were paying attention he would notice his hair was now dark silver and his eyes showed new power within his body as his body took the power like Zabuza's had and made him something more.

None of them noticed as even the darker spirits of the old world rose as well taking the form of Dark Samurai, Archers, and soldiers as Naruto's call reached the depths of the ancients and forgotten slumbering across the world since the time of the Sage of Six Paths. It was a call for those who wished to redeem themselves for the actions that made them cursed to remain among the world until such a time as they paid for their actions. The Shadow Warriors were rising and ready to serve their new lord and master and then bring death upon everyone who dared to stand in his way.

Naruto for his part felt more alive than he ever had in all his life and grew excited at the power going into him as it settled down and retook his sword as he approached the edge of the tower, **"Let those who stand against us tremble in fear, Death and Vengeance comes for them all!"** Naruto roared as his power exploded once more as his warriors cheered in battle and war cries while his demons roared for blood, his kin called for revenge, and his allies called for victory. Everything was ready: His land was ready, his people were ready, his soldiers were ready, HE was ready and he was going to make his enemies pay for their insolence one way or another.

 **DONE! Whew, that was a long and, hopefully, epic chapter. Naruto is ready for war and his vengeance. He has his allies, he has the resources, and now he has shown that he has the power. Once he has finished taking the Leaf down piece by piece, war will begin!**

 **Nothing for y'all this time except that my Lemon Story Poll has been redone so check it out if you want.**

 **That should be it, later everyone, please Review as it lets me know how much you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Beginning

**Hello all and welcome back to the Prince of Death and the start of Konoha's downfall along with a little conquering being done.**

 **This is going to do some filler stuff before heading into the Chunin exams, which will start next chapter.**

 **Something to mention to a few people: Sasuke, Danzo, Kakashi, and 'Tobi' have not lost their Sharingans, they merely just had a lot of pain from them like when Itachi overuses his Mangekyō in the anime/manga but without the damaged eyesight.**

 **Please note that I have some mentions of people turning reports or such in to Naruto and not Ammon, that is just for the sake of not switching back and forth and when they address him or speak about him they will call him Ammon if they aren't in his close circle of people that would know him as Naruto.**

 **Oh, something to clarify now rather than later like I planned to clear up some confusion, the time in Naruto's world is set to if he was 16 growing up in the Elemental Countries, the reason for Wave and everything else being three years later than normal will be explained this chapter.**

 **There's not a lot else to talk about this time other than to put a stop to some assumptions, Konoha is NOT being destroyed right away like many of you assumed that it is. I had Naruto state in chapter 6 that he was going to break down and ruin Konoha before he destroys it.**

 **Now that that's settled, let's start the show shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

(Authors Notes)

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, Undead, Dragons, Naruto's pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts"**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 _[Soul talking]_

 _ **{Unknown Language}**_

 **Chapter 8: Beginning**

 _Whirlpool: 3 weeks since Naruto called back his family_

It had been three weeks since Naruto's little demonstration and despite how it ended, he was drained. The moment he receded back to his Human form, he fell to his knees gasping for breath and his mother and father tried to help him but they were exhausted too since their bodies couldn't just jump right back into full capacity again and the same was true for Tobirama and Hashirama with Kimimaro being the exception since he was only dead for less than three days. That wasn't to say that he was at his maximum but he was at the level he was when Naruto gave him the offer.

So, for the past three weeks Naruto had been on bedrest as his body was constantly fluctuating the balance of mana, chakra, and something else within him so he had to rest until it was fixed. Naturally, his loves and potential loves didn't mind that at all since they got to take care of him, though Kushina had a twitching eyebrow at times when seeing women going for her son's needs, but it was lessened when Naruto pointed out that it was good practice for giving her the army of grandchildren she wanted. Though for Haku and a few of the newbies trying to get into his growing harem, they had nearly passed out several times from his current girls 'taking care' of him while dressed in a variety of outfits for when they were in his room and made sure to change out of them if the person was someone outside of his harem and that wasn't trying to get into said. His favorite so far was when he was triple teamed by Kira being his cute little pet that wanted to cuddle beside him to make him feel better while wearing nothing but a collar and heels, Vereesa was dressed like a nurse intent on 'helping' her patient, and Mikoto dressed as a maid that wanted to ensure her master got healthy.

It had been a… eventful and pleasurable night, but both Haku and Pakura had passed out with nosebleeds and blushes when they walked in on his 'healing' which at the time was having his cock pleasured with Mikoto's tits and mouth while Kira licked his balls and he sucked on Vereesa's breasts. Since then, the two had blushed and fidgeted whenever they saw him or one of them though neither seemed to show any displeasure towards the incident.

Onto other matters, just as Naruto had suspected, the various villages that weren't a part of his growing territory sent their spies and such to investigate the blast of power that echoed out across the nations and, after some interrogations by his crueler soldiers, Naruto sent the bodies back to their leaders with warnings of far worse consequences if they continued to try and this included spies sent from Orochimaru the Snake Sannin and the Akatsuki. A few didn't even make it to the island as Karkanos and Mobus would catch them and eat them when they tried to cross the water between the island and the main land.

In regards to the new arrivals, they had begun integrating well with his forces as the Jinchuriki weren't going to pass judgement on anyone just on sight alone or they'd be no better than the assholes of their villages and Fu seemed to be spending time with Yugito and Kira over anyone else; the people he brought back had seen everything in his life, minus the perverted stuff, from his own eyes and saw that several of his warriors were more 'Human' than some Humans in the world and weren't going to cause troubles. In fact Tobirama, Hashirama, and Minato were getting several of the women's attentions, though they had to get through Mito and Kushina for the latter two; his clansmen that had arrived were a little hesitant since some of his forces were on the monstrous side, but they were making progress towards being alright around them.

The strangest arrival was of the shadow warriors that rose from the depths of the Earth. Their bodies were made out of shadows, purple flames, or purple outlines of bodies wearing various forms of samurai armor and masks. Apparently, from what Kira knew, they were a band of ronin that swore to the Sage of six Paths that they'd aid him in his battle against the Ten Tails, but when the time came for them to do so they fled and hid and the Sage cursed them for breaking their vow and thus they were trapped until they received a chance to fulfill their vow or some other power called them to serve and redeem themselves. Problem was that such power to call them had to be earth shaking in presence and be EXTREMELY hard to ignore and Naruto's little demonstration happened to be one such power that could call them and they readily answered the call. Even now they were merely being meditative watchers around the borders of Naruto's different lands breaking and capturing any that dared to invade or attempt to spy just waiting for their chance to march and crush Naruto's enemies and gain their freedom.

In regards to more personal areas, Pakura had begun getting to know Naruto and his girls as well as those close to him; Jugo had begun some training under Naruto's druids and magi since apparently he had a deep connection to nature and was unconsciously taking in its energy and didn't know how to let it out or express it thus his rampages and Hashirama joined him in training to better his powers over wood; Tobirama began getting to know Setsura as he was unaware that he had any descendants after the Ninja Wars; Setsura, when he wasn't getting to know his now known and increased family, spent time training with his great grandfather and being around Tayuya, who was grateful that Naruto's surge of power had purged the curse mark from her body because of how close she got to the source, and the two could be seen spending quite a bit of time together; Kin had taken a liking to Tayuya and treated her like an older sister whenever she was around and Tayuya treated Kin as a kid sister; Karin and Amaru got along well and were glad to be around people who didn't underestimate or belittle them and could be found either studying under different people or spending time with Jugo when he was relaxing from his training.

Minato and Kushina had divided their time between talking with Naruto, getting to know his girls, and learning more about his forces with the addition of Minato also learning about his apparent family on his mother's side. Minato also had to deal with several of Naruto's female soldiers, both normal and demon, finding him attractive and he had to restrain a very pissed off Kushina whenever someone tried to get in with him, though Naruto had talked his mother into considering letting another woman or two be with Minato but only if she got to approve of them and Minato, being the intelligent man he was, stated that it was Kushina's decision. Minato, Kushina, Hashirama, and Tobirama were also spending quite a bit of time training as they wanted to get their bodies back into shape since being dead for 10+ years tended to make the body pretty weak.

Marco and Grom were also being sought after by a few of the Uzumaki women that were single when Whirlpool fell and it was interesting to say the least since both were more focused on combat and military ideas even if Grom had courted Valeria, which was mostly done by her and showing him how to do so.

The people of Lightning Country, Water Country, and Wave Country were getting along well with his forces, barring a few minor incidents, with Wave being the best since Naruto's people were bringing them back from the brink and turning them into a top notch country. He had already begun fortifying the key areas while ensuring the minor areas had some form of protection with Wave's bridge being reinforced heavily by seal masters and other specialists with the same being said for Water Country's main ports and Lightning Country's main trade routes that led through the mountains.

Naturally, word of Kiri's civil war being settled made several parties send scouts only to be stopped due to Naruto's Shades turning them into the security he set up before they were dealt with in the same manner as those that tried to infiltrate Whirlpool. The one or two he did let get away would report on new advancements in technology and defenses while strange and fear inspiring forces had taken up residence as well and the news would spread like wildfire. However, he did make sure that he marked them in some way so that the ruling parties would know that their targets knew about the spy and decided to let them have some bits of information.

Of course, once word got out that Kumo and Wave were allied with Kiri, the investigations were on them as well with the same results as those that tried with Kiri. Naturally, the continued failed attempts made several parties try harder with no further success besides the one or two Naruto let leave with the same procedures in place as they were in Kiri.

The advancement of Whirlpool was going well as they had the main village up and running and were now expanding parts of the outside to accommodate their forces as well as getting docks built for eventual trade since Naruto had planned to take Sea Country next to stabilize the region and take it away from the different crime families as well as give him most of the shipping lanes to control. Kiri and Kumo were advancing as well at a slower progress with Wave being faster because of Tazuna's unmatched skill in construction and engineering. In fact, some of Naruto's Goblin, Dwarf, and Gnome citizens that specialized in those areas were approaching the man for apprenticeships much to the old man's pleasure especially when he learned that where they're from you pay for the apprenticeship.

Anyway, since Naruto was stuck in his bed for a couple weeks, he decided to make himself useful, besides handling his girls' desires, by going over all the paperwork and files that he had his Shades steal from Konoha. The first chunk was apparently them scouring all over the countries that they could to look for him and apparently it had stalled/scared several of the more criminal individuals since the searchers stuck around for almost a decade looking and several people couldn't risk moves to do anything. This was the main reason Gatō hadn't taken over Wave country as early as Naruto theorized he might have without interference since he couldn't move without those watchers possibly picking up on it and then interfering. It was also the reason why what would have been his graduating class was delayed graduation until they were 15 because after his reported helping of the Uchiha Massacre, the fools and idiots feared that whoever took me was hoping to get Sasuke too so they wanted him more attached to the village and prepared should that happen and the details of some of their searches were listed as well.

However, the rest of it was very damning on the village: Detailed accounts and reports on the damage he had taken during his time in the village; accurate reports of thefts from the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan accounts; listings of several under the table dealings that would make Fire Country look bad if it was known that the Leaf had a hand in them; different dossiers on several political figures in the Fire Daimyo's court with various vices, favors owed on both sides, and blackmail materials listed to keep them favoring the Leaf and not anyone else; background checks and detailed information on the current Guardian Shinobi 12 dating back to when Asuma Sarutobi was a member; detailed records of various clans' accounts, jutsu stockpiles, and more classified information that was protected under the Clan Privacy Act that the Daimyos all signed into existence to keep others from using or scavenging from a clan if said clan didn't want to join a village or area; and a few other nasty things but the real kicker was the paperwork showing the village hierarchy knew fully well that the Uchiha clan was going to rebel and ordered the annihilation of the entire clan not just the military members and then had notes of the amended plan to basically spoil Sasuke rotten and train him to one day be the secret weapon they'd use to steal and tame the Jinchuriki/Biju of the other villages so they could crush them and make Konoha the sole Ninja Village of the world.

 *******LIME START*******

All in all, it was pretty damning stuff especially since it had the Third's and his advisors' signatures of approval for the documentation of everything he had now. Naruto grinned since this was the kind of damning evidence he needed to begin break Konoha and everything it stood for, "Fara, could you get me Yugito and Haku?" He asked his night Elf lover who was currently enjoying her turn serving him as she looked up at him from between his legs with his cock in her mouth and Naruto smiled, "After you finish, of course." He added and she smiled and began to suck him harder as she bobbed her head.

This, being a girl sucking a cock, was not something that was known to a few of the races since it wasn't normal, but Kira had been talking with the Succubi and the Succubi talked with everyone and now it was tried by a few lovers with all of Naruto's being eager to do it, Fara included. Fara bobbed her head while coiling her tongue around his hard cock as she sucked hard on it and massaged his balls with her soft fingers and Naruto groaned as he enjoyed her ministrations.

Fara then pulled back and pulled her breasts out before wrapping them around his cock and began pumping it while licking the head getting a moan from Naruto as she did so, "Ah, that's it Fara, you're going to make me cum soon." He stated and that set off a switch in Fara as she began to take his cock in her mouth and deep throat him while pumping her tits in time with her head bobbing and Naruto grit his teeth before he grunted and filled her mouth and throat making her widen her eyes and moan as she drank his hot sticky cum down greedily before she slowly pulled off and cleaned his cock as she went before she released it with an audible POP and licked her lips and him clean.

***** **LIME END*******

"Tasty as always, love." She stated before kissing his cheek and covered her breasts again before heading off to get Yugito and Haku while Naruto just chuckled at his luck as he covered himself and got comfortable on the bed.

A few minutes later, Haku and Yugito came into the room smiling at him and he smiled in return, "Hello ladies, I'm glad I could pull you away." He stated making them blush and smile brighter, "What I need you two for is to deliver these documents to A and Zabuza then after they look over and make copies of them for themselves, I want them to send them to the Fire Daimyo via a team each to ensure they reach their destination in effectively and because I want people to know what Konoha has done and that I am now in league with Kumo and Kiri." He stated and all playfulness or thoughts of flirting left their minds and they turned serious before nodding.

"Hai, Ammon-kun." They chorused before taking the two items and kissed him on the cheek before heading out while Naruto sighed and laid back before he heard his door open and saw Talia and Vashj there and they smiled before they stripped down to their underwear, which let Naruto see Talia's impressive DD cup tits again, and they both climbed in and snuggled into his chest before he kissed both on the head and they relaxed.

 _In Kumo_

A was busy handling the lessened piles of paperwork he had while preparing for any missions or war tasks his new employer had since he knew Naruto wanted to go to Konoha during the Chunin Exams, but he didn't know what the full plan was so he was just keeping busy overseeing reports, permits, progresses, and anything else he would normally look at just now moving some items to a stack to mention in his report to Naruto. He was honestly happy with how things had been going over the past few weeks since his village was now better than ever with new and better defenses and more soldiers stationed throughout it and the country. They also had two new clans beginning in Kumo thanks to Naruto's abilities with one being started by A's own brother and his new mate and the other being started by a long dead person who Naruto brought back.

Speaking of which, "Raikage-sama, may I come in?" A male voice asked from the other side of the door and A stopped what he was doing.

"Yes, come in Hizashi." A stated before the door opened to show said Hyuga back from the dead though it came with a cost since his Byakugan was sealed away at his death. However, despite the all fearing Hyuga elders, the seal didn't affect the man's lower region which meant any future children he had would be able to use the Byakugan and he was already given a new seal by Naruto's people to protect their Byakugan without enslaving them and it would make them sterile unless they performed specific handsigns. Also, as a further safety precaution, it violently rejected any and all seals that people tried to add to it so his future clan was safe from ever becoming like the current Hyuga Clan, "What can I do for you Hizashi? No ill effects from Lord Ammon's power I hope." He asked then stated with worry and Hizashi smiled and shook his head before sitting down.

"Besides some stiffness and lack of stamina and energy, for now? No, there have been no ill effects. Lord Ammon's soldiers informed me that it would be as such since my body had been dead for over a decade so there was no helping it except to just let it adjust to the magic now running through my body as well as letting it wake up. No, I was here to see if there was any word about plans for my son?" He informed then asked as he wanted his son to be by his side and free and to help get him out of the 'fate controls everything' mentality that Ammon reported he was in.

A sighed and shook his head, "Not yet, but don't worry; Lord Ammon swore he would get the boy away from Konoha as well as get the Branch Family out as well when he was ready. He doesn't want to risk Konoha declaring war while he is trapped in his home recuperating from whatever it was that he did to bring you and the Uzumaki back. The man has done right by us so far and hasn't once broken his word, so trust him and be patient since it's not like you could go to help convince him in your current condition as the Hyugas would just capture you and either kill you or try to ensure you can't give anything to Kumo." He stated and Hizashi nodded while shivering in fear at the thought of what those bastard elders would try to do to ensure Kumo got nothing and discreetly crossed his legs.

"Alright, I just really want to see my son and having to wait is exhausting and frustrating." He stated and A nodded since his daughters could be even more taxing at times. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Come in." He stated and the door opened to show Yugito and A smiled at his eldest, which she returned while giving a nod to Hizashi, before she came up and handed A the folder.

"Ammon-kun wanted me to give you this to make a copy for yourself and then send a team to take it to the Fire Daimyo and the Mizukage is getting some other documents to copy and send as well." Yugito stated and A raised an eyebrow before he skimmed some of it and raised his eyebrows while widening his eyes.

"Damn, Konoha will be sunk in the Fire Daimyo's eyes once he sees this and this isn't even all of it since Kiri is getting the rest of it." A stated as he called his secretary to copy everything down and call him a team before he hugged Yugito and kissed her forehead before she headed back to Whirlpool while the same was being done in Kiri by Haku. Zabuza and A both knew Konoha was royally screwed when they saw the attached note at the bottom: _Tell the Fire Daimyo Ammon Menethil once was named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Also inform him that I wish to compete in the Chunin exams with you and the other influential people backing me, but Konoha won't allow it due to them not recognizing Whirlpool._

 _Back in Whirlpool_

Kushina and a few of her kin who had the ability to use chakra chains were all in a training ground practicing using said technique after seeing Naruto's memories of his creations as they had never thought of using a broken chain as a focal point to sprout even more; add elemental affinities to help defeat an opponent or block an attack; splitting a chain intentionally to create more chains to attack with; being able to control hundreds of chains on instinct alone; and now they were beginning to learn how to convert chakra into mana, or at least their world's version of it, in order to use the chains in more ways as Naruto had been able to use holy, unholy, raw power, and more with his chains. Naturally, they also were using the Shadow Clone Jutsu to help with what they could since all Uzumaki were born with at least Chunin level reserves.

That was another thing that made Kushina smile, Naruto had also found a way to recreate the Shadow Clone Jutsu as a spell so any of his soldiers with mana could use it to study and train more effectively and he was working on a way for his non-mana users to use it as well. They'd never be able to make as many as he did of course, but even one could help push a soldier into new heights if they and the clone both trained. His current idea was a seal array put on his normal soldiers that would let them split into two but could reform and combine the knowledge along with everything else that came from it including hunger and exhaustion.

Many of her kin were extremely doubtful that such a thing was possible, but Naruto had already prepared and showed them a prototype seal that ran off the magic that was now flowing through Whirlpool thanks to her son. If he could get it to work, then he could possibly get it to run on chakra as well thus letting his Samurai be able to use it as well by the seal absorbing the nature chakra that the world naturally gave off.

Basically, Naruto was a genius that had surpassed his clan and was now educating them to bring them up to even higher status since his soldiers respected every Uzumaki regardless of which specialty they focused in. Part of the reason was simply because they were related to Naruto; another was that it took several villages to bring them down and even then they made their enemies pay DEARLY for the attack; and lastly it was because the Uzumaki were respectful towards them regardless of their physical appearances which put them a notch above most of the Humans back in Azeroth.

Kushina smiled at her son being so powerful and kind despite what Konoha tried to do and was happier that he still called her mother even if he was raised by other women. She'd work hard to show everyone she was indeed worthy of being his mother and that there would be no doubts that she'd crush anyone that stood in her precious son's way and break those that hurt him.

In another part of Whirlpool, Minato was feeling the same way as he trained with Grom as Naruto wanted every person under his rule, regardless of if they were a soldier or not, to learn a weapon to use since he wanted the civilians to be able to defend themselves should the need arise. The reason Minato was training with Grom was because he found he actually favored a battle axe after trying out several weapons both from the Elemental Countries and Azeroth. When he wasn't training with Grom, spending time with Naruto, training his body back up, or getting to know his new found family, he was training his Hirashin and Rasengan to be as good as his son had made them. Naruto could use Hirashin without a seal by marking an object, person, or even an area with his chakra and then use it as the beacon to go to and he could make a Rasengan with his elements and his magic while also having a few other tricks that Minato felt absolutely stupid for never thinking about trying.

One such idea was being able to make the Rasengan, both normal and any elemental form, able to be thrown which was done by increasing the casing of chakra holding the swirling death in one spot to the point that it could be thrown or launched without dissipating and the fact he found the way to do so with his elemental and magical versions only spurred Minato on. A second version of that idea was using chakra to make it fire like a cannon ball would and it was the same fundamentals that allowed Ninja to launch off the ground when they pushed chakra to their feet thereby making the Rasengan long ranged. Another idea was actually compressing the Rasengan down to the size of a marble and being able to make individual ones along the fingers and palm making a strike be absolutely devastating; which Naruto took advantage of a few times by making a Taijutsu style that had a lot of thrusts, slaps, and finger pokes; or if he was taking on a group he could throw them all and even if they didn't hit an enemy they'd explode and take enemies with them due to the control keeping them compressed being gone.

Basically, Naruto had taken the Rasengan and the Hirashin to new heights that made Minato want to train more to reach those heights as well. Naruto already made his own technique based on the technique Itachi told him that Kakashi created. Main difference was that Naruto's technique was perfect for hitting groups of enemies and Kakashi's was best for one on one combat. Regardless, Naruto was proving to definitely be like himself, Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya: He excelled in trial and error and the practical arts, but wasn't near as good in the theoretical areas. The four of them were never good with the whole learn everything from books and then apply it, they were the kind of people that go "Tell me how I can use this and then I'll learn it by using it" and it seemed like Naruto was the same way. Itachi even said as much since Naruto always learned better if Itachi put it in a perspective he could see rather than just telling him such as when learning a technique: Itachi always told him and then showed him each step slowly and then showed the technique at regular speed so Naruto would know what to do and then be able to copy and figure out his own way of doing things.

Despite most people's belief, jutsu were not all done the same way from person to person. Fire Jutsu for example require people to take a deep breath before they release it and some people take the breath and then say the name while others call out the name then take the breath. For Lightning, some used their chakra to generate the electricity as they did the handsigns while others did the handsigns then generated the electricity and still others did like with fire jutsu and did the handsigns, called the name and then created the electricity for the jutsu.

Right now, Minato was applying his practical skills by sparring against Grom and seeing how he moved and fought with the axe and Minato would copy him to find what worked for him and what didn't. Quite a bit fell into the latter category since he was a Human and was comparing himself with an Orc; who outweighed him in pure muscle; had a much heavier axe, and there was the fact that Grom had years more experience with the axe and combat since he was far older than he looked since he was fighting on Draenor before Thrall was even born. However, Minato was persevering and pushing himself to learn to use his axe like it was second nature to him.

Hashirama was with the Druids and Shamans learning about their take, views, and beliefs on nature and working on enhancing his own connection as well as his Wood Style abilities. Hashirama found the different races to be interesting as the Tauren seemed more relaxed and thought of nature as if it was a family member, while the Night Elves were more strict and uptight and treated nature like it was a sacred item that was to be protected and treasured at all times with the other races having different yet similar views. It was also interesting to see the different ways the two "classes" interacted with nature: The Druids directly called on its power to aid them and took on animal forms while the Shaman called upon spirits of nature to empower them and their totems.

It was an interesting topic to explore and see, but the Druids and the Shaman were learning from him to since they had never seen anyone, outside of Naruto, actually make trees and plants sprout from nothing except whatever the person was standing on or touching and the fact that he was skilled enough to supposedly make an entire forest appear meant quite a bit to them.

At the moment, they were training him in how to tap into nature and feel its power so he could possibly tap into that in addition to using his chakra. It was something that Naruto had theorized and learned to do and also theorized any ninja connected to nature could do if trained enough. It was hard and Hashirama assumed it would be even if he was in at maximum power, but he would continue nonetheless since not only would this let him feel closer to nature, but if a time came that he had to fight and he was low on chakra, then he could call on the very world for aid.

For Tobirama, he was usually doing one of two things: 1) getting to know, training, and spending time with Setsura so he could better learn his water abilities and 2) learning from and teaching a new breed of Magi that learned from Naruto's water attacks and were called Hydromancers. The Hydromancers were experimenting with water in all its forms when Naruto came around and began using Water Jutsu giving them new inspirations and studied the attacks he showed them before creating spells and ways to use the same attacks with Mana with Naruto's help and they were one of the new groups since there were already Pyromancers, but now there were Geomancers (earth), Aeromancers (wind), Cryomancers (Ice), Herbomancers (plants), and Electromancers (lightning) and all of them spawned from Magi seeing Naruto training and fighting with chakra and wanting to try using mana/magic instead. A few had tried other version of the elements but found that they required massive reserves to do some simplistic spells due to their nature having two elements to them instead of one. Cryomancers were the most recent as a very small handful was gifted in water and could do some wind and began experimenting and got Ice beyond the normal frost spells.

Anyway, Tobirama was training with them to see if their methods may be better than his usual ones while he also taught them his usual methods and taught them a few things about water techniques such as Sea Water was heavier than fresh water so it needed more power to manipulate; right before impact they wanted to refine the water down to as small a point as possible as it could pierce/hit harder than a ballista bolt if refined for accurate damage or they could leave it wide and it would impact like a cannon ball on an area or target doing spread out damage; the more water on hand there is to control, the less mana/chakra you have to put in since you don't have to try and draw the water from the air or ground (unless it's mud in which case that's a good place); all the power should be focused on the front of the attack not evenly distributed like with lightning as unlike lightning the attack hits with the front then disperses on the ground where lightning can pass through an enemy and continue harming them as it passes and the only exception is if the water is being used to defend or imprison as you need the power distributed evenly to block or contain; and that the best way to stop a water technique you launched was just to drop your control of it since the water would be moving too fast to try and steer away from someone.

Kimimaro was the busiest as he was throwing himself into training to get his body back to peak performance and was even going toe to toe with Orcs and Tauren in Taijutsu and still coming back for more. It was actually very admirable as it pushed most of the other troops to work as hard to match his desire. He was bound and determined to prove his worth to his new master and show why the Kaguya clan was so feared in Kiri. He was training with his bloodline, fist fighting Orcs and Tauren, doing chakra exercises, weights, and everything in between to make his body go back into its prime state that even he forgot about due to his disease almost literally tearing his lungs to pieces. He smirked slightly, Orochimaru's callous throwing away would come back and haunt him soon and he would love to see the teme's face when he was standing there seeing the person he could have had faithfully serving him now serving another with all his strength returned.

Kimimaro was also experimenting with whatever Naruto's power had done to him since he could now sprout black bones to use with his clan jutsu and they were tougher, stronger, denser, sharper, and definitely deadlier and he could mix it with his normal bones to make an interesting effect since the white bone would eventually shatter but the black bone was able to keep going. A Druid had simplified it best: The difference in durability between his white bone and his black bone was comparable to regular wood vs petrified wood of the same thickness. However, the two big differences were that his bones could now form almost any weapon he wanted to be able to fight with and that his black bones could conduct elemental chakra and mana allowing magic and elemental combat in addition to the usual brutal Kaguya styles. Naturally, this was a boon to quite a few as Kimimaro could create staff length bones and the magic users could use them as staves and use them in close combat without worry of them breaking and the same could be said for some others as well since his bones were far sturdier and superior to wood based weapons and armaments, even better than chakra conducting wood.

A slight drawback to them was that as he produced them, he had to replace the nutrients and everything needed to grow the bones so he was eating and drinking constantly to make sure he didn't destroy his body back to what it was when the disease was attacking him: He'd found another way to aid his new master and he was gonna do it to ensure that it was beneficial and not crippling to him. Naruto had agreed and even ordered him to take at least one day a week to rest and not produce any weapons. Kimimaro, ever the loyal soldier, obeyed to the letter and at times just wondered through the woods enjoying the peace of them.

All in all, things were going really well for the budding empire, but if you were in the know then you would see that most of two classes in particular that specialized in stealth and hunting were not in Whirlpool as well as a few of the other classes as they were sent to prepare for the next acquisition to the empire: Sea Country.

 _Sea Country_

If there was ever a place that had more bloodthirsty individuals who all loved "business" more than this place… then its name was Hell. Dating back centuries, this collection of islands and trade routes has been ruled by different crime families. At one time, it was whoever was left standing that was declared the owner, but over time they became more… Civil and made it so whoever won a race each decade would rule over the islands for that decade. Of course, that didn't mean they wouldn't try and… aid their runner to win the race even if the other team may not like the support given. Another change from long ago is that now it was primarily two major families competing and the other families basically just supporting whoever they thought would benefit them most or biding their time that they could move into a better position of power.

However, most of their plans were going to come crashing down due to a group working on one of the less populated islands. This island in particular always suffered since they had no major or even minor family to pull for their improvement nor was it a major tourist local or business area for the trade routes. That is until the new people showed up.

Naruto had sent his Rogues and Hunters to Sea Country to find a staging area to work with and improve before the rest of his army moved to take Sea Country entirely. They found one said Island that was not far off the main trade route but had no real… anything really besides a small town and fishing group.

When the head Rogue and Hunter met with them, they were surprised to find them ecstatic to be acquired into their lord's growing empire since apparently some of the few trade ships that were allowed to go to Whirlpool had been spreading word of the wonders they saw and apparently word traveled fast on the collection of islands even on their little out of the way island. They happily gave them all the information on the top two families, the next in line families, the major players in all the families, and which islands they were on. All they wanted in return was for their island to become more populated and built up to be more attractive to visitors, something Naruto happily agreed to.

So now the few mages and others were opening a portal for others to come through and preparing the island as the new capital of Sea Country while the Rogues and Hunters began spreading across the islands to find the different targets to remove on their lord's order. It would be quick and clean since the fools didn't have any professionals, just a lot of meat shields that could swing their arms well enough. Basically they could clear most of them in less than an hour and get out clean. They just needed the order to come down and the massacres would occur before the rest moved in and begin fortifying the place.

 _Fire Country: Fire Daimyo's Palace_

The Fire Daimyo, Lord Nobunaga, was having a peaceful and relaxing day dealing with a few matters with his entire court present with nothing seeming to interrupt his day. Then… Then his guards informed him a team of Shinobi from Kumo and a team from Kiri had come seeking his audience about important matters pertaining to his court and Konoha. He allowed them entrance, but he couldn't suppress the feeling that his good day, or week in fact, was about to be ruined and it wasn't going to be the Shinobi's fault.

The two teams nodded to each other and walked forward before bowing to the Daimyo and his wife, "What business do you shinobi have with me?" Nobunaga asked hoping that feeling wasn't true.

"We of Kumo are here to give you some documents that were kept hidden from you by Konoha that our new benefactor was able to acquire and wanted you shown them." The Kumo captain replied and produced a scroll before unrolling it slowly while the Kiri one did as well.

"It is the same with us Daimyo-sama. Our savior and benefactor wished for you to be aware of items that were hidden from you and also to tell you he kept the originals should any Konoha shinobi try to intercept/steal and destroy these." Stated the Kiri captain as the seals on the scrolls produced several folders that they stacked before handing them to two Samurai guards to take to their lord as Nobunaga frowned since the feeling was getting stronger.

As he took the first folder, he read it over and frowned before going to the next and increased his frown before going to another and saw several things that Hiruzen Sarutobi blatantly lied to him on, "Who gave these to you?" He asked since this current folder was detailing attacks, conditions, and plans for Naruto Uzumaki and the one before was the details of his Guardian Shinobi that Asuma provided.

The two captains looked at each before replying, "Ammon Menethil, but he was once known by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." They stated getting gasps from most of the room and for Nobunaga to freeze before he leveled a glare at the two.

"This had better be some kind of joke; Minato Namikaze's son is dead." He growled out while the two captains just stood there.

"According to whom?" The Kumo captain asked making Nobunaga widen his eyes before he scowled and continued reading and then scowled further as the file showed Naruto's birth certificate proving his parentage. As he kept reading, those in the room were becoming more and more afraid while some had tried to take the files away stating that it was causing unnecessary stress, these were the fools on Konoha's payroll. The answer they received was a cold glare and swords at their necks from the Samurai since no one but Nobunaga's wife approached without permission.

By the time Nobunaga had read all the folders he had several veins on his head ready to burst from pure rage and anger and immediately called in more guards before having them take away several of the nobles he appointed to his court after stripping them of their titles and place in his court while making sure he was gonna show Konoha why you don't cross the lord of the land you're on, "I thank you for delivering these items to me. It appears I have some things to take care of in my country. Tell your benefactor I would very much like to meet with him sometime in the future as I was friends with his parents." Nobunaga stated as his wife tried to help him calm down even if she was just as pissed at Konoha as he was.

The two captains looked at each other before speaking the last bit that their leaders told them to inform the Daimyo, "Our benefactor wished to compete at the Chunin exams as his leader now controls and runs Whirlpool and wants to test him and a few others and our Kages and Daimyo's have backed them up to give support, but Konoha has denied them." They stated even if it wasn't entirely true but the Fire Daimyo wouldn't believe anyone in Konoha.

Their statement got the desired effect of making Nobunaga scowl, "I see, inform him and his leader that they will be allowed to compete and I will be visiting Konoha to set a few things straight." He stated while planning to REALLY make sure Konoha knew who they were crossing and what the consequences were.

The two captains bowed before backing away and leaving Nobunaga to his thoughts and plans since they needed to report as soon as possible. Once they left, Nobunaga then called his personal guard to ready a carriage to Konoha and to detain any and all Konoha shinobi that came to the palace without his express permission and invitation.

The guards nodded knowing that Konoha was going to feel their lord's wrath and if it wasn't for the fact they brought it on themselves thinking they were smarter than him, then they'd might actually feel bad for them.

 _Back at Whirlpool_

Naruto smirked as he watched saw what happened at the Capital thanks to a well-placed Shade and he watched with great satisfaction as Nobunaga became furious. Beside him was Vashj and Talia, both of whom were still sleeping, and he was gently stroking their hair as he watched the Konoha bought nobles panic and sputter in outrage as they were removed.

He broke from his amusement as the Shade in Sea Country reported his Rogues and Hunters were in place along with several new explosives that were fueled by his mixture of chakra and mana plus contained dragon fire ready to utterly wipe out a few people that Konoha was bankrolling to give them influence on the trade routes. Naruto smirked at the information knowing that he'd have control of the shipping lanes and piss Konoha off all in one.

Fara had wanted to go, but he needed her in Whirlpool since she was actually one of the best when it came to animal taming and care giving and some of his clan wanted to learn to have an animal companion to fight beside them and they needed help. She was also need to help some of his Hunters that were still struggling to bond with their animal partners. While Fara wanted some action, the non-bedroom kind, she wasn't going to leave her mate's soldiers conflicting with their animal partners nor leave his clansmen to struggle through bonding with their animals.

It was the same with his other mates as they wanted to prove themselves but each had their own tasks to complete here: Vashj was training Naga and others in how to be a Storm Witch/Wizard; Mikoto was helping Itachi teach others with her fire techniques as well as how to counter Chakra and the Sharingan should any of them face that masked Uchiha that unleashed Kira on Konoha; Vereesa was training anyone willing how to track like the High Elves had been able to especially the rangers; Sally was training the new group of priests in both the normal magic and the new forms of shadow magic that she gained from Naruto marking her since others could do it, they just had to work at it similar to how Haku could use ice easily but Naruto had had to train in it; Zasphun was teaching some of the Uzumaki and a few others how to call her elementals and Totems while also fighting like a Shaman; Noctel was teaching some Ronin and others how to use her cleaver style sword along with the tower shield as well as humbling any and all Paladins that started growing egos while also perfecting her Guardian Field; Talia was teaching how to use her sword and shield while remaining agile and not letting it slow you down; and Kira was switching between helping her new demon kin to improve their combat prowess since they were more accustomed to overwhelming the enemy with sheer numbers. When she wasn't doing that, she was torturing… I mean training several others in speed and endurance.

Naruto smiled at his mates working so hard to make sure his soldiers were up to his standards, not that they were the only ones mind you, but it was still nice. Haku, Yugito, Karui, Samui, Pakura, and Mabui were working as well though they were mainly working to get stronger while Yugito's demon wanted out to help him too as did the other still trapped Biju that were in his realm and Naruto was going to free them when he wasn't confined to his bed since he didn't want to wear himself out again too soon, though his girls probably wouldn't mind it as much since they could "take care" of him more… plus Kira was almost positive Matatabi was going to try and jump his bones the moment she was out.

Shaking those thoughts away, he gave the que to the Shades and then watched through the connection as several large houses, which were scouted to ensure no innocent people were involved, were consumed in large explosions consuming the whole place and those within. The scene then changed to Shades looking over courtyards as several sentries were killed via arrow to the face, throat, or heart or were stabbed and dragged into the darkness before his forces entered. By the time anyone would be able to sort out what happened, the place would be engulfed in one big turf war between the lesser families before Naruto's forces dwindled them down till the point was made that he was in charge and they had better fall in line or be moved out of the game entirely.

Now he just needed the Fire Daimyo to rip Konoha a new asshole and get out of this damn bed and he'd be ready for the next stage of his payback to Konoha.

 _Hokage Tower: Council Room: A week later_

The Council of Konoha, or at least the non-clan heads (except the Hyuga), were not having a good couple of months. First, their Jinchuriki that disappeared showed up and killed a few of their people and stole the Forbidden scroll; Second, they learned that all kinds of documents detailing their dirty secrets were stolen as well; Third, said Jinchuriki showed up in Wave and ruined their chance to put the country under their and Fire Country's thumb by apparently some ally of his giving them funding and new strange creatures and structures to secure them; then their two Sanin announce they won't help them if the Jinchuriki came back for revenge on them; then the word spread that Kiri had a new Kage and made allies with the same people that Wave did; then Kumo did as well; then there was the taking of the Namikaze Estates, destruction of the Uzumaki Shrine, and the theft of the Kage graveyard; then the blast of energy echoed out harming the last loyal Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake; word then spread that Iwa and Waterfall lost their Jinchuriki and that Orochimaru himself lost a couple subordinates; their spies sent to Whirlpool and the other places were killed brutally with the exception of a couple that stated they were allowed to live and say what they had seen; the animal summons they had then informed them that they wouldn't come to Konoha's aid against the thing that released the power over the world; then their bought and paid for nobles (mostly from the Hyuga's payroll) were forcibly removed without them knowing why; and then Sea country was thrown into chaos before the force of Whirlpool moved in and took over before it began upgrading several islands and changing the shipping lanes going through their new territory.

Well, now the newest and possibly worst hit was here and it was the answer to why their paid for nobles were removed from their positions: A VERY pissed off Daimyo that apparently got all of the documents that were stolen making all but 7 members of the council VERY afraid and nervous. The only ones not nervous or afraid were Tsume Inuzuka, the Inuzuka Clan Head; Shibi Aburame, the Aburame Clan Head; Inoichi Yamanaka, the Yamanaka Clan Head; Shikaku Nara, the Nara Clan Head; Choza Akamichi, the Akamichi Clan Head; Mebuki Haruno, the head of the Haruno Household; and Cattleya Isis, owner of the largest weapon shop in Konoha.

None were more scared than Hiruzen Sarutobi since he not only knew and used those incidents and everything in those folders to his advantage, but had also knowingly and blatantly lied to the Fire Daimyo's face about Minato's son being dead and the fact that the man had around 25 guards with him in the room with each having their hands on their swords didn't help either.

Nobunaga, seeing the confusion on some of the people's faces decided to enlighten them and had the copies he made of the files brought in and handed to everyone, who naturally began reading while the people who weren't afraid began to show how outraged and pissed they were.

Nobunaga then leveled his glare at Hiruzen, "You have played me for a fool, Sarutobi, and if it wasn't for the fact that you were hosting the Chunin Exams and it would look bad upon us all if Konoha was suddenly unable to host it, I would cut all funding now and enact severe punishments on you all." He stated with his voice and face showing he was deadly serious, "However, there will be consequences for what has happened. First, you will not be getting any funding higher than what you need to run the Chunin Exams. Second, all of you who took funds from the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan accounts will repay it WITH INTEREST." He stated making many pale in horror and sputter in outrage, "Third, you are NOT to try and take Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze back to this village against his will or I will see it as an assault on someone that is basically my nephew and I will act accordingly. Fourth, you will all be making reparations for Naruto's treatment while in this village regardless of if you had a hand in it or not since you should have stopped it regardless of anything else or at the very least informed me that it was happening." He continued making all of the Clan Heads but the Hyuga Clan Head, Hiashi Hyuga, look down in shame along with Mebuki and Cattleya.

"Fifth, you will allow Whirlpool to compete in the Chunin Exams and will treat them fairly or so help me I will execute every member of this village that is in each generation within this room and let the other generations pick up the slack." He threatened making everyone gulp while being shocked Whirlpool was entering… well everyone but Hiruzen and the elders since they believed they were going to try and compete, "And believe me my personal accountants and subordinates will be looking through all the village records closely and will be reporting to me." He stated making several begin to sweat.

"Daimyo-sama, you must understand that… boy needed to be controlled. He was too dangerous to just let him do whatever he wanted." Koharu tried before the coldest glare she had ever seen was directed at her by the Fire Daimyo and those not nervous about the files. Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled something that sounded like 'idiot.'

"If he needed to be controlled as you claim, then it would've been better to be caring towards him so he'd listen to you and showed him that loyalty counts for something. The fact that he is able to be the benefactor for both Kiri and Kumo means he has excelled outside of the village and you all could have had him as an ally and soldier had you not mistreated him." He growled making the elders fight to keep their scowls off their faces since Jinchuriki were not to be treated kindly, they were to be beaten into submission and trained to obey on command.

"Daimyo-sama, the boy must remain in the village for the good of it." He stated trying his hidden eye but found it was being repulsed and a shot of pain was sent into him and it was taking all of his training not to scream in pain.

The Daimyo just looked at the man with a scowl, "I think it would be better for the village if he wasn't confined to it since I wouldn't stop him from butchering anyone in his way if he was attacked." Nobunaga then turned to leave, "I will have people watching the village closely and if you step out of line, then I will make good on my threat to remove the generations needed and let the next take over." Nobunaga stated before he left with his samurai while several council members were cursing since they just got at least two new assholes torn into them.

 _3 weeks later: Whirlpool_

Naruto was standing atop his tower surveying his lands happy his body was recovered so he could go to the Chunin Exams. Two weeks ago he was able to move around without his legs feeling like jelly and had begun making sure his body was in shape before he went to Sea Country to inspect his holdings there and see what modifications he could add to the list since Tazuna was now aiding in the rebuilding in other places since Wave was back to full power not counting a few additional things that were to be built later to make it a better tourist area.

It was also in Sea Country that his forces informed him that they destroyed a base belonging to Orochimaru and they captured a girl named Isaribi who seemed to possess Naga-like powers but didn't have the full control. Naturally, Naruto was intrigued and went to her finding her basically shattered since she depended on the other Naga-like entity to reverse what happened to her since her powers weren't normal, but results of an experiment. Naruto thus gained her loyalty and devotion by telling her he could make it so she switched between her fish-like form and her Human form like his Naga could and then did so for her before sending her back to Whirlpool to train.

Naruto had to chuckle at that, apparently within a week she had taken a liking to Jugo and the poor guy had no idea how to handle three girls all wanting to be around him all the time. Although, Naruto and Kira both had to lay down the law that the three were not to fight over him since that would put him in a bad spot and make him upset that he was causing them to be angry and fight. After that the three had settled down and, after seeing how Naruto was able to give multiple girls attention, agreed to share Jugo, with him agreeing to date them of course, and teach him how to do date stuff. Last Naruto checked, all three had gone on a date with him each and all three had given him a soul searing kiss leaving him just standing there with a blush on his face each time.

Naruto shook those thoughts away as he stood there waiting for word that the "teams" he wanted with him at the Chunin Exams were ready to go. Haku would be going with Jugo and Pakura with Utakata as their 'sensei'; Yugito would have her sisters and aunt; Vereesa would be a 'sensei' with Fara, Talia, and Noctel; Vashj would be another 'sensei' with Karin, Amaru, and Isaribi; Kira would be there with Kin, Zasphun, and a Tauren Warrior named Mael as her 'students'; Sally had a Troll Priest named Zagar, an Undead DK named Raz, and a Worgen Druid named Zak; and he himself would be going with Marco as the 'sensei' and Setsura and Kimimaro as his teammates. The rest of his people would be remaining in Whirlpool and the other areas in case of nosy parties while Grom would be posing as the Uzukage when Naruto and the others made it to the finals with Itachi and Shisui as his 'guards'.

The point of this was to show just how strong his forces were as well as instill some fear when they saw the monstrous individuals that served Whirlpool or at least that's what the other villages would call his forces. Some of his Uzumaki clan members wanted to go too, but quite a few of them were either recuperating from being brought back from the dead or were busy helping other areas of his growing territory. Though he did agree to let some Uzumaki come to watch the finals, both for the plans he had in place and because he wanted to intimidate the fools even further. Tayuya also wanted to go, but she was still recovering from the Curse Mark being removed from her as her body was adjusting to not having the tainted chakra throughout her system while Kimimaro was better due to the dark magic running through his system making him have a somewhat replacement for it.

He broke from those thoughts as he felt Mikoto come up and hug him from behind while kissing his neck, "Is everything ready?" He asked and she nodded as she hugged him tighter.

"Yes, they are all assembled and waiting for you at the docks to travel since they know you don't want to show your trump cards yet." She stated and Naruto nodded before turning and giving her a soul searing kiss while groping her ass appreciatively making her moan and wrap her arms around him.

After a few more minutes of tonsil hockey, Naruto pulled back, "I'll be back soon Miko-chan." He stated and she nodded before he let his wings out and jumped off the tower before gliding towards his docks. When he arrived, he had the Goblin captain shove off as soon as he was on board while he stood at the bow of the ship knowing that he was going to begin his plans for Konoha soon. They just had to get there and be ready to compete in the Chunin Exams.

 **DONE. Sorry for the long wait, but if you knew what I was dealing with then you'd understand, but I can't talk about it.**

 **Anyway, next time is the start of the Chunin Exams and Naruto showing that Whirlpool is now the strongest village of the countries.**

 **Nothing else to talk about, so I'll see y'all next time.**


End file.
